Lost Then Found
by SVUGirl92
Summary: Olivia And Elliot have been together for 7 years, after a tough start for Olivia, their relationship blossomed and everything was going great until one fateful night in Febuary 6 years ago when something happened that turned Olivia's life upside down, leaving her feeling lost and alone, not even Elliot can make it go away... but something or some1 can. but who? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except Libby, Max, Sean, Tanya, Courtney, Kelly, Sophie, Cody, And Robbie and maybe a few who will be introduced later in the story. The rest of them belong to dick wolf and the creator of law and order: SVU **

_**Lost Then Found **_

Olivia sat at her desk in the one six precinct where she had worked for the last nine years, staring at her partner turned lover, Elliot stabler. They started dating seven years ago after his marriage to Kathy fell Apart. Elliot and Kathy divorced the year before after he had spend a night out with the boys, he spent it telling fin and munch just how much he loved his partner. How much he was in love with his partner and couldn't live without her in his life and telling her that he was in love with her. She had to know, she had a right to tell her, right. He needed to tell her. That night Elliot went home trying to find the best way to tell his wife it was over, that was not fair on her, him or the kids to stay in a marriage with no love when he was in love with someone else. He was in love with Olivia, his partner, his Olivia. With that in mind he spent what he hoped would be his last night on the couch.

_**Flash back…**_

_Elliot woke up the morning after his night out with the lads on the couch that had become his new bed. He laid there for about 30 minutes just staring up at the ceiling before getting up and making his way up the stairs to her room his wife was in. he opened the door and just stood there watching her get ready for work. He felt nothing no butterflies, no heart pounding no nothing. He tried to pinpoint when things had gone south for them. When he couldn't he moved in from the door frame, still watching her intently before speaking._

" _Kathy we need to talk"_

_Kathy looked at him for a second before replying "okay what's wrong"_

_He felt bad for doing this but he knew after his confession last night it had to be done he couldn't live this lie anymore. He moved closer to her took her hands in his took a deep breath and said " we haven't __been doing so well lately all we do is fight, yell and scream at one another and the kids never know what's going to happen from day to day with you and me. The love we had for each other when we first started dating isn't there anymore and we both know that, maybe we never was in love not really. We got married because we were careless and got pregnant. I'm not saying I regret it cos I don't I love all my kids with everything I am but you and me aren't working anymore we haven't been for awhile" he stopped and looked into Kathy's eyes and knew that she knew what he was saying was the truth but her also knew she wasn't going to give up without a fight especially when he told her the reason why. He took a deep breath and whispered " I want a divorce"_

_Kathy feeling her anger, the hurt and guilt looked in to his eyes and without him saying anything she asked him "how long?"_

"_how long what?" _

"_how long have you been fucking that slut partner of your?… do you really think I'm going to let you walk out on the kids, this family me, so you can go climb into bed with that little bitch, who is probably sleeping her way through the whole of new york!"_

_Elliot, gob smacked that Kathy had just said that felt the anger boiling inside of his. Turned to his so to be ex and with what could be past by as hate and a growl said " don't ever say that about liv ever again, we have never slept together Kathy! She would never do that, I would never do that, yes I care about her, have feeling for her and YES I am in love with her but nothing has ever happened between us and YOU KNOW THAT! God Kathy I don't even know if she feels the same way but I know I can not and will not continue to live a lie!" _

_With that he stormed out the room down the stair and out of the house._

_Six months later he and Kathy had gotten the divorce. The kids understood and all agreed that it was the best thing for everyone involved. Maureen even told him that he now had permission to go follow his heart and get the woman he had been in love with for years. And that's exactly what he did._

_**End of flash back…**_

As Elliot sat at his desk remembering that memory he smiled to himself because he knew he had made the right choice, now he was with the woman he loved with everything he has. Now here they were 7 years on more in love than they ever thought possible. In the begging things were tough for them. Olivia had never had love like this so it was hard for her to accept but as time went on she started to relax into it. She found it hard to let him get close to the only other person in her live that meant everything to her except him, Libby. Libby was a sweet little 8 year old who was Olivia's world and she would do anything to protect her. She never wanted her to see or feel the pain that she had so she did everything in her power to shelter Libby from the cruelty of the world. Elliot had met Libby and he loved her and she loved him he was the closet thing she had ever had to a father. This scared Olivia more than anything cos she knew if things didn't work out is wasn't just her heart that would be broken.

But that never happened they were happy, the three of them together. that's was until one fateful night in February that turned everyone's life involved upside and left Olivia feeling lost and alone. A feeling that no one including Elliot could take away…

_**To be continued.**_

_**What happened why does Olivia feel lost and alone, and why cant Elliot or the rest of the squad make her feel whole again… find out in the next chapter. if you want it let me no. this is my first story ever so be kind please - xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Then Found

Elliot sat at his desk looking over at Olivia. He watched her in silence as she continued to go over the file laid on her desk. The same file she had been looking at for the last 4 hours.

Sensing that he was watching her Olivia looked up to meet his gaze. As she stared into his bright baby blue eyes, she saw just how much he loved her and would do anything in his power to keep her safe, loved, happy and out of danger. But she also saw the pain, hurt and regret in them. She knew he must be able to see the same thing in hers because it had been there for the last 6 years and no amount of time seemed to be able to fill the space that was now so big and permanent in both there hearts. Something that had been lost and never found.

They spent months searching, looking trying to find any leads that would help bring an end to the nightmare everyone at 1-6 was living, but as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months and the months into a year everyone lost faith, the missing person case was kicked up to cold case where it sat waiting for someone, anyone to find a break and shed some light on what had happened, why it happened, so they could give some closure to Olivia and Elliot, and let her come out of the dark and start to move on and heal. But not knowing what or even who had caused the death of that little girl just continued to fest away in Olivia, and all that was left was hate and anger.

Looking at Elliot she felt calmer, more relaxed. She gave him a small gentle smile, which he returned.

Elliot stood up from his seat behind his desk, still keeping eye contact with Olivia. And moved to stand in front of her, he knelt down took her hands in his, kissed her on the forehead and whispered three words that she loved to hear from him, her Elliot. One person that has kept her going throughout this never ending nightmare

" I love you baby."

Olivia looked deep into his eyes gave him a soft smile and said " I love you too baby so, so much." she signed deeply laying her head on his shoulder and just closed her eyes.

Kissing her on top of the head and running his fingers softly through her hair he asked her. " Do you want me to take you home, I'm sure cap will be okay with it he'll understand, he knows how tough this day is for you, hell its hard on us all we all loved her so much."

Holding on to him tighter she just shook her head, not trusting her voice.

" are you sure you didn't sleep too much last night, I felt you tossing and turning all night."

She looking at him her eyes filling with tears she whispered so softly " I'm sorry."

"don't say sorry you have nothing to be sorry for baby, I miss her to you know."

"I know, how did it get this far Elliot, how did this happen, she was so close to me and I just froze, I didn't know what else to do." her voice cracked as she continued " I'm a cop for fuck sake how could I just freeze like that!"

Elliot pulled away from her looked her deep in the eyes while placing his forehead to hers and whispered with tears in his eyes " Liv Baby this is in no way your fault, you have got to stop blaming yourself. Do you think she will be blaming you cos I know she wont be. I miss her so much we all do, I wish I could take your pain away and make you feel better. Baby I'm so sorry." he said kissing her lips.

"this isn't you fault either Elliot."

Signing Elliot looked down at the floor a whispered " yes, yes it is. I should have been there I promise you nothing would ever hurt the two of you and it did, and your constantly in pain cos I couldn't keep my damn promise!"

Seeing the pain and hurt so clearly Olivia placed to fingers under his chin and whispered "no baby, no its not. You were doing your job Elliot you had other people to look after that day in the school. Nobody knew there was three other guys there, we just thought there was just the two." she paused wiped a tear off her check and continued " maybe we both need to stop blaming ourselves, she wouldn't want that she'd want us to move on and be happy, its just hard without her knowing she should be here happy, laughing celebrating her 15th birthday with her family and friends, not…not laid in the ground. Cold and a lone."

" I know it is." he looked at her and saw how tiered she was. Stood up held out his hand and said "come on we'll go get a couple of hour up in the cribs baby."

Placing her hand in his she stood and whispered and tiered "okay baby."

Elliot looked over at Fin and Munch who both gave a nod saying ' well tell cap where you have gone' and with that Elliot walked up the stairs to the cribs with an exhausted Olivia by his side.

Donald Cragen stood in his office with tears in his own eyes as he had watched the whole scene play out in front of him. Like everyone he felt lost when it came to helping Olivia through this. He for the last 9 years has looked at Olivia as if she was his own and it hurt him so much to watch his little girl go through hell and who after 6 years seemed to still be finding it hard to find a way out of the dark and back into the light.

He feels like over the last 6 years he's slowly been losing his little girl and doesn't know how to bring her back… well he does but he knows that will never happen… right?

He moves and sits at his desk, take out a picture from his wallet of Olivia with a beautiful smiling happy laughing little 9 year old girl. He looks at there faces, and lets a tear fall from his eye.

Looking at the photo his mind plays the memory. He remember how Six years ago he watch as Olivia's life fell apart. He remembers the day. She was taken, the look of fear in her eyes, the days and nights on end where she wouldn't leave the station. Watching her go over evidence, looking at peoples statements. Watching her from across the room as replayed that day over and over again trying to find something she could have done different. He remembers the day tucker came in and told her that they found a burnt out car with a body inside the trunk. The body was too badly burnt to identify, but they found a tooth, a baby tooth that showed that the body was Libby's. he remember the sound of Olivia's sorrow full cries as she was told the news that Libby Had been killed. Watching her lose the biggest part of her heart, her soul, her life.

Libby was dead. Olivia's baby girl, the one thing she had promises to protect no matter what. Her heart, soul, and light of her life was gone and she was never going to see her again. She was gone…

But for some reason just like Olivia, Cragen couldn't shake the feeling that some things didn't add up that someone had some how missed something or hidden something that could of helped them find her sooner. All this mixed with the feeling that she was still out there living breath, smiling. But he couldn't be right, could he?

No it was just wishful thinking. Who would want to hurt Olivia like this. She was dead and had been that way for the last 5 years.

Olivia's daughter had been killed by a monster a monster that was still out there somewhere. Living breath, free. That day they dint just lose Libby. They lost apart of Olivia, the part that would be forever bound to her daughter.

_**Awww poor Olivia. Is Cragens gut feeling right is she still alive out there. And if she is why havent they found her yet? Why hasn't she come home. Will Olivia ever find the light to help her out of the dark? Stay tuned you'll find out soon enough. I really don't know where im going with this if theres something you want to see happen in this story let me know and ill see what I can do! Peace - xox**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the story lines and the characters I make up. The rest of them go to dick wolf and the team! ****J **

Lost the found

Elliot and Olivia were laid on the bed furthest from the door. Olivia laid with her head on Elliot's chest just listening to his heartbeat under her head. It was soothing her into a calmness, allowing her to relax. Elliot laid there with his arms wrapped tightly around Olivia stroking her hair. Keeping her as calm as he could. So much was going through his mind, so he knew there must be a lot more going through Olivia's.

They must have been laid there for just over an hour, in complete silence just listening to each others breathing. Stealing small kisses every now and then.

Olivia spent her whole life believing she wasn't good enough for anyone, that she wouldn't no what real love was. And after her last relationship broke down she believed without a doubt that what she had been told her was true. So how could she be laying here with the love of her life, the man she would do anything for… trust that's how.

The last person she was with before Elliot was Libby's father. When she first started seeing David he was charming, kind, caring and loving. He was 4 years older than her but that didn't seem to matter to either of them all that mattered to them was the love they had for each other. She fell fast and hard for him and started to believe what everyone had told her wasn't true after all. That she was capable of love and being loved. For three years everything was fine, great even they did everything together, but soon after there three year anniversary things slowly started to change. He became secretive, spend more time at the office, or so she thought. Then he became controlling with her, what she wore, how she did her hair and make up, who she talked to, even in the bedroom. He would call her all the time yelling at her to come home. This went on for about 18 months, then she found out she was pregnant with Libby. At 18 years old it was scary but she knew she could never get rid or give her baby away. After she told David he seemed to calm down.

He did all the things a loving boyfriend and soon to be father should be, he went out at all hour of the night to satisfy her cravings, and even made it to her birth. For 2 years things were how they used to be. But she didn't no the evil and darkness that was lurking inside the man she was meant to be marrying.

On Libby's 2nd birthday David went out in the morning and did not come back till gone midnight.. Olivia had spent most of the day trying to keep her 2 year old happy when she asked where her daddy was. So when he walk through the door at gone midnight, smelling of booze, cheap perfume and a hooker she was fuming. She yelled at him so he yelled back. Then raised his hand and smacked her, knocking her to the floor, stunned Olivia told him to leave and not come back. But instead he yelled at her a bit more then beat her up before dragging her to the bedroom and raping her. The next morning she woke up and couldn't remember much of what had happened after he came home. This went on for another 2 years before she got up the courage to leave him, and the life she built in Alexandra Tennessee since she ran away from home with him at 16. She left in the middle of the night while he was what he said 'working late' and never looked back. He never came looking for her or his daughter… or at least that what Olivia thought.

So packing up and moving back to New York City with her daughter in tow she finally felt like she was coming home.

Back in the city she join the police academy and a year late she got her job as detective Olivia Benson at the special victims unit at the age of 25, this is where she met her partner and lover Elliot Stabler. They hit it off straight away. And soon became best friends. A little after 2 months of been partners she introduced him to Libby. Where she watched her daughter immediately bond with him.

_**Flash Back…**_

"_Hey El, Do you mind come to_ _my place after work, there's someone I'd like you to meet" _

"erm…_sure Liv who is it?"_

_Olivia just looked at him and smile and said " the most important person in my life."_

_Elliot just stared at her across their desk for a moment before saying " I don't wanna meet your boyfriend Olivia."_

_Olivia smiled at him trying not to laugh at jealously that was showing through and said " its not my boyfriend Elliot, I don't even have a one I'm not dating anyone either… unless you know something I don't?" _

_With a look of relief on his face he smiled at her and went back to doing his paper work. Olivia looked at him waiting for him to realise he still didn't no who he was going to be meeting. After a minute or two she figure he was just going to wait so went back to work herself._

_Fifteen minutes later Elliot lifted his head looked at her and said, " then who the hell am I meeting Olivia!" _

_Olivia laughed looked up and said , "My daughter El."_

_Elliot nodded his head. Moments later " wait a minute and back up there, I didn't no you had a daughter, why didn't you tell me?, what's her name?, does she look like you?. How old is she? Wheres the hell is he…" _

_Before he could finish his rambling Olivia cut in " calm down El, I'll tell you everything later." _

"_okay" he said _

_Olivia looked at him smiled and said " your gunna love her El, and… she's gunna love you too!"_

_That night after work Olivia took Elliot home to meet Libby, and just like she thought Libby And El hit it off right away. They spent the night laughing and playing games and talking about nothing. _

_In the back of her mind Olivia couldn't stop thinking about how she wished Elliot was Libby's father. After Libby was put to bed they talked a bit longer, Elliot asked her about Libby's father and she just said it didn't work out and they decided that it was best that she left. _

_**End of flash back…**_

At the last thought she knew that eventually Elliot would learn the truth about why she truly left and what that son of a bitch did to her, and she knew when he did he wasn't going to take it well. Not well at all. But she also had the fear that he would break up with her because she stayed with someone like that and now she was damaged goods. She signed nestled closer to him and told herself he would never do that. Soon she would find out how right she was.

Still running his fingers through Olivia's hair Elliot Looked Down Kissed Her Forehead and Whispered as if not to disturb the peace and quite, "baby, what are you thinking about?"

Olivia lifted her head off him chest where her head had been laid for the last 1 and a half, looked into his eyes smiled and said " I was thinking about when you first met Libby, how happy you made her, how I'd not seen her smile like that in a long time." she paused just for a moment then whispered " how wished even then that you were her really daddy, and that after only 2 months I was falling in love with you and there was nothing I could do about it… I thought it would never happen, but here we are together, in love and happy." she kissed his chest through his shirt then laid her head back where it belonged. On his strong chest listen to his heart lull her into calmness.

"I was falling for you then too ya know that's why I got a little bit jealous when you told me you wanted me to meet the most important person in your life" he chuckled a little. Then looked down at her smiled, kissed her and said " I love you baby so, so much I don't know what I'd do with out you"

She looked up at him smiled " same here baby your it for me."

There was silence for a minute before Olivia signed looked up at Elliot and said to him in a voice so quite he almost missed it. " I miss her so much Elliot."

He looked down at her with sadness that reflected hers and replied. " so do I baby, so do I, I wish I was her daddy to ya know. For 3 years I had her in my life and for a year of that we were together she wasn't just the daughter of the woman I was dating she was my daughter. She always will be it may not be my blood running through her veins but it is my love." he kissed her forehead softly before continuing. " I miss how she would throw her arms around me. How she called me on the mornings I didn't sty at your place, I miss how she always wanted to cook with us or just cuddle with us on the couch watching a Disney movie. How she would curl up into a little ball on my lap to go to sleep, how she would jump on the bed in the morning to wake us up, her laugh, her smile, that clicky thing she did with her tongue when she slept." he smiled at Olivia while she smiled back at him both remembering the little things that she did that made them laugh and smile.

" do you remember the first time she called you daddy, we had been together for almost a year and you spent most of your time at my place, you picked her up to take her to bed and when we kissed her goodnight you told her you love her, and she said.." at the same time they both said the same thing

" I love you too daddy…"

" you looked at me with fear in your eyes cos you didn't how I would react"

He smiled " and then I saw the tears in your eyes with that little smile, and I told her I'd always love her and protect her."

Elliot frowned then sat up on the bed while Olivia just looked at him she knew where he had gone. And it was clarified when he whispered " I let her down, I broke my promise, because I wasn't there when I said I would be, when she needed me the most… you both did. Now she'd dead and she died knowing the man she called her father let her down in a big way." A sob ripped from his throat. Put his head in his hands and cried.

Olivia stood up in front of him straddled his lap put both hands on either side of his face looked him deep in eyes with tears in her and whispered. " baby that's not true, you didn't let her, me or anybody down that day. You did what you had to do, and I told you we did not know there was 5 men, we only thought there was 2. Please baby… please stop blaming yourself." she kissed him on the lips and laid back down with him.

Silence fell over them for a little while before Olivia spoke again.

" She would be 15 today, time flies by so fast, we've missed 6 years of her life El, but I know no matter where she is right now she's looking down on us smiling. Wanting us to move on with our life's. and remembering the good times we had with her."

Elliot breathed deeply. " yeah your right baby she would."

" You know sometimes And Elliot this may seem crazy but sometimes I get the strangest feeling that she's still alive, somewhere waiting for us to find her. every time I feel that I get the hardest knot in my stomach because I want it to be true, I want her to still be alive, so we can go home and fetch her home so we can be a proper family. I want something to have been missed or not done wrong during the investigation that gives me, no us hope that she's still alive waiting for her mommy and daddy to come save her." she looked up at Elliot then looked back down and whispered " I told you it was crazy"

" no, no its not baby, I sometimes feel like that."

They both signed as silence fell over them and Olivia let the beating of Elliot's heart lull her into sleep.

He waited until he felt that her breathing had evened out before he raised his eyes to the photo of the three of them sitting next to the bed and whispered " Happy birthday baby girl, we all miss you so, so much. We all wish you were still here with us. I'm sorry we couldn't protect you." he signed then slowly fell to sleep.

Sleeping neither of them knew that the new case they were about to get thrown into would unearth dark secrets for Olivia and the life she left behind in Tennessee , secrets and event that would throw the lives of everyone at the 1-6 into chaos. But also bring Olivia and Elliot one step closer to truly healing…

**To be continued…**

**So, what case are they about to step into? What secrets are about to be unearth for Olivia and left for the rest of the world to see? Will Elliot be there when finds out about live in Tennessee for Olivia or will her fears of him leaving come to light? How does the case bring them one step closer to healing?… want the answers review and tell me?.. Btw.. Do you want smut in this story or not? Let me no please. Peace - xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Then Found

Almost 2 hours later Olivia and Elliot were sleeping peacefully in the cribs, in each others arms, oblivious to the hell that had broken loose down in the squad room.

Fin, Munch, Martin, James who are two Uniformed Officers And even Cragen were handling the calls that were coming in about two missing little girl. That were snatched 2 hours apart from each other. It was utter chaos for them and with IAB breathing down their necks just made it worse.

When the call came in Tucker told Don to leave Olivia and Elliot to sleep because they couldn't be involved with the case. When Don asked why Tucker told him that the two girls went to the same dancing school as Libby. And Olivia and Elliot were close to the parents and the two girls. Don confused told him that he couldn't keep them off the case just of that. But what Tucker said after kept circling in Dons head.

"_This case has just blown Libby's wide open, and there a hell of a lot of holes in it that shouldn't be there. We have reason to believe that the person doing this knows Olivia extremely well. And is the same person who took Libby. We need to find out what the hell is going on Don before the media catches wind of it." _

" _case blown wide open." … " Libby's case" .. " A lot Of holes, that should not be there!" _

"_A lot of holes" _

"_same person took Libby." _

" _Case blown wide Open."_

"_Libby's case."_

Looking round the pit Don could see all his team hard at work. Doing what they do best. He had informed everyone that no one leaves until this sick bastard was caught, in custody and off the fucking street!

Reading through the case file he couldn't help the feeling that he and his detectives were been kept out of the loop about something. And he also could help thing that something had something to do with Libby.

Fin and Munch had been chasing leads for the best part of 2 hours now. They two had the feeling that IAB and the brass were keeping something important from them something important about Libby. And were just hoping what ever is was wasn't gunna hurt Olivia even more than she already had, but also knowing that if both the brass and IAB were involved on case then it most probably would.

Fin sat at his desk looking over at the picture that sat on Olivia's. remembering the day they were told she was dead like it happened just yesterday.

Elliot sitting on the floor holding Olivia while she cried for what seem hours, then carrying her out, and home, that day was also the day that Olivia and Elliot's relationship was put out for everyone to know. IAB did an investigation to see if they could still work together and 6 weeks later they were given the okay to do so.

Munch Remembers the night he had to call Don at 3am to come with him to pick Olivia up from a bar after she drank herself into oblivion. With losing her daughter and Elliot away working a case in L.A with Fin her world seemed to crumble even more. Without Elliot she had nothing to keep her mind off of the nightmare. Thus she turned to drink. When they got to the bar they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Olivia, laid passed out in a booth at the far end of the bar when they got closer they could see she had spent the best part of several hours crying. Don and munch's hearts broke seeing her like that, one of them saw her as a sister the other as a daughter and they both felt terrible cos there was nothing they could do to take her pain away. So they carried her the best they could to Don car and took her back to Dons where she spent the night sleeping and dreaming of her baby girls dead burnt body. That night Don Called Elliot to come home and be with her. Now here he is almost 6 years on watching this nightmare open wide again hoping that what happened that night wasn't going to repeat its self. But he knew with Elliot by her side she would turn to him no alcohol.

10 minutes later Don reappeared looked at Fin and Munch and said. " You to go to the crime scene and make sure everything is done right I don't care what IAB or the brass say they are keeping something from us and I don't like been kept in the dark!"

Fin and Munch looked at one another before Fin turned back to him. " Cap you don't think what ever it is they are keeping from us has something to do with Libby do you?"

Signing Cragen looked at his two detectives and said, " that's exactly what I think, and I'm gunna find out what it is!"

Signing Munch stood from his chair handed Fin the Address and said " come on Fin lets go baby sit the idiots down at the crime scene."

With that they walked out the door, taking a look up steps leading to the cribs that held two of the most fragile people within its walls. Knowing that if this did have something to do some Libby, the healing that had started to take place would be ripped right back open again.

Back up in the cribs Olivia was just starting to stir. When she finally opened her eyes she looked up at Elliot to see his baby blue eyes staring back at her with all the love she felt for him shining right back at her.

Stretching she rolled over on top of him kissed him on the lips and asked. " ermm.. How did you sleep baby?" then moved her lips to his jaw line where she kissed and bit him. Moving her left hand down his body and between his legs where she gave his length a gentle squeeze.

Smile with a gentle groan he replied. " Just fine baby how about you?" smiling into a kiss he moved his hands down her back to her ass giving it a gentle squeeze, listening to the moan she gave him.

" Ohh I slept great thank you." she said as she sat up and slowly started to undo the buttons on her dress shirt. " I had the most amazing dream about us and it felt so real I wanted to feel it again."

" Ohh yeah and just what was happening in this said dream of your. You've woken up very..oh god baby,.. Playful." he said through a moan as she sucked on his nipple. When she sat up on him she started to grind against him moaning quietly while he pulled her work shirt out of black work pants and started flicking the buttons open.

" Ohh Baby its not what we were doing its what you were doing to me!" she started grinding hard on him as she felt him getting harder underneath her.

" I see… so what was I doing to you then my dear?" he slipped her shirt from her body then sat up with her still on his lap and moved her hard still while in sucked on the tender spot behind her ear that always sent her wild, while taking off her bra.

Moaning softly in his ear, she whispered. " you were doing the most incredible things to my body with your hands, fingers, tongue and…." she trailed her hand down his chest. Undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pant, she pulled down his zipper moved back a bit on his lap so she could put her hand inside. When she did she wrapped her small smooth hand around his long, thick hard length, leaned in to him and whispered in a low seductive tone. " this.. A fucking lot with this." she moaned as he latched on to one of her nipple and began to suck them while unbuttoned her pants he slid down the zipper, put his hand inside. Feeling her smooth wet skin under his finger tips made him release her hard bud, groan in her ear and whispered to her " well baby let me make that dream a reality for you." she shivered feeling his hot breath on her skin and feeling his finger search and then find her clit. Rubbing it softly and slowly in small circles, knowing this drove her crazy.

The harder he rub the louder she moaned in his ear. Slowly he lowered her to the bed hovering over with his hand still in her pants and panties, working her over. "Your so wet baby!. I love it!" moaning and looking in to his crystal blue eyes she replied " just for you baby… Ohhh god baby, its all for you!" she started to move her hips with every one of his movements trying to get more contacts.

Removing his hand from her panties, she whimpered at the lose of contact. He chuckled to him self, before taking her pants and panties into his hands and slowly pulling them from her body, watching as more of the skin came into view.

When he had her laid naked in front of him, he ran his fingertips down her ribs leaving Goosebumps on her skin. Olivia looked into his eyes while she sat up and started to pull his work pants and boxer shorts off his body. For a few moments they just stared at each others bodies like it was the last time they would see them.

Elliot lowed Olivia back to the bed once again. He gave her sweet kisses while whispering in her ear. " I love you so much baby," smiling at him " I love you too baby." kissing her Elliot whispered to her. " Your so beautiful and you don't even no it. You have no Idea what you do to me baby, seeing you like this. Well seeing you at all does things to me. Every guy who sees you has to look at you twice." putting her hand in between their bodies she took hold of him and began stroking him slowly and whispered in his ear " Ohh babe I know exactly what I do to you and your body when you look at me" kissed him before saying seductively " we proved that in Cragens office, interrogation room 3 and both our desks. I know just what I do to you, and you know what you do to me, you can feel it right now" she said as she lifted her hips so he could feel her dripping core against his hard length.

Smiling at her. Elliot began kissing his way down her toned body, suckling on her nipples before continuing his journey to his ultimate goal, where he wanted to be so bad and where he knew Olivia wanted him the most.

Moaning Olivia Laid there running her hands through his short dark hair while he made his way to her aching core. When he arrived there she knew he would spent a good amount of time teasing her before he pushed her over the edge. And truth be told no matter how many times she would tell Elliot to stop teasing her, deep down she truly loved it and wouldn't have to any other way.

Elliot kissed Olivia's toned tanned stomach with open mouth kisses as he dragged him hands up her lags and the inside of her thighs. He stroked them for awhile just listening to her little moans she was making before he took the plunge and entered a finger into her swollen core. At this movement Olivia spread her legs open more and raised her hips with every stroke.

"Ohhh fuck baby, more! Please, harder faster…please baby." Elliot never one to refuse Olivia what she wants added a second finger, laid his chin on her belly smiled and asked " You like that baby?" I know you do I can feel it… your so fucking wet baby" he kissed her belly " I love how wet you get for me baby. How tight you are. I love everything I about you!". feeling herself start to trembled she laced her fingers with his free hand raising her hips more she moaned. " FUCK.. Baby you know I love it. Just like that." hearing her moans turn in to whimpers Elliot knew she was close to her first release, adding a third finger making Olivia moan louder and himself groan. " Ohhh god baby im gunna… more. Baby please more" Olivia started to tremble even more. " Please baby…PLEASE!" smiling smugly Elliot asked " Please what baby tell me." Olivia couldn't believe he was making her beg. But really she shouldn't be surprised anymore. This is how it was with them. " PLEASE baby make me cum. Make me cum for you… please!" that's all he needed to hear, Elliot bent his head and began to suck and lick at her clit like a man starved for days. This was Olivia's undoing. She arched her back off the bed and screamed out through her first very intense, very enjoyable orgasm. " OOHH FUCK THAT'S IT BABY, IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING HARD!" Elliot continued to move his fingers inside her helping her ride out her release, until she relaxed back on top the mattress Panting. Elliot kissed his way back up to her lips smiled down at her as she looked up at him with love and satisfaction in her eyes. " you okay baby?" smiling sleepily at him she nodded her head " yeah I'm perfect baby. I love you."

Elliot removed his fingers from inside her listening to her groan at the lose of contact once again. " you want to rest for a little while?" smiling she lifted up and kissed him before saying " no im good.. I still want you baby I wanna feel your big hard cock inside my wet tight pussy! Please baby." without saying anything else he smiled down at her aligned himself with her entrance and began to slowly push into her. " oohh god baby you feel so good, so tight, I love you !" "I love you too El… god right there please baby harder!" at that Elliot began to move faster and harder inside Olivia all that they could hear was each others breathing and slow moans, groans, whimpers and panting. Until Olivia worked up enough strength to flip them over so she was riding him even harder and faster. " ahhh… baby you feel so good inside me, I love it.. I love you. Just like that baby, just there." holding her hips and helping her move up and down on him Elliot moaned " I love being inside you baby, so wet, so warm, so tight, come on baby riding me just like that, I'm gunna cum baby, I'm gunna cum so hard inside you baby." " yeah please baby just like that I'm gunna cum, I'm gunna cum." she laced her fingers with him held them at either side of his head as they came together.. " OOHHH FUCK BABY THAT'S IT, EL BABY I'M CUMMING" feeling her walls pulsate around him triggered his strong release. " OHHH FUCK, GOD BABY THAT'S IT MILK ME. FUUUCCCKKK!" they feel back to the mattress together panting hard trying to catch their breaths. Olivia Laid her head on his chest while Elliot held her close kissing her forehead while running his hands down her spine.

20 minutes later Elliot broke the silence. " You want to get dressed, tell Cap that we've taking a personal day and head home spend this lovely Saturday with the kids Mo and Katie are spending the weekend with us instead of on campus. So we could go out and spend the day with them?"

" ermm… sounds perfect El. I love when all the kids are home."

" yeah so do I Live, so do I." he paused kissed her forehead then continued. " they want to do something for Libby's birthday if your up for it?… they asked me last night but they didn't know how you would feel about it."

Olivia lifted her head for his chest, looked in his eyes and asked. " what were they thinking of doing?"

" Not sure to be honest but they said they wanted to do something in their sintered memory"

Olivia looked into his eyes and whispered. "sister?"

" yeah baby they always saw her as part of the family, their sister before we started dating. They miss her too and love her so very much."

" I know. It sounds like a good idea, maybe we can go and spend some time at the zoo, she loved the zoo" Olivia said smiling at the memory of all the times they had spent at the zoo.

" yeah we can defiantly do that Liv."

" well we better get up and dressed again and go" she said climbing off of him groaning in regret as he slipped from inside her.

" god I hate that. When you pull out. I fell so close to you when you stay inside me" she said as she stood up and began to get dressed.

Elliot followed suit and started getting dressed when he was ready he walked over to Olivia wrapped his arms around her, kissed her head and said " I know baby so do I, but tonight we can go to sleep like that. The same way we do every night, I like feeling you that close to me, I feel safe when I'm inside of you."

Smiling she looked up at him and said " I know I feel the same baby. And I like falling to sleep with you inside me too."

Smiling and kissing they walked down the stairs. Telling Cragen they were taking a personal day. With that they walk out on to the sidewalk and to there car before taking the drive home.

On the drive home Olivia stared out the window thinking about the little thing that was hid in closet waiting for her to use. To find out for sure, if hers and Elliot's life would change forever. And if it would be a good change or a bad one.

Looking over at him she smile a bright smile that he returned without hesitation and she knew then no matter what he would be there by her side the whole time.

**So that was my first attempt at smut. What did you all think? Let me know please. What's Olivia keeping from Elliot? What's hid in the back of that closet? What could change both their lives? And in later chapters David will rear his ugly head, but what's he looking for? And just how will Elliot react when he comes face to face with the person that turned Olivia's life upside down? Well we all know Stabler, so we no its not gunna be good! (: if there anything you want to see happen in this story let me no and ill put it in for you. Peace xox**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Then Found

As they walked through the front door to their house they could hear the twins arguing in the kitchen while Katie was in the living room dancing and singing along to her music that was on full volume. Probably to drowned out the sound of Lizzie and Dickie. Olivia And Elliot stood in the doorway watching her for a moment before they realised she was in her own world and wasn't going to notice them until they took action. So with that in mind Olivia moved over to the CD player and turned it down. When Kathleen saw them she smiled at the two of them.

"Hey we didn't no if you were going to be coming home early of if you were busy at work."

"No we weren't that busy so we took a personal day so we could spend the day with you guys. Your dad said that that you lot wanted to do something for Libby's birthday" Olivia smiled at Katie, but saw the sadness that reflected in her eyes when she motioned Libby.

Katie looked down then back up at Olivia and her dad and smiled. "Yeah we do. She was like I sister to us you all wish she was still here."

Olivia walked over to Katie and wrapped her arms around. Feeling Katie relax into her she spoke again. " I know you did and I know you all miss her, we all do so much. But today is about her, and doing all the things that she loved to do."

"Yeah your right."

"Okay well go get ready. And we will meet you at the front door soon." Elliot said. He paused then looked over at Katie who was still wrapped in Olivia's Arms And Said. "Where is everyone?"

Katie chuckled. "Well as you can hear the twins are in the kitchen… fighting…again. And Mo is in her room she wasn't feeling to good so she said to wake her if you guys came home early."

"Did she say what was wrong with her." Olivia asked the concern lacing her words as she spoke them.

"Not really shes been like it for the last 2 days. I don't think she's sick at all Liv."

"What do you mean baby?"

"She just…She was… On Monday…erm, with her friends and she erm,… but it cant have been,…but she sounded so sure when she told me …maybe she was right…something's wrong with everything…we were out with friends and she thought… she thought … well she…"

Elliot cut her off walked over to her and Olivia wrapping his arms around them both and lead them to the couch

"Okay baby girl calm down tells us going on with your sister, cos its got you both in a head spin by the sounds of it."

"Yeah it has defiantly got us both confused." she said avoiding Olivia and Elliot's stare, so she decided that the floor was much more interesting.

Olivia put two fingers under her chin, looked in to her eyes and could immediately see the pain, hurt and confusion in her eyes. She placed her forehead against the young girls and whispered to her. " Sweetie what happened the other night when you were out with your friends?." when Kathleen looked away again Elliot spoke up.

"Baby what happened? What did Maureen tell you? You can tell me and Liv we won't be mad or anything with you. With any of you." aftera few moments Olivia looked at her and said "Please baby your scaring us."

Kathleen jumped up from where she was sat between the two of them and yelled " it will only upset you guys, especially today" with that she ran up the stairs. Elliot went to follow her but Olivia stopped him.

"No.. don't they'll tell us when they're ready. Maybe its to do with a boy."

"Yeah your right when there ready they'll talk….your right. Your always right."

" yeah and don't you go forgetting that okay." she kissed him " why don't you go get dressed and ill go wake Mo."

"Okay lets go." as they walked to the stairs Elliot yelled in to the twins. " what ever you two are fighting about sort it out and get ready we're all going to the park for a picnic then two the zoo."

"Hey Dad, Liv." "Okay guys." they both replied together.

Laughing Olivia and Elliot made there why up the stairs to get ready for there day out. In memory of Libby.

When they got to the top of the stairs Elliot headed for the bedroom while Olivia headed for Maureen's room. When she got to the door she knocked on it then opened to find Mo curled up on her bed. As she got closer she noticed a picture frame. Within the frame was a picture of Maureen and Libby taken 6 years ago today on Libby's 9th birthday. They were both smiling at a joke that Elliot had told them. They both had the biggest smiles on there faces. She hadn't seen Maureen smile like that since Libby's 9th birthday, since the time she went missing. And definitely not since they told her 5 years ago that they found her body. She can still hear the two of them laughing form the bedroom she misses that so much. Maureen has never been the same since.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Olivia began to rub small circles on Mo's back to wake her up.

When she opened her eyes she looked up at Olivia. Rubbed the sleep and the evidence she had cried herself to sleep out of her eyes before Olivia saw it, but it was too late she's seen it.

"Hey sweetie, its time to get up. We're going to go to the park and have a picnic. Then going to the zoo."

"Okay Liv. I'll be ready soon."

Looking at her Olivia could still see the pain in her eyes so she did what she did best what she did when Kathy turned up on their door step with all four kids and there things, telling them that she didn't want them she wanted to live her life, with no kids by her side holding her down. She wrapped her up in her arms and kissed her head.

"Mo, Sweetie, its okay to cry, its okay to miss her, and its okay to be angry. When you want to cry tell me, ill cry with you baby."

Trying to hold her tears back Maureen Wrapped her arms around Olivia neck and sobbed into her shoulder. "I miss her so much mom, she should be here with us."

At the moment the kids only called her mom when they were sick, scared or upset. "I no baby. I no."

"Why did this have to happen to us… to her she was just a baby!"

"I don't know. I really don't I wish I had answer I really do, but I don't and it doesn't matter how much time passes sometimes we're all gunna have a little cry about it. There's no shame in that baby girl." she said as she kissed young woman on the head again.

**At The 1-6 precinct **

"cap, we gotta let Elliot And Baby girl no what's going on. This concerns her daughter you know they have I right to know, and Elliot has seen that girl as his own since the day he met her!"

"I know Fin and I will tell them tomorrow when they comeback, right now they are having a family day, doing all the things Libby loved to do and I'm not interrupting that." with that Cragen walked back into his office to work out a way to tell his two best detectives that Libby's case had been blown wide open.

**At The Zoo**

All day both Maureen and Kathleen had been rather quite and distant, both Elliot and Olivia knew something was going on that was hurting them a lot.

They walked around the zoo and had fun looking at all the animals. Laughing and talking about what Libby would be doing and how she loved to walk around the zoo talking to her siters and annoying her brother. As it got dark the zoo closed for the night. The drive back was in silence. Apart from the radio playing in the background.

When they got back to the house it was almost 11pm so they all called it a night and went to bed.

After making love Olivia and Elliot laid in bed talking about the day. And how Olivia was worried about what was on the minds of Maureen and Kathleen.

Dickie was dead to the world snoring away. Lizzie was curled up under the blankets. Kathleen was laid half under the duvet half on top of it. But Maureen was wide awake just looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what.. No who she had seen at the airport when she was coming back from a trip on Thursday with collage. It couldn't have been, could it. And if it was why the hell had everyone lied to them! But it couldn't have been. This was going to cause a lot of anger from Olivia and her dad.

At 2am she was still awake so she went to get a snack. Sat at the kitchen table stared in to her coffee mug. She was too lost in her own thoughts and trying to answer the questions she had running through her mind she didn't hear her dad and Olivia walk down the stairs. She didn't notice them stood in the door way just looking at her and whispering.

"Elliot something is really bugging her."

"I know. Maybe we should talk to her. See if she'll tell us what got her so out of sought."

"Yeah Okay. I hate knowing something's wrong with one of the kids and they wont talk to us so we can help them."

"I know so do I baby. Come on let go talk to her."

"Mo?." Olivia whispered but she didn't hear her so she tried again a little louder. "Mo?"

Still no response.

"Maureen!." Olivia said louder.

"Wh..What?"

Olivia and Elliot sat at either side of the young woman and just stared at her.

Olivia tucked a lose strand of hair behind her are smiled put her head next to hers and said. " What's wrong baby. What's going on inside your head."

She just looked at her. Crossed her arm on the table then rest her head on them and said. " Nothing. It cant be."

" What do you mean it cant be?… whats going on baby. What's got your head in a spin. Please tell me and your dad baby we're really worried about you."

She looked up at them both. Signed looked down and said. "When we got back into JFK we were walking through the airport I saw this guy and I thought he was with I thought he had… I thought I saw …"

Elliot looked at her with concern in her eyes. "Saw what baby?"

" I thought I saw someone I cant have seen."

Olivia looked at her with worry, wrapped her arms around her and said. " who did you think you saw baby girl?"

Maureen looked up at both her parents with tears in her eyes and whispered "Libby."

**Well, well. What will Olivia and Elliot say to that? Was it Libby she saw in the airport, and if it was who the hell was with her.. And Olivia's secret past it almost ready to come out in to the light. In the next chapter David makes a return to Olivia's life. And what is she hiding in the back of her closet. All in the next chapter if you Want it let me no. Peace xox**


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Then Found

Olivia just looked at Maureen, with an expression that neither Elliot or Maureen could read. Maureen began to panic when Olivia just sat there staring at her. She got up from the table and started to pace the kitchen.

Olivia didn't know what to do, say or think. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and was struggling to get her thoughts in order. She didn't know weather to yell to Maureen for thinking as such a thing, or to get up and just leave the room, but sitting at her seat on the kitchen stool she just Watched the young woman she saw as a daughter pace back and forth watching the fear and panic raise even more in the young woman's face, she knew she had to say something, stop her somehow. She couldn't do this. Sit here listen to Maureen saying all of this it was too hard, too raw, too emotional. She had to put an end to this freak out they were all witnessing.

Still pacing back and forth Maureen continued to talk at what seemed like the speed of light. "I told you it was crazy, that there was no way it was her. I just couldn't get that girls face out my mind and how familiar she looked, even now I cant stop thinking that it was her and someone has a really fucked up mind and is enjoying this." she wiped the tears from her face. Turned to her father and Olivia let out a shaky sign, " Just forget I said any thing I'm just losing my mind… probably." she paused and looked at Olivia. "Momma I'm sorry I said anything I should have just kept my mouth shut I just…" letting out another sign she whispered " I can't help but think that after seeing that girl that Libby is Still out there somewhere and someone wanted to hurt you really bad and what better way than having you think that your daughters dead."

Olivia just looked at her. Maureen had a horrible feeling that Olivia hated her right now so she whispered " I'm so sorry Momma." and went to walk away. But Olivia stopped her by grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into her arms. Wrapping her arms around her she whispered in her ear "Listen to the young lady I don't hate you, and I don't think your crazy. Your not the only one who thinks sometimes that she's still alive baby. I do too." she let out a shuddered breath. " But you gotta stop or your gunna drive yourself insane. She's dead baby we all know that we got all the reports, from the cops who ran the investigation and from the M.E." she kissed Maureen's head and lifted it so she could place her forehead against hers. "She's gone baby you have got to move on from this, cos your not doing yourself or anyone any good."

" I cant just forget what I saw Olivia, and I cant just push away what I feel. And _you_ of all people should know that."

Elliot tried to speak "Maur..."

" No.." turning back to Olivia she said with anger and confusion laced in her voice. "Olivia can you honestly stand then and tell me that you don't think that they missed something or they didn't tell you anything." with the anger winning she raised her voice surprising both her father and the woman she considered her mother. " For fuck sake they kept you, dad, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey and Alex as far away from that investigation as they could they told you things in bits and pieces instead of all together, they brought people in from out of state. And I'm betting you there's a lot missing from her file that should be there!"

Elliot sensing the distress Olivia was in he Yelled. "Maureen that's enough!. You have no idea what went on in that investigation and jumping to conclusions like this can mean trouble, for everyone.!"

"That's My point dad. No one knows what went on in that investigation! For all we know someone covered things up for some sick pricks game against Olivia… Against you, AGAINST US ALL DAD!"

Hearing all the yelling Kathleen, Dickie And Lizzie made their way in to the kitchen.

"What's going on?… why are you three yelling at 2 in the morning?" a groggy and still half asleep Kathleen asked.

" Nothing sweetie its just a misunderstanding go back to bed."

Looking at all three, Lizzie turned to Maureen. " Mo, why are you crying, what happened, what's going on down here?"

Realisation hit Kathleen at that moment what had happened. " Oh No, Mo you didn't tell them did you?

" Tell them what? Why the hell is dad yelling at Maureen. Why does Olivia look like someone just smacked her in the face? And what the hell did Mo say to them?" Dickie yelled, very pissed that he had been woken up by all the shouting going on below him.

Olivia finally snapped back into the conversation. " it's nothing honey, I promise."

Pissed that her parents weren't at least trying to understand what she had told them she looked from both of them. " I cant believe the two of you. Your always telling us how we should follow our gut instinct, because if we feel it then it's got to mean something but the minute we do your saying its wrong. What is it. Huh… its only right if the two of you feel it too!."

"Maureen That's not true but I'm not going to let you go digging for something that's not there. I've spent the last 6 years rebuilding my life.. We all have! don't you _dare _go looking for something that's not there anymore!"

"Why cant you just trust what I'm saying? What if she is. don't you think we should at least look in to it?"

" NO, I don't Maureen!, I'm not going to go looking for something that's not there anymore, we've all got to let it go its consumed us all long enough. It ends here, now, we have to let it go. I'm not gunna go looking and neither are you so just back off!.. Stop looking for a fucking ghost!". Olivia shouted with tears running down her checks everyone looked at her in shock. They had never in the 9 years heard her shout at the ones she loved like this. " I've got to stop living in the past, we all have or we gunna miss the future. And that's going to change of all of us pretty soon, and I cant keep living this life, looking around every corner for something that's not there. So just fucking stop okay.!"

Shocked, upset and angry Mo looked at her dad, then to her siblings then back to Olivia. With tears making their way down her checks fast "I cant let this go not without knowing for sure I'm gunna look for her until I get the truth and you cant stop me!" then she looked the older woman in the eyes and whispered so they all almost missed it.. " I hate you Olivia! ." then ran out the and up the stairs to her room.

The rest of the family just stood there shocked to the core at what they had just heard, what they had just witnessed.

Olivia turned to Elliot "What have I done?" she sobbed. Elliot moved quickly to her side and wrapped her up in her arms whispering " nothing baby, nothing just give her time too calm down. She'll come around." he kissed her forehead then just cradled her in his arms.

"But what if she's not El, I don't want her to hate me, I never ment to make her hate me. I'm so sorry baby." she sobbed.

Sensing Olivia and their Dad needed some time alone the rest of the kids left the room and made their way back up stairs. Although none of them would drift back in to a peaceful sleep.

"She doesn't hate you Olivia she's just upset and confessed any body would be if they had seen what she believes she has seen, baby she will calm down. I promise." he kissed her on the head and swayed with her a little to help her relax.

After a few minutes of silence Elliot the question that had been going around in his head she her out burst. " Liv."

"Hmmm?"

"What did you mean that our lives were about to change pretty soon?"

She raised her head off his chest and looked into his smoothing blues eyes. " I haven't been feeling to go lately and at first I thought I was just getting the flu, but it didn't go away and I bought…. And hid it in the back of my draw cos didn't want you to … not until I was sure. I took it earlier while you guys were making dinner." she rambled

"Olivia Breath tell me what's wrong with you baby."

" Nothings wrong with me Baby Nothing to worry about anyway, I still have to go to my doctors to have it confirmed but.

He look intently into her beautiful brown eyes. "What is it Baby?"

Taking a deep breath she whispered. "I'm pregnant El."

He just looked at her for a moment, motionless not saying anything, this made Olivia start to panic. Scared he was going to say he didn't want anymore kids and leave her alone and pregnant. But when she saw the smile spread across his face she visible relax.

"Your Pregnant? Your having a baby?"

" No.."

"But you just said…"

No baby…" she smiled up at his confused face put her hands on either check kissed him and said, " we're having a baby!" over her stomach, which would soon begin to grow with their baby safely tucked away inside.

"erm… about 3 months, maybe a little less."

"How far along do you think you are." he asked while rubbing his hands softly

With tears in his eyes Elliot picked her up and spun her around before putting her back n the ground kissing her passionately. In their moment of joy they forgot about the nightmare that had just unravelled in front of them.

They didn't know about the unwanted person they had following them in the shadows. The same person who would reveal himself to them real soon.

**To Be Continued…**

**So things between Olivia and Maureen has just become very rocky, will they be able to work it out, or is it too late?. Who's about to reveal themselves, and Eliots first run in with David. All still to come. If you want it. Peace. xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Then Found.

2 weeks later Olivia and Elliot had been to the doctors to have the pregnancy confirmed, and she was pregnant. 3months today to be exact. They had told the rest of the family including Elliot's Mother Bernie, who for the last 7 years had come to visit and spend the weekends with the family. They were all excited, saying how great it was going to be have a baby around the house. They spent hours talking and laughing about the future with the new addition to the family that would be arriving in August. Maureen still hadn't spoken to Olivia after their altercation 2 weeks ago. She was consumed with guilt for telling Olivia that she hated her, she feared that now Olivia may hate her. So instead of taking part in the conversation about the baby she just sat in silence listening to her family.

Every now and then Olivia would look in Maureen's direction and see her staring out the window. But she remained where she was unable to work out to what she was meant to say to her. She wanted so bad to tell her that she believed her but she couldn't bring herself to build herself up just to be told that there was no way she was alive because she knew it would hurt twice as much as the first time. So instead she just watched the young woman hoping that she would let it go and move on, but knowing in her heart that she wouldn't…. that she couldn't.

Lost in her own thought she jumped when she heard Bernie from the side of her whisper to her " Give her time dear, she just doesn't know what to make of what she saw."

Smiling sadly Olivia replied " Neither do I Bernie, part of me wants to believe her, because I've felt the way she's feeling right now. I've thought that I've seen her but I just put it down to missing her."

"But now your not so sure?"

"No, no I'm not."

"If I know anything. Its when these kids have made their minds up about something it takes a lot to change it. Their stubborn just like you and Elliot. And when they think something doesn't add up they work on it until they find out."

"I don't know what to do, things are crazy at work, they still haven't found out who kidnapped them, where they have taken them or even why, and to top it off Dean Potter is on the case because he worked Libby's and he's really starting to get on Elliot's nerves. It's like he's trying to get him to kill him, and If he doesn't knock it off soon Elliot will." signing she said " Bern… I just need her to let it go I really don't want to start looking for a ghost again I did that for 18 months and it almost tore Elliot and myself apart, I don't wanna see that happen to her you know."

"Yeah I do. But what if its not a ghost."

"What do you mean?"

" I don't want you or anyone getting their hopes up, but what if what Mo saw was true. isn't there apart of you that's not curious and wants to find out?" standing up to leave the room Bernie looked down at Olivia smiled softly an said. " If you still have that gut feeling that something is wrong then you should follow it my dear, you don't get those feeling for nothing." with that said she walked out the room up the stairs to her room for the rest of the night.

Walking over Elliot sat next to her. Put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"What were you and my mom talking about?"

" Nothing she just said something that got me thinking. We'll talk about it later when the kids have gone to bed.. Okay?"

"Yeah sure thing baby… I love you."

Kissing him lightly she replied " I love you too baby.. So, so much."

He smiled at her. Then looked in Maureen's direction.

"you okay over there baby girl. You've been very quiet."

"yeah sure I'm fine, I'm gunna get over back to campus I got some work I need to finish off." stand from her seat in the window bay she made her way to the door. But Elliot stopped her.

" I thought you were spending the weekend here with us?"

"I know but I need to finish this work, and now is the best time ever with Courtney spending the weekend at her boyfriends I'll actually get to finish it in silence."

"Okay…well just call when you get back so we know that your safe."

Hugging her father she whispered "I will. I promise, say bye to Momma for me yeah."

"I will baby drive safe." he kissed her forehead. " I love you baby. And so does Liv."

Pulling away she opened the door and whispered " yeah if you say so. I wouldn't love me right now. Actually I don't." with that she closed the door and made her way back to campus.

Olivia appeared in the hallway " Mo gone? She didn't even say goodbye to me."

"yeah she has school work she wants to finish and with her roommate at her boyfriends now the best time for her. And I guess she feeling really bad right now, she just doesn't no how to approach you right now."

She wrapped her hands around his waist and whispered " she thinks I hate her doesn't she?"

"yeah I think so." he kissed her forehead, " come the rest of the kids have gone to bed why don't we head up and have an early night?"

"Okay.. I don't you know …" she looked up to Elliot.

"Don't what?"

"Hate her she's my daughter blood or not… they all are I could never hate her or any of them. I was just confused and scared."

"I know baby lets go to bed we'll talk in the morning yeah?"

"Yeah okay" she smiled softly at him. He returned it. Took her hand and lead her up stairs to bed.

Mean while across town sat in her room Maureen logged into her facebook, hoping that the person she had spent the last 6 months talking to would be on so she could talk to him about it.

She hadn't talked to anyone but she needed someone's advice and didn't know who else to turn to. So with that in mind she opened a new chat window.

_**Mo Stabler **_- Troy…You There?

_**Troy Black **_- Yeah Mo I'm here…

_**Mo Stabler **_- good J ….

_**Troy Black**_ - how's your week been? aint talked to you much this week. You been avoiding me? L.O.L ….

_**Mo Stabler **_- ha-haa, erm no just been at my parents this week. Sorry hard to get online with the whole tribe around ya know.

_**Troy Black **_- Yeah sounds hard L.O.L… so how was spending the week with you family?

_**Mo Stabler **_- fine.. My mom found out she's 3 months pregnant…

_**Troy Black **_- What?!… how the… how do you feel about that?

_**Mo Stabler **_- WOW! You sounded more surprised about it than I did… it I think it's great….after everything they have been through they deserve too be happy.

_**Troy Black **_- Yeah I know but who's gunna look after the thing while there both at work? I don't thing they thought this through very well tbh…

_**Mo Stabler **_- It's not a thing Troy it's a baby. And they have a lot of family who will be willing to help them. Plus the precinct had a day-care centre so he or she can go there till they start preschool. And I don't think they were planning on have kids together just yet they wanted to get married first, but these things happen.

_**Troy Black **_- there getting married? Its about time they've been engaged for the last 3years. Olivia doesn't have any family, so how can family help? And I know it's a baby Maureen. LOL.

_**Mo Stabler **_- they haven't said anything about getting married but someday they will.

_**Troy Black **_- I guess.

_**Mo Stabler **_- wait… how do you know her name? how do you know she doesn't have any family? And she has got family, she has us!

_**Troy Black **_- wow calm down Mo. I was just saying and you must have brought her up in another convo.

_**Mo Stabler **_- Yeah well don't that's my mother your talking about!

_**Troy Black **_- I'm sorry okay…

_**Mo Stabler **_- yeah whatever…

_**Troy Black **_- so what's wrong, your more snappy then usual?

Mo Stabler - nothing its just me been silly

_**Troy Black **_- if it matters to you then it matters. If it wasn't nothing you wouldn't be so wound up would you.

_**Mo Stabler **_- I guess your right.

_**Troy Black **_- I'm always right. So what's wrong?

_**Mo stabler **_- its just… well erm.. You remember I told you about my sister…

_**Troy Black **_- the one that was killed? What about her?

_**Mo stabler **_- well when I was coming back from a school trip a few weeks ago I swore that I saw her in the airport… I spent all week thinking about it and I told my parents that Friday and… I may have told them I thought she was still alive and they went mad. I just cant help but think that she is ya know. And I havent talk to my mom in 2 weeks because of it. She probably hates me and I cant blame her but I need to know. So I'm gunna start doing research and see if I can find out what's going on

_**Troy Black **_- NO DON'T!…

_**Mo Stabler **_- EXCUSE ME!

_**Troy Black **_- I mean, you shouldn't go looking for something that isn't there Mo its not fair, and your just gunna end up hurting Olivia even more if you go looking for the truth.

_**Mo Stabler **_- why does no one believe me! What do you mean don't go looking for the truth?…

_**Troy Black **_- …

_**Mo Stabler **_- TROY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

_**Troy Black **_- Mo it doesn't mean anything just don't go digging things up that should stay buried. It will only hurt everyone again in the end…

_**Troy Black **_- look I gotta go. I got things too sort out and I've got to get ready to go see a very special lady.

_**Mo Stabler **_- you mean the very special lady who's happy in love with someone? Troy you gotta let it go dude.

_**Troy Black **_- I cant Mo she stole something from me. And I can't let that go. I told you that.

_**Mo Stabler **_- Yeah your daughter… and you got her back so just le her be happy

_**Troy Black **_- I can't do that Maureen. Talk to you soon

_**Mo Stabler **_- well just don't do anything stupid okay, and let me no how it goes.

_**Troy Black **_- ohh don't worry I will J

_**Troy Black signed out of facebook.**_

Signing Maureen signed out went straight to bed. School work be damned.

The next morning Olivia and Elliot were hard at work on a case they had got in that morning and were busying going through evidence. When something caught Olivia's attention out the corner of her eye. She looked up and turned completely to the door entrance. The fear and panic ripped through her body at the person stood there staring at her.

Elliot looked up at her and saw the fear and panic in her. " Baby what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything just continued to start so he followed the line of her stare till he saw what she was looking at and said " Olivia who is it?"

Standing up moving over to him. She wrapped her hands around him and hid her face in his chest. If you asked him he would tell you it felt like she was trying to merge as one with him.

Fin, Much and Cragen seeing this happened walk over to the two while never taking their eyes off the nameless man in the door way.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he felt her flinch under his touch as did Elliot in his arms. They looked at each other with confusion in their eyes Elliot put his lips to her ear and whispered… "Liv, Baby who is it?."

Moving closer into Elliot's strong arms she whispered in a shaky voice filled with fear, " its david" she lifted her head to see all four of the men's eyes on her. Looking straight in to Elliot' she said " Libby's father."

At this all four of there heads turned to the door way with hate in their eyes while Olivia buried her head back in Elliot's chest holding on to his work shift tight like her life depended on it.

" How did he find me Elliot? What does he want? Why's he waited all this time to come looking for me?"

"I don't know baby but, none of us will let him near you. I promise."

Not trusting her voice she just nodded into his chest holding him a little tighter.

**To Be Continued…**

**Epppp… so he's finally here, but why what does he want with Olivia? Or is it Olivia that he's got his sight on Or is it someone else? And who the hell is troy and how did he no so much about Olivia. Want to no. review and tell me. Thanks for reading! Peace xox**


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Then Found

After asking Don and Munch to take a shaken Olivia into his office Fin and Elliot Stayed just looking at the man.

"What do you think he's doing here man?"

"I don't know Fin but he's not getting within a meter of Olivia."

Fin put his hand on Elliot's shoulder sensing the anger and the need to protect Olivia run off him like a flood turned to him. " none of us will let him get anywhere near her man you know that. Cap sees her as his own daughter and me and Munch see her as our little sister, and you, well she's the love of your life so we all know how your gunna keep her safe."

"Yeah I just don't want to see her hurt anymore man, she's been through so much already. And its not just her anymore."

"what do you mean? its not just her."

Realising his mistake Elliot looked at Fin. "We were going to tell you all last week but we were swamped so we was going to tell you later today when everyone was hear but… Livs pregnant. So she doesn't need all this stress."

" wow… that's great news man cognates!."

"thanks just don't say anything to Liv that you know she wanted to tell you all together."

"don't worry ill keep my mouth shut man."

"thanks."

"So what do you want to do? About him I mean."

"find out what the hell he's doing here. He put her through hell and I no theres things that she hasn't told me. Weather its because she scared, ashamed or embarrassed, I don't know but I know I haven't got the whole story of what he put her through…" he looked at David then back at Fin.. "So Lets go find out shall we"

"yeah lets. I got your back man."

Smiling Elliot said " thanks man it means a lot."

"don't mention it. Anything for you and baby girl." he smiled. " lets go man."

With that they made there way over to him.

In Cragen's office Olivia was pacing back and forth trying to calm down not just for her sake but for the sake of her unborn child. Hers and Elliot's unborn child. This brought a bright smile to her face. She stopped her pacing and just watched through the blinds while rubbing one hand soothingly over tummy, she had a small bump starting to appear but if you didn't know she was pregnant you would just think she was gaining weight. She continued to rub her hand in circles over her growing tummy. This did not go unnoticed to Don and Munch, looking at each other they gave each other a knowing smile and a look that said they would do everything in there power to protect Olivia and her unborn child.

They watched Olivia in silence for a few minutes as she watched Fin and Elliot talk to David. She couldn't hear what was been said but she knew that she didn't have to worry about Elliot hitting him in their place of work while Fin was there to stop him. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her man doing anything to protect her and keep her happy and loved. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Cragen's voice.

"sorry what were you saying?."

Chuckling Cragen said. " I said when were you planning on telling us?"

" telling you what?" she asked confused.

"Olivia if your not ready for us to know your pregnant, you shouldn't stand there rubbing your belly with that 'I'm-having-the-love-of-my-lives-baby-and-I-cant-w ait' look on your face sweetie."

"ohh…erm…" she stuttered " guess that's kind of a give away huh?"

"Yep that it is my friend, that it is" Munch replied.

"So… when were you going to tell us this great news?"

"well we were actually going to tell you later today when we were all here together but I guess I didn't do a good job at keeping it to my self." she smiled at them.

Both men stood up. Cragen put his arms around her and gave her a fatherly hug and kissed her head. " congratulation sweet heart." she looked up at him smiled at him.

" thank you…so are you ready to be a grandpa?"

Looking at her with tears in his eyes he hugged her tighter. " without a doubt. I cant wait!"

"hey! don't hog her.. Im about to be an uncle let me hug her. Laughing they pulled apart. Olivia put her arms around Munch's neck. " so your ready to be an uncle?"

" you bet ya I am!"

"good."

Just then the door to the office opened, to reveal Fin and Elliot.

"what happened?" Olivia asked as she turned to them.

Elliot just looked at Olivia with fear, anger and panic in his eyes, so Fin answered.

"he said that he wanted to talk to baby girl and we said no way was he getting anywhere near you with us around, then he said that that didn't make any difference, he would get to talk to you when none of us was around, so Elliot said she would never be left alone while he was around. Elliot said he wasn't going to hurt you anymore than he already had. He said that you never did anything you didn't want and didn't get anything that you didn't ask for. Said you were still…well lets just say that something you and Elliot here need to talk about in privet. Then he told Elliot you don't love him cos ya don't know what it means to love. That all your good for is a good hard fuck, soooo, Elliot punched him….twice."

Walking up to Elliot Olivia tried to get him to look her in the eyes but he wouldn't " "El?"

"Don't Olivia. Just don't okay." with that he walked out the room grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the building.

Shocked and scared that he had just walked out on her, their baby and their life Olivia just watched with tears threatening to fall.

Fin walked to her side put his arm round her shoulders looked at Cragen asking him a silent question. When he nodded he spoke. " Come on baby girl get your things. I know where he's gone so ill take you back home so you can talk. Okay."

"erm.. Yeah okay." she whispered. The hurt showing straight through her voice.

Slowly she and Fin walked out while munch and Cragen watched from the background. Watching her as she slowly left. They saw the fear and hurt in her body language. They just hope that things would be okay between the two of them. Both fearing just what that prick David had put Olivia through back in Tennessee. They would soon realise that there deepest fears for her…for anyone would come to light and set them all in to a much bigger protective mode of her.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sooo there he was everybody****. ****but just what did he say to Elliot and Fin. Will everything be Okay Between Olivia and Elliot? And what happens when David had a run in with Dean Porter? All still to come wand then some. Peace. xox **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, thanks for staying with this story I have no idea what going to happen from chapter to chapter, just making it up as I go along. So if there's anything you want to see or happen then let me no and ill work it in somewhere for you! ****J anyway heres the next chapter. ENJOY! Peace. xox**

Lost Then found.

The drive seemed to be taking longer than usual for Olivia as Fin drove her back to Elliot and her house. As she stared out the window watching the city wiz by her, her mind was on over drive. What the hell had David said to make Elliot acted like that? Did he hate her? Would he leave her and their unborn child? Does he still love her? Would he forgive her for whatever it was? Did he see her as damaged goods and not worth the trouble anymore? She couldn't stop the question going round in her mind. All see could see was the pain, anger and hurt in his face and it broke her heart to know it was her fault it was there. "_well done Olivia you should of told him the whole story then you wouldn't be in this situation!"… "you have no one but yourself to blame if he leaves you" _shescolded herself. "_your such an idiot. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve to be loved by anyone. Everyone has told you that, even your own fucking mother." _she couldn't stop thinking the worst. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. "_ ohh who are you kidding Olivia you've lost him, face it." _her thoughts were interrupted by Fin

"You okay over there baby girl?"

"yeah just peachy" she whispered

"stop thinking the worst Liv, he loves you, you know that right."

" I don't know what I know anymore Fin I really don't." she signed then looked over at him.

"Fin?"

He looked at her then back at the road. " yeah?"

Biting her bottom lip she asked. " What did he say to him?"

"Liv… Baby girl I really think you should talk to Elliot."

"Yeah, he's really gunna want to talk to me right now. You saw how fast he left back there. He couldn't wait to get away from me Fin!" her voice cracking at the end.

"awww Liv he don't hate you he's just confused. Talk to him be honest with him." he stop at some traffic light looked at her smile and fetch for her hand, " I promise you'll sort thing out and be jumping in to bed before you even know it." he gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

She returned the smile. " you really think so."

" yeah, yeah I do."

Falling back into a comfortable silence again for the rest of the journey.

When they pulled up to her house Olivia just looked at it, like it was going to eat her alive if she went near it. She signed and looked over at Fin to see him staring back at her. He smiled softly at her and gave her shoulders squeeze. "talk to him Liv, he'll listen."

"yeah I know, but what if he asks me to leave and never come back?, what if he wants nothing to do with me?, what if he wants nothing to do with this baby?, our baby, what if he doesn't love me anymore? I don't think I could do this on my own. I don't…

She was cut off by Fin who could see the pour terror in her eyes. "WOW! Baby girl calm down! What the hell are you talking about? Of course he's not going to ask you to leave, he loves you too much, and he's not going to walk away from this baby." he said placing a comforting hand on her small baby bump. " and his not gunna walk away from you. He loves you with everything he has he'd give his life for you and this family. You'll never be alone in this either, even if he did leave. You'll always have me, Munch, and Cap, and you know he sees you as his daughter. Casey, Alex, Melinda, but you don't need to worry about that Baby girl cos that man in there". he said pointing to her house, " Loves you and even wild horses wouldn't be able to drag him away from you, and you know it. So go in there and talk."

Smiling at him she learned over and kissed him on the cheek. " thanks Fin… for always been there for me and Elliot and this family it means a lot… to all of us. You're the best big brother I could ask for."

"and you're the best little sister any man could ask for baby girl. Now get in there and sort that man of yours out!"

Chuckling she said. "I will do. Thanks Fin.. For every thing."

Smiling at her. " Its okay, anytime you always know where to find me."

"Ill see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

With that she jumped out the car and made her way up the path. When she got to the door she put her hand on the door knob took in a shaky breath turn the knob ond walk into the house shutting and locking the door behind her. After taking her shoes, coat and scarf off and hanging them up she popped her keys into the bowl and walk to living room door.

Inside the living room Elliot was sat on the couch with a beer in his hand with his head bowed. Slowly she made her way into the room to join him. She sat next to him but he didn't look at her. He didn't even acknowledge that he knew she was there he just continued to look into his beer bottle.

"Elliot." she whispered

When she didn't get a reply from him she stood up moved in front of him and knelt down.

She tried again "Elliot, look at me please baby."

Still with no movement out of him she placed two fingers under his chin to lift his head to look him in the eyes, he move his head away from her hands. Feeling hurt, and abandoned she stood up and moved to the window.

Elliot stood up and moved into the kitchen leaving Olivia stood in the living room broken hearted.

After a few minutes he still hadn't attempted to talk to her. So she moved for the door. " ill go pack something's and go stay with Casey or Alex. Ill come get the rest of my things later."

At this his head snapped up so his eyes met hers.

"wh…what?… wh…why?…"

"well he obviously said something to make you hate me and not want to be around me Elliot." her voice broke again along with her heart.

"I don't hate you! I could never hate you I love you Olivia, why would you think that?"

"well you walk out of work like you couldn't wait to get away from me, then you pulled away from me just now."

"No, No, No" he walked over to her looked her in the eyes, and he could see the fear and heartache in her eyes that he knew was there because of him and his behaviour. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Signing she hid her face in his chest while he spoke again. "I just needed time to thing, get my head around things."

"what things." she whispered to him.

His voice broke as he whispered "You had an abortion?"

This time it was Olivia who pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "what!"

Looking at her he could see the anger start to bubble and he couldn't tell if it was because he had asked or because he knew, or maybe both.

"that's what he told me Olivia. And obviously its true!"

"Yeah it is. Elliot."

He just looked at her shocked with anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had just said that. She had always told him she didn't believe in them and here she was telling him she had had one! He shuck his head at her and went to walk away.

"ask me why Elliot!"

Turning back to her. "what?"

Her anger winning she yelled. "fucking ask me why! Ask me why I had to!" he just stared at her. "FUCKING ASK ME ELLIOT!"

Feeling hurt he yelled. " WHY OLIVIA!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL A BABY!?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS ALREADY DEAD ELLIOT."

At that revelation Elliot stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. He could see the pain flashing in her eyes. He felt bad for thinking she would do something like that without there been a good reason for it. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world… he was the biggest idiot in the world.

Olivia sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands and finally let the tears come hard and fast.

Sitting down next to her he looked at her. " what do you mean?" he whispered. When he didn't get an answer he copied her early movements and bent down in front of her moved her hands and lifted her head gently. "baby… what do you mean it was already dead? What happened?" he wiped under her eyes and just looked at her while she calmed her breathing so she could talk.

After a minute or two she looked him in the eyes. " I was 13 weeks along, David had been out drinking all day with his friends and when he came home he got mad because I wouldn't have sex with him," she sniffled. " so h…h...he dragged me out of bed and told me that I had to do what he said because I belonged to him, he said that if he wanted sex I would do it without putting up a fight. When I stood up I told him to go to be bed and sleep it off, that I was going to sleep in the spare room. When I got out the door he came at me, went to move out his way but he grabbed my leg while he was on the floor and pulled. I fell down the stairs. I had a bit of pain but it passed minutes later. He asked if I was okay. If the baby was okay. I said yes then went to the bathroom to make sure I wasn't loosing blood when I was sure I wasn't I went to bed. I felt the baby moving around so I thought everything was fine." she stopped to wipe the tears off her cheek. " the next day I went for my check up with doctor, but when she was looking for the baby's heartbeat they couldn't find it. She tried everything. She even got another doctor in to check but she couldn't find it either. The next day I was laid on a bed while they removed the baby form my womb. I cried for weeks after that."

She looked into Elliot's eyes with so much pain and hurt. " the next day when I got home David said it was for the best now we could get on with our lives and we wouldn't have another mistake running around. I told him that I hate him and I was taking Libby and leaving cos I wasn't gunna have my 13 months old baby around a monster like him. He hit me and said he didn't care if I hated him. I wasn't taking Libby anywhere and I had to do what he said when he said it. He was a nightmare he wasn't the person I thought he was. He made me do everything." she sobbed holding on to him for dear life.

"but you have to believe me Elliot I didn't do it because I wanted to. I didn't kill my baby, I would never do that." she cried harder. "I SWEAR!"

He moved her on to his lap and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. All this stress wasn't good for her and the baby. And he hated that he had added to it.

"I know you wouldn't baby. I don't know why I let him get to me." he kissed her head and rocked her softly. "I'm so sorry baby. So, so sorry… please calm down please."

She curled closer to him and put his hand on her small bump. " I love you El and I will do everything to keep this baby safe. I promise."

"I know you will baby I know you will."

She looked at him and he could see in her eyes there was still things he didn't know. That she wanted to tell him. He could also see something else there. Shame, and humiliation. Scared to ask but knowing he had to know he had to get all the information from her he kissed her softly which she returned. When they pulled apart she laid her head on his chest above his heart and let it soothe her into calmness.

A few minutes later he spoke again.

"baby?"

"hmmm… yeah" she whispered, exhaustion laced in her voice.

He kissed her head again ran his finger through her hair relaxing her even more. " you said he made you do everything he asked?"

He felt her tense at her words.

" yes." she whispered.

"what did he make you do?"

She stayed quiet for awhile afraid of how to tell him scare that once he knew he would leave her.

" Baby. I promise what ever you tell me won't change anything I will still love you, be here for you and this baby, our baby our family. I promise… please baby ill never think differently of you I swear. Please tell me."

After a few moments he thought she had fallen asleep because she relaxed again in his arms. So he was surprised to hear her speak softly.

"at first he would just push me around, talk down to me, talk to his friends about me like I wasn't there and couldn't hear them. Then he started going out more and more. Drinking more and more. Then he started hitting me, he would always say he was sorry. Then a few weeks later he would do it again. He started getting me roses and chocolates after he hit me. I don't know why he didn't see it getting out of hand. I guess I just didn't want to see it I guess. When Libby was nearly 2, she most of been about 16 months he'd been out with his friends all day and didn't get in till 3 in the morning. I heard him stumble though the door but didn't think anything of it. The next thing I know I'm been dragged out of bed and thrown on the floor. Then he was hovering over me hitting me and kicking me. It felt like it went on for ever. Finally he stopped and every part of my body hurt I couldn't even get up to see to Libby when she started to cry. He just looked at me said I was a mess. That I need to be kept in my place and know who was in charge, and that was him and I better not forget it. He beat me every other day after that until I found out I was pregnant, then it just stopped. I was so thankful cos it was like god, or someone was giving me a chance to save my life and give me time to find away out of that hell. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave him, take Libby and that baby away from their father." she paused for a moment took and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

" he didn't hit me not once, the night I fell down the stairs was the first time in over 8 weeks. After I lost the baby its like he lost all emotions and he was set on hurting me anyway he could, even if it meant at the hands of someone else. A few weeks after he was in the house with a few friends, when I got home I put Libby down for a nap cos she had the sniffles so she was sleeping a lot. When I came back down he was talking about what I was like in bed." she stopped and took a deep breath. Elliot tensed at the thought of what she was about to tell him. Hoping it wasn't that, but knowing in the back of his mind that that's exactly what she was going to tell him.

"one of his friends said 'I wish I could take ago with her, I'd fuck her good'… I can remember feeling sick at the thought. David just laughed it off. He called me into the room then wrapped his hands around me and asked who wanted the first go. He stuck his hand up my dress when I went to stop him he smacked me and split my lip. Another one asked how much he'd have to pay him to be able to fuck me in front of everyone. David just pushed me into his arms grabbed another beer an told him to knock himself out, I couldn't believe he was doing this letting them to that to me but he just sat there watching. I tried fighting this guy but he hit me and landed on the couch one pinned my arms above my head while two others held my lags apart. This guy put his hand up my dress and pulled off my panties. I still kept fighting so he punched me in the stomach. It hurt so bad, he laugh looked at David and said that I was feisty and that he like that in a girl. David just laughed and said yeah, and she likes it rough, for her it like the rougher the better so don't hold back. He didn't. none of them did. Even when I begged them to stop it just made it worse." she buried her head in to Elliot's chest crying hard. All he wanted to do was tell her to stop, make her pain go away, but he knew she needed this to finally get it all out cos she had never told anyone about this and it was killing him to know she had been carrying all this pain around with her for so long! He wanted to kill David and these other men with his bare hand and he knew Fin, Munch, Don, Casey, Alex and Melinda would want to do the same thing.

"It went on for hours. They never stopped. Finally when they did they just went back to drinking like nothing had happened. I got up and went to take a shower. Every part of my body hurt. It hurt to stand, walk or even breath my legs were covered in blood. I got in the shower and went straight to bed. I cried myself to sleep. After awhile it wasn't enough for him so he started to let people pay him to have sex with me. I just didn't care anymore bit by bit he broke me down. I had nothing left. I just wanted to die Elliot." she cried into his chest.

Elliot continued to rub her back in circles.

" I thought about killing myself but that meant Libby would be left with that monster and I didn't want him or his friend s to hurt her and I know they would have if they didn't have me. He told me they would. I finally got up the courage to leave him one day when he came home drunk on Libby's second birthday, she spent all day asking where he was. When he finally rolled in at gone middle night he wanted sex when I wouldn't give it to him he beat the shit out of me. That was the last straw so I backed up and left while he was out and never looked back. You know I left my life here with my mother for a better one but instead I was thrown into a new, much worse nightmare with him. "

Elliot just held her tighter while she cried in his arms. After awhile she calmed down looked up in to his eyes. She relaxed even more when she didn't see any pitty on his face just pride, and all the love for her in the world.

Elliot smiled back at her.

" I love you so so much baby. I will never hurt you like that ever I'm gunna spend the rest of my life in even after that protecting you and keeping you happy. Ill never give you a reason to be scared of me, and if your ever not comfortable doing something all you'll have to do is tell me you know that right?"

"yeah I do baby. I love you so much too. I feel so safe in your arms." she smiled at him.

"and I know that our baby will always have a father that loves him, or her with everything."

He kissed her on the forehead and said "you and this baby will always be safe with me."

They stayed sat like that for while before Olivia kissed his lips, down to his jaw line then to his ear before taking it between her teeth and nibbling it. She whispered in his ear.

"Elliot, baby take me to bed. Make me forget it all. Show me how much you love me… please." she whispered seductively.

Lifting her with ease into his arms he made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. " don't have to ask me twice baby." he attached his lips to her as they made their way up the stairs.

**To Be Continued…**

**So there you have it that's what happened to her. Poor Olivia at least she's safe in the man who loves her unconditionally. Next up Elliot had another run in with David, plus the gangs reaction to Olivia's revelation. Maureen and Olivia finally talk and have a heart to heart. Ohh yeah and some smut. Want it let me know. Peace. xox **


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Then Found.

They made their way up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Never breaking their kiss, they left a trail of clothes all the way to bed.

Elliot lowered Olivia to the bed to stared at her naked body beneath his.

"Your beautiful baby." he whispered. Olivia just moaned in anticipation as to what he would do next.

Kissing his way from her lips down her body, he stopped at her belly and just looked at the bump that was starting to form.

" Hello in there baby me and Mommy love you lots and lots and can't wait to meet you." he looked up at her and saw the love in her eyes. Smiling at her he lowered his head and continued to talk to the young life growing inside the woman he loved.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your happy, save and always know how much your loved. You have the best mommy in the world. She's the strongest, beautifulest, loveliest person in the whole wide world. She's gunna do everything she can to keep you safe and healthy in their, and out her. But just so you know she's very stubborn and strong head when if she tells you, you cant do something you better listen to her cos an angry Olivia is scary but an angry mommy is going to be down right terrifying." at this Olivia chuckled. Running her fingers through his hair she just looked down at him with love and happiness for him in her eyes. He was differently the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

He kissed the small bump. "I love you and mommy so much, I cant wait till you're here and get to meet the rest of the family."

"El?" she half whimpered half pleaded when she felt him run his fingers up and down her aching core.

"I know baby, I Know. God your so wet Liv." he said as he slid two fingers into her.

Arching her back off the bed and moving her hips with each pass of his fingers she moaned. "Ohhh god…baby, just for you… always… ohh fuck just… please baby… please, more."

Without saying a word he lowered his mouth and gave her clit a lick. He lifted his head just to whisper. "I love you so much baby." with that said he lowered his head once more and began to lick and suck on her clit, while keeping his fingers at a steady rhythm inside her. Feeling her become wetter and wetter with each stroke of his finger and suck of his mouth.

"Ohhh…. Fuuuuck baby, I love you too. So fucking much. Just like that El, don't stop baby. I'm gunna cum, fuck I'm gunna cum…."

"yeah that's it cum for me baby." he said against her skin.

"OHHHHH MY GOD I'M CUMMINNG BABY I'M CUMMING!"

With her words Elliot ate at her more removing his fingers from inside her to hold her thighs apart while she trembled beneath her.

"hhhhmmmm baby so good. Too good please… babbbbbyyyy!"

He detached his mouth from her and kissed his way back up her body. When he got to lips he pecked them and just looked down at her. With her eyes closed and a smile spread across her face she looked so beautiful, and happy.

"I love you baby." he whispered in her ear.

" I love you too."

Slowly he pushed into her. Felling her muscles contracted around him as she was still coming down from her first peck. When he was settled deep within her he just watched her and waited for her eyes too open.

After a few seconds she opened them. Looked deep into his eyes and smiled a brilliant white smile. He smiled and kissed her.

"hey." she whispered

"hi." he kissed her. " Welcome back."

"That was amazing. Thank you!"

"your very welcome. You ready for the main event baby?"

"With you…Always." she smiled.

With that he began to move slowly inside her. She felt like heaven to him and he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Ohhh Jesus Liv, you feel so good baby so good," he panted never losing eye contact with her.

"so do you baby… ohh jes…god, harder baby deeper, please," she begged.

He began to move fast and hard within her, at her command. He placed his hands in her and laced their fingers and pinned them above her head as the moved together, as one.

He felt so good inside her. Gentle, sweet, caring and loving her like she deserved. Like only he had ever been able to do. It felt like every time he was there he healed a bit more of the wounds and hurt that lived within her from David. It was as if With every time they made love he erased another memory from her horrible past, and put another piece of her back into the right place. It felts so good to her.

"ohh god baby right there, ermmmm just like that El."

"you like that baby?"

"yeah, I love it. don't stop,… please don't ever stop!" she pleaded him

"never baby, never." he whispered.

They began to move faster together, their pants, moans, groans and whimpers filled the room, until they reached there climax together.

"Ohhhh fuck baby, fuck Liv im Cumming. I'm cumming baby!"

" Me too Baby… Me too. Just like that….. Ahhh fuck, shit YES BABY!… right there!…. Arghhhhhh" with that Olivia's back arched off the bed and she came hard around his pulsating length. Feeling him shoot his hot seed into her fast and hard.

Olivia collapsed back onto the mattress, panting, while Elliot hovered over her kissing her neck. He move them on to their sides and out her leg on top of his thigh so he could stay inside her warmth.

Stoking his hand down her naked back he asked. "Okay baby."

"hhhmm. I'm perfected. Thank you baby."

"for what?"

"loving me, trusting me listening to me, fixing me back up… just for everything thank you."

He kissed her lips sweetly. " baby you didn't need fixing baby, you were never broken just a little shaky. I just made you a bit more stronger if anything, and the rest, well that's easy to do Liv."

"I love you Elliot Stabler!"

"And I love you Olivia Benson! Forever and always." he smiled at her.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we maybe take a nap before the twins get home? You really tiered me out." she chuckled.

"Of course we can baby anything you want us to do we will do it. I promise."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes Liv, I really mean it….why?"

"Tomorrow I want to look at Libby's file see if there was something missed. Or if there are things they didn't tell us. I need to know El."

"Do you think someone faked her death?…"

"I don't know, I just cant help but feel like there's things, important things that they didn't tell us. That Porter didn't tell us. He was the lead on it, with it been linked to the F.B.I. and to be honest with you I don't think it was ever about of their investigation." she paused looked up at him in the eyes and continued. " its just there's a lot of missing pieces, and holes that shouldn't be there. I just need to know if that is her laying in that grave El." she kept her eyes on his searching for anything that told her there was apart of him that felt the same. When she found it she put her hand on his cheek. " You think so to… don't you?"

"yeah I do baby, at first I just thought it was me ya know wishful thinking, not wanting to let go of her. But after what Mo said I just… yeah I need to know to."

"So we'll look right?"

"yeah but we're gunna need some help. If there is a cover up going on we'll need help to find out what it is. And if… if Libby's still alive out there somewhere we've gunna need help to find her and bring her home."

"We can talk to Cragen, Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda tomorrow. Tell them what we thinking what Mo told us. See if they'll be willing to help. But El I dint want to say anything but them, there the only ones we know we can trust right now."

"your right well talk to them in the morning. Olivia if Libby's still out there we will find her I promise. We wont stop looking until we know the truth for sure." he kissed her head and put her head back on his chest.

Moments later she spoke again. "you think Porter has something to do with it don't you? And with these girls going missing?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. " yeah, yeah I do Liv. I know you dated him and said he was a nice guy, a good cop…"

"but you cant help but thinking he's involved.?" she cut him off.

"yeah."

"your not the only one Elliot. I think so to."

"you do? He asked in shock.

"yeah. I asked Tucker why we couldn't be on the case."

"and?" he encouraged

"well at first he tried to tell me it was because we know the victims and there families. I told him not to bullshit me. that's when he told me that Ported requested we not be on the case."

"in the morning we will talk to the guys, see if there's anything Melinda can do to help. Then if we find anything we will take it To Tucker and the Brass, and Even the chief of police if we have to. I promise."

"okay. I love you El." She whispered.

"I love you too baby. Get some sleep before the twins get home." with that he stroked her side softly till he felt her relax completely at his side and hearing her breathing even out so he knew she was asleep, Before looking at the picture sat at the side of their bed and whispering if your out their baby we're coming, we're looking I promise we'll find you. With that he pulled Olivia closer to him and still soft inside of her warmth he feel in to a deep sleep dreaming of Libby.

**To Be Continued…**

**So, what did you think? Like it, hate it, let me know. Still to come Olivia and Maureen's heart to heart. Will the gang help them look into Libby's case, what will they find when they go digging? Has porter got something to do with Libby's supposed death and this new case. Plus Elliot's second run in with David at the precinct. Want it then review and let me know! Pease xox **


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Then Found.

Olivia woke up just before 2:15. And looked over at Elliot who was still sleeping soundly by her side and… still in side her. She never wanted to move, lose the feeling but when the need to pee became to strong she slowly pulling away, groaning a bit when he slipped form her depths, feeling cold with out it.

" I really hate that part." she heard him groan.

" I thought you was sleeping?" she whispered to him.

Sitting up he smiled at her and how comfortable she felt been naked around her even with her rounding belly. " I was but then I felt cold not been inside you its like my safe haven."

Smiling she leant down kissed him softly and replied. " sorry baby but I really need to pee. There's a baby growing inside me which means more bathroom breaks, weird craving, hot flushes, getting tired quicker than usual and always been horny. Not too mention the whole swollen ankles, constant heartburn, indigestion, constant kicking of my insides and the fact that im going to start looking like a whale…"

" no your not baby."

"you clearly didn't see how big I was with Libby I looked like I was having twins." she chuckled.

"and yet I bet you still looked as beautiful as ever." he smiled.

" yeah, yeah you have to say that Stabler to came sure you keep getting laid."

" no I don't. its true I swear."

"okay.. I love you, but I really do have to pee."

Laughing he said " okay I love you too now quick go to the bathroom before you pee yourself. That could be embarrassing."

Rolling her eyes she slapped him playfully in her arm.

" I hate you!."

Noooo you don't. he said in a sing song voice. " you love me."

"God help me I do."

With that she went into the bathroom while Elliot got dressed.

" ill go make us a sandwich and we can relax with a movie until the devils return."

"Okay baby I wont be long. And there not monsters… there my kids and I get very pretective so watch what you say about them I may just have to kill you in your sleep!" she yelled back through the door.

Chuckling he said. " what ever you say dear… what ever you say. I love you!"

" I love you too."

With that he went down stairs made them a sandwich and picked out a movie to watch while they wait for the twins to get home from school and Katie and Mo to get here from collage.

They enjoyed there time cuddle on the couch watching a movie and kissing until they heard the front door open and close, then reopen to hear Dickie voice.

" What the hell Lizzie why'd you shut the door on me?"

" felt like it." she replied before walking into the living room.

"Hey! You guys are home early today what's wrong?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another smiled then looked back at now both the twins, " nothing we just took the day off of work."

" ohh okay."

" hey" Dickie broke in. " what time is Katie and Mo getting here im starving!"

Chuckling at him Olivia said " they will be here in about 2 hours. Then we're gunna over in Chinese, think you can wait that long sweetie?"

" ohh I suppose." they all laughed then settled into a comfortable silence watching the rest of the movie.

3 hours later the girls walked in and Dickie yelled

"you're an hour later girl, and im starving what the hell took you so long!"

Elliot hit him on the back of the head.

"hey."

Olivia hit Elliot on the back of the head.

" and just what was that for?" he pouted

She just chuckled kiss him and said. " don't ever hit the kids when mommas around." she winked at him and everyone laughed even Maureen gave a little chuckle at it.

An hour later they were all st around the table eating and enjoying each others company. Olivia and Maureen kept stealing glances at one an other which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table. They all wondered the same thing when would they talk to each other, and who would make the first move. They wouldn't have to wait long. Because after dinner Maureen walked in to the living room where everyone was sat talking and just looked at Olivia, with a sadness so deep it broke Olivia heart that one of her kids were hurting that bad.

" Erm… Liv?"

Silence. They all looked from Maureen to Olivia waiting to see what would happen next.

"yeah baby?" Olivia offered softly. Maureen hadn't meet Olivia's eyes until she heard her call her baby. '_does she still love me? Will she ever forgive me for hurting her so much? Will she ever stop hating me? Wait does she hate me?'_ all these questions circled in the young woman's head.

" Can I… will you… maybe… can I talk to you please? … erm in the den?" she asked nervously.

"of course you can sweetie." Olivia smiled as she stood up moved over to Maureen. The two woman walk away together and made there way down to the den, while the remainder of the family stayed in the living room in silence waiting for the shouting to start.

In the den Olivia watched intently as Maureen paced back and forth. Lost in her thoughts, trying to find away to make things right again.

"Mo honey, talk to me please" Olivia pleaded.

She wasn't prepared for what Maureen said next.

"I'm so sorry momma, please don't hate me anymore I never meant to upset anyone especially you, I just didn't know what to do. I felt like I you should know what a thought I saw. But I know now that I should have just kept it to myself.." she sobbed.

"Mau.."

"I never meant to hurt you I swear. You're the only mom I have and I don't want to lose you. Please don't hate me. I was just confused, I still am I can't just pretend I didn't say her mom, not like you want me to. I need to know if it was her, cos I cnt stop thinking about it!"

Olivia moved over to her as she slid down the wall to the floor and cried harder knowing everyone in the living room could hear her, but not caring anymore, she was hurting bad. Olivia pulled her into her and rocked her as she whispered in her ear. " I believe you sweetie I really do. That why I got angry, cos if it was just me thinking It I could live with it but knowing someone else felt the same thing, it scared me that's all. I don't hate you baby. I could never hate you." she said through her own tears. " and you are not going to lose me baby I'm here for you no matter what. You no that right." Maureen just nodded into Olivia's shoulder. " me and your dad are gunna talk to the guy at work that we trust. See if they will help us go through Libby's case file again, cos we both feel something's not right. We're gunna go through it and no matter how long it takes or what we have to go through. If there's something missing we're gunna find it baby. I swear. And if Libby is still alive we're gunna find her to and fetch her home. I promise no matter how long it take. We will." she said kissing her head.

" you promise?" Maureen whispered.

"yeah I promise."

"I'm so, so sorry momma." she cried

" hey, hey shhhh, you have nothing to be sorry for baby. I promise nothing at all."

They stayed sat there like that for a good hour pulling themselves together and talking, before leaving and joining the rest of the family back out in the living room.

"everything go okay?" Elliot asked as Olivia sat back down next to him. While mo sat on the love seat with Lizzie.

She smiled up at him. " yeah everything's fine babe. I told her what we're doing tomorrow, what where going to try to do. I thought she should know El she had so much guilt inside her it broke my heart. I told her not to say anything to the others until we knew ourselves if there was actually anything to tell." she whispered.

"that's fine baby. So the two of you are good?"

She kissed his cheek." yeah we're good. We're fine." she smiled at him then turned her attention to Maureen who smiled at her, then back to the T.V where they spent the rest of the night watching movies, and laughing.

What tomorrow would bring she didn't know, but she had a new purpose for it. The search for the truth of what really happened to her daughter. She also knew that no matter what the out come, with Elliot, her family and this baby she would get through everything. She finally felt like her life was beginning to mend…

But would it last?

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank god things between Olivia and Maureen are good again. Just what will the next day bring for them? You'll find out soon. May up date later today. Depends how I feel LOL. You know what to do. Hit the button and REVIEW! Peace xox**


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Then Found.

The next day was mad to say the least. Dickie couldn't find his soccer kit, Lizzie couldn't find her chemistry book, and Katie and Mo were fighting on the landing. Mo wanted a shower and Kathleen wanted to do her hair and make up.

" You know for two girls living on campus they sure do spend most night here." Elliot whispered to Olivia.

Chuckling at him she whispered back. "is that a problem?"

"no. not at all I'm just wondering why we pay for them to stay there if there gunna spend most of the week here."

" well that Stabler, is for incase they need to get away from you, they always have somewhere to escape to."

"Okay why is always me that _our_ kids need to get away from and never you?… and should I start getting offended by it? They used to love spending time with me." he pouted

Laughing at the look on his face, she put his arms around his neck. " Awww don't worry about it baby their getting old now they don't want to be around their daddy all the time. Sometimes they need some space to have fun. And…." she said trailing lips to his ear and her right hand down between his legs giving him a light squeeze. " I always want to be around you, with you,….on you" she added seductively " especially now baby" she whispered right in to his ear making him shiver and let out a groan.

"baby don't do that the kids are all up and your mking me want to take against the wall. Will be very disturbing for them if they caught us."

"yeah but it would be a hell of a lot of fun for us." she whispered snaking her hand into his work pants and briefs giving him a gentle tug listening to the growl come from his throat.

"baby!" just as he got his hand into her pants and panties. They heard one of the kids at the top of the stairs about to walk down them. They both groan. And she pulled her hand out of his pants. " Later." she whispered. He swiped at her wet core once making her whimper. " Later." he whispered removing his hand just as they heard the foot steps coming down the stairs.

They finished their breakfast and waved all the kids off as two got on the school bus, and the other two drove off to campus.

Work wasn't any better. Not for Olivia anyway. She had left her handcuffs attached to the bed. After last night when she woke Elliot up at 2am putting them on him and riding him for over an hour. Then her computer wouldn't turn on, when she finally got it on her backspace button wouldn't work. She was running to the bathroom every 20 minutes to either throw up or pee. She was crabby because she couldn't drink coffee. And all she wanted was for Elliot to fuck her senseless. To top it all off she wanted fries with chilli sauce, and it was only 8:30am. '_yep' _she thought _'today is going to be long'. _

At 9am Fin and Munch walked through the doors and headed to their desks. Nick and Amanda had walked in 10 minutes after Olivia and Elliot so everyone they wanted to talk to. Now all the had to do was find away to do it.

Elliot looked at Olivia asking a silent question. She nodded her head so they got up and walked to Cragen's office, knocked on the door and waited.

" Come in!" they heard come through the door.

"Hey cap can we come inn for a minute please." Elliot asked.

"he looked up to see both Elliot and Olivia stood there, the look on their faces told him its was important. " sure come in take a seat. How you feeling Liv?"

"I'm good a bit sick but that to be expected for awhile." she answered truthfully. Elliot just looked at her confessed. " Don and Munch kinda figured out I was pregnant yesterday while you were.. Well you know, and so they know."

" ohh okay."

" yeah congratulations Elliot. Ohh and Fin knows too, I let it slip before we went to talk to him." he said looking at Olivia.

" its okay so we just got to tell Nick and Amanda then everyone close to us know. Well apart from Casey, Alex and Melinda, but I'm going to lunch with them to today so ill tell them then. I'm gunna ask Melinda if there's anything she can do to help us while we're there."

"okay."

"hello… do the two of you want to tell me why you came in here, or should I just take a seat and listen to this conversation?" Cragen asked smiling at the two of them.

" ohh yeah sorry Cap, well we actually want to talk to you, Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda."

"okay well I'll go call them in then."

"thanks."

"no problem."

With that he went that he went to the door and called the other four into his office. When everyone was there he stared at them all, but his gaze stayed fixed on Olivia. He could see the fear, in her eyes, he was seeing that a lot lately, but there was something else there that he hadn't seen in a long time. Hope.

Walking over to her he knelt down in front of her, put his hand on her knee, she put her on top of his and looked in to his eyes, the eyes of the man she considered her father.

"whats going on Liv."

"Dad we need your help and for it we need you to keep an open mind but… I don't know it might just be wishful thinking." she blurted out to him, to them.

He looked at her knowing it most be personal and hard for her if she had called her dad. She only ever did that if she was, hurt, scared, upset or really happy.

"okay baby calm down breath and tell me what its about."

" I… no we think that Libby could still be alive." she whispered.

" without hesitation Fin jumped in. " tell us what you guys need us to do baby girl?"

"well that just it we don't know what we need to do ourselves."

" well tell us everything, what started this thinking off, from the beginning and we'll go from there." Cragen encouraged.

"you think we're mad for thinking it don't you." Elliot whispered.

" no. not all." Nick and Amanda said at the same time.

" just tell us and will go from there sweetie." Cragen said. Holding Olivia's hand and looking into her eyes.

"okay." she said.

They spent the next 20 minutes tell them what Maureen had told them she saw and how sure she was it was Libby, how they believe there was a cover up somehow. And how they thought Dean Potter had something to do with it. When they finished Cragen pulled Olivia up into his arms and kissed her head as she cried into his neck.

" please we really need your help Dad." Olivia

"and you have it all of ours… right."

"yes." came the words from the rest of the group.

" thank you. This means a lot to us." Elliot said. His voice full of emotion.

" don't mention it we're family. And so is Libby. If she's still out there we will find her. We wont stop until we do." nick affirmed them.

" so where do we start Cap?" Amanda asked.

With his arms still wrapped around Olivia. He said. " You, nick, Fin and Munch stay on this case make sure there's nothing they miss or don't inform us about. Shadow them if you have to. Me and Elliot will go through everything on Libby's case and make sure everything's in order then try and see if we can work out what they didn't tell us."

" we on it Cap." Munch said. He put a hand on Olivia's shoulder gave it a gentle squeeze and said. " don't worry Liv, if there's something missing we'll find it. I promise." without moving form Don's embrace she nodded her head at him.

" ohh and Nick, Amanda, we just wanted you to know Liv's just over 3 months pregnant." Elliot said.

" that's great. Congratulation guys." Amanda smiled at him

"yeah that great new guys." he looked directly at Elliot and said. "don't worry we'll try to keep stress off Olivia as much as we can."

Smiling Elliot replied. " thanks man."

" ohh and keep an eye on Porter Cos If he has anything to do with this he's gunna be good at covering his tracks." they all nodded and walked out the room.

Still holding Olivia in his arms Cragen spoke again. " I'm gunna inform Tucker. He's gunna want to know. He already things it strange he asked to keep the two of you off this case. And I think its cos he knows the people working it would eventually going looking in to Libby's. he'll help as much as he can guys."

Elliot just nodded not quite sure if he was ready to trust Tucker With this. Cragen sensed this and said. " Elliot as much grief as he gave you at the start of your relationship. He knows your both good at your job… damn good. He knows you're the best team the NYPD have, he's not gunna use this against you. If anything he'll do anything to protect it."

"Okay Cap, thanks, for everything."

"don't mention it, Lives Like a daughter to me, when she hurts I hurt, I'll always trust her judgement. And yours." he kissed Olivia's head once again and looked down to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He stroked her hair and looked up at Elliot.

"Elliot. Could you pull the bed out in the corner please. She's asleep." he whispered.

"yeah okay." he walked over to the bed their captain kept in his office for the long cases they had or when he just didn't want to go home. He walk back over to them and carefully lifted Olivia into his arms and carried her to the bed. She stirred as he placed her on it but she just turn on to her side facing away from them and went fell back into a deep sleep.

They left the room and turned to each other.

"El go pick up Libby's case file, I'm gunna call Tucker let him know and see what he can do."

"okay. I'm on it." with that he grabbed his things and left to get the file.

" Hey guys!" Cragen called to the others.

They all looked up at him.

"no one goes in that office. Olivia's sleeping make sure no-one goes to knock on the door, im just going into one of the interrogation rooms to call some people for help. I wont be long. Remember. I don't want her disturbed." pointing to his office door, " if I'm not in there no one goes in. got it?"

"yeah Cap we got it." Fin replied.

Looking back to Olivia his heart melted and broke at the same time. He knew she most be worried, terrified at what they would uncover. She would help anyone, do anything for someone who needed help and now was the time for her to get some repayments. As tough skinned and strong he knew she was she was also very vulnerable especially when it came to her family, her kids. As scared as she was. As scared as they all were, he knew they were one step closer to find out the truth, one step closer to either getting closure on Libby or Bringing her home. That in mind he smiled once more at her, and closed the door to go call Tucker, and someone else. Someone they knew would be able to help them get the truth.

**To Be Continued…**

**So there we have it… of course they were going to help them. But who else other than Tucker has Cragen called for help, and just how can they help them with this?** **David comes back to the Precinct to see Olivia while Elliot's not there. Or is he? And we meet Troy Black. But he's not who anyone thinks he is. So just who is he.? Want to know. Then review and let me know what you think so far!. Peace. xox **


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Then Found.

An hour later Cragen walked back into his office where Olivia was still sound asleep, so he shut the door and quietly walked over to his desk where he sat and watched her till there was a quiet knock on his door where Elliot opened the door and walked in. he smiled to see Olivia still sleeping peacefully.

" Hey El, you've been gone awhile."

"Yeah, sorry I bumped into Tucker on the way. Said you'd called him and that he was gunna help up" he said never taking his eyes of Olivia. "Thanks Cap." he finally turned his head to meet his Captains eyes.

"Don't mention it Elliot I'm happy to help anyway I can. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"So where's Ed now?"

"He's…."

Just then the door opened and revealed Tucker. he saw the to the two of them stood by his desk, then spotted Olivia curled up on the pull out bed. He smiled looked at the two men.

"Can I speak to you two, outside Please." he whispered so he didn't wake Olivia.

"Yeah." Cragen and Elliot whispered back at the same time.

Outside the office Tucker turned to the two and looked at Cragen.

" You four." He pointed to Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda. when they got to the three men Tucker began to speak again. "Howard called me said you asked him for help on this. He asked what I thought."

"and what did you say?" Elliot asked.

" I told him that I think you maybe right and we needed to investigate it. That neither you Olivia would trying to pin something one someone especially an F.B.I. agent if you didn't truly believe it to be true." he paused for a moment before continuing. " I was surprised to find out that he has three other F.B.I agents tailing him."

"What?" Cragen almost yelled. "Why?"

"Well last year two girls went missing three weeks apart from each other. Porter Was the lead on that because the people taking the girls were wanted by the Feds so it was kicked straight to them. We have reason to believe he knew more about it then he made out he did. But we cant collar him until he makes a mistake, but he's good, so 8 weeks ago he put tails on him."

"do you think he knows more about this one too, and Libby's?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah we do. Howard's pulled up all missing and abducted children cases Porters worked to see if they can find a link between them. If there is they'll find it."

"You don't think this is the first time do you?" Munch asked.

" He's been on the force for almost 12 years he's learnt a lot."

"But you think he's done this before don't you?" nick asked Munches question again.

" Yeah we think he could have done this before, but how many times we don't know until all his files have been through."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Fin asked.

"we start from the beginning, go back and reinterview everyone they did that day see if there's anything porter of the other's didn't tell us or put in their reports. We treat it like a new case, what we know we forget." Tucker said.

" Okay ill have someone else put on this case so we can concentrate on Libby's." Cragen said.

"no don't do that. You do that Porters gunna get suspicious."

"Okay, well Elliot And Fin you go start reinterviewing the witnesses. And the rest of you carry on with this case."

"Okay." all said together.

"Ohhh and don't speak to anyone about this. Me and Don will go see Howard and see what he has for us."

With that they all parted. And went to do what they had been ordered to do.

_**Location downtown New York.**_

_**home of Donner and Carrie Burks**_

"god I hope these people can gave us something, the last 3 were no help at all." Fin said.

"I know, lets get this over with so we can go back and tell them we're no farther forward than we was 2 hours ago."

With that they walked up the steps and knocked on the door. When it opened a young girl anwered.

"Hey I'm Detective Stabler, this is Detective Tutuola from manhattans special victims unit. is your mom home please?"

"yeah. MOM!…"

"Yeah baby?" dawn said walking to the door.

"There's two Detectives here to see you. Stabler and Tutuola.

"okay thanks. Please come on in."

"thank you ma'ma."

"it's okay have a seat." when they sat down she continued. " what can I help you with?"

"Well 6 years ago you were a witness to a car explosion in the vacant lot down the road." Elliot started. The woman nodded her head. " we were wondering if you could tell us again what you saw."

"erm… yeah." I was walking home from work. A car spent speeding by and went straight into the fencing. About 3 minutes later there was the explosion you could see the flames over the fencing."

" can you tell us what car it was? What colour, what the driver looked like if you got a look at him?"

They spent about an hour talking to dawn about the explosion.

Mean while back at the precincts there was no-one there. They were all out following leads, or out searching for more evidence and witnesses. So when Olivia woke up from her nap just before 1pm it was quiet and calm.

She stretched and got off of the bed. Straightening things out before she went back out into the squad room to do some more of her paperwork. When she left the Captains office she was frozen in fear to see David Sat on her edge of her desk.

hearing the office door open David turned his head and looked directly into Olivia's eyes. He could see the fear on her face. He smiled at that, knowing he could still install fear deep inside her. What made it even better was there was no one on this floor, just the two of them.

"Olivia its so good to she you again."

"Wh…what do you w…w…want David?" she stammered.

"oh ya know just wanted to see how you were, after my little chat with your partner the other day I wanted to see the damage it had coursed." he smiled at her. A smile at made Olivia's skin crawl.

" He was very surprised, to hear what you did to that poor defenceless baby."

"What I did?!" Olivia yelled, " you're the one who cased me to fall down the fucking stairs. It was all your Fault" she yelled.

He walked up to her so she backed up and into the wall. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. " Yeah well like I said back then, it was for the best." he paused move into her closer. " you don't deserve to be a mother Olivia. Never have never will. You couldn't even keep Libby safe! You were to busy fucking your partner to do that. She's gone because of you and that will follow you for ever."

He put his hand on her bump. This made Olivia feel sick to her stomach, she wanted to get as far away from as him as she could but she couldn't get away he had her pressed against the wall, frozen in fear. She could feel her whole body start to tremble. "_where is everybody? Why Is nobody here? Elliot…please Elliot hurry up and come back. I need you, our baby needs you!" _she thought to her self.

He moved his left hand keeping his right one on her belly. He moved his left to her shoulder and moved her long Brown hair away from her neck, and kissed it. Olivia just wanted to cry but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He moved his lips back to her ear. " you know when he's fucking you he's thinking of someone else. He doesn't love you Olivia and he doesn't love this baby. He won't want either of you when he knows everything about you, about what went off with us back in Tennessee." he growled. " you made the biggest mistake of your fucking life Leaving me, and take the brat with you! Your nothing to anyone, even Elliot. Your not the love of his life. You could never be the love of anyone's life Olivia." he moved he hand from the belly to between her legs, and cupped her hard, she whimpered at the sudden roughness between her legs. " I'm gunn keep making you life a living hell like I have even since you left me. You should never have done that Olivia. I'm gunna make you wish I'd killed you. I'm gunna make you wish you were never fucking born Olivia, and I'm gunna have fun doing it he said. Stroking her through her work pants fast.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. In full panic mode she tried to move away from him. Raising his hand he smacked her across the face. " please D…d…david don't do this not here, don't not again, im s…s…sorry, I'm sorry I left im sorry I took Libby away from you." smiling evilly he whispered. " you will be!" with that he crashed his lips to hers.

One in pour fear and the other in our enjoyment of seeing that fear neither of them heard Elliot's footsteps come into the room Followed by five people's foot steps. Neither knew anyone was there until David felt someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pull hard. Olivia just watched him been thrown to the floor. By Elliot.

" _Elliot. My hero, my protected. He does love me. I know he does." _she thought to her self. Still in shock she didn't hear Melinda call her name, she just sank to the floor watching Elliot hit David repeatedly while Fin and Cragen tried to pull him away.

Sat on the hard cold wood flooring over the squad room, Melinda knelt down in front of her while Alex and Casey sat on either side of her. They could see the distant look in her eyes and knew she had gone some where else. What they didn't no was she was having a terrible flashback of her old life, and she couldn't get out of it.

The 3 woman sat on the knelt down beside Olivia were trying to calm her down but all heads their heads snapped up to Elliot when they heard him yell.

"You raped her and beat the shit out of her nearly everyday for 2 years, she lost a baby because of her, she lost her self because of you!" he boomed. " you let your friends rape her and just sat there and watched, did nothing to stop it, even when she begged for them to stop, you just sat there.!" he said trying to get out at Fin And Cragen's grip to hit him again but they wouldn't let go.

Munch, Nick, Amanda and Tucker walked into the room at the last bit, and were frozen to the spot in shock just like everyone else in the room.

"You broke her down, made her feel like she was nothing, you used her as your personal punching bag and when that got boring you let your friend have a go, just for your entertainment."

"they we didn't do anything to the whore that she didn't want. She enjoyed it!" he yelled at Elliot.

that's was it, hell broke lose, Elliot ripped himself out of the two men's grip and grabbed David by the throat and pinned him to the wall. He moved his arm to punch him but something stopped him… her voice, his Olivia's voice broke through his anger and his head snapped to her.

"Elliot." she whispered in tears. He saw the fear and hurt in his eyes. And that's all it took, he let go of him and moved over to her. Melinda and the rest moved out of his way as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

He cupped her cheeks in looked into her eyes watching the tears fall fast.

"Elliot." whispered again, before wrapping her hands around him and hiding her head in his neck as the sobs shock her body. Everybody just stood there and watched the exchange between the two of them. He pulled her to him so she was straddling his lap, he pulled her closer and held her tighter. Rocking her and stroking her hair softly while she cried into his neck.

"Don't let go… please don't let go." she sobbed quietly.

"Never baby, never." he whispered back.

"please don't leave me. I love you so much. I need you so much please don't leave me."

He moved her head so he could look deep into her eyes. Placing his forehead on hers he said sternly. " Never!. I'm not going anywhere, I promise baby I will always be by your side. I love you too baby, so much, always have always will." he said before he kissed her. She kissed him back like it would be the last time when she pulled away she put her head back on his shoulder and turned her head back into his neck.

" I love you El."

"I love you too Liv. So, so much."

He continued to rock her to help calm her down and stop her from trembling.

Everyone too busy watching Elliot try to calm Olivia down didn't notice David slip Out the room and back in to the city.

They didn't have to worry though. they would get to give David just what he deserved. And with the unexpected visitor to the precinct later on would bring that day one step closer.

_**To Be Continued… **_

**There it is. What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know. So who's this unexpected visitor? What is she going to tell them? Will it help them at all? And how does lunch go for Olivia with the girls? Find out in the next chapter if you want it!. Come guys give me some ideas for this story anything you want to see tell me and it will be yours! BTW you can follow me on twitter. JodieLou1992. Peace xox**


	14. Chapter 14

Lost Then Found

After Olivia had calmed down enough she moved from her place on Elliot lap back to the floor. Still holding his hand she looked into his eyes and smiled at him. " I love you Elliot."

"I love you too baby." he let go of her hand just to stand up, then he held out his hand again, which she did immediately. Pulling her up and in to his arms. They all made there way into Cragen's office.

Once there Tucker turned to Olivia who was still wrapped in Elliot's arms.

"You okay Olivia?" he used her first name to show he was asking as a friend and not as someone they worked with or for.

"yeah I'm fine Ed."

"You sure? Is everything okay with the baby?"

At the mention of her baby one hand went protectively to her growing bump. " yeah I'm fine just a little shocked that he actually showed up here again. And the baby's fine." she looked at him smiled, " I swear Ed he never did anything to hurt little rookie here."

"Good." he smiled back at her. " we're gunna do everything we can to keep the both of you safe. Starting with, you not leaving this floor without someone with you." she went to protest but he stopped her by putting his hand up and continuing. " I know you don't like it but that how its gunna be Olivia, we don't know what he's capable right now and he threatened not only you but rookie. I know you all see me as heartless, and just out to ruin peoples job but I'm not." pausing he took a quick glance at everyone around him. " I do care about all of you, were like a family the NYPD and I don't want to see any of you hurt or in more danger than necessary. I really do care about you when I come in here and crack down on you I'm only doing my job its not personal I swear."

Walking over to him she took his hand in hers, looked into his eyes and said " I know you do Ed, and we all know its never personal. Your family to us too okay?"

"okay." he said softly squeezing her hand.

With that that talking for a while before Melinda asked.

" Liv, you ready to go to lunch?"

" yeah I'm starving." she exclaimed.

Everyone just chuckled at her. " Hey, its not my fault. I'm pregnant, I'm constantly hungry now. And not always for food." at that she slammed a hand over mouth. " why the hell did I just say that? Out loud, in front of all you lot." she shook her head. " do I now not have a filter for my thoughts." everyone just laughed.

" Liv, don't worry about it. You know I'm not always hungry for food either." he smiled at her.

" not helping Stabler. I shouldn't be saying things like that especially in front of our boss." she chuckled.

" WOW, the next 6 months are gunna be fun to watch." Munch sniggered.

"Shut up John!" they all said at the same time.

"okay… shutting up."

" okay well we will see you guys later."

"okay have a nice lunch. And Olivia?"

"yeah?"

"Take as long as you need. don't come rushing back okay."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem."

When the girls had left the room. Cragen looked at Elliot.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"yeah they don't call her bas-ass Benson for nothing do they, she'll be okay, as long as she has our support."

"Always." everyone said, and with that they all went back to work.

_**Diner shop down the street from the 1-6...**_

The girls were sitting in there favourite booth by the window at the back. Chatting about, their love life's and Olivia's baby. When Casey been the more forward one of the three turned to Olivia.

"So Olivia why did you never tell us about David and and what him and his friends put you through?"

Bowing her head so her friends couldn't see the tears building in her eyes she spoke softly and quietly. " I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just wanted to forget all of it, I was ashamed, and I was terrified that once you all knew you would see me differently, you would think I was damage goods and a waist of time to be around."

They didn't need to see her face to know she was once again on the verge of crying. Alex put her hand on top of hers. "Olivia?" she wait for her to look at her but she didn't, so she tried again. "Olivia."

"yes." she whispered

"look at us." Melinda said.

"No. I don't want to."

"Why Sweetie?" Alex asked.

"Because…. Cos I don't want to see it." she sniffled.

"I don't want to see the pity, the disgust, just leave okay. Ill be fine I swear just…

"OLIVIA!" Casey yelled. This made Olivia look up. "what the hell are you talking about girl! We don't pity you, you do not disgust us and we sure as hell are not going to just leave you.! You got that!" she said wiping a tear from under her eye. " your like a sister to me… to us. Nothing's going to change that I swear."

"yeah she's right." Melinda said.

"Yeah, she is. But we should stop telling her that now cos she's gunna start get a big head. And no-one needs a big headed casey." Alex said.

"Hey!… be nice will ya!" Casey chuckled.

Chuckling too Olivia said. " thanks guys."

"No problem Livvie. Anytime." Casey said.

"yeah Liv anytime you know where to find us." Melinda Smiled. "Now yesterday you said you needed to ask us something. Soooo… what up?"

"Yeah urm, me, Elliot and the guys are looking back through Libby's file. We think there's a cover up. Even Tucker and the chief of police Howard Martins is on our side."

"Okay start from the beginning of how this came about."

So she did, she told them what Maureen had seen, how things with the case didn't seam right, how Tucker and Howard, felt the same, and Howard having people tailing Porter. How she needed their help and support, anyway they could.

By the end they were all sat there, staring at her with the same emotion on all their faces. Shook.

Melinda was the first to speak. " well we could have the body exhumed, and I can run some DNA tests and other tests on it to prove weather of not it was her. I can even use dental work." Olivia looked at her. " how that's how they said it was her in the first place."

"yes but that was only through a tooth they found in the trunk with the body, any good M.E would have taken another sample from the body to make sure. But I'm guessing they didn't."

"Okay that could work." Olivia said.

"there's just one problem…."

"What is it?"

" I can only exhume the body if we have a reason to believe Libby was never actually in the car, or if a witness saying they saw her getting out the car before the explosion."

"ohm… okay. So I guess we have a lot of work to do then huh."

"yeah but the minute you get something let me know. And I'll have a team on stand by ready to get me the body."

"Thanks Mel."

"Well there not much me and Case can do work wise but send us some of them file your going through and we can look through them." she gave a warm smile to Olivia.

"ohm yeah… you totally have our support.

" thanks guys it means so much to me and Elliot."

"don't mention it." they all said together, making them all laugh.

The rest of lunch was spent talking laughing, keeping Olivia's mind off off what was going on.

_**Location..1-6 Precinct…**_

Elliot, and the rest of them were having a casual conversation, when a young girls voice interrupted them.

"Erm… excuse me? Im looking for Detective Stabler or tutuola?"

Turning to the voice. Elliot spoke. "Carrie…what's wrong? What can I do for you?"

"Actually I have some information for you. It's about that accident 6 years ago. I heard you telling my mom that you were investigating it again. That you have a reason to believe that the little girl was found in the car wasn't who you were made to believe it was?"

"yeah that's right."

"How can you help us with that?" Cragen asked.

"I saw something out my bedroom window…."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Sooooo, what did she see that fateful night 6 years ago? Will it help them in their investigation? And Troy Black's true Identity is reveal, all in the next chapter. Peace. xox**_


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Then found.

Standing there, Elliot and Carrie continued to look at each other until Carrie spoke up.

"Erm.. Detective Stabler?"

"Yeah?… I mean could you go make a statement with detective Tutuola and Detective Munch please.?"

"yeah sure. Where do you want me to go?"

"come with me." Cragen Said moving for the girl to follow him.

"I'm captain Cragen. I'll take you to one of the interview rooms and the two detectives will be with you as soon as possible."

"okay Thank you."

"your welcome. Is there anything I can get you? A drink maybe?

"Please, Coffee no sugar just cream. Thanks Captain."

" no problem. Take a seat ill be back with your Coffee soon."

Turning around he walked back in to the bullpen to see the girls walk through the door. He smiled at Olivia and gave her a wink. She returned the smile and walked over to her desk to put her things down. She passed out the Coffees she and and other's had fetched back, then walked into Elliot's waiting arms.

"find anything while we were out to lunch?" she asked giving him a gentle kiss then smiling up at him.

"You could say that." he said kissing her forehead.

"what does that mean. El?" she questioned

" I don't know yet, its just we went to interview this woman earlier about Libby's casey and her daughter was there."

"ohm kay. And."

"well she's here now, says she has something we should no. Fin and Munch are gunna go take her statement n a minute."

" and you don't know if she has anything that will actually help us?"

"I don't know Liv, I just… I don't know, if she did why didn't she tell them back then?"

"maybe she did and they just didn't take any notice to her. How old is she?"

"sixteen."

"maybe that's why. Not all cops will take the word of a 10 year old El."

"yeah maybe your right baby."

" of course, I'm all ways right."

"yeah okay your ego does not need to be any bigger than it is Liv." lets go watch this interview so your ego can deflate." he chuckled kissing her head.

She slapped him in the chest. " I don't need my ego shirking, its fine the way it is thank you very much." she stood on her tiptoes to gave him a soft kiss.

"yeah if you say so baby. If you say so."

"hey if you too have finished been lovey dovey lets go so we can see what she has to say" Cragen yelled from the door way.

"come on El we better go before dad comes and yells at us again." she chuckled.

"yeah, come lets get in there."

Walking into to the room to watch the interview, they all stood there watching as, Fin and Munch took the young girls, statement.

_**Inside The Interview room.**_

"Carrie tell us everything you can."

"okay. Its was about 2am and I was sat at my window, my mom worked late and I could never sleep when she wasn't in the house. I left to go get a drink and just say I got in to my room in heard the sound of something going through the fencing at the vacant lot so I rushed over to the window to see what was going on." she paused. When I got to the window, there was a red Volvo there, there was two men one was just getting out of the car getting something from the back seat, while the other saw putting something in to the trunk. Just before the explosion one of the men had a young kid in their arms with a duffle thrown over his shoulder. Just before the car exploded they got in to another car on the outside of the lot, and drove off."

"okay. Can you tell us what the second car looked like?" "

Yeah it was a BMW. Not a new one it was an older model, dark blue or black I couldn't really tell in the dark. There was only the street light that it was parked under."

"okay." Fin said, writing everything down.

"is there anything else you can tell us about the car?" Munch asked.

"yeah the windows were blacked out in back. She paused again. " ooh and part the licence plate was X3A. If that helps."

"yeah it should do. Thanks." Munch said.

"Can you tell us anything about the two men?" Fin asked.

"Erm, yeah the guys who put something in the truck was white coruscation, had dark blonde hair,, was about 5ft 8 - 5ft 9. And abit on the muscular side. The second one was white coruscation, had black hair, stood about 5ft 6- 5ft 7. I could hear the talking it wasn't very loud but they both had an accent one sounded really deep and had abit of an edge to it. that's about it."

"okay thank you. You did great Carrie."

"its okay I'm just glad I could help in some way." she smiled at the two.

" Carrie how come you didn't say anything to one the officer that were looking for witness?" Fin asked.

"I did but he told me they had everything that they needed. I thought it was a bit strange, but I was only 10, I guess that why he didn't really take me serious."

"can you remember he name?"

"Erm… something like Potter? Maybe."

"Porter?" Munch asked.

"Yeah." Carrie exclaimed. " he seemed kind of on edge. I told my mom but she said it was probably because they had been working on the case for awhile."

At the mention of Porters name both Fin and Munch both looked at the two way mirror knowing that the others were on the other side.

" did I do something wrong?" Carrie asked.

"no, no not at all Carrie. We promise."

"okay."

"thanks for coming down here Carrie you've been a big help. If we have any more questions to ask you we will be in touch. Okay?"

"yeah that's fine. You know where to find me." she said standing up and walking out the room, saying good-bye to the rest of the detectives. She stopped turned to Olivia and Elliot and said.

"I really hope I helped, and you find what your looking for. Me and my mom know what its like to lose something important." she paused looked away be for looking back straight to Olivia. " my sister went missing 6 weeks before your daughter, and the police never found her. We haven't given up. We're just hoping that one day we will find her. So I hope you find your daughter."

"thank you." Olivia and Elliot said together.

" Carrie thank you so much you've helped more than you know. Really you have. And I'm sure you'll find your sister just don't give up hope or let go of your faith in it."

Smiling she replied. "thanks. We wont. Good luck with everything."

With that she walked out of the room through the bullpen, out the door and out the building.

Everyone else left inside didn't know what to say, but Munch was the first one to speak up.

" so Porter."

"yeah Porter. What do we do now?" Elliot asked.

" well I don't know about you but I'm gunna go see Porter ask him what hell he has to do with this, then I'm gunna fucking kick his ass!" Olivia seethed.

" no your not." Tucker said your gunna leave that up to me cos we found some pretty interesting stuff on our good friend Porter." he smiled.

" like what?" Nick asked not sure weather he wanted to know or not.

" well he's been talking to a guy named Troy black. He's getting pretty rattled because we're getting to close to the case, and I quote, 'shit's gunna hit the fan soon if we're not careful." he said. " we're trying to find out who this Troy is. We don't think its his real name though. But if its not we'll get it." and that said he walked out the room.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Ooooo. And the plot thickens. So much still to come so please stay with me ****J. Peace. xox**


	16. Chapter 16

Lost then Found.

It was 8pm and Olivia and Elliot were sat at the table with the twins and the girls. Talking about there day and what they wanted to do over the weekend.

Cragen had kick them out at 7pm after they had spent the afternoon going through Porters files and coming up empty handed. It was frustrating Olivia because she knew they were missing something they just didn't know what it was. But they would sooner than they thought.

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen Elliot went to pick up some ice cream that Olivia had forgot to get when they went to the store. And she really wanted some. So he was nice enough to go out and get some for her, knowing if he didn't she would be a nightmare.

After finishing up the kitchen she felt flicking the lights off and walking into the living room where Maureen was. And by the looks of things she looked lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Mo." she said putting her hand on the young woman's shoulder .

"hmm. Yeah Momma?"

"you okay you look deep in thought just then."

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"well maybe you should stop doing that for awhile, you've been doing it all day. Your head will explode if you don't stop." she joked

Maureen smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Then looked back out the window.

Sensing that something was wrong she sat next to her on the window bay seat took her hands in hers and asked. " sweetie, what's wrong?" she waited and when she didn't talk she tried again. " baby please talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"its just… I don't know." she signed. "have you ever been talking to someone and got the feeling their not who they are telling you they are?"

"yeah I have baby."

She waited knowing that there was more.

"I've been talking to this guy for about 6- 7 months now on face book. And at first I felt comfortable talking to him but over the last month or so he's been acting really strange. Knowing things he shouldn't know. Saying things that make it sound like he's panicking or something. Asking me strange questions."

"like what baby?" Olivia asked worried of what the answer would be.

" Momma he's not been asking things about me, he's been asking them about you guys, my family." she whispered.

"what's he been asking Maureen?" she asked starting to panic, she could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest and her breathing getting fasted.

" about your cases, well no actually he's been asking about, this case, he knew your name and I've never talked about any of you to him, he knew you had no family, well I went mad when he said that cos you do, you have us." she said sinking into Olivia's warm embrace when she wrapped her arms around her. " just starting to feel like he's trying to find out more about you than anything.

" baby, what's his name?" with no reply she said " please baby girl you gotta tell me his name.

"Troy." she signed. " Troy Black."

Just then Elliot appeared in the door way after walking in half way through their chat. They were that busy talking they didn't even here him come through the front door.

"what?" he whispered as he just stood there looking at the two of them.

" daddy I didn't hear the door."

"no you were to into your conversation, neither of you heard. How do you know Troy Black?" he asked slightly worried.

"he's on my friends list. On face book."

"why are you looking like that?" he asked looking at her father then turning to look at Olivia with a worried expression on her face that only grow when she saw the blank one on Olivia's.

"Momma? Whats going on?" she asked standing up slowly.

" Baby he's been emailing Porter. And we think Porter had something to do wwith Libby." she whispered

"Oh my god. What the hell? I'm I that stupid. I should have known with the way he would acted when ever I mentioned her case. Or her in general. I'm so fricking stupid!" she began to pace the room.

Olivia and Elliot stood and watched her for a few moments while she thought out loud.

" How fucking stupid are you Maureen Stabler, You should have known something was wrong from the get go, your parents are cops for Christ sake, you should just stop talking to people it would be easier and you would stop getting yourself into situations like this. You stupid idiot! You really kno…."

"WOW! Mo baby stop!" Olivia said getting in front of her in effortlessly stopping her pacing. Putting her hands on her shoulders she continued. "do not ever talk about yourself like that your not stupid or a screw up…"

"but its true through."

Walking over to the to he put his arms around both of them and said. " no baby your not you weren't to know any of this would happen. Its not your fault."

" you promise?" she whispered looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"yeah… I promise baby girl." he said wiping her tears and kissing the top of her head, then Olivia's.

"baby we need to know did you ever tell him we were looking into her case or and thing like that?" Olivia whispered.

" no I told him that I wanted to look in to it because I couldn't stop thinking that she was still alive."

"I think I panicked abit and told me not to. He told me it would help anyone if if did that it would just make it worse. Then he told me to drop it and move on. He made me swear I wouldn't go digging up the past cos I wouldn't like where it would lead or something, so I told him he was right and I would drop it."

"okay. Why don't you go on to bed its getting late." Elliot said kissing her forehead.

"yeah okay. Night dad" she said kissing and hugging her dad, then moved to Olivia doing the same.

"night Momma love you."

"night baby girl. I love you too." she whispered, then let go of her so she could go to bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"its okay we know now. We can work it out, I promise."

" I love you guys so much."

"I love you too kiddo." Elliot said giving her a smile and a wink.

" love you too baby." Olivia said doing the same as Elliot giving her a smile.

When they knew she was in her room Olivia turned to Elliot. " El?" she whispered

" I know baby we'll tell the others tomorrow after your doctors appointment. We'll get to the bottom of this and find out who he is. I promise baby, I promise."

"okay." she said with a yawn.

"come on ill put this in the freezer then we'll go to bed to. We're gunna have a busy day tomorrow we're gunna need all the sleep we can get."

"yeah sounds like a plan."

After he had put the ice cream in the freezer Elliot walked back to Olivia and lead her up the stairs and into their room. They got undressed and slid into bed. Elliot wrapped Olivia up in his arms and she laid her head on his chest over his heart and let it relax her and lull her into a peaceful sleep with his heart beating in her ear and his arms wrapped around her waist.

" I love you baby." he whispered to her.

" love you too." she mumbled before falling into a peaceful sleep for the night. Elliot pulled her closer, lifted the duvet over them more and snuggled down for the night. Knowing tomorrow was going to be a very long day for everyone down at the station.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Soo they now know that this troy has been talking to Maureen online, how will Olivia's appointment go, and what waiting around the corner for Maureen? Want to know review and let me know. BTW. Do you want Olivia to be pregnant with one baby or two? Let me know please. Peace. xox**


	17. Chapter 17

Lost Then Found.

At around 4:30am, Olivia woke up to use the bathroom, when she got back into bed she couldn't fall back to sleep so she turned on to her side and watched Elliot sleep for a little while. She took in how peaceful and content he looked in his sleep like there was nothing wrong with the world.

She knew Elliot had spent many early morning just watching her sleep, he always said how beautiful, calm, and content she looked like she had know worries in the world. Pretty much how he looked right now. A smile spread across her face as she ran her fingers lightly down the side of his face, groan abit in his sleep and moved closer to him, she put her arms over his waist and signed happily.

" I love you baby." she whispered before closing her eyes.

" I love you too baby." she opened only to be met by his ocean blue one.

" I thought you were sleeping?"

"was. But I could feel you staring at me." he whispered.

" ohh sorry." she whispered before kissing him.

" don't be. I don't mind at all. I love to watch you sleep too."

"that's…very…creepy." she said between kissed.

" yeah but you love it."

"yes…yes I do. Please feel free to watch me sleep all you want." she smiled

"thank you for your approval but I would have done it with or without it." he kissed her.

She laughed and kissed him back.

They spent the next hour and half talking about everything and anything before the alarmed went off to get them up. They got out of bed woke up the rest of the house then went and showered together, 20 minutes later they were out dressed and down stair in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone.

When the kids joined them down stairs they ate breakfast and talked about what their day would consist of. It was all systems go in the house hold. There were various conversations going on around the table, except for Maureen who was eating her breakfast in total silence. Olivia sent a glance in Elliot's direction which he reserved and looked of at his first born. He could see the sadness in her eyes as she moved her eggs around her plate, not really eating her breakfast.

A minuet later she excuses herself from the table and made her way up the stairs to her room that she shared with Kathleen to finish getting ready for collage.

" dad?" Lizzie asked.

"yeah sweetheart?"

"is Mo okay she seemed, I don't know… sad I guess."

" yeah she just having a rough couple of days sweetie."

" you sure?" she asked looking between her father and the woman she looked to as her mother.

" yeah baby she'll be fine." Olivia said.

" okay." Lizzie smiled.

" El. I'm gunna go talk to her."

Okay Baby." he said kissing her on her cheek.

She made her way up the stairs to her eldest daughters room and pushed the door open a bit, to find Maureen sat at the desk at the other side of the room running her fingers down the picture she had of Libby.

Olivia Walked slowly up to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders feeling her instantly relax back into her touch.

"we will find her baby. If she's still alive we will find her, I promise." she kissed her on top the head. " please stop blaming yourself for this Mo, its not your fault, I don't blame you, your dad doesn't… no-one does except you. And please stop saying sorry you have nothing to be sorry for."

" I miss her so much Momma."

"I know we all do."

Do you really think she's still alive?"

"I don't know baby, but I do have more faith that see is now than I did a month ago when you first tol us you thought you had seen her in the airport."

"really?" she asked sounding a little surprised.

" yeah. Really."

"good."

" good, now please stop blaming yourself and come back down stairs and finish your breakfast before you leave for school."

"okay Momma. I love you."

" I love you too. Now come on lets go."

"okay."

They went back down to the kitchen together and sat back down with the family to finish breakfast.

"Everything okay?" Elliot whispered in her ear.

She looked at Maureen catching her eye and smiling at her, when she gave her a bright smile in return, she looked at Elliot kissed him softly and whispered. " yeah everything's okay."

"good."

At 8am everyone left the house. Olivia and Elliot stopped off at the precinct to tell them what Maureen had told them the night before. Then left to make Olivia's doctors appointment that saw at 9am.

And so here they were sat in the waiting room at the doctors talking about the baby and there future.

" After all this is over. Whatever the out come, I think we should set a date for our wedding." Olivia said after a beat or two of silence.

Elliot stopped reading the leaflet in his hand and turned hiss body into hers. His eyes lit up. " really?"

"yeah really, we have been Engaged for five years El, I think its about time we made it official don't you?"

"of course I do baby, of course I do."

" good so that what we will do.?"

"yeah that's what we'll do. When this is over we will set and plan our wedding." he beamed.

"I love you."

" I love you too." he said giving her a gentle kiss filled with all the love he had for her. She kissed him back with just as much love for him in it.

10 minutes later Olivia's doctor came out and called her in to the room.

Once in the room the doctor turned too Olivia and smiled. " so how are you feeling Olivia?

" not too bad, the morning sickness isn't to bad yet but it wasn't with my daughter till the last 3 months or so, that when it showed up full time for me." she smiled back.

"well its different for every woman, some have it at the beginning, some have it in the middle, some have it at the end like you did, and some even have it all the way through."

"ouch so glad that's not me." she laughed.

" yeah. Okay ill give you this to change into and ill be back in a moment, we'll do a pelvic and internal examination and then we'll will check the little one okay?"

"yeah that fine with me Sonya." she smiled.

"okay ill be back soon."

Once she was changed and the good doctor was back they started the exam., Elliot held Olivia's hand knowing she hated these kind of exams.

" okay everything looks good. Now for the part you will love. Lets take a look at the baby shall we."

"yes please! Both Olivia and Elliot smiled.

"okay. We'll put this blanket over your lower half." the doctor said putting the blanket over her legs to keep her covered. " and lift this up here. Put this on your belly." Olivia flinched feeling coldness hit her stomach. " sorry, should have warned you." she said. Olivia smiled " its okay it's the one part ill never get used to." she laughed. Moments later doctors said. "And hears your baby, your now four months along so the little one looks a good size, strong heart beat. Everything looks perfect Olivia. You have a healthy baby in there."

"thanks Sonya."

"no worries." she grinned hitting a few buttons to print the pictures before turning the machine off and wiping Olivia's belly. She left the room so Olivia could get dress and so she could book Olivia in for her next appointment.

When she came back she hands the pictures to Elliot and said. " okay Olivia ive booked you in for 4 weeks today say I will see you on the 8th may and you will be exactly 20 weeks along."

"that sounds good to me thinks Sonya."

"your welcome, now make sure you eat and drink enough fluids and rest as much as you need. No over doing it at work okay? Im going to say as for now you can stay in the field till your 6 months then I want you behind a desk until you leave for maternity."

"Okay that's fine by me." she smiled

"okay well take care and ill see you soon."

"okay. Thank you. See you soon."

"yep, bye Olivia, bye Elliot."

"Bye Sonya." they both said as they walked out the door.

Back at the precinct it was slow and quiet. Olivia and Elliot were sat doing paper work while the others rushed around talking about the case they were on, the two girls had just turned up and were in the hospital. With a message for them on a piece of paper. That read. _'the next one isn't going to be so lucky if you don't back off.' _this had everybody panicked and on high alert.

Maureen was walking down the street by Hudson university making her way home. She was walking because some idiot had slash her tires. So she had no choice but too walk. she didn't mind though its was a nice may afternoon and she still had a couple of hours before it got dark.

By 6pm everyone was send home from the precinct, which didn't bother Olivia and Elliot one bit they had had enough at staring at mountains of paper work. When they walked through the door they saw Maureen coming down the stairs.

" Mo sweetie. Hows your car? Its not out front." Olivia asked.

"I know some idiot slashed my tiers so I walked."

"you walked? Elliot asked " why didn't you call we would have picked you up"

"its okay it was a nice walk. And it was still light for the most apart of the walk." she smiled.

"okay but next time please call one of us kiddo."

"okay daddy."

They spent the rest of there Friday night eating take out, watching movies, playing board games and having a good laugh.

A proper family night, they had informed the kids of their plan to set a date for the wedding after all this was over, and all the kids told them it was about time they made this family official.

They stayed up until gone 1am before Olivia announced that she and baby were heading to bed so they all turned in for the night.

When Elliot and Olivia got into bed they made love, then fell to sleep locked in each others arms, still connected.

Neither of them knew the bad dream they were living in would be come a nightmare, that everyone would want to wait for. They had know idea that instead of looking for one loved one they would be looking for two.

_**To Be Continued…**_

OMG! **S****o who else are they about to be racing against the clock to find? Will they find them in time? And is gunna lead them one step closer to the Truth. Also can Melinda use what Carrie told them to have the body in Libby's grave exhumed? Find out in the next chapter if you want it. Want it review and let me know! Peace. xox**__


	18. Chapter 18

Lost then Found.

The next morning was steady, they slept in due to their late in, by 10am everyone was up and sat around the table eating breakfast and final decided what they were going to do with their day. They decided to go to the mall and do a bit of shopping, then grab lunch at their favourite restaurant, then go see a movie. Maureen needed to be back by five was she could get ready for her night out with some of her friends from school . And the rest were going to chill out with games and movies.

At 12pm they were at the mall and decided to go for lunch first then spend a couple of hours shopping. They all sat around the table ordered there food, and made light conversation. when the food came they ate in peace chatting quietly.

"So Mo who's going out with you tonight?" Elliot asked.

"Erm, so far it's me, Kelly, Sarah, Connie, Pete, Liam, Scott and Jason."

"Cool, well make sure your all careful and have fun. Do you need any money?"

"No. I'm good thank you though."

After they finished their meal they left to shop. At 4 they decided to go to the movies, all but Maureen who left to go home and get ready.

When the movie they all piled into the car and took the 30 minute drive home. Pulling up just as a car pulled up and Scott stepped out to pick up Maureen. Scott and Maureen had been dating for about 6 months but hadn't told her parents yet. Not that she didn't want to its just she knew what her dad would do when he found out. So to save Scott the headache of been interrogated by him, they chose to wait. She really liked him and cared about him, so she didn't want her dad scaring him off.

"hey Scott you ready for your night out on the town?" Olivia asked giving him a smile.

"yep I sure am." he smiled back.

"hello, mr Stabler."

" Scott, man I've told you, please call me Elliot." he chuckled.

"Okay sorry, Elliot. He said. '_you wont be saying that when you find out I've been dating _your daughter _for the last 6 months.'_ he thought to himself _'No, your gunna want to kill me.' _he continued to thinking.

His thoughts were broke when he heard Maureen's voice hit his ears. He looked up to see her standingn on the porch.

"Hey you ready to go." he smiled walking up to her. God he wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Yep lets get out of here shall we." she smiled back also wanting to kiss him.

"yeah lets go." he grinned at her.

"okay Momma, daddy, If I'm not back tonight ill be back in the morning for church and breakfast."

"okay sweetie, have fun, don't drink too much, and don't split up or lose anyone."

"we wont!" they both said walking to the car.

Watching them walk down the path to the car Olivia leaned into Elliot an whispered to him.

"when do you think they will tell us there dating?"

"what?…when?…how do you know that?"

"Ohhh come on Elliot. The way they look at each other, the fact that they are always together, or that she talks about him none stop." she questions.

"yeah there friends."

"you know for a Detective your observation skills in some work." she looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss before saying. " A lot of work."

"My detective skills are just fine Benson, thank you very much."

"Yeah Stabler, there top notch."

"Thank you fo….. Wait!. That was sarcasm wasn't it." he said giving her his best pout.

"come on let go before your head explodes, with all thinking your doing." she giggled.

Back inside the house the family got everything they need to enjoy a quiet family evening together. So they collected all the junk food that could get, and an apple for Olivia and made their way into the living room.

"Dad?" Dickie asked.

"yeah bud?"

"you guys are coming to my game next weekend right? it's the biggest game of the season."

"of course son, we're not on call so we will defiantly be there."

"with bells and whistles on." Olivia added.

Chuckling Dickie looked at her. "Please don't do that mom, been there is good."

"aww but I like the sound of bells and whistles." she pouted.

"My god, dad moms gone mad."

"Hey!." she said throwing a pillow at the young girl sat on the floor. "I'm not crazy, I'm just simply saying I want everyone to know we are his family, and we're proud of him."

"aww thanks mom."

"anytime for my number one little man.". She looked over at Elliot and saw the look he was giving her.

She looked up at him kissed his and whispered. "trust me baby there's _nothing _little about you!"

"and tonight I'm gunna show you just how little I'm not." he growled at her.

" I cant wait." she said, feeling herself all already wet with anticipation.

"you know we are still here."

"yeah and we can hear you too." Dickie added.

Elliot looked down while Olivia hid her head in Elliot's chest.

Laughing the twins went back to watching the movie and eating the junk food they had in front of them.

Meanwhile at a bar downtown Maureen was sat at a table with her Friends and secret boyfriend Scott. Drinking beer and shots, just having good time Laughing and joking.

"So when are you planning on telling your parents about the two of you?" one friend asked.

"I don't know I don't like keeping things from them but if I know my dad and I do. He will integrating him, I'm not sure I'm ready to put him through that just yet."

"you know babe if you wanna tell them we can, ill be fine, I'm sure I can handle your dad interrogating me. I Love you Maureen!" realizing what he said he clamped his mouth shout while the rest sat there in shock staring at Maaureen trying to see what her reaction would be.

"You do? She said. Her voice full of emotion.

"yeah I do. I have for awhile. I just didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want to to freak out on me. But I guess just blu…"

"I love you too." she said cutting him off and shutting him up.

"yo..you do?"

"yes I do babe." she learn in and kissed him gently on his lips. Everyone roung the table. '_awed, and told them it was about time.'_.

About 20 minutes Scott left because he had an early start at work in the morning so the rest went into a night club where they got split up leaving Maureen on her own. The music was too loud so shouting their names would be know use. With that she made her her way out the club sending Kristy a text to meet her out front.

When Kristy got outside she couldn't find her, she waited for half an hour and still no sign of her so she went and checked to make sure she hadn't gone back inside. When she didn't find her. She left again. With her cell phone battery dead she decided to call it a night and go home figuring she much have left to go home or back to Scott's. with that in mind she hailed a cab and went home.

Back at the house it was gone midnight and everyone had gone to bed, and as promised Elliot was showing Olivia just ho little he wasn't.

Her pants, moans groans and whimpers quietly filled the room as not too wake up the twins or Kathleen.

"Ohh… God El Baby. Right there!…"

"yeah that's it baby cum for me sweetie.!"

"AHHHH… fuck baby I'm gunna cum… please harder, fast, more." she whimpered into his are.

Moving her legs he caught them in the crook of his forearms, and moved hard, faster and deep into her, making her tighten around her. But he knew she was holding out waiting for him. Elliot had other plans for her though.

"Come on baby cum for me!" he growled in his ear.

"No, wa….want….to …wait….you." she said in between moans.

Knowing she would keep fighting it he move a bit so he could put hand between their bodies. When his hand made it to where their bodies met he began to move his fingers fast and firm on her clit. This seemed to be to much pleasure for her, and she felt her intense orgasm rip through her body.

"Ooohhh, fuck baby I love you, I love you so much El!"

He emptied inside her, " ohm fuck, I love you too baby, so fucking much!"

He slowed down his thrusting and his fingers but carried on slowly help them both fide out there orgasm. When they had finally come down he looked down on Olivia to see her with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath, with a soft, content smile onher face. He nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her gently, lovingly. When she finally opened her eyes she smiled up at him. "Hi." she whispered giving him a kiss.

"Hey.. Welcome back. Did you have a good trip?" he joked.

"The best thanks to you baby." she signed.

He rolled them of on top her side so he didn't put pressure on her growing belly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I love this."

"so do I baby."

"and I love you. Thank you." she whispered kissing his chest.

"what for?"

"everything, loving me, trusting me, confiding in me, giving me this amazing gift of life inside of me." she said placing his hand along with her on her belly. "and for not thinking I'm crazy doing all this, You know trying to find Libby."

"Baby I would never think your crazy. If she's still alive we will find her, I swear."

Moments passed and he thought she had fallen asleep until he heard her voice in a soft whisperer. " What if we don't find her? What if she's not even still alive. I don't think I could take been told she is dead again Elliot."

"hey, hey baby don't think like that baby. Lets just wait and see if Mel can use what Carrie told us, and see where we can go from there. Keep the faith baby you've held for this long just little bit long. Okay."

" yeah your right. I love you.

" I love you too. Come on lets get some sleep. We got to be up early for church and breakfast with the kids. It 2am now."

"okay." she signed contently. " Mo must have crashed at one of the girls apartments."

"Yeah or at Scott's." she whispered.

"You really think they are dating don't you?"

"I don't think, I know."

"and just how do you know." he joked. But Olivia knew it was also a question.

"well cos I've seen the way they look at each other. The way they are together. They're in love El, don't ruin that for her. I know she's your little girl and you want to protected her. But she's almost 23, she can take care of her self, you got to trust her. And if I'm honest baby Scott's a nice guy, and he seems just as protective of Mo as you are, he'll treat her well. Just give him a chance. For Mo's sake.

" I will I promise I know he's a good kid he maybe older than her but he does treat her right and makes her happy, and he is protective of her just like me, I think we'll be fine. I promise I wont interrogate him when they finally tell us." he said honestly.

" good. Plus I saw them kissing when he dropped her off a few days ago."

"yep, I'm interrogating him.!" he decided.

"El."

"I'm joking Liv I'm joking.." he whispered then added quietly. "ill just give him a friendly warning."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, she kissed his chest again and chuckled. "impossible, your Imposssible Elliot Stabler!"

"And yet you still love me Olivia Benson."

"Lord help me, I do, with all my heart." with that they fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in the protection of each others arms, blissfully unaware of what was just around the corner for them.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Is it getting good yet? So what around the corner for the team? Review and you can find out . BTW follow me on twitter. JodieLou1992. Peace. xox**_


	19. Chapter 19

Lost Then Found.

Sunday morning were always busy for the family, with church, and breakfast and doing whatever they planned for the rest of the day. Today was going to be different though… a hell of a lot different.

After getting everyone up, ready and out the door, then picked bernie up then made there way to church. With Maureen they suspected she would just meet them there so they didn't wait for them. When they got to the church she still wasn't there. After the service she still hadn't showed up so they made there way to the dinner for there family Sunday breakfast. All the time both Olivia and Elliot tried to reach Maureen but to know success. Even the twins tried, but it just kept ringing.

They didn't panic though. They just thought that she had drank a little too much the night before and was sleeping it off. So they went on with there day, going to the Zoo, the Park, the Mall, then back home for a movie. At around 7pm Maureen still wasn't home, and hadn't been in touch. Olivia and Elliot were both starting to worry normally she would have called them to let them know where she was and that she was okay.

"I cant do this Elliot something's not right, she would have called us by now." Olivia said pacing the living room.

"I know I'm going to take a drive around the people she went out with last night see if they know anything."

"Okay, maybe you should give Scott a call see if he has heard anything from her since last night." she said.

Elliot went to get his cell from the kitchen leaving Olivia and Bernie in the living room.

"Olivia dear please sit down and don't worry so much. Its not good for you or the baby." Bernie said softly.

"I cant help it this isn't like her Bernie she would have called by now."

"Maybe her cell died. And that's why she hasn't called. She's probably on her way home now."

"yeah maybe your right. But I wont stop panicking until I she's back here, until I see her." Olivia said feeling her Heart racing in her chest.

Just then Elliot walked back into the Living room with his cell in his hand. He flipped it open and dialled Scott's number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi Scott It's Elliot.

"_Oh hi mister Stabler, Is everything Okay?" _

"erm. I'm not sure have you seen Mo today at all?"

"_No, I havent seen her since last night, I left around 11pm I had a 6am start at work, when I left she was still with the girls and Jason… w…w…why? What going on?" _when Elliot didn't reply he felt his heart feel like it was going to rip out of his chest, was everything fine with Maureen. _"Elliot! What going on is everything okay?"_

"We don't know. Mo didn't come home last night, we just assumed she stayed at a friends."

"_did she not meet you guys at church?"_

"no, and she didn't make it to breakfast either. We figured she must have drank too much last night and was sleeping it off. but… she's still not home and her phones switched off."

"_Maybe her cell died."_

"maybe. We just want to find her."

"_erm give me 20 minutes, ill come round we can go see if she stopped at one of the girls." _

"yeah okay see you soon Scott?"

He hung up the phone and turned to his mother and Fiancée. " He hasn't seen her all day."

"Ohh God." Olivia let out a cry.

Elliot rushed to her side and wrapped her in his arms. " Scott's coming here, when he gets here me and him are going to go around some of her friends see if any of them had seen her. You and my mom are gunna stay here incase she comes home."

"And if she doesn't." Lizzies voice broke in to the convocation.

All eyes turned to her and Dickie who where stood by the door.

"If she doesn't we call Cragen and the guys, and file a missing persons report." he told them.

He could see the fear in all his families eyes and he knew they could see the same thing in his. His little girl was out there and none of knew where she was or if she was okay. They were just hoping that she was with friends and safe. If she was they wouldn't care that she hadn't called as long as she was okay.

"Guys I'm sure she's fine." he tried to smile. But it came out flat.

"but you don't know that dad."

He stared at his son who had tears in his eyes, then at his two daughters who had tear running down their faces.

"come here."

All three of them ran to there mother and father and wrapped there arms around each other. Then he held out his hand to his mother who took it. He pulled her into the family hug and they stayed like that until they heard the knock at the door.

"That will be Scott." Elliot whispered.

Bernie let go of his hand and went to let Scott in. seconds later he walked into the living room face full of worry and fear for the woman he loved with all his heart.

" Okay what's the plan?" Olivia asked.

"You and the girls stay here with Mrs Stabler, me and Elliot will Split up And go to her friends."

"okay. just please find my daughter." she whispered to the young man.

"We will, I promise." he told her looking straight in her eyes. When she nodded her head he turned to Elliot.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"okay." they headed for the door. "I made a list of everyone who was out with us last night and a few others she could have gone to." he said handing Elliot a piece of paper. " you take these the name and their addresses are on them and ill take these ones. Ill meet you back here."

"okay lets get going."

Getting in to separate cars they drove off looking for her.

Two hours later that seemed like forever to the girls. The front door opened and closed. They all jumped up just as Scott and Elliot walked in to the room.

"Well." Olivia asked urgently.

Elliot just shock his head and walked up to her wrapping her up in his arms as she broke down crying into his shoulder.

"Where the hell is she Elliot!"

"I don't know baby. I really don't know."

He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

" I'm gunna call Cragen and the Guys baby."

"okay." she whispered.

An hour later, Don, Munch, Fin. Nick, and Amanda all turned up at the house. The kids were in the den, Bernie was making Coffee and a green tea for Olivia while, Scott and Elliot Kept calling more of her friends, while Olivia paced back and forth.

When she saw the five of them walk through the door she stopped and just looked at them with pain and fear in her eyes. Cragen rushed over and wrapped her up in his arm.

"Daddy!" she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

"I know baby I know."

"This can't be happening, not again." she whispered through her sobs.

"hey, hey, shhhh, we'll find her sweetie I promise no-ones stops until we do." she just nodded not trust her voice anymore.

"Missing persons report has been sent to every precinct around here and in new jersey. In the morning it's getting sent to every state."

"what why?" she asked pulling back with more fear in her eyes.

" we found out who Troy Black really is." he said softly. He felt her tense in his arms.

Elliot wjo had just got off the phone turned to him and said. " who is he and what's that got to do with Mo?"

Cragen looked at Elliot, Olivia, Scott then back at Olivia.

" Olivia is real name is.." he looked down for a moment, then back to meet Olivia's gaze. " Olivia his real name is David Green. Its David Olivia." he whispered.

That did it Olivia's legs gave way and Elliot And Don had to grab her to stop her from hitting the floor.. She let out a pained cry.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" she screamed through her hard sobs.

Both Elliot and Don had their arms wrapped round her trying to calm her down. While everyone else in the room stood there silently, shocked and scared of what all this meant. With know success to calming Olivia down Elliot lifted her into his arms and carried her out the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. The rest of the room just watched in pain and worry for her. Would she make it through this okay?, could she go on?

Cragen Knew he had to tell them the rest. But he decided he would tell Elliot first, then they could work out the best way to tell Olivia. But he couldn't help but wonder if the news would help them, help Olivia or make it harder for her. He knew though no matter what the outcome he had to tell them. She was his daughter after all. Maybe not by blood but by the love that flowed through his veins for her.

In their room Elliot placed Olivia on the bed. And held her close, as she cried herself into a restless slumber. An hour later Elliot Looked at her sleeping form. He didn't know how much more she could take. He just wanted to make al the pain she was feeling disappear. He would soon find out just how much this was affecting her. But just how strong she was at the same time. Signing he Untangled himself form her, she stirred but didn't wake she just moved on to her side and absently put a protective hand over her unborn child, and fell into deeper sleep filled with dreams of not only Libby but now Maureen too. Her girls. Her two missing girls…

_**To Be Contiued…**_

**So there you have it. What did you think? Let me no. still too come in the up coming chapters. What has Don got to tell them? Will it help? Will they find Maureen? And will she still be alive? And ca Melinda get the body exhumed? Keep reading and you'll find out. Come on guys I really need you help I have no idea where im going with this im just making it up chapter to chapter so give me some ideas… PLEASE!. Peace. xox**


	20. Chapter 20

Lost Then found.

Making his way back down to the group, Elliot felt drained. All he wanted to do was crawl in to bed beside Olivia and go to sleep, wake up the next morning to realise it was all just one big dream. But he knew it wasn't a dream. He could feel the pain rip through his heart when he looked at Olivia. No this was no dream is was their life, their world there horrible reality.

Back in the living room everyone was stood talking coming up with plan of what to do next.

"We'll we got Officers going to all the clubs and bars on that street, to get the Security taped to see if we can find out what direction she went in, and to see if there was anyone following her." Munch said.

"Computer crimes are trying to get into her cell, so they can see if they can find out the last place she was before it was turned off or died. If there's anything on them tapes we'll find it." Fin Continued.

Elliot just stood in the door way taking in the information he was hearing. " has there been any news at all Cap?"

"no not yet, I'm sorry Elliot. But we're not gunna stop looking. I promise you that."

"Yeah man, no-ones stopping until we do."

"Thanks Guys. All of you." Elliot said giving them a small smile.

"Don't Mention it." Munch said giving him a friendly slap on the back.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute Elliot.?"

"Yeah sure do you want to go into the den for a minute?"

"yes please."

The two men left the room and made there way to the den. Once inside the room Don didn't know how to tell him what he found on David's laptop. The conversations between Maureen and him. Especially the last one.

"So how's Olivia?"

Honestly… I don't know she keeps saying she's fine, but you saw her in there Cap, she's anything but fine, she's exhausted but has trouble sleep, when she does sleep its only for and hour or so at a time. And with Maureen, I'm worried she's going to get worse, and I don't know how to stop it." he paused and took a deep breath. " I do know how to make it help but, getting there is gunna take time. And I honestly don't know how much long she can keep going before gets too much for her, and it's just her I need to worry about now it's the baby too."

"I know it's hard Elliot, But we'll find her I swear, I don't know how, or when but we will."

"I know we will Cap…"

Please Elliot we're not at the precinct, I'm not here as your boss I'm here as your friend… I'm here as family so call me Don please." He pleaded.

"okay." elliot smiled at the man who was like a second father to him. He trusted him with his life. With his Fiancée life, he knew this man would do anything to keep them out of danger not lead them into it.

"So what did you want to talk about? Elliot asked.

" Well when Computer crimes went through David's History they…. Elliot they found the chat's he had had the Mo."

"And?… whats going on Don?" he asked starting to panic.

"we don't know if it means anything, but on there last Chat log he told Mo not to go digging, which she told you. But he also told her, that he wanted to hurt the person who hurt him."…

Elliot cut him off and Don heard the shear panic raise in his voice. " he wants to hurt Liv?… He's gunna come after her?."

"we honestly don't know Elliot, he wants her to feel how he felt when she upped and left him, he's got a big chip on his shoulder cos of it, and we don't know for sure, but we think he may have something to do with Mo's disappearance. It makes sense hurt some one by hurting the ones they love. So he may not be coming after her, because well like you said, this has broke her. But she as a security she doesn't go anywhere alone, if your at work and she's here there will be People sitting on her house, and…" he paused and looked straight into his eyes, " I hope you both will see that I'm only doing this for her safety and the safety of your baby. I'm taking her out the field. Interrogations, interviewing victims and paperwork. that's all she's doing she does not go anywhere without anyone with her." silence. He started to worry when Elliot didn't say anything.

"Elliot?… say something."

"She's not gunna like it but she'll understand why it has to be done." he said. " just let me be the one to tell her."

"of course Elliot. By the way we'll know by tomorrow afternoon if Melinda can get the body"

"That's…"

There talk was interrupted when they heard Olivia's scream shatter through the house. At the sound Elliot took off up their bedroom.

When he pushed the door open the sight shattered his eyes.

Olivia was sat up in bed crying hysterically, rocking her self back and forth, trying hard to catch her breath. Shaking and sweaty. when she noticed Elliot stood in the door way she held out her arms and whispered in a shaky voice. "Elliot."

He rushed over and gather her in to his arms. "I'm here baby, I'm here its okay." he kissed the top of her head.

"no, no its not Elliot where is she?!" she practically screamed into his chest, pulling him closer to her like she was trying to become one person with him.

He heard a faint knock on the door before it opened to reveal Cragen. He looked at Elliot then Olivia who was curled tightly into his body.

" we're gunna get off back to the station."

"okay."

"we'll keep you posted."

"thanks."

Cragen took one last look at them and could feel the tears bubble in his eyes as he stared at his little girl broken in the arms of the man she loved more than life. He signed sadly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Looking down at the love of his life, Elliot felt so lost, and had know idea what to do. So he did the only thing he could.

He sat there and let her break in his arms, with the promise that he would always be there ready to put the pieces back into place.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next up what does Melinda uncover, and is it going to help? Or be the thing that breaks Olivia for life? **_


	21. Chapter 21

Lost Then Found.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat there like that with her curled up his side but he knew it had been a few hours because it was now 4:30am. Olivia finally cried herself into a restless sleep 20 minutes ago but Elliot never stopped rocking with her, never stopped running his hand up and down her back and never stop whispering in her ear, that everything would be okay, they would find her and bring her home, that he loved her with all his heart.

He did this until he felt her finally relax in his arms, and fall to sleep. When she finally loosened her death grip on his shirt he carefully laid her down on the bed.

Feeling the sudden change Olivia grabbed his shirt again. "Please don't leave me. stay please." she whispered through her exhaustion.

" I'm not going anywhere baby. I promise. I'm just laying you down I'm getting in to bed right by side you." He whispered back kissing her on the forehead.

"You promise."

Hearing her ask that broke his heart that she would ever think that he would up and leave her. Especially now, like this. Instead of answering straight away he pulled off his shirt, pushed down his work pants and crawled into bed next to her.

Wrapping her back up in his arms he whispered. " I promise baby. Ill always be here right by your side. Forever and always." he dropped a kiss to the back of her head before she turned in his arms and buried her head in-between his neck and his pillow.

"It hurts so much El. I just want it to stop." she whispered through her silent tears, that Elliot could feel hit his bare chest. With every tear that hit his chest a felt like a thousand knife penetrating through his skin, muscle, his veins straight into his heart.

He could hear the pain in her voice, he could hear the sadness there too. The woman he loved, the woman he had sworn to protect, Love, keep happy and safe was breaking down in front of his eyes hurt him a lot because he had no quick fix for it.

"I know Baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could just take it all away for you." he said trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

He felt so lost, and right now he couldn't see a light to guide his way out of the darkness they were now all living in. all he wanted to do was cry. But he wouldn't. he would stay strong for him, for Olivia, for his Three kids who were in no better place then them right now, and for Maureen. He would stay strong so that when the time came… if the time came when Olivia felt like all hope was lost, and she would fall and not pick herself back up, he would be there to do it for her. For him, their family, for there unborn baby.

"I know you do. So do I." She whispered.

"I promise you, I don't know how but we're gunna make through this. Together." he declared to her.

" I'm so tiered." she whispered already half asleep.

"Get some sleep baby, ill be right here when you wake up." he kissed her head and kept running his fingers through her hair. Until he knew her breathing had evened out and she was snoring softly.

With Olivia still safely tucked I to his body he drifted in to sleep, filled with dreams and memories of his to lost girls.

_**M.E's Office…**_

Melinda was stood with Fin as he Told her what Carrie had said to himself and Munch. Hoping it would be enough.

"So what do you think? Will you be able to do it? He asked after he finished tell her what was said.

" Yeah. But ill need Olivia's permission to have the grave re-opened."

"well can't Elliot do that Mel. I don't think Olivia would be able to handle it."

"No its got to be Olivia, she's her mother. I know Elliot saw her as his daughter, but legally he has no rights to her, or to this, its got to be Olivia's permission I get. I'm sorry Fin."

"No it's okay. don't worry about it Mel." he smiled.

" how is she? Really?"

"I don't know Mel, I honestly don't know how much more she can take. She cracking and it's hard watching her. Its tearing Elliot apart watching her like this, he's been so strong for them all. But Olivia she's not handling any of this well at all. And now with Mo, I think it might be the straw that breaks the camels back. But who knows." he said honestly.

"Well ill go by tomorrow, and ill talk to her. Is she eating and sleeping enough, with her been almost 5 months pregnant its important that she does. "

"I know and from what Elliot's told us she's not sleeping more than an hour at a time, and for eating she does but she's got so many knots right now whatever she eats she just throws back up."

"okay… ill take a look at her tomorrow. See what I think maybe I can get her doctor to give her something to help settle her stomach. But honestly I think the only think that will do that is getting to the end of all this, and finding Mo."

" I think your right. Anyway ill see you tomorrow."

"yeah okay. Cya Mel."

At about 9am Elliot woke up cold and alone in bed. He laid there for a moment while all the memories of last night make crashing back into his mind like a high speed bus, until he heard the sound of Olivia been sick in their bathroom. Just as he got out of bed their was a knock on the door and when it opened the twins and Kathleen were stood there.

"Dad." Kathleen said softly

"Yeah sweetie."

"we started breakfast it will be ready in about 5 minutes. Are you And mom joining us?"

He smiled at them, he couldn't believe how lucky he and Olivia were to have kids like them. " Yeah we'll be down soon. I'm just going to check on Liv."

"okay." she smiled then walk away to finish the breakfast. Followed by Dickie.

Lizzie just stood there looking at her father. " Is mom gunna be okay daddy?"

He looked at his younger daughter and could see how scared she was. He walked over to her kissed the top of her head before whispering honestly. " I don't know princess, but I hope so. We're gunna have to work together to help her along the way."

"of course daddy. We just want to find Mo, and Libby."

"I know baby girl but we don't even know if Libby is still out there, not until Melinda Does some tests on her body."

"but even then she could still be dead couldn't she daddy?"

"yeah baby she could be,, but we just got to have faith that if that's not her in that grave then she is still alive. Okay?"

"yeah daddy."

"okay go down stairs, we'll be down soon."

"okay. I love you daddy. Tell Olivia I love her too." she smiled up at him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled back." I love you too baby girl, and I will defiantly tell Liv that, it might help make her smile."

With that Lizzie left the room to join Kathleen and Dickie in the kitchen while Elliot went to help Olivia.

When he opened the door he found Olivia sat learning against the bath tub with a damp wash cloth over her face. He smiled and walked over to her, lifted the cloth and smiled down at her.

"Watcha doing Detective Benson?"

"Not a lot just waiting here. Listening to the silence." she smiled back at him.

"Lizzie gave me stict orders to tell you that she loves you very much.. Ohh and they have made breakfast for us." he chuckled. " don't we have great kids? He said.

"that we do Stabler that we do."

"You feel better enough to go down and join them?"

"yeah I think so."

"okay lets go then." he stood up held his hand out to Olivia and helped her to her on to her feet. He learned down kissed her on her head and whispered " I love you baby. We'll make it out of this."

" I know we will and I love you too." she said standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

When they got down stairs they looked into the kitchen and saw the kids sat at the table chatting and waiting for them so they could start eating.

They walked into the room and sat down with them.. " This all looks good guys thank you." Olivia said to them giving them a smile.

Kathleen got up and went and picked up to mugs. Coming back she handed one to her dad. " Coffee for you daddy." she smiled. " thank you sweetie." he replied taking the mug from her. " and this is for you Mom. It's peppermint tea. Might help settle your tummy enough to keep breakfast down." she smiled. Olivia took the mug from her and took a sip. " thank you baby I think you might be right."

With that they started to eat, all there minds on one thing and one thing only. After breakfast they all cleaned up and then got dressed. Leaving the house they all piled in to the car and made there way to the precinct, dropping the twins off at school along the way. Kathleen been on break went to the station with them so she could be close to them. And so her parents could keep her close and know she was safe.

When they walked through the doors to the squad room Kathleen went up to the lounge while Elliot and Olivia went to talk to the gang.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet we're still going through all the tapes. We got Officers out looking for witnesses."

"okay."

"Olivia…"

She turned her head to see Melinda walking towards them.

"Hey Mel, what you doing here?"

"well I've come to see you and Elliot actually."

She looked at the group who were all looking back at her then back to Olivia and Elliot asked a silent question with her eyes.

"It's okay Mel whatever it is you can say in front of them."

"shall we move this into my office." Don said looking at the other Detectives and officers walking round in the precinct.

"Erm… Yeah," Olivia said.

Once inside Dons office Olivia turned back to Melinda " So what do you need to talk to me about Mel?"

"Well after what Carrie told Munch and Fin in her interview it was enough for me to dig the grave up and exhume the body, but for me to do that I need your permission to do so."

"Okay do you need to get a court order for it though?" Olivia asked.

"No, not with your permission I don't. if you give it I can have the team I got on stand by and fetch it, I can have the results by tonight."

"tonight… that's fast." Don said

"Yeah well the guys in the lab owe me so ill put a rush on it and if I asked them very nicely which I will they will start it pretty much straight away."

"okay well do it. Melinda you have my permission."

" Okay I'm on it. Ill let you know when I get the results back."

"Okay thanks Mel."

"no problem Sweetie." and with that she left the office hoping that she would be able to give Olivia and Elliot the Answer they wanted so much.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So. Will they get the answer's they want? Well they ever see Maureen again. Will Olivia be able to pick her self up and push through it to the end, or will she give up? Find out later in the story if you want it… Peace. xox**


	22. Chapter 22

Lost Then Found.

The day seemed to drag for Olivia, and everyone else in the squad. No-one had seen what happened to Maureen it was like she just disappeared off the face of the earth. That was until a man name Mark came into the squad.

"Sir can I help you?" Nick asked the tall middle aged man.

"No… but I think I can help you."

"how?"

"two uniformed Officers came into my bar earlier asking my staff if they had seen this young girl." he said holding up the picture to him, at this the rest of the room went quiet and just looked at him.

"And how could you help with that sir?" Don asked.

"Well I didn't see anything because I wasn't working Saturday night…."

"So how can you help us sir if you weren't there on the night in question?" Munch said getting annoyed.

"This" He said holding up tape in his hand. "it's the security footage from behind the bar, we had a lot of break-ins through the back so I had them installed, we were broke in to again Early Sunday morning and when I was going through it I found this."

Don took the tape off the man and said " Thank you so much sir I'm sure this will help us a lot."

"it's no problem I would have fetched it earlier but I didn't know you were looking for her until one of my bar staff told me."

" thank you man." Elliot said. Shaking the mans hand.

He nodded his head and smiled at Olivia who was stood at the side of Elliot. " you're her parents right."

"yeah we are." Olivia said.

"I really hope you find her. Me and my family will be praying for you all, and her safe return"

"thank you" Olivia whispered her voice full of emotion. How could someone who didn't really know them be so nice and put them in there prayers.

he just smiled nodded his head and walked out the room back into the street.

Everyone was just stood in the squad room, looking at the tape that Cragen held in his hands.

"Are we gunna watch it or just stand here looking at it. Hope what on it will jump into our minds?" Olivia asked feeling anxious to know what was on that tape, an dhow it would help them find Maureen.

"yeah sorry let's go into my office."

Once inside the office they were all either sat down or stood in the corner waiting to for Cragen to set up the T.V set.

After waiting for everything to be set up Cragen put the tape on and began to play it. Know on one in the room had an idea what they were about to see, so they were shocked to see Maureen run on the screen, doing what they believed was looking for somewhere to hide. A minute later someone else came running on to the screen after her. You could see the yelling at each other, what happened net shocked them the most and Olivia was sure her heart had just stopped. The man grabbed grabbed Maureen as she tried to run again and punched her in the stomach. Then hit her on the head with what they gathered was a glass bottle. They watched as her lifeless hit the floor and a car came into view and another man got out and helped put her in the boot of the car before speeding off.

When the tape everyone just stood there shock with even more fear than before. They didn't know the injuries that she had sustained or if any of them were serious. Olivia stood up mumbled 'I'm guuna be sick' then ran out the room down the hall to the locker rooms and into one of the toilet stalls.

After a few minute she heard the door to the bathroom open, and footsteps leading up to her. Thinking it was Elliot she didn't say anything, but was surprised to hear Kathleen's voice.

"Momma you okay?" she asked coming over to hold Olivia's hair back and rub gentle circles on her back.

"Yeah I'm fine baby. Could you go get me a bottle of water please." she asked not lifting her head up, but laying it on her arm that laid on the toilet seat.

"already got one." she said

When Olivia lifted her head she moved so she could learn back on the door. Kathleen came and sat beside her and rested her head against her shoulder.

"We'll find her ya know Momma, we got the best people in the field looking for her."

"I know baby, I'm just scared I want her back ya know. Were she's safe and loved." she said kissing Kathleen's head softly, letting her lips linger for a few moments.

"and she will be. I know Grandpa Don, uncle Fin, uncle Munch and the rest of the team wont stop until they do. But you. Dear mother of ours need to take it easy and not stress out too much." she said placing her hand on Olivia's ever growing baby bump. " you got this little one to think about and, rookie needs you to be rested and healthy as possible and your not gunna be if you worry too much. I know you cant help it but, you got to at least try okay." she said looking into Olivia's big brown eyes.

"Yeah I know and I will. I promise." she smiled and put her arm around her young girls shoulder pulling her gently into her side more. " I love you Katie. So much."

"I love you too Momma.

After a few minutes silence Olivia looked over at Kathleen and asked. "what you thinking about baby?"

"just I don't know everything I guess… how… never mind it doesn't matter anymore." she smiled.

"Baby if it matters to you it matters. And if you want to tell me… if you ever need to talk about anything I'm always here no matter what I'm doing at the time, ill drop it all, for you. For any of my kids." she smiled at the young girl.

"that's just it…" she signed

"what's just it baby?…Katie."

"I can remember the day daddy told us he finally had a new partner. It didn't bother Kathy until she found out that partner was a woman. Was You." she looked at Olivia. " we all knew there marriage was falling apart and dad meeting you would be the thing that did it, but to be honest I don't think any of us minded. They did nothing but fight. One day he called to say he was gunna be late home that you had been shot and he didn't want you to wake up and no-one be there. She was so horrible she told him ' _you have a family Elliot and she has no place in it.'_. they didn't love each other but she couldn't stand too let him go cos she knew he wouldn't just sit and pine after her, he would go with his heart… he would go to you. When he told us they were getting divorced, me and Mo understood why it hurt but we knew it was for the best, the twins though they didn't want it, they didn't understand why, they were only 10 years old and didn't know what it would mean for them. Kathy tiered to get his to reconsider but he wouldn't." she looked up and saw the look in Olivia's face. " do you blame me for there marriage falling apart?"

"Kinda… but let me finish."

"okay." she whispered not sure if she wanted too hear the rest.

"after the divorce was finalised Me and Mo thought he would go straight to you and tell you how he felt. How everyone knew he felt. But he didn't. when we asked him why he said that you could never return those feeling. And he didn't want to upset the twin, who by the way were sat at the table with us. they took the divorce hard and he didn't want to upset them by starting to date after just a year." she started to laugh and Olivia couldn't understand why.

"after he said that Lizzie walked up behind him his smacked him on the head, and told him he was an idiot." at that Olivia started laughing lighty too.

"She told him that they were upset to begin with but they could see even though Kathy and dad weren't getting on, how happy they both were now they were out of their marriage. Then Dickie told him that he would be stupid not to tell you how he felt and he was blind if he thought you didn't return them feeling cos everyone had seen the way you looked at each other. Daddy was so Speechless hearing this come from twins who were only 11, he thought they would be the ones to try and stop him, but there they were, telling him too." she smiled at the memory. " Dickie threatened him ya know."

"really?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"yep he said and I quote. '_Daddy if you don't go in to work tomorrow and tell her, you betta not come pick us up on the weekend, because if you don't tell her someone else will and they eventually capture her heart and you'll lose her forever, then we'll have to kill you for letting the best thing to happen to you walk right out the door with someone who could never love her, not the way you do. So be a man and go get your girl.' _well I guess that did it" she laughed, " cos that weekend when daddy came to get us we picked you up and spent the day in the park." she looked up in to Olivia's eyes and saw the love she had there for them… "that was the first time I ever felt like I had a real family. Even though you guys had only been together for a few days. It felt right, natural, felt like I family how it should." with that said Olivia wrapped her arms around her, but didn't speak knowing that she wasn't done.

"I always felt like Kathy didn't want us, she never read to us, she didn't hug us like you do all the time, and we never felt like we could talk to her, not like we can with you. I guess she prove us right on not loving us when she dropped us off. It was horrible. You and daddy hadn't been living together long, only three weeks then she comes along and drop four kids off on your door step and pretty much tell you, here there yours now you deal with them…"

"Katie I…"

"No she should never have done that." she said. Signing she carried on finally tell someone what she had held in all these years. " we are.. No were her kids and she couldn't wait to get rid of us, she was willing to fight tooth and nail for daddy but not us, her kids what the hell was all that about! She just dropped us off there and drove straight out of our lives without giving a look back. She was never there for anything. Not when any of us graduated high school and went to collage, she wasn't there for the twins 16th or 18th. She wasn't there when Lizzie was in that car wreck 2 years ago. She never went to any of our parent teach nights, plays, music recitals it was always daddy, then you and daddy. She stopped caring altogether when you and daddy started dating. She knew the it was serious between the two of you and its like she saw her ticket out of here, and she fucking took it." Olivia just tighten her arms around the girl knowing this was everything she had been holding in all this time and was at the root of her anger towards the world. " she just left us, she didn't even come back when I was arrested. She didn't once come to see Dickie when he broke his ankle during on of the biggest games of the season for him. She wasn't there for anything, she's not even here now when one of her own kids are missing gong through god only knows what, with god only knows who. And she knows. I know she know, cos she still talks to Daddy's sister." she Signed and moved abit closer into Olivia's warm and soothing embrace.

" she's not here but you are. She maybe our Mother Biologically but that's all. And that doesn't matter. no what counts what makes you a mother or father is the love you carry in here," she said tapping Olivia on her chest above where her heart lays. Anyone In the world can be a mother, but it's the love you feel in your heart for that child that makes you a true Momma, and that's you." she said pulling away to look at Olivia, seeing the tears run down Olivia's cheeks she softly brushed them away, then learned back into her and signed " I love you so much Momma."

"I love you too baby, always. And ill always be here for you, for any of my kids, because my little ray of sunshine is exactly what you all are… _my _kids and I will do anything for you." she smiled and kissed Kathleen's head softly.

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence not realising Elliot had walked into the bathroom and heard their little heart to heart. He just stood there with the biggest smile on his face, he had never been as proud of his Daughter as he was right now, she finally let go of all the anger and pain she had been holding on to for so long, and confided in the woman who no matter what anyone says or what any piece of paper says this woman was the mother of his kids and he believed that even more now after hearing Kathleen's speech.

A minute later he knocked on the door.

"Olivia? Kathleen?"

"yes." Olivia said opening the door to reveal two of his girls.

He said nothing just pulled them into a hug.

"I love you. I love both of you so so much." he whispered kissing them both on their heads.

"love you too." they both said at the same time. Then let out a laugh.

Walking out off the bathroom Olivia learned in to Elliot's side. " so just how much of that did you hear?"

"enough to know that Kathleen finally let go of everything she had been holding back for the last few years, and enough to know that all my kids… no all our kids see you not just as the step-mother-to-be or the woman that stepped in and help their father with them when his stupid ex-wife walk out o there lives, but as their mother, the only one they will even want or need in their lives."

"so in other words you heard everything." she concluded.

"yeah sorry I was coming too tell you that Melinda's on her way up."

"okay lets go she what she found out shall we?"

"yep lets."

They made there way up to the squad room, just as they walked in they saw Melinda come through the doors. They couldn't read the expression that one on her face but they just hope this was going to breing them one step closer to the end of this nightmare, and one step closer to moving back into the light.

"Melinda, what have you got for us?" Olivia asked.

"I got the results back I came here as soon as they landed on my desk"

"okay. What did they say?"

"they say…."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Well we're getting closer to the truth, wont be long now, then there's the rescue of Maureen, that comes with a shock… to everyone. Also, in the next chapter the men who took Maureen are also revealed within the next chapter or two. If you want me to continue let me know. Peace. xox **_


	23. Chapter 23

Lost Then Found.

"Melinda what did the results say?"

"Well I ran every test I could, I even looked at what tested the lab did the first time, they most of had a newbie or something because when I checked the teeth on the body that's laid on my table.." she paused looked at everyone in the room then back to Elliot who had his arms wrapped around Olivia, before she continued. "There weren't any missing."

"wh…wh…what does that mean…. Mel?"

"it's means that there's no way that body is Libby's, there should be a gap were the tooth was but there isn't. plus I ran the DNA they don't match…" she took a deep breath then finished. " the way I think it happened is Libby lost a tooth that they found, they planted it with the body hoping that that would be how they would Identify her, which they did. Plus by the bone structure of who ever that little girl is had recently broken her ankle, and also had a healed rib fracture, and broken arm. Libby's never broken a bone in her life right?

" No."

"Well that little girl is definitely not Libby."

"thank you so much Melinda."

"don't thank me Elliot. Just because that isn't Libby doesn't…" she was cut off by Olivia.

" We know it doesn't but you've given us hope that she still out there, and until we find her body we've got to believe she still alive." she said softly before going over and giving Melinda a hug.

"thank you Mel."

"don't mention it sweetie. Ill do anything I can to help you, you know that right?"

"yeah we do." she said puling away. Turning to Cragan, Tucker and the rest of the gang, she said. "where do we go from here? We still don't know who took her, who took Mo, if it's the same person or if they're okay. All we're learned is that its not my daughter in that grave."

"we'll find a break somewhere Olivia we have to. I'm gunna go back to my office and pull up everything I can on her case and find out who did the autopsy and why the hell they didn't do their god damn jobs properly ." tucker said before storming out the room.

"And we'll keep looking, we've got to be able to get something off them tapes, ill go down to the computer techs and see if they have anything for us. Come Munch lets go." fin said as he and Munch also walked out the room.

"I'm going to give Porters Captain a call see if he can tell what porter told him about the case in his reports." he looked at Elliot and Olivia and could see the exhaustion in both their eyes. "you two get Katie and go home."

"Dad we cant do that. We need…" Olivia was cut off by Don who walked over to her, put his hand on her baby bump and said yes you can Baby you got to take it easy not just for you but for this baby, please go home put your feet up and try to relax. Get some sleep I swear you'll be my first call when we get some news."

"okay." she smiled giving the man she saw as a father a big hug. "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too baby girl." he said kissing her on the top of the head.

Olivia and Elliot went up to the lounge got Kathleen and walked out the Station shouting a goodbye to Don as they left. He called back and watched them walk out.

He knew although they were one step closer they still had a lot of steps to go. And no idea what they would encounter along the way. With that in the front of his mind he made the call to Porters Captain, with no clue what Fin and Munch were looking at on the screen down with the computer techs….

**Computer Tech Lab…**

Staring at the screen Munch and Fin had no idea what to say. The two people on the screen one of which had made Olivia's life a living hell and it looked like he wasn't finished yet, and the other she had dated.

"we gotta get back and tell Cap about this man!" Fin said never taking his eyes off the picture.

"yeah come on can you print that out a copy of that for us." Munch asked the tech.

"yep…." he hit a few buttons then the printer kicked in. he handed the picture to Munch. "there you go detective."

"thanks."

And out the room they hurried. Not knowing what their Captain was been told on the phone.

**Back At The Precinct…**

"you cant be serious he's meant to be working this case god damn it, he cant just pick up and leave whenever he feels like it." Cragen fumed down the phone.

_Look I'm sorry he said it was a family emergence and had to leave as soon as possible." _

"I don't care, we need him here. Do you know how we can get a hold of him.?"

"_No. all he said was in was leaving and wouldn't have his cell on while he was gone, that he didn't want to be disturbed."_

"that's great… that's just fucking fantastic! Thanks for your help." he practically yelled before slamming the phone back down.

Just then his office door flew open and tucker ran into the office.

"Ed what the hell?"

"David… david"

"what about him?"….. he didn't and so Cragen tried again. "ED!" he shouted.

"they found out who the number belonged to, the one he called almost everyday!" he panted.

"it's….Porters."

"are you sure Ed?"

"Yeah they checked it twice, even I checked it twice. He has two cell's that's why we didn't put it together sooner."

"but why has porter been talking to David. The same David that put Olivia through hell and back.. How the fuck do they even know each other? Cragen thought aloud.

" I don't know but Howard's got men digging he wants to find them just as much as we do Don, and he can dig deeper then we can without rising suspicions.

"how deep do you think this goes Ed?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"why do I get the feeling that we're stepping into something a whole lot bigger than it is right now?"

"Because we properly are."

Just then Fin and Munch came running into the Office.

"it's David!." they both said at the same time handing the picture over to Cragen.

"David Kidnapped Maureen. With the help Of Dean fucking Porter. I just don't get why Porter would Help this guy or get involved in something like this."

"None of us do John, but we're gunna find out." Tucker said.

"We need to let Olivia and Elliot Know about this Cap."

" I know ill call them."

He took out his cell and call Elliot.

"_hey Cap everything okay?"_

"Erm…not really we need you and Olivia to cme down to the station."

"_Okay. We'll be there soon." "_And Elliot, I know the twins are back now, don't leave them fetch them with you okay."

"_Cap has something happened? Has someone threatened them?" _Elliot asked sounding panicked.

"No.. no. nothing like that but we said before them and Olivia don't leave without someone with them that we trust so fetch them here while we talk. Okay?"

"_yeah we will be there in and hour." _

"Okay see you soon."

"_Yeah see you soon Cap." _

"Who was on the phone baby?" Olivia asked.

"Don he wanted us down at the station. Got some things he wants to talk about."

"okay well ill go tell the kids we wont be long." she said as she went to leave the kitchen.

" no tell them to get there shoes and coats there coming with us." he saw the look on Olivia's face.

"don't worry. He just doesn't want you or the kids left anywhere on your own so he wants us to fetch them with us to the station.

"okay ill go shout them."

"okay."

Once they were all ready to go, they walked out the front door, got into the car and made there way to the Station. All wondering the same thing. 'what had they found and would it help them find not only Maureen but also the truth about Libby.'

Once they parked the car in the Precinct car parking lot they all went up to the Special Victims Unit,. When they reach the floor the kids went up to the cribs and waited for their parents to come and tell them what was going on.

Olivia and Elliot walked up to Cragen's office where everyone was and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"hey guys." Olivia said.

About

" hey Liv, Hey El." they all said.

Olivia looked around the room, seeing Cragen, Tucker, Fin, Much, Nick and Amanda all stood around and in the corner was Casey and Alex.

"what did you want to see us for Cap, and Casey, Alex why are you two here?" Olivia asked.

"well we came to see if you wanted to go to lunch and Don said he sent you both home for the day. Then said you we on your way back so we thought we'd stick around see if there was anything we could do for anyone." Casey answered."

"okay." she smiled. "so what did you want to see us for Cap?" when he didn't answer she walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye and said softly, " daddy what is it?"

Everyone looked at them with shocked but happy faces, they knew Olivia saw Cragen as her father and that shhe called him dad occasionally but they had never heard her call him it before, apart from Elliot, and tucker. They all just smiled at the interaction between them. all there thoughts were broken through by the sound of Cragens voice.

" baby its Maureen…" at that Olivia's face turned into panic and fear and Don felt her whole body tense.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So what will Howard's men find out** **Ported and David's passed, and just how well do they know each other. The next chapter will have a 2 week time jump in it. Hope your all enjoying this story im have fun writing it. Please review. Peace. xox**


	24. Chapter 24

Lost Then Found.

"wh…what did you find out about her?… Is she okay?"

"We don't know how she is but we do know who snatched her. That moves us one step closer to finding her and fetching her back home where she belongs." Don said Quietly.

"how?… Who,… Who took my baby Dad?

"Computer techs were able to blow up the image and clear it up for us." he paused and looked into her eyes. " Olivia it was David… And he had help."

"by who? Who would help him? Why would he do this, Mo has never done anything wrong to him, she doesn't even know him, she only knew him as Troy Black. So what's he getting out of taking her?"

"We don't know what he's hoping to get out of doing this Olivia, we think it's his way of hurting you more than he already has." Tucker Answered.

"But he could have just come after me. Why go after someone who's innocent in all of this. Who has nothing to do with any of this. why didn't he just come for me there's nothing he could have physically do to me to hurt me that him or his friends haven't already done to me."

"there's always some way to hurt a parent…. There kids, a parent would do anything to protect their kids, he knows that, he knows what loosing another kid would do to you. He knew it would tear you apart and he knew you would drive yourself mad until we find her. He's doing this to get to you and its working." Elliot said.

"of course it's working. For fuck sake she has nothing to do with this, she's done nothing to make him do this, I want her back and I want her right the fuck now!" she screamed.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and felt her immediately begin to relax. A few minutes past before she pulled away from Elliot and turned back to Don.

"You said he had help."

"yeah he did." Don said.

"do you know who?

Silence.

She looked around the room, and no-one would make eye contact with her. That's when she knew.

"You do don't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Still silence.

"DON!" she yelled.

At the raise in her voice he looked up at her.

"who helped him? You said you wouldn't keep us in the dark…"

"I know" he said cutting her off

"then don't… who helped him dad?" she asked.. No..no Begged.

"Porter." he whispered so she missed it.

"What?"

"Porter…Dean fucking porter!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Silence fell around the room.

All eyes were on Olivia all wondering the same thing? How would she reacted? It felt like hours before she spoke but when she did, it scared everyone because none of them had ever hear her talk with so much hatred in her voice, with so much darkness and a murderous look in her eyes, they had never seen so much anger flash in her eye.

"'I'm gunna kill him." she said with the darkness in her voice, "I'm gunna hunt him down, put my gun to his head and pull the fucking trigger. I'm gunna make him.. Both of them regret the day they ever crossed me!" she seethed.

"Baby?" Elliot said moving slowly towards her.

"they Pissed off the wrong mother."

"Liv?"

"when I get my hands on them, I'm gunna make them wish they were never born. I'm gunna make sure they never see the light of day again, I'm gunna make sure they spend the rest of their lives in the cold, hard…"

"OLIVIA!." Elliot, Don and Tucker yelled at the same time.

"what?" she asked slightly confused as to why they were shouting at her.

"You went some where very dark just then sweetie." Don said.

"I did?" she asked confused, she was that pissed she didn't realise she had said that out loud, she had threatened two peoples lives, one of which was a F.B.I agent in front of everyone in the squad room. In front of her bosses. Shit.

"yeah, please don't go hurting anyone, it would be bad to get Mo back just for her to watch her Mom get thrown in jail." Elliot Whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry, I just want her back El." she sobbed pulling him closer to her.

"I know Baby and we will get her back I promise, and you just keep showing that determination then we'll differently find her." he said giving her his famous Stabler smile.

"and Libby?" she whispered.

"yeah baby and Libby."

"she's still alive El. I cant explain it, but I can just feel it, Libby's still out there somewhere." she said softly, so only those stood close enough to them could hear her.

Elliot tightened his arms around her, and kissed her head softly. Before they heard Tucker speak.

"Olivia, you don't need to be able to explain it, just as long as you feel it, that's what will keep you going." he smiled at them

"Thanks Ed." she smiled back.

"anytime." he said with a little laugh.

"So where do we go from here?" Elliot asked.

"well I've already got their financials been watched. And their cells, we got people out still looking, when they make a call or use their credit cards we'll find there location." Cragen said.

"And I'm going to have the report send state wide, so if they leave, if they haven't already every state will know who we're looking for. Their not gunna get away with this Guys." Tucker said.

" thanks." Olivia said with tears running down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. " sorry stupid hormones I swear I've never cried so much in my life, pregnancy does crazy things to me." she laughed.

"Yeah that what it is Benson. Hormones. We'll buy that right guys?" munch said through his own laugh.

"yeah."everyone shouted.

Before they knew it everyone was laughing.

"do you all want to go grab some dinner?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah I could definitely eat." Fin said.

"then lets get out of here. I know Liv's hungry." he chuckled.

"Liv's always hungry." Olivia laughed.

"true, come on. Lets go get the kids and we'll go."

"okay we'll meet you guys at the diner okay."

"yeah, sure, no problem." was the answers they got.

Once they had got the kids and told them what they knew they left to meet her others for dinner. At the diner they all sat around talking and sharing war stories. Having a good time, keeping their minds off of what was going on. They felt lighter like they were going in the right direction, and for that they were happy.

none of them knew about the email that was on Cragen's computer unread, an email that would reveal something that they would never have seen coming.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**So now they know who has Maureen… thank god! **__**J . but what is about to be revealed in that email. Find out in the next chapter. Plus an unexpected call, leads them one step closer to Maureen and the truth. Review let me know what you think. by the way im back at work now so im trying to make sure i have at least 2 or 3 chapters writen on my laptop so i can keep updating everyday. thanks for reading this far please let me no if you want more. and what you want to see happen. Peace. xox**_


	25. Chapter 25

Lost Then Found.

They all enjoyed dinner at the restaurant down from the precinct. Just enjoying each others company, enjoying been with what they all saw as one big family.

So they didn't always get on, and one belonged to the rat squad. But looking around the table Olivia realised one thing. The only thing that was important. They may fight, yell, scream and refuse to talk to one another from time to time, but no matter how hard the day had been or how much they had been mad at each other they would always pull together to have each others back, and pick one up when they felt like they couldn't do it any more. They always gave each other the strength to go on when it all became to hard or to emotional to handle alone.

After their dinner and a few drinks, they all headed home for the night, Alex and Casey left together so Casey could drop Alex at her apartment, Hank came and picked up Melinda, Fin and Amanda Left together, everyone knew they were dating but would wait for them to come and tell them, for now everyone was happy to let them have their privacy, Nick left hour an hour before everyone else, saying he had to get back so his mom could leave. And Munch left with Don and Ed. Before he left Don learned down to Olivia and whispered in her ear.

"Keep your chin up baby, we're gunna find them.".

"I know thanks dad. Ill see you in the morning." she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah see you in the morning." he smiled back. "Bye Kids. Be good for your parents okay?" he said sternly.

"We will. Goodnight Grandpa.!" They all said at the same time.

Cragen looked at them with a shocked but happy look on his face, he gave them all a big smile, went round and kissed all their foreheads and left for the night. Unprepared for the shock that was waiting for him in his office, on a white piece of paper.

After everyone had left Olivia and Elliot rounded up the rest of the troops and made their way to the car. The twins were in front while Kathleen walk beside Olivia.

Kathleen had been quiet for most of the night after been told what was going on with her sister. They decided that with her been 21 and the twins been 18 they would be able to handle it, but neither of them knew the fear that was starting to close in around Kathleen.

"You okay Baby? You've been quiet all night." Olivia asked as she put her arm around Kathleen's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." she replied.

But both Olivia and Elliot knew she wasn't fine, over the past 6 years she and Maureen had become extremely close just like they were as kids, they always told each other everything no matter what. So not having her sister around was driving her crazy, and she was become withdrawn from everyone. Both adults knew that if it wasn't for her taking the medication, she would have spiralled out of control and hit rock bottom by now.

"Don't lie to us Katie." Elliot signed, knowing the pain and emptiness she most be feeling. Because himself and Olivia were feeling that same emptiness.

"I'm not dad, I'm just kinda tiered its been a long couple of weeks ya know."

"yeah we do baby, so when your ready to stop lying to us and talk about it we'll be here okay?" Olivia soothed.

"yeah okay. Can we just get home so I can go to bed."

"yeah sweetie we can." Elliot replied. And just like that the conversation came to an end. For now anyway.

When they got home the twins went straight to bed, Olivia and Elliot laid on the couch watching T.V while Kathleen sat in the den calling Maureen's phone knowing it would go straight to voice mail. But she didn't care she wanted to hear her voice, so happy and full of life. She couldn't help but wonder if she would hear it again, see her again.

As she dialled her number again it went straight to voice mail like it always did.

'_Hey, you've reached Mo, sorry I couldn't Pick up but I'm either, In class, In bed Sleeping, chilling with the family. Or I just don't want to talk to you. But hey either way leave ya name number and a short Message and ill get back to you I Promise! Okay Bye.' _was what filled Kathleen's ears, she can remember the day Maureen recorded that and they spent hours laughing about it, and how everyone was going to think she just didn't want to talk to them.

When she heard the beep she did the same thing she had done a thousand time in the last 3 weeks of her been missing, she left her a message.

"Hey Mo it's Me. Kathleen. Well I guess you already knew that." She chuckled into the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that I miss You and I love you so much. Mom, Dad, Grandpa Don, Uncle Munch, Uncle Fin, Nick Amanda are doing everything they can to find you. Their not giving up. Mom wont let them. Even Ed Tucker from IAB is helping them and they hate each other." She smiled.

" Hey Mom's 5 months Pregnant tomorrows has an appointment to see how rookies doing. What do you think she's having Mo? A baby boy? Or a baby girl.? That would really piss Dickie off Huh, he already feels greatly out numbered. I don't mind just as long as rookies happy and healthy." there was a short pause, she sniffled a bit then continued with the pain and sadness that was visible in her voice. " they had Libby's body exhumed and well it wasn't her, so maybe your right, maybe she is still alive. No, No not maybe cos she is, so wherever you are Mo you gotta keep fighting, keep holding on until Mom and Dad find you, cos you have to be here when they find her and fetch her Home. Please Mo you got to be okay, you've got to come home, I Love you Maureen. I… I need you. Please Be okay." She sobbed.

Outside the door Olivia and Elliot Stood Listening to her as she poured her heart out to her sisters voice mail, wondering how many times she had done this, but already knowing the answer. Every night since she went missing. They listened while they heard her heart break and listened to the desperation in her voice begging her sister to hold on to keep fighting. There heart broke to knowing just how much she was missing her sister.

" I'm Gunna go to bed now, but ill call tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight. God bless. See you soon I promise." she whimpered as she hung up the phone. She looked at the picture in her hand of her and Maureen that was taken at a party they went to just a few weeks after She had turned 21. They looked so happy, she was falling apart and came it stop. She didn't hear the door open as her Mom and Dad came into the room and sat on either side of her.

"I miss her so much!" she sobbed, as both her parents wrapped her in the protection of their arms.

"I know baby we all do." Elliot whispered into her ear. " I wish I could make it go away but I can , not right now baby but me and mom are working on it."

"I know you are, I just feel so lost, so alone, she always had my back always, even when I was arrested, she helped me get used to having An illness. She was there no matter what she was doing she was always there, and now… now she's not and it hurts." she sobbed. It Really hurt daddy."

They didn't know what else to say so they just stayed there like that until they finally felt her relax and her grip she had on booth of them loosen. They looked down and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Without waking her Elliot stood up and carried her up the stairs and into their room, he put her in the middle of the bed and the two of them curled themselves around her. The night was long Olivia kept waking up every hour or so with the need to check to make sure Kathleen was still resting peacefully.

The next morning they dropped the twins off at school. It was important because it was their last few months before they graduated and went to collage. Kathleen took the day off she wasn't in the mood or the right frame of mind to stand hours listening to boring lectures. So instead she went to the doctors with her parents to see how her baby sister or brother was doing.

**LOCATION… PRECINCT…**

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This cant be happening. This cant be right.!" Don yelled coming out of his office.

"Was up Cap?" Nick Asked.

"Does Anyone know when Olivia and Elliot will be here?" He said.

"Yeah they should be here for about 10am Baby girls appointment was for 9am. Its 9:50am now. Why what's going on Cap? Fin asked seeing the worry in the mans eyes.

" You'll all be told when they get here. But they should hear this at the same time as everyone else." He said making his way back into his office.

15 Minutes later all three of them walked into the Squad room, Kathleen made her way up the stairs to the cribs to get some more sleep while Olivia and Elliot went over to the group.

" What's wrong with you guys?" Elliot asked.

"its not us it's Cap." Fin said looking at the mans closed door.

"Why what's wrong with him?"

" Don't know. He came out here about half an hour ago and asked if we Knew when Ya'll would be back." Amanda said.

"Well We're here now." Olivia said making her Way to Cragens door.

"Hey Cap, Amanda said you were waiting on us?"

"Erm… Yeah Ill be out in a minute Olivia." He said not looking up from the paper in his hand.

"Okay. We'll wait for you."

A couple of minutes later Don came back out of his office and everyone could see the confusion along with worry etched on to his face.

" Cap what's wrong?" Nick asked.

He didn't say anything he just looked at Olivia. She took a step toward him and put her hands on his shoulder keeping eye contact with him.

"Dad.?" she whispered. " what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked beginning to panic.

" when I got here this morning there was an email waiting for me… from Howard." he said just looking at Olivia.

"Okay what did it say?"

"David and Dean. They…" he paused and just looked at her unable to find the right words to tell her.

"There what Dad?" she asked more panicked.

Not knowing how to break it to her he just held out a piece of paper with the email on It. Olivia feeling slightly confused took it not taking her eyes off the man she called dad. They just stared at each other for a moment until Olivia looked down. When she read what had Don so spooked she gasped and her legs buckled. It was a good job Don was stood so close to her to catch her before she hit the floor.

"how? Why didn't we know?" she whispered as Elliot helped her stand.

" why didn't we know what?" he asked taking the paper from Olivia, as she turned in his Embrace.

He just Gasp. " No fucking way, how did this not come up on the background checks?"

"What man. What's going on cuz you, Cap and baby girl look like you just seen a fucking ghost!" Fin exclaimed.

"Dean and David. They… There…." he stuttered.

"Elliot what is?" Munch asked.

"there Brothers." He whispered.

All that could be heard within the group was gasps and '_ no ways.' 'this can t be right_'. but it was.

"like Elliot said, why did this never come up on Background cheeks?" Nick asked.

"He changed his name. we're still trying to track down his original name but we don't know how many times name changed it. It could take awhile." came Howard's voice from the door way. " but we'll find it. We always do."

" that explains why David kept me and Libby away from his family. He didn't want us to know." she said more to herself then anyone else in the room. " but to change your name and keep your own Daughter away from your family you got to be hiding something big… right?" she asked .

"we don't know but if there's something there we'll find it. We always do." Tucker said coming into the room.

"You okay Ed?" Don asked.

"Well… both their credit cards have been cancelled. 3 hours apart. In two different locations over the phone. One Was made to the credit card company here in the city and the other was cancelled over the phone to the company in Washington but we don't think there in either of them states, they haven't been spotted here since Mo went missing and we've had Men looking. I called Washington's police department, there gunna put an alert out just in case they are there, but we don't think they are." he told them.

"so in other words we've come to another dead end?" Elliot said.

"no El. We Haven't." she Said. He just looked at her. Feeling a bit confessed.

" Okay I feel like I should know what your getting at but I don't. I want to know, I want to get it so tell me!." he pleaded

" El, Baby their starting to panic, so they think cancelling the Credit cards in two different states will throw us off track. Which means we're on the right track. Which means….."

"their gunna make bigger mistakes." he cut her off.

"Exactly. We just gotta keep doing what we're doing and they'll slip up. And we'll be there when they do , we'll find her baby." she said giving him a passionate kiss right there in front of them all.

Just then Olivia cell started ringing. When she got to her desk she picked it up but froze when she saw who's name was flashing on the screen.

She looked up at everyone who were just stood there staring back at her.

"Liv, baby what is it? Who's calling?" Elliot asked. Beginning to worry, seeing t

She didn't answer though she just swiped the screen to answer it. She put it to her ear and whispered.

"Maureen."….

The minute Maureen's name left her mouth all went quiet in the room and all eyes were fixed on Olivia and the cell in her hand…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Ooooohhhhh, now we're getting some where. So is it Maureen on the other end of the phone? And just what are they going to uncover when they dig deeper into Dean and Daivid's past? Lets just say know one would have seen it coming… I hope. Let me know what you think. Peace. xox**


	26. Chapter 26

Lost Then Found.

She didn't know what to do, she could feel her heart beating hard against her chest, she could hear it in her loud in her ears. She just stood there with the phone against her ear listening to the breathing at the other end of the phone. Millions of questions flew through her mind…

'_Was it_ _Maureen she could hear breathing on the other end?… If it was, was she okay?… Was she hurt?… Where was she?… Was she still in the city?… Did she even know where she was.?'. _

She could feel her legs go like jelly. She sat down at her desk and just kept the phone to her ear. "Mo honey… is that you? Are you there?" she asked softly.

When she didn't get an answer she could feel her heart begin to pound harder, she was trying to get control of her breathing but she couldn't. Elliot moved to kneel in front of _her_.

"Put it on speaker baby." he whispered. So she did.

"Mo, baby if that's you say something." she said desperately wanting to hear her voice. But there was nothing but silence. Then they heard it.

"_Momma?" _came Maureen's voice. She sounded so, quiet, so exhausted. So scared.

Olivia let out a breathy sob. "Yeah Baby it's Momma." she cried.

"_Momma.. I..I..I love you, please help me." _she whimpered.

"We will baby, we will I promise. Where are you baby, do you know?"

"_no." _she cried. _"my head hurts. Mom." _

She was fighting sleep, Olivia could hear it in her voice. She knew she had to keep her talking. She could see Don and Ed both on the phone. Ed to Howard while Don was calling someone to come trace the call. She had to keep her talking.

"baby how did you get your cell?" she asked

" _when I woke up in the trunk of the car I felt it vibrate in my bag, I knew I need to turn it off, and hide it so they didn't find it." she whispered. "Mom its Porter and Troy.. I mean David." She sobbed. _

"we know baby we've been trying to find out where they went after they took you." she sobbed back. " do you know where you are?"

"_no, all I know is we drove for what seemed like forever." _

"we're gunna find you. Just keep talking to me baby, someone's on the way to trace the call, just keep talking. Okay."

Then they heard it. The sound of Maureen's phone dying.

"_Momma my cells dying, please help me, find me please.." she sobbed._

"we are baby just hold on Baby… hold on." she sobbed back, feeling the fear of not knowing what would happen if the phone died.

"_I love you Momma. I love you so mu…" _she didn't get to finish, her cell died. Olivia just looked at her phone with tears falling down her face fast and hard. She looked into Elliot's eyes.

"No. no where is she Elliot, where's my baby?" she screamed holding on to his work shirt like it was her live line.

"We'll find her baby, I promise she called so we know she's still alive, and Don call a guy from computer crimes to come up and see if he can find out where she is." he cooed. " and you know them guys if anyone can do it they can, its what there trained to do." he said still trying to comfort her.

"I know they will but we don't know what they have done to her, what if they've hurt her, what if she needs medical attention there not gunna take her to get it, they'll leave her to die first.!" she cried out.

"Hey, hey we'll find her before anything like that happens, please don't stress too much Liv you got to think about the baby, rookie needs you to keep calm," he soothed running small calming circles on her back.

"I know, its just hard, but knowing she's out there will help me relax a bit more. But I'm not gunna rest properly until she's back where she belongs." she whispered.

"I know, baby, I know." he said kissing her forehead. "hey Cap where's the guys from computer crimes?"

"on there way up," he said walking over to the two of them, and put his a hand on both their shoulders. " they can find her Guys she was on the phone long enough, they just have t go through it break it down and find out where the call was made from. We're half way there guys I know we are." he said softly.

"We know Cap." Elliot smile. "hey can you just stay with Liv while I go up and talk to Kathleen. I really think this should be explained to her cos she's cracking to." he asked.

"of course. You go ill make us something to drink then we'll be in my office." he smiled. Moving his arm so Olivia could walk at the side of him.

"thanks Don."

"don't mention it."… "come on Sweetie lets go to my office so you can relax, calm down and tell me what the doctor said about this little one." he said placing his hand on her growing bump. She was now noticeable pregnant, and she loved it.

After he had walked Olivia to his office he went to make a Coffee for himself and a peppermint tea for Olivia hoping it would calm her a little. On his way back he bumped into Cody the computer crimes guy and Scott,

"hey Cody Olivia's cell is on her desk she said to take it and do what you have to, just find out where that call came from.

" okay no problem Captain, ill call when I know something." he nodded and with that he got the cell and left.

" Erm I was looking for Olivia or Elliot." Scott spoke clearly nerves.

Don looked at the young man who he knew after talking to Olivia and Elliot had caught Maureen's heart. He smiled at him and Scott returned it. " come with me Elliot's up in the cribs talking to Kathleen, and Olivia's in my office taking a breather.

" Is everything okay?" he asked starting to worry.

"you should really talk to Olivia. Its something that you should hear from her son." he said softly.

"is something wrong? Mo… have you found her?" he asked following Don to his office. When he opened the door Olivia and Scott's eyes met and locked together.

She got up and moved over to meet him with a hug, that he gladly returned.

"Olivia what's going on?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

" well, she called." she told him softly.

"Mo?" she just nodded. " but how, her phones been off for the last 3 weeks. Since she went missing how did she get it back? Is she hurt? Do you know where she is?" he rambled.

"Wow, wow, wow, Calm down Scott, she turned her cell off when she came too in the trunk of the car, she hid it, I don't know where…" "Down her bra." Scott said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me!?" came Elliot's voice from the door.

" I'm just say she always puts it down her Bra so she doesn't lose it."

"Ohh right." he said. Olivia couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his face. " anyway. We don't know where she is her cell died before she could tell me, she didn't sound hurt she just said her head really hurt. But other than that she sounded perfectly fine, exhausted but other than that she didn't sound like she was in pain." she said hoping to sooth Scott's worries, but knowing it probably wouldn't.

"but she's good at hiding when she's in pain." he said on the verge of tears.

"Hey man, she needs you to be strong and have faith. She'll be fine. But when we get here she's gunna need you to give her the love and strength." Elliot said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know, and I will." he smiled. " I just want you to know… well both of you actually, I love Maureen with all my heart. I know I'm 4 years older than her and you probably think she's too young to know what true love is, but I love her so much. I would do anything to keep her happy and safe." he signed, then looked at them both with tears building in his eyes. " I just cant believe I left her, I should have stayed out with her at lest then I'd know she was safe, and here with me, us now." the tears he tried to hide now ran down his cheeks. He didn't even attempted to wipe them away.

"Look I know what she means to you. I do wish you had told us when this first started but I know why you didn't. but you love her and treat her right that's all that really matters to me. And its not your fault, you had no Idea what was about to happen." Elliot said to him. Really seeing the love this man had in his eyes for his daughter. He looked over at Olivia who was giving him a look. He nodded his head at her letting him know he agreed with what she wanted.

"Scott you don't look like you've slept much over the last month." she said softly to him. Coming to stand beside her fiancée and the man madly in love with her daughter.

"I haven't every time I do all I see is her." he whispered.

"well me and Elliot would like you to come stay with us till we find her and fetch her home. That why you'll get updates at the same time as us." she smiled. "And I'm sure she gunna want you to stay with her for awhile till she get herself back together, she'll need your help as well as everyone else's support in the healing process."

"and ill be there, I promise. I love her. But are you sure your okay with this you are 5 months pregnant, I don't want to make things harder at the house."

"you wont. Trust me I know Mo isn't going to want you out oof her sight for awhile when she gets back." Elliot smiled at him.

"Okay. Thank you."

"your welcome. Why don't you go join Katie in the cribs, I'm sure you to could talk and help each other through this." Elliot smiled. " plus you look like you could do with some sleep. We'll come and get you both when we've heading home." he finished.

Scott just smiled and nodded his head before leaving the room.

After they watched him walk up the stairs Olivia turned back to Elliot and Don, wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist while he put his round her shoulders and held her as close as her growing bump would let him.

"We need to find her El, and soon. Everything and everyone is starting to crack." she whispered.

"we will Baby. Once computer crimes finishes with you cell we'll hopefully know just where she is." he said kissing her forehead.

Elliot, Olivia and Don sat in his office for awhile talking about Olivia's appointment. She told them how they were going to have to wait to find out the sex because little rookie was been camera shy today. There pleasant talk was cut short when Fin, Munch, Amanda and Nick came busting through the door.

"What the hell guys, ever heard of knocking!" Don exclaimed, with one hand over his heavily beating heart. " you almost gave me a fucking heart attack. What's wrong with you all?" he asked.

"Sorry Cap but Cody got the results." Fin said.

"that was fast." Olivia said.

"yeah he's young but damn good at his job." Munch laughed

"you can say that again." Elliot replied watching Nick hand the paper to Don.

He looked them over and everyone saw the anger flash in his eyes, along with what they could only describe as Excitement.

"Well pack some things we're leaving."

"What? Where we going? Olivia asked.

"To your daughter and my grandchild back!" he said picking up his phone to Call Tucker.

"where is she dad?" Nashville, Tennessee." he replied before he started talking on the phone to Tucker.

Olivia and Elliot ran out the room and up the stairs to the cribs to tell Kathleen and Scott.

"Hey guys." Olivia whispered giving Kathleen's shoulder a light shake while Elliot did the same to Scott.

"whatttt!" both voices rang out, clearly not happy about been woken up so soon.

"You need to wake up we need to tell you something important." Elliot smiled.

"m…kay." Kathleen groaned, neither of them attempted to open their eyes. So Elliot tried another tactic.

"we know where Mo is." _'5...4...3...2...1' _he counted in his head. Then gave a hearty laugh when both sleepy bodies shot up.

"WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time.

"yep we found her, Cody worked his magic really fast." Olivia smiled. A big bright Smile at them " we're going to fetch her now. It could take a few days though cos we don't know what will be standing in out way when we get there, but we're real close to fetching her home."

"Good." Kathleen cried as Elliot wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry .

"can I come with you?" Scott asked.

"no, we don't know what we will face when we get there we cant let you come with us Scott I'm sorry." she said softly to him.

"its okay. Just fetch her home." he said back to her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug and he returned it promptly. " We will Scott I promise."

"Okay, and you take care while you're their you got this baby to keep safe to, Mo wont be happy if anything happens to him… or her." he told her placing a hand on her bump. She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his that laid on her belly. " I will Scott don't worry about me, Elliot will be there to have my back." she smiled.

"of course he will but ill still worry, about you all until your all back here." Scott smiled.

"Well we should be back in a week, two tops." Elliot said.

"I love you daddy." Kathleen whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back kissing her on the head.

"Do you need a lift back to the house cos me and El have to leave now to pack something's." Olivia asked.

" No I can drive me and Katie back if she wants to come with me, I can pick some food up for us and twins. They'll be home soon right?"

"yeah we can let them know what's going on before we leave."

"Okay."

Just then the door opened in Cragen walked in.

"Guys we got a flight for 7pm so we got about 2 and a half hours before we have to be at the airport. When we land we're booked into a motel. We'll go there, and meet with the local sheriff on Friday morning."

"okay we're going now."

With that everyone left to get what they needed. Olivia and Elliot went home to pack and tell the twins what was going on. At 5pm they all met at the airport and by 7pm they were boarding the plane ready for the 2 and a half flight to Nashville.

Once they landed in Nashville they got their thinks and made their way to the motel for the night, knowing they had a tough few days or weeks ahead of them.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So they know where Maureen is and they're gone to get her. But what Is going to be standing in their way? How long will it take to find her? And how much closer are they too finding the truth out about Libby? Keep reading to find out. If you want to know that is. Peace. xox**


	27. Chapter 27

Lost Then found.

They had been in Nashville for 6 days, when they started to think that maybe they had moved on and taken Maureen with them, that was until on day 7 the sheriffs office got a call saying that someone's credit card had been stolen and was used two days before, by two men. When they got to the motel it had been used in they showed them a few pictures and pick Dean and David out straight away as the men who used it.

In the room that they had stayed in dean made the biggest Mistake. He'd left his badge behind. Mistake number 1. Idiot!

They had taken the phone from the motel room and were now going through it to see what numbers they had rung. The own had told them that the last time they had the out of state police around they bugged the phone in that room to listen to the convocations and that they never came back for them. Mistake number 2.

It took them 3 days to go through all the convocations and the sheriff begun to think they weren't going to find anything on them. But just as he was about to call it a dead end the last recording proved to be the jackpot. Dean had called David to find out were he was. When he told Dean he was having a bit of fun, he told him to hurry up they had to leave because it wasn't going to be long before the detectives were on there tails. So he should hurry up and leave the warehouse and Maureen to die there. Mistake number 3.

It was 9:30pm when they got back to the Motel, and everyone was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. Listening to the final tapping had confirmed there biggest fears. They… or at least David had raped Maureen, and they didn't know weather they were still there, or if they had left her there alone, cold, and scared.

"We've got to find her Elliot, we don't know what kind of state she's in." Olivia cried as she undressed.

"We're going to baby, we've so close. I can feel it." he said coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist so his hands were laying just under her baby bump. " Rookies really kicking up a storm in there." he smiled at her through the mirror.

"You felt that?" she asked surprised.

"yep." how longs that been happening?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Well I've felt the little guy move for about 2 or 3 weeks. But other people felling it to, must have started just now." she smiled back. " you're the first."

"Good." he said kissing her neck, listening to her moan in appreciation.

"Baby." she whined.

"Yeah what do you want baby?" smiling smugly while he continued to kiss her neck and removing her Bra, knowing just wht she wanted, needed, craved. with one hand still on her bump the other slowly made its way to her panties. Her breathing began to get fast, and she could feel her self getting wetter.

" Please, Baby…Please." she whined.

"You'll have to tell me what you want baby." he told her, while his hand slowly began to move in her Panties. After a few swipes and removed his hand and pulled down underwear, watching as they hit the floor. She lifted one arm and wrapped it round his neck for support for what may be coming next.

"I love you." he growled in her ear as he nibbled on her neck. Olivia turned her head so she met his lips with hers.

"I love you too baby." she whimpered feeling him stroke up and down the insides of her thighs. "I love you so much." she said before kissing him hard and passionately.

She cried out into his mouth when he felt to fingers stroke up her slit, before settling upon her clit.

"Oh… Fuuckk baby." she whimpered pulling her lips from his.

"You like that baby?"

"Yeah… oh, god."

"I know you do baby, your so Wet baby. So wet." he whispered in her ear.

"Please, harder, please." she begged.

He smiled into the crook of her neck feeling her spread her legs more for him. He worked his way down to her opening and slipped his middle finger into her. She snapped her eyes open, that she couldn't even remember closing at this move, and she was welcomed by the image in the mirror staring back at her.

She and Elliot stood there Naked. Her arm wrapped round his neck while his, one laid on her belly and the other was between her legs giving her the most amazing feeling ever. She started to rock on his hand trying to get more contact with it. When he added a second finger her free hand flew to the hand that was between her legs. Helping him push his finger deeper and harder into her.

She turned her head and cried out into the crook of his neck.

"Ohhhh… Fuck baby, so close,… so fucking, Jesus…" she said moving her hip fast against his hand and fingers.

"Just like That baby?" he whispered in her ear. Watching her reaction through the mirror.

"Ohh, Yeah baby just like that make me cum baby, make me cum for you… please…. Ohhh fuck yeah baby keep going, feel so good." she moaned feeling his thumb draw circles on her swollen clit.

He could feel her body begin to shake against his, so he tighten his arm around her waist, not too much to hurt her or the baby, just enough to keep her up right. " You gunna cum baby. Please I wanna feel you cum on my fingers." he felt her internal muscles begin to contract and he knew it wouldn't take long. So to help her alone he added a third finger, and moved his fingers hard and fast inside her, while in thumb did the same on her clit.

That did it. It was too much, too much pleasure for her, she blew apart in his arms.

"ahh, fuck baby.. Just like that, shit I'm Cumming baby. I'm Cumming El, don't fucking stop. Fuuuucccckkkk! I love you,!" She cried out loud not caring if anyone heard her.

"I love you too baby." Elliot whispered, slowing his movements felling her shaking in his arms. He helped her ride out her orgasm until he felt her slump back into his chest he continued to kiss her lips while he removed his fingers, she groaned hating the lose of contact, then whimpered softly when she left his fingers graze he rover sensitive clit.

"I love you." she whispered just inches from his lips.

" I love you too baby." he whispered back before kissing her. She turned around so they were chest to chest, never breaking the kiss. He moaned into her mouth when he felt her hand take hold of his hard cock and begin to move her hand up and down on him slowly.

"Baby." he said in pained voice.

"You like that baby." she asked smugly.

"Ohh yeah baby, I love it." he moan softly

"baby your so hard. I love how hard you get. For Me right?" she moaned in his ear, nibbling on it.

"Yeah baby, all for you, no one else, ever." He moaned thrusting in to her hand gently.

She started guiding him towards the bed. Never removing her hand or stopping her motion. When she felt his legs hit the bed she softly pushed him on to the bed, and got on her knees taking his length back into her hand. She looked up t him to see him resting on his elbows watching her. She smiled up at him and keeping her eyes on him she took him into her mouth.

The sensation of her hot, wet mouth wrapped around his hard length had Elliot head in a spine, he didn't no what to do, so he watched her never taking his eyes off her

"Ohhh, god baby, that feels so good." he moaned tangling one hand in her hair. So just smiled and hummed around him.

"ohh fuck!" he cried out throwing his head back in pure pleasure, he started moving his hips ever so slightly. " Baby I'm gunna Cum, baby, just like that. I love you." he moaned.

She took him out of her mouth. "Cum for me baby please I wanna tease you." she moaned to him taking him back into her mouth. She sucked on his head and that did the trick, he came hard and fast into her waiting mouth.

"Ahhh, baby I'm Cumming, baby I'm Cumming." he cried out. She worked him through his Release just like he had for her. When she finally let him slip from her mouth she slowly crawled her way up his body until she was straddling his waist. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Hi baby." she whispered.

"Hey to you too. That was fun." he smiled.

"That it was baby. That it was." she said before leaning down to kiss him. As the kiss heated so did they. Olivia started to grinned down on his once again hard cock. She couldn't contain the quiet moans it was making her gave.

"God baby your so wet again. I love how wet you get." he whispered.

"Just for you baby."

Elliot placed his hands on her hips to help move her harder over him. When she couldn't take it any more she kneeled up and took him into her hand and lead him to her opening. She looked him in the eyes as she slowly lowered herself on to him. When he was inside her to the hilt, they both let out a loud moan. A few moments later Olivia started to rock on top of him but when that wasn't enough she began to lift up the slam back down onto him driving him deeper and harder into her every time.

"Ohhh baby, that feels so good, you feel so good inside, me, so hard, so thick. So, so deep. Just like that." she cried.

Putting his hands back on her hips, Elliot help lift her over him before pulling her back down on him.

"Fuck baby you so tight, I love it!" he exclaimed.

"Ohhh god El."

"You close baby." he whispered already knowing her answer. He could feel her getting tighter and wetter.

"Ohhh yeah baby I'm so close." she whimpered from above him. She put her hands on his chest for more leverage and began a punishing rhythm. With every down motion she made Elliot bucked his hips up into her.

"Shit El baby I'm gunna Cum, Ohhh shit I'm Gunna…. Shit I'm Cumming." she cried out.

Elliot felt her clamp around him and become insanely wet. At the feeling it triggered his own release.

"Oh Fuck Liv!… I Love you." he cried out. They continued to moving slowing down as there Orgasms pasted. When they finally did, Olivia looked down at Elliot with a wide smile on her face which he returned immediately. They both gave a softly laugh before Olivia collapsed on top Elliot chest trying to slow her heart rte and breathing. They stayed that way for a little while just basking in the silence and comfort of each other arms. Elliot ran his hands up and down Olivia's back helping to relax her.

Half an hour later at just gone 11:30pm they were laid naked side by side. Olivia wrapped in Elliot's strong yet save arms sleeping. The next day was going to be tough, for everyone but just like always they would pull each other through.

The next morning everyone had met up out front of the motel and gone for Breakfast at a local diner. Just as they were leaving the sheriff called Cragen and asked if they could come down to the police station.

Once they got there they all walked in and was met by the sheriff and four of his men.

"What's going on. Sheriff?" Cragen asked?

"We may have located the warehouse that the girl you looking for is been kept in?" he told the group.

"Where?" Olivia asked feeling the desperate need to find Maureen today.

"It's 30 minute away from here. There was a fire about 18 months ago, in a warehouse where the stores in the county would put their overspill of stock, after the fire they didn't want to put it right, so they left it, its been sat there doing nothing for over a year." he explained.

"And the perfect place to hide someone you didn't want anyone to find. No ones going to go out a mess in an unstable building." Munch said.

"when can we leave.?" Elliot asked coming to stand next to Olivia.

"We can leave now if you would like." the sheriff replied.

"Yeah let get going we need to find her as soon as we can," Tucker commented. " we don't know what condition she's in so the sooner the better."

"We have a bus and paramedics that are going to follow us through. So there on hand if she need immediate medical attention." the sheriff told them.

"Okay so what are we waiting for lets go!" Nick shouted half way to the door.

He left with the rest hot on his heels.

Nick, Amanda, Fin, and Munch went in on car. Olivia and Elliot Went in another, Cragen and Tucker drove together and the Sheriff and his people went in the last, with the bus and paramedics close behind them.

T drive seemed to take for ever, and Olivia like everyone was become restless. They just wanted to find her. And get her somewhere safe where she could be taken care of until she was able to go home.

When they finally pulled up to the warehouse everyone gathered so Tucker could tell everyone where to go.

"Okay Me, Don, Elliot and Olivia Will take The Front door, Sheriff Marks, you and your guys take the back door. Nick, Amanda, you two take the side door on the left, and Fin And Munch you two take the side door on the right side." he said.

When he had given his orders there was a mumble of '_yes sirs'. _and everyone went to do what they had been told.

Once inside the warehouse they realised just how big it really was, 5 floors, with over 600 rooms, this could take a while. 45 minutes into the search they all heard Fin yell Through the Radio. " Basement! NOW!" he yelled.

Everyone left what they were doing when they got there Olivia pushed by everyone with Elliot not far behind her. Her heart shattered at the sight in front of her. A lifeless body laid on the hard floor, in dried blood that they assumed was hers. In just a bra and panties that were covered in blood, along with her legs.

"get the EMT's down here now!" Olivia commanded, as she made her way over to the barley dressed, bruised body laying curled up on the cold hard ground. As she got closer she could see the bruises that decorated the body, the cuts that were there some dried over and some still bleeding, some looked like they were only hours old. They would soon realise just how right that was.

Slowly she made her way over to her, she took off her coat and placed it over the body. Tears ran freely down her face as she look the body over, placing two fingers on her neck, she signed in relief when she felt her pulse it was weak but it was there. She was cold, extremely cold with been laid on the floor for god only knows how long, abut it had been awhile Olivia knew. She could see the split lip, bruise along her left jaw and cheek, the gash on her forehead that was still bleeding lightly. On her legs there were bruises too. They couldn't see them all but they knew there was more than they could see. She has bite marks that had dry blood round them along with a bruise, on both sides of her neck, on top of both her breast, on her hips and the outside of her thighs. As she continued to check her, Olivia knew there were more wounds to be uncovered that were at the minute been hidden by the blood on her body. She knew what needed to be done, and she knew there was only one person she wanted to do the examination, only one person they could trust and who Maureen could trust…. Melinda.

"I got a pulse, its weak, but its there." she whispered to Elliot who was now kneeling beside her, tears running down his face to. "Dad can you call Melinda see if she can get the next flight out here, I don't want anyone else to do the rape kit, she will feel more comfortable knowing someone she knows and trust has done it." she asked looking over to him with fresh tears making there way down her face. "please." she pleaded. "yes, I'll go call her now Baby." he said softly. With that he and the rest of the gang left the room to give them some space and to make it easier for the EMT's to get into the room to her.

They heard a small groan coming from the young woman and Olivia felt her heart hammer in her chest. "Mo, baby, it's Momma. Can you hear me?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Momma?" they heard Maureen say softly and quietly.

"yeah baby its me. And daddy's hear to." they looked at her face and saw her give a small smile before falling back into the darkness.

"she gunna be okay baby. She's gunna be fine." Elliot whispered as he watched her brush her fingers through Maureen's hair in an attempt to reassure Maureen and calm herself.

Seconds later the EMT's came rushing in Elliot had to pull Olivia away from her so they could get to her. When they had her stable they made there way to the Ambulance that was waiting outside to take them back to the local hospital.

When they got outside Cragen walked over to them.

"hey I've called Melinda, she just text me she has a flight that leave in an hour. She can will be at the hosptial for 2pm , so in 2 hours, I also called the hospital their taking her to, and they understand. They wont be able to do any work on her anyway until they know she going to be stable throughout. That also means Surgery, they wont risk putting her under if she's not stable cos it could cause her to go shock." he explained.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him. " thank you dad, for everything." she whispered in his ear, her voice cracking with all the emotion she had.

"its okay, honestly she's my granddaughter, I'd do anything for her." he told them both.

Elliot just smiled and shook his hand. " thanks Don." he said softly

Don nodded at him.

"you better go the EMT's are waiting for you both. don't worry about the car one of the Sheriffs men is going to take it back. We'll meet you at the hospital." he told them.

"yeah okay. We better go Liv." Elliiot said.

Don watched as they climbed in to the bus, and watch as it drove away, with 3 of the most important people he loved in the back.

No one knew just how bad Maureen's injuries were, or how many she had but they would soon come to light.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Thank god they've found Maureen.. But is she going to be okay, just how fresh are some of her injuries and just how serious are they? all will be told in the next chapter. and still to come, the truth about Libby and where she is, The squad uncover more secrets on Dean and David. And will they catch them and if they do what will happen to the when they come face to face Elliot, and Olivia? All will be revealed later in the story. If you want it. Let me no. and Review.! Peace. xox**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't know much about medical treatment so if I've got anything wrong don't hate me. Just go with it please. One more thing…. ENJOY! :) ****  
**

Lost Then found.

The drive back to the hospital seemed to be never ending. Olivia sat in the back with Elliot, holding on to Maureen's limp hand while the EMT's rushed around her in the small space to get her hooked up to all the Machines they needed to get on her.

They were trying to stabilize her breathing, stop the bleeding, raise her body temperature that was dangerously low, while pushing fluids into her. She was severally de-hydrated. With the trauma she and her body had been through they were worried that she wouldn't be able to cope and her heart would fail on her. Of course they didn't share this with Elliot or Olivia, they didn't want to panic them just yet.

Once they arrived at the hospital there was a team waiting to take her into a room where they could start to repair the most obvious wounds she had, and try to stop the bleeding.

"Okay I need some blood." the doctor called, looking at her chart. "AB positive now." she ordered.

"I need to know if there's any internal bleeding so get her in for a full body scan for half an hour." she added.

Once the team had placed Maureen in a room they began to work on getting her stable enough so if she needed to go into theatre they could take her. Olivia and Elliot stood out side the room watching hopelessly while the doctors worked franticly around their daughter. They were soon joined by the Sheriff, Nick, Amanda, Munch, Fin and Cragen.

"What did they say?" Fin asked.

"their just trying to get her stable enough so if they have to take her into Theatre they can." Elliot told them.

"Yeah she's de-hydrated, in shock, her heart beat is out of whack, an her body temperature is dangerously low, there going to try and slow her bleeding before taking her down to see if there's an internal bleeding they need to go and stop." Olivia said without taking her eyes off of the doctors working around Maureen.

Don came and stood by her side, he put his arm around her shoulder and she placed her head on his, " I cant lose her now dad." she whimpered.

"you wont she's strong, and stubborn just like her Momma." he whispered kissing her head.

"I know, I'm just so scared, I wish I could just go in there and wrap her up in my arms, and keep her save."

"and you'll be able to. Just as soon as the doctors get her stable." he told her.

Just as she was about to say something the doors flew open and Melinda came rushing in followed by Alex and Casey.

"How is she?" they all asked at the same time.

"she's not good, but she still pushing on," Olivia told them. "What are you too doing here?" she asked looking at Casey and Alex.

"are you kidding. We weren't just going to sit there while you guys were out here. So we thought we'd come sit with you." Casey said.

"yeah plus we figured some familiar face for Mo, would help her feel a little less lonely." Alex added.

"thanks" Elliot smiled at them, Olivia just nodded her head.

40 minutes later they were taking Maureen down to have the scan. The group minus the sheriff was waiting in the family waiting room. Fin, and Munch were sat on the couch with Amanda next to Fin holding his hand. Cragen and Nick were stood by the window, Alex, Melinda and Casey were sat on the opposite couch and Elliot was sat on the edge of the table watching along with everyone else as Olivia paced back and forth, chewing on her nail, and rubbing slow soothing circles around her belly were her unborn child was kicking away inside. Rookie most have been able to sense her worry, and how unsettled she was because nothing she did would help the little one calm down inside her.

Everyone would watch as she paced then stop just to start again a few seconds later.

"Baby please come sit down." Elliot asked. Worried because he could see the exhaustion on her face, the worry the fear. He could tell by the way she was rubbing her bump that the baby was unsettled. He or she most have been feeling Olivia stress, and worry.

"I can't, the baby wont settle." she said not stopping any of her movements.

"that's because rookie will be able to feel your anxiety, and worry, which is making the baby feel the same. It wont settle until you start to relax Liv." Melinda told her.

"I know I just don't think I can relax until I know how Maureen is holding up." she said.

Elliot stood up and made his way over to her, when she turned to continue pacing the small room she was greeted with Elliot's body and his arms that wrapped around her shoulders. She released a deep breath and began to relax in his embrace. He kissed her forehead while whispering how much he loved her, and couldn't wait to meet their baby.

10 minutes later the doctor entered the room. Everyone turned to look at her.

"hello I'm doctor Matthews I've been taking care of Maureen, her results show that she has a bleed in her stomach. There's a team of surgeons getting her prepped of theatre as we speak, the bleed isn't too severe, but it is bad enough that we need to fix it as soon as possible."

"Is there anything else?" Elliot questioned.

"yes, she's still struggling to get her body temperature back to normal, but that could take a few days before its completely back to normal. She's still de-hydrated but we will keep her on the drip for that. She's receiving blood to help with the blood lose." she paused and looked at the faces in the room.

"what is it doctor?" Olivia asked tightening Elliot's grip around her waist. She locked her fingers with his that was resting on her baby bump.

"well you see she's still in shock with the events that have happened. So we still don't know how she will cope been put under. But if we don't the bleed could get worse, and course her to bleed out." she told them honestly.

"please doctor do what you have to do to save our baby." Elliot whispered.

"I will, I promise she has the best surgeons and doctors to help her with her recovery."

"thank you." Olivia said.

"No problem. Erm is one of you doctor Melinda Warner?"

"Yeah that's me." Melinda said raising to meet the doctor.

"Okay, from what I've been told you're here to do the rape kit, and take photo's and notes on her injuries."

"yes that correct."

"well we can take her into a privet room when she's out of theatre so you can perform the exam. She we still be under the anaesthetic so she wont be awake. It may make it easier on her and her body. The less stress she is put under for the next couple of weeks the better for her recovery."

"yeah that's perfect thank you Doctor Matthews."

"no problem. Ill come and get you when we are done in the OR."

"thank you."

"see you soon."

"bye." they all said at the same time.

Olivia turned back into Elliot and laid her head on his chest and took a few deep breaths, taking in his scent she began to relax.

"El?" she mumbled into his chest.

"yeah baby?" he asked.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. " Me and rookie are hungry." she said earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"well we better go get you both fed then hadn't we." he smiled at her giving her a gentle kiss.

"there's a diner down the road 5 minutes away. Ill go let the nurse at the front desk know where we have gone, and give them our cell numbers so they can call when they are fetching her out of the OR." Don Smiled t her.

"thanks dad." she said back going over to him to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her an kissed her head, " don't mention it. You guys go me and Ed will meet you there."

After he had gone to the nurses desk and told them they were going to get Olivia and the baby some food, he and Tucker made there way to the diner. He sat down at the opposite side of Olivia and smiled at her. She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder while she listened to the rest talk about nothing. Don moved his arm so it was wrapped around Olivia's shoulder, and she snuggled close into him. 20 minutes later after they had eaten Elliot looked over to Olivia and noticed she had fallen asleep snuggled into Don's side, he smiled at how peaceful she looked when she slept, but he could still see a bit of worry and fear on her face. Don saw him staring and when he looked down he could see just why he was staring and smiling. He looked back at Elliot and gave his a smile and a wink that Elliot returned.

Half an hour later Elliot's cell started to ring, hearing the nose Olivia woke up and stretched a little Moving his arm that now felt numb from been in the same postion for to long Don smiled at her.

"Did you have a good nap sweetie?"

"yeah sorry. Your arm most feel better now it can move." she smiled.

"it's okay, I'm just glad you got some sleep."

"how long was I like that.?"

"about 1 hour." Don told her.

"And yet I feel like I haven't slept in weeks." she signed

" I know but it will get better from here on." he told her.

"okay. Thanks bye." Elliot said into the phone.

"Was that the hospital? Is Mo okay? Did she make it through the Surgery okay?" Olivia asked.

"wow, calm down baby. Yes it was the hospital, she did great, they had a bit of a scare when her heart rate started to drop but they got it under control." he reassured her.

"And now there waiting for Melinda to go do the rape kit.

"okay then lets get back." Melinda said.

20 minutes they were back at the hospital. Melinda was in the privet room performing the exam, with Doctor Matthews there to help with the Photos and measurements that she had too take of all the wounds. Melinda had promise to talk the group through what she found, and let them know what injuries she had sustained during the time she was gone.

Back in the waiting room everyone sat in silence. Everyone lost in their own thought. They all knew this part could take anything from 30 minutes to 6 hours, and all they could do was sit and wait.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So she's safe now. So can she help them find Libby? Keep reading to find out. Its not going to take much longer to get that question answered. Please review. Peace. xox**


	29. Chapter 29

Lost Then Found.

Everyone felt like they had been sat in that room for days waiting for Melinda to complete the exam. They were all glad that Maureen wasn't going to be awake for it as they all knew that the exam could be more traumatic then the actual rape.

2 hours in two the exam, Olivia had fallen asleep with her head resting on Elliot's lap, and her feet on Don's lap. She was sleeping peacefully. 4 hours after she fell asleep Melinda finally walked into the room. Everyone looked up at her and could see the emotions on her face.

This was different for her, normally the people she works on are dead, and she doesn't know them. But this time she did know the victim, she saw this girl as her family, her friend and someone she would do anything to protect. Just like everyone else though she felt like she had let her down, and couldn't get rid of the guilt that was consuming her.

Elliot just looked up at her and could see the guilt and pain in her eyes after seeing what she had just seen. He gave her a reassuring smile, just to let her know that it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't blame herself. It was no ones fall but Dean and David and he would make them pay, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"how is she?" Fin asked been the first one to break the silence.

"she's still sleeping, she could be out for awhile. Mentally, physically and emotionally I don't you, and we wont until she comes to. Not to sound like Huang but she's got a lot to sort through emotions to go through, and while she's sleeping her brains gunna be going through all the events that's happened trying to put them all into place. Just give her the space when you know she needs it, and keep close whne you know she doesn't. she's gunna be confused, scared and emotional when she does come round, but just don't let her push you away, because we know she will probably try. Just work with her." she explained.

"Wow, you really did just sound like George." Olivia told her as she pulled her self up and stretched.

The room gave a soft chuckle.

"So what did you find?" Olivia asked sitting up and taking hold of Elliot's hand.

Melinda was silent for a while trying to find away to tell them what she had seen, on Maureen without upsetting them any more. Knowing that they would get upset either way she went with the blunt truth.

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, but all she could see was Maureen's body and the bruises, cut, welts and bite marks that decorated her skin. It made her want to find a dark room sit in the corner and cry.

"Mel?" Olivia Whispered. "What is it? What did they do to her?" she asked. Not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"they really did a number on her, she was raped more than once, there was semen all over her body as well as inside, she was raped with a wooden object, I pulled some splinters from her virginal wall. She had some bleeding that needed a 22 stitches to stop it," she signed then carried on. " that injury cant be more than 10 hours old." Olivia had tears in her eyes that she was trying to stop from falling, she grabbed hold of Dons hand and help both his and Elliot's as if they were keeping her alive. "She had bruises around her neck, wrists and ankles, as well as on her face, belly, the ribs, hips and waist, outside and inside of her thighs. And one on her back." she stopped not knowing how to say the next bit, Elliot knew they was more and looked at the pin in Melinda's eyes. Look at her he could tell she wasn't just taking the answers from her notes, they were flying around in her head.

"What else Mel?" he asked, his voice shaking with the fear of what he would hear next.

"they whipped her with by what I can tell was a belt. the buckled end, and they carved whore into her back. That was also no older than 10 hours. She had cuts and scratches all over her body, they will heal with out leaving any scars, but the ones on her back will most likely scar. She also had small puncture wounds in her belly and sides which the doctors had already stitched up."… " she also had bite marks on her neck, shoulders, down her sides, on her hips, the inside of her thighs and one just above…" "we know where Mel you don't have to say it." Elliot told her softly seeing that she was struggling. She looked at Elliot and Olivia. " I'm sorry guys." she whispered.

"its not your fault Mel, you've done everything you can to help now." Elliot told her.

"I know its just, I don't know I see her and all your kids as family," she sobbed. Seeing her like this broke Elliot heart so he got up and went over to Mel and gave her a big hug.

"thank you for everything your doing for us Mel. You know your family to us to." he whispered to her.

She didn't trust her voice so she just nodded her head. Once she had pulled her self together she told them she was going to get the kit sent off, even though they knew what was going to come back they still have to send it off.

20 minutes later Olivia and Elliot were told that Maureen was in her own room and they had managed to get her heart rate and breathing back to normal. All she had now was the heart monitor, IV saline drip and the IV bag with the blood, she still had to keep the nasal Cannula on to help her oxygen.

They all sat around the bed just watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful, like she had no problems, no fears, but they knew all that would change when she woke up.

Elliot had called Scott to let him, Kathleen and the twin know how she was, and they told him not to argue them that they would be there in the morning. And like they promised the next morning they were there.

Olivia and Elliot had told them everything the doctors and Melinda had told them. They didn't lie to them or keep things from them, they were going to find out sooner or later, and this way they were prepared for what they would see.

After they had told them Olivia took the twins and Kathleen for something to eat, with Cragen, Ed, Nick, Amanda, Fin and Munch, leaving Elliot and Scott Alone. Scott stood at the window just looking at the woman he loved laid in a hospital after been put through hell. He left hopeless, he didn't know what he was surpassed to do or say. He did know one thing though he would always love her no matter what. She was still the woman he loved with all his heart. His thought were broken when he heard Elliot's voice.

"you can go sit with her you know. They said she knows when someone there with her."

"I know I just…" he turned to look at Elliot.

"just what?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know what to say to her." he whispered turning back to the window.

"you love her right? No matter what?"

"yeah." Scott replied straight away turning again to look at Elliot.

Elliot just smiled at him " then tell her that and just sit with her, hold her hand. Just let her know you're here for her."

"okay." and with that he walked into the room. Elliot watched through the window, smiling as he Saw Scott bend to kiss Maureen on the head and hold her hand as he just sat next to the bed.

1 hour later the other came back and saw Elliot stood at the window. At first they could understand why he was out in the corridor and not in there with her. There answers were answered when they got to him and looked at what he was looking at.

"how longs he been asleep?" Olivia whispered putting her arm around his waist, he put his arm over his shoulder.

"about 20 minutes. I didn't want to disturb him he didn't look like he hasn't slept in weeks." he whispered back.

"yeah Katie said he still wasn't sleeping."

"well at least he can now he knows where she is, and that she's save now." he smiled.

They walked into the room as quiet as possible so they didn't wake Scott. Olivia and Elliot went and sat at the other side of Maureen's bed while the others were scattered around the room.

Olivia had put her head down on the bed still holding Maureen's hand, just as she was drifting off, Olivia left something at first she didn't know what it was that she felt. When she lifted her head she felt it again. Pressure. On her hand, she shot up and looked at Maureen.

"Liv baby What's wrong?" Elliot Whispered.

"Nothing I just…" she looked at him then back at Maureen. " nothing it's nothing." she said sitting back down.

2 hours later Scott was awake and talking to the group, he was stood by the window with Kathleen. When they heard is. A small groan came from Maureen.

Olivia stood up and learned over Maureen. She started to stroke her hair back with her hand while her other kept hold of Maureen's.

"Mo baby?" she sobbed. " Can you hear me baby?"

They heard her groan again and move her head to the side, she moved her leg and bent it as if she was trying to push herself up.

"Get Doctor Matthews." Don said. Ed went out the room to find Doctor Matthews so she could come and check on Maureen and her Condition.

"Mo Baby." Olivia Whispered. "we're here baby, your safe." she said letting out a small sob.

"Mo Baby?" Elliot Whispered Hoping to get her to answer from her letting them know she could hear them.

What she said shocked everyone.

"Libby." She Whispered.

Olivia and Elliot's heads snapped up and looked at each other before looking around the room to see the same look on their faces, before turning back to Maureen. Olivia continued to stroke her hair.

"your in the hospital, baby, your safe." Olivia whispered.

"No… Li…Libby?" Maureen groaned out struggling to open her eyes. She began to move around more in the small bed. She was panicking but no one understood why. But they soon would.

"Libby?" they heard Maureen whimper. Before Doctor Matthews came rushing into the room.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So she's finally awake. Yay! ****J want more let me no. Peace. xox**


	30. Chapter 30

Lost Then Found.

Doctor Matthew came rushing into the room followed by Tucker. When she got over to the bed she could tell that Maureen was in distress but she still had her eyes closed.

"Maureen Honey I'm Doctor Matthews. Your in the hospital, can you open your eyes for me please? She asked in a soft quiet voice. When it looked like she wasn't going to open them she tried again. "Sweetie I need you to open your eyes for me. Your parents are here they'd really like to see you with your eyes open." she pushed.

A few seconds later Maureen's eyes opened but she soon closed them again because of the light.

"Can you turn the lights down for me please.?" she asked turning to look at tucker. He nodded and turned them down while the Doctor explained why.

"Because she's been some where dark for just over 4 weeks, it may take a couple of days to get used to the light." she told them looking at Olivia and Elliot.

"okay Sweetie can you open your eyes again for me please the lights have been turned down so they wont hurt your eyes this time." she said softly.

Everyone watched as Maureen's eyes fluttered open. Doctor Matthews continued to check her over while she waited for her to open her eyes and be focused. "okay everything looks like it's healing well." she said to the group. When she look up to Maureen's face she could see her eyes were watching her closely with fear in them. Doctor Matthews could tell by the look that Maureen had not yet realised just where she was.

She smiled at Maureen then spoke softly to her. " Its okay Maureen your safe now, your in Tennessee general hospital." when she saw her relax she continued. " you have some people… well a lot of people here who are worried about you." she said moving away so Olivia and Elliot came into Maureen's view.

When her eyes fell on them, she began to cry, hard. They moved over to the bed, Olivia sat down by her side and Maureen throw her arms around Olivia. Olivia without hesitation wrapped her arms around her neck and moved as close as she could to the hysterical young woman. While Elliot put his arms around them both from the other side.

About 20 minutes later Maureen had calmed down enough that she fell asleep wrapped in the protection and safety of her parents embrace. When they realised she was once again asleep they laid her gently back on the bed and helped the doctor move her on to her side so the wounds on her back wouldn't get sore. They put pillows behind her to make sure she was comfy.

Once out in the hall Doctor Matthews looked at the group, and noticed that Scott was back at the window, just watching her sleep. He felt relieved that she had woken up, but it hit him hard to see her like that. The fear, confusion, the hurt, the turmoil that flashed through her eyes and face. All he wanted to do was take the pain away, make her happy again. He knew that with patients, help and a lot of love from him and everyone she would be happy again, but it was going to take time.

Olivia walked over to him and just stared at the young girl, sleeping on the bed. She felt some what calmer knowing that Maureen was safe and going to be okay.

"I've never seen her like that, so scared, so… so lost." Scott whispered. When Olivia looked over to him she was shocked to see tears running down this strong young mans face. that's when it hit her that, their love wasn't just in passing, it was stronger than that, it was like she was looking at a younger version of Elliot and herself, and she knew in that moment that Scott was in Maureen's life forever. In her heart forever just like she was with him. She knew that just like Elliot with her, Scott would do everything in his power to protect Maureen. Make her happy, keep her safe, make sure she always knew what love was, and just how much she was worth.

Elliot once told her that she was his diamond in the rough, and looking at the way Scott was watching Maureen. Not with pity, disgust or like she was someone different. But with love in his eyes she knew that Maureen was Scott's diamond in the rough and she would always be precious to him.

"She'll be okay Scott, it may take awhile but if you just keep letting her know how much you love her, and that you'll always be there for her she'll pull through. She'll get stronger. She'll lean on you for support.." she smiled at him. "She just confused right now, she doesn't know just what going on yet, once she get her self in order she'll start to heal, faster than what you properly think. She just doesn't know where she is right now, but she will," she said as they both turned back to the window to continue watching her sleep.

Elliot who had seen the little exchange, had heard what had been said, knew right then that Maureen had found the man, she loved with all the heart, and that he would one day be walking her down the aisle to him on her wedding day. This made him smile because he knew Scott, was a great guy and would keep her safe, loved and happy.

Elliot turned to Doctor Matthews. "So how does she look?"

"Okay, she's healing well. She'll be a bit disorientated for awhile. She was out for 3 days, so it may take some time for everything to fall back into place. When you get her back to the city I would advice you to get her into see someone. The sooner she starts therapy the better." she told them.

"When do you think she'll be okay to be discharged?" Scott asked.

"I'd say in a day or two."

"thanks Doc." Elliot said shaking her hand.

"No problem, its what I'm here to do. Ill be back later to check on her. And with that she left the group.

3 hours later they were all back in Maureen's room watching he sleep while having idle convocations, when she started to stir again.

Olivia stood and sat back on the edge of the bed next to Maureen. While Elliot stood on the Opposite side of her. They watched as she fought to open her eyes. Once she did, her eyes connected with Olivia's.

"Libby?" she asked.

"No baby it's Momma." Olivia said softly.

"where is she?" Maureen groaned trying to sit up.

Olivia and Elliot helped her sit up and get comfy. " we don't know Baby we're still looking." Elliot told her.

"what do you mean still looking Dad, she was there with me in that room!" she said starting to panic.

Everyone just looked at each other then back at Maureen.

"No she wasn't baby. You were there alone." Elliot explained.

"But how. Where?" she looked at Olivia with confusion in her eyes.

"Mo what is it?" Olivia whispered, cupping her face.

"she was there with me Momma, I'm not making this up, and its not my mind playing tricks on me. They…. Porter and Troy, or David whatever his real name is fetched her down there to me, about a week ago." she said fast trying to get them to understand.

"where have they taken her. I promised her we were going to get out and I was taking her home. She missed us all so much." she said her voice cracking. " you've gotta believe me, I would make this up Momma!" she blurted.

"Hey… hey calm down I believe you baby." Olivia soothed, pulling her gently to her.

"you do?" she asked surprised.

"yeah, I do. And we'll find her. I promise."

"Momma they put her through hell, she has scars all over her back, and her belly, they most beat her nearly everyday. She told me that her dad pimps her out to his friends." she said her speech getting faster and faster as the panic grow. They broke her down to nothing, he's been putting her through hell for the last 6 years and no ones been there to stop it or protected her." she began to breath heavy. She could feel her chest begin to tighten, the throat go dry, she shut her eyes and squeeze Olivia's hand.

"call the doctor!" Elliot yelled.

Seconds later Doctor Matthews came rushing in, her eyes dropped quickly on to Maureen, she could see her struggling to breath, sweat on her brow gasping for breath.

"Its okay Sweetie, just breath with me okay, your having a panic attack just look at me and breath with me." she said, when Maureen opened her eyes to look at the doctor. When they locked eyes the doctor started taking deep breaths through her nose for 5 seconds then out through her mouth for 5 seconds.

Maureen copied her, and within a couple of minutes she was breathing properly. When she got her breathing under control she throw herself into Olivia and held on to her as tight as she could.

"Libby." she cried.

"Its okay Mo baby we're gunna find her I promise." Olivia soothed. She felt Maureen nod her head in to her shoulder.

Sometime later it was 10pm and Maureen was sleeping softly, in the strong arms of Scott. At round about 7:30pm she started to fight sleep, while she was talking to him. After awhile he told her to get some sleep, she agreed but only if he would stay with her. Without hesitation he climbed on to the bed with her and wrapped her in his arms where minutes later they were both sound asleep.

Elliot sat there just looking at them and he could feel himself relax knowing she was protected. He looked down at Olivia who had he head on his lap, he smiled to see her sleeping peacefully for the first time in 4 weeks.

He looked over at Cragen and saw that he was still awake.

"how are we gunna play this one Cap?" he asked.

"I've already contacted the sheriff he's going to follow that credit card to see if he can find anything before we go back to the city." he told him.

"then what?"

"then when we get back to the city we'll start looking deeper. We'll do a state to state search if we have to Elliot." he told him. " however we do this will find her and bring her back."

Later that night everyone was sleeping in the hospital room. that was big enough that everyone could rest. None of them knowing that Dean and Porter had made the biggest mistake they could make. Making the groups effort to find Libby just that little bit easier….

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**So Libby's still alive, and been with Maureen. But were is she now? And what is the big mistake that Dean and David have made? And why is it going to make finding Libby easier.? Want to know. Then review… Peace. xox**_


	31. Chapter 31

Lost Then Found.

The night was long, Maureen woke up a few time through the night due to nightmares but Scott quickly soothed her, and rocked her back to sleep.

Now with the sun shining through the window and on to her face she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head away from the light. She looked up to the clock and saw that it was 8:30am and everyone else was still sleeping.

Cragen and Tucker were in the chairs at the bottom of the bed. The twins were in two cots a nurse fetched in for them, Kathleen was curled up in the recliner at the head of the bed, Alex, Casey and Nick were sat on one of the couches in the room leaning on each other. While Fin and Amanda were on the floor. Fin had his back to the wall leaning on it while Amanda had head head resting on his lap. Then she looked at the other couch and saw her parents. She smiled seeing them laid together on the small space. Wrapped in each others arms, Elliot's arm was resting on her bump with Olivia on top of his.

She could see the look on Olivia's face, calm, peacefully, content, which she knew she most not have felt over the last few weeks. Then she noticed just how big Olivia was getting, she couldn't help but smile knowing she was going to get to meet her Little brother or sister. She just sat and looked at them for a few minutes, imagining what life was going to be like when the baby arrived, and when they found Libby. Her thoughts turned dark when she thought about her what Dean and her so called father had put her through, what they made her do. She could feel the anger raising inside her like a fever she just couldn't shake. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kathleen's voice, she turned her head to her and smiled. One that Kathleen returned immediately.

"Hey, your awake." Kathleen said as she stretched.

"yeah, the suns kinda bright in here, it woke me." she chuckled.

Kathleen moved to help her sister sit up before asking. "So how you feeling?…never mind that was a really stupid question." she quickly said.

"no, no its not Kat." Maureen said smiling at her. " I'm okay I guess a little sore.. No actually a lot sore." she chuckled, "but ill be okay. I'a a Stabler it's what we do nothing can keep us down for to long." she laughed, then grimaced. "Okay laughing not such a smart thing to do right now." she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I missed you Mo." Kathleen whispered, as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hey come her Sweetie." Maureen said softly, before pulling Kathleen into her. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and just held her as close to her as she could. She felt the tears make her way down her cheeks. She kissed Kathleen on the head.

"I missed you too, Kit Kat, I listened to all your Voice messages." she whispered.

" I just wanted to hear your voice." she whispered, "It make me feel close to you." she confessed.

"you wanna take a walk to the cafeteria?" Maureen asked as she pulled back slighty to look at Kathleen and wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Do you think you should be walking around?" she asked unsure if it was a good idea. She didn't want anything to happen to her sister by doing something she shouldn't be.

"yeah, I woke up about 4 this morning for the bathroom. Doctor Matthews came in and helped me, she told me I should try and move as much as I could." she smiled reassuringly at her, " may be a little uncomfortable to walk of move around for a few weeks, but it'll get easier the more a walk around." she shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Kathleen whispered, looking down.

"Whoa, hold on why you saying sorry? None of this is your fault." Maureen told her.

"I know, I just…" she trailed off.

"Don't know what to say?" Maureen asked. Kathleen just nodded and looked down.

"it's not your fault sis, its no-ones fault apart from Dean and David's, I cant believe I was stupid enough to start talking to him on facebook." she signed.

"Stop it. You just said it's no-ones fault but there's so don't you go blaming yourself either." Kathleen warned her.

"Okay." she said softly, "So… how about that walk?" she smiled at Kathleen.

"Oh okay, just lets take it easy." she smiled. "and no over doing it." she said pointling at her then smiled gently.

Kathleen helped her get her slippers, and some pyjama bottoms and her dad, NYPD hoodie, the doctor had removed all her IV lines when she woke up earlier that morning so she had nothing stopping her from wearing something that actually fastened at the back.

Doctor Matthews came in to check on her, and to see if she needed her bandages changing. The bandage sat just under her breasts and went all the way down to just under were her pyjama pants sat on her hips. When she was happy she allowed her to go to the cafeteria with Kathleen.

Maureen and Kathleen sat at a table near the window for awhile in silence, until Maureen broke the silence.

"So how Scott really doing? He says he's fine but.." she trailed off.

"Well he hadn't slept much, this most be the longest he's slept, since you went missing." she said taking a sip of the coffee. " I think he'll feel better when we can take you back to New York. I think we all will.

"So will I." Maureen told her. "how's Momma been? I mean she's been going through all this and she's pregnant, all this stress cant be good on her or the baby."

"She's been hanging in there, with the help of everyone. Especially dad, he's found it hard but to be honest he hasn't had much chance to sit a dwell on the what ifs."

"and how's the baby? How far along is she now?" she questioned.

"the baby's fine. She was saying yesterday that Rookie was kicking up a storm, she couldn't get the little guy to calm down, but once we knew you were gunna be okay and we got to see you she said that the baby calmed down pretty fast." she smiled. " the little guy most have been able to sense Mom's stress, or that he/ or she was worried to., it was probably both though." she told her older sister.

"So how far along is she now."

"5 months and 1 week." Kathleen smiled. "but she doesn't know what she's having yet, seems last time they went to the Doctors little rookie didn't want to play ball." she chuckled. " oh and she due on the 5th September. Everyone is so excited" she smiled.

"I bet. So am I." Maureen smiled.

_**Back in Maureen's hospital room…**_

Olivia rolled over and buried her head in Elliot's chest, she smiled and put her arm over him, kissing his chest. Feeling her kiss him he smiled kissed her forehead.

"good morning baby. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept better than I have in a while." she smiled up at him.

He just smiled back at her, but he frowned when he looked over to the bed and only saw Scott sleeping there.

"where's Mo?" he asked. Olivia turned her head so she could look at the bed.

"I don't know but she cant be far. Katie most be with her," she said. " she's not in the chair anymore."

" there probably catching up somewhere." he concluded.

"yeah I mean there girls, they have to gossip at least twice a day." she laughed softly.

"I love you Liv." he whispered before kissing her forehead. Then wrapped her up in his arms.

" I love you too El." she smiled into his chest and gave it a little kiss bled closer before she snuggled into him more, she placed her hand were she could feel the baby move inside.

"is the little guy awake?" Elliot asked.

"oh yeah. Sure is, and ready to play with mommy's insides." she chuckled.

He placed his hand on her belly and felt a strong kick. " wow, that was strong," he smile.

"yep, and they get stronger everyday." she smiled at him. " I don't mind though I like feel guy move around in there, it lets me know that I'm never alone." she said softly moving her hand around her belly.

Just then the door opened and Kathleen and Maureen walked in, waking the rest of the room up.

They all smiled to see Kathleen with her arm around Maureen's waist helping her walk. They were giggling about something.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. What part of don't make me laugh did you miss Katie," Maureen laughed holding her other side to try and easy the pain.

"well you laughed at me first." she pointed out.

"yeah well I need to be happy right now." she said moving over to the bed, that with the help of Kathleen she climbed back into, Kathleen sat next to her and she leaned back and Maureen leaned into her still chuckling. Scott had moved and was now sat on one of the chairs next to the bed. He along with everyone else looked at them as they laughed and talked, like they were back at home and not in the hospital.

They all sat there wearing the same smile. Just watching the girls talk and laugh they could tell she was already on the road to recovery. They just stayed quiet and listened to the conversation and the giggles that was coming from the girls.

"What is so funny?" Lizzie asked walking over to the bed to be with her big sisters. Maureen and Kathleen gently pulled her down on to the bed with them while Dickie laid across the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah why did you come in here laughing like a pair or hyenas and waking everyone up?" Dickie asked faking been pissed at them.

Kathleen and Maureen looked at each other and starting laughing harder.

"Ow.. Ow…. Ow… Kathleen what did I say don't make me laugh. Ribs, broke, sore, hurts, when… laugh." she said between giggles.

"Yeah well my head hurts so I guess where even."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have walked into a door." Maureen Chuckled.

"Hey they were supposed to be automatic. Its not my fault how was I meant to know they were broke." she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Erm!… I don't know… maybe the big sign that was on it!" Maureen sniggered. " I mean how did you not see it. It was on a big yellow piece of paper in black capital letters. "CAUTION DOOR BROKEN! DO NOT USE!." she trying to catch her breath and help ease the pain, " I mean Katie it was right there, how did you miss it? I saw that thing a mile away!" that did it Lizzie and Dickie joined in on the Laughing.

Kathleen pouted, and played hurt. " Oh yeah that's it, why don't you all have a good laugh." she said. " you know what no-one was mean to me when you were gone." she chuckled. " so MoMo be gone." she said waving her hands around laughing.

"okay what's with all the laughing?" Doctor Matthews asked walking in to the room.

"Kathleen here just got very personal with some automatic door. Broken Automatic door may I add." Maureen said before she, Dickie and Lizzie cracked up laughing.

"well that wasn't very smart now was it. " Doctor Matthews said with a small laugh.

"okay so we have established that I'm not the bright light on the Christmas tree" she said. " can we please let it go now. It was not that funny." she said.

"it was from where I was standing…. At the other side of the door." she laughed, even Kathleen had to laugh at that.

"Ouch… okay no more laughing. Laughing is bad for my health right now. Especially for my poor ribs." Maureen stated.

"well its good to see you smiling Maureen." Doctor Matthews said. Maureen just smiled at her.

"So doc when do you think I can break out of here?

"I'd say later today, ill just check you over, sort out your prescription for some pain killers for your ribs, and get your discharge papers for you." she smiled.

"thanks." she said. " whaen will I be able to go back to New York? She questioned.

"well id say in 2 to 3 weeks. Flying right now could irritate your ribs.

"okay." Maureen whispered.

"Hey how about when I see you in a weeks time to remove your stitches I take a look at your ribs and see how they are healing. if I think there okay I will allow you to fly." she asked.

"yeah okay. Thanks." she smiled.

"okay well I'll go sort your papers and prescription out then you can leave. Take it easy. For a few weeks you'll feel kind of stiff, and your ribs will hurt for a bit but once you start moving around more the pain will begin to ease off." she told her.

"thank you doctor." Elliot and Olivia said a the same time.

"no problem." she said. " if you need anything or have any questions just press the call button and ill come straight here."

"Okay." Maureen smiled.

Once the doctor had left, Olivia walked over to the bed, Kathleen move into one of the chairs so Olivia could sit on the bed with Maureen. Once she was settled on the bed, Maureen moved closer to her and placed the head on Olivia's shoulder. She put her arm around Maureen and pulled her gently to her. She kissed her head, while Maureen put her hand on Olivia's baby bump and felt the baby move around.

Olivia looked down to se Maureen smiling at the feel of her baby brother or sister moving around.

"I love you baby. I'm so glad your back with us." Olivia whispered to her kissing her on her head.

"I'm glad too. I missed you so much." she said looking up into Olivia's eyes. " I love you too."

"good" she smiled.

They stayed like that while listening to everyone else in the room talk.

Elliot turned to look at them and smiled when her saw that they had both fallen asleep. Olivia with her arms wrapped around Maureen, with her head laying softly against Maureen's.

Maureen had her hand laid softly on Olivia's baby bump her head tucked under Olivia's chin.

Elliot couldn't stop the smile that took over his face. He had his little girl back. Well one of them. Now all they had to do was find Libby and fetch her home , then they would all be back together where they all belong. They would be a family once again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**So there we have it. When will they find Libby?, how will they find her?, will she still be alive or will Dean and David kill her to try and cover there tracts? Want more. Review and let me know. Peace. xox**_


	32. Chapter 32

Lost Then Found.

Like promised Maureen was released from the hospital the next day and went to stop at the Motel with her family. 3 days after her release, Tucker, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Amanda, Casey, Alex and Nick left to go back to the city to start looking into Libby's case and to see if they could locate Dean and David.

On day 4 Maureen was rushed back into hospital after her stitches tore. She was cleaned back up and re-stitched up, and released a few hours later. Elliot, Kathleen, Scott and the twins went to the diner that they had all quickly fell in love with, to grab lunch, with the promise they would bring something back for the girls.

Walking into the bedroom that held Maureen, Olivia went and sat next to her. "how you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore, tiered and…" she trailed off looking away from Olivia.

"And what baby?" she whispered laying down next to her.

"I don't know. I really don't. I just feel like I've missed out on so much." she signed, moving closer to Olivia.

Olivia wrapper her arms around her so she had one arm under Maureen's head and the other was rubbing her back softly due to the injuries to her back. " I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner baby, and you had to go through all this." she whispered kissing the young girls head before gently laying her chin on top of her head.

"It's not you fault Momma. You didn't know any of this would happen. I should never have talked to him online I was so stupid." she choked.

"Hey… no you was not. You added him because he made a convincing profile. And very convincing profile, I would have done the same thing you did. I know a lot of good friendships come out of talking to new people, even on Facebook." she reassured her.

"I'm sorry for everything that I said to you before, I know we talked about it before all this, but, I just kept thinking if you didn't find me. If they… killed me, you were gunna think that I hated you." she paused, pulled back enough so she could look Olivia in the eyes.

"I don't hate you Momma, I could never hate you. I should never have said that." she sobbed.

Olivia pulled her back to her so her head laid just over Maureen's. "I know you don't hate me baby. I love you so much, and I'm so glad your back here with up." she whispered.

"I missed you so much Momma. All I wanted was to be with you and Daddy. My safe place." she sobbed.

"Well you are now baby, you have nothing to be afraid of now baby. I promise." she smiled kissing her forehead. " why don't you get some sleep before the troops get back with our food?" she asked.

"I'm not sleepy." Maureen lied, gently moving her hand over Olivia's belly feeling the baby move inside her. It seemed to calm her which both Olivia and Elliot noticed from when she would climb into bed with them.

"I know your scared to sleep Sweetie but you have to, your not dong yourself any good fighting it." Olivia whispered to her. She was worried that they would soon be rushing her back to the hospital due to exhaustion.

Since Maureen had been found she would panic if she woke up and she was alone, that's if she even slept at all. Olivia or Elliot had to be there, she hadn't slept much because of the nightmares, so Olivia could tell that she was exhausted. She would spend half the night until she finally crawled into the middle of her parents. She felt silly doing so but if its what she had to do to feel safe she would do it.

Elliot and Olivia didn't seem to mind. The minute she would lay down they would both wrap their arms around her and keep her in safe cocoon where she would sleep for an hour or two before her mind was plagued with memories of what happened.

"You excited about the baby?" Maureen asked changing the subjected, hoping if they kept talking sleep wouldn't claim her.

Signing sadly at her daughters fear to sleep Olivia replied. " Of course, I cant wait to meet him or her."

"not long now." Maureen said smiling into her mothers neck.

"no." Olivia said softly, moving a little so she was more comfortable, and so Maureen could get a little closer to her.

"will you be finding out what it is when we go back home?" she asked moving her hand softly over her belly.

"yeah. Maybe you can come with me and your dad go to our next appointment." she said.

"really? You and dad wouldn't mind?" she asked softly.

"no of course not baby girl. We would love for you to come." she said with her smile on her face.

"Okay." Maureen smiled into Olivia's neck.

Olivia couldn't help but smile when she felt Maureen start to relax in her arms. Although she knew she was fighting sleep she was happy to keep the conversation going until sleep finally claimed her. Hoping she could get some good sleep.

Just as Maureen was about to speak again Olivia's phone sounded, letting her know she had a text message.

She read it then told Maureen.

"So your dads gunna come bring our food then take everyone out to take a look around the town and wanted to know if we wanted to join them."

"erm.. No." she said. " I'm just not in the mood to be around everyone."

"okay baby we'll stay here."

"No, No. if you want to go have a look around, you should go. don't stay here on my account." Maureen said, worried Olivia was getting bored been cooped up in the Motel room with her all the time.

"It's okay id rather stay here with you baby," she assured her.

"you sure?" she asked looking at her.

"yes very sure."

"okay."

10 minutes later Elliot walked in with Scott. They made there way to the room they knew held the woman they loved,

"Hey we come with food." Elliot beamed.

"Oh thank god, me and your child are starving." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot walked over to the side Olivia was laid while Scott went to where Maureen was.

"here you go baby." he said handing her the stake sandwich and salad she asked for.

"thanks babe." she replied taking the food from him. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, not worrying that her parents were in the room.

"I love you so much." she whispered to him when they pulled away.

"I love you so much too baby. Forever and always." he replied. " always." he added.

She looked in to his eyes and saw nothing but love for her and she knew he could see the same thing in hers, she smiled and just wrapped her arms around his neck and signed into his neck.

"you sure you ladies don't want to come with us to check this place out?" Scott asked both of them.

"yeah we're sure babe. We're just gunna eat talk and chill. Is that okay?" she asked

"of course. Maybe me and you can go for a walk before we go home." he said.

Smiling she replied. " of course that sound amazing, just not now okay."

"yeah okay." he said.

"well we will leave you too alone and see you later, if we not back by 4pm we'll pick up a couple of pizzas for dinner." Elliot said kissing Olivia.

"okay baby, see you soon." she smiled.

They watched as they left the room and went out for the day. After they had eaten they cuddled back up together on the bed, talking about nothing important. When Maureen said something that made her heart beat out of excitement and break all at once.

" she misses you so much Momma." Maureen whispered. "Libby I mean."

"I miss her two baby I cant wait to see her again and hold her close, and never let go." she whispered pat the lump in her throat.

"I told her about the baby. I..I hope you don't mind."

"no, not at all baby."

"she said she was excited and hoped that she would get to meet him or her."

"so do I. I know with the guys back in the city we have the best looking for her. We will find her again and fetch her home where she belongs." Olivia whispered pulling Maureen a little closer to her.

"they have put her through hell, she told me some of the stuff, which is what I told you in the hospital, she said she just wanted to give up, but knew she couldn't, she knew that they had told you guys she was dead but even after that she knew someone would eventually find out." she paused then continued. " I spent 5 days with her wrapped in my arms, and we both said that we had never felt so safe. That there was only one other place we feel that safe…"

"and where's that." Olivia asked softly.

"here." she said simply.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She felt Maureen's hand to start move softly around her belly, she felt her sign softly into her neck and that's when Olivia knew that the sleep or lack of was starting to take over her body. So she ran her hand softly down her back. Feeling her relax more, she could feel the tension begin to leave her body to.

"We'll find her baby I promise." She whispered into her ear.

"I know we will." Maureen whispered softly.

10 minutes later Olivia felt that Maureen's breathing had evened out and that her hand had stopped moving on her belly. Sleep finally took over the young woman's body and took her into a well needed and deserved sleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30pm. She continued to run her hand through Maureen's hair until eventually she her self had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

She was awoken when she heard talking coming from the other room, when she looked at the clock she noticed she and Maureen had been asleep for 4 hours. She slowly and carefully got up from the bed so not to wake up the sleeping girl next to her.

When she got into the other room she saw the rest of the gang.

"hey I was just about to come wake you too up." elliot said moving over to her to give her a kiss.

"well I'm up now, but I think we should leave mo. She's finally getting the sleep she needs and I don't want to go waking her from that. Just save her some pizza just in case she wakes up." she said softly.

"Okay babe. How long has she been out?" he asked handing some pizza to Olivia.

"since about 3:15pm. She could be out for the rest of the night babe, she's been really exhausted."

"I know. Did you have a relaxing day?"

"yeah we just cuddled and talked," she paused and Elliot noticed the look on her face.

"what's wrong baby?" he asked feeling a bit worried.

"I just.. She just feels lost and confused at the moment, she's trying to get her feet back on the ground and find her way, but I don't think it's gunna happen till we get her home. Back to familiarity Ya know." she told him.

" yeah I know. Once we get back home we can get her all the help she needs." he siad kissing her head. " its good to see that Scott's standing by her side for her to lean on for support when she needs it."

"yeah it is. Elliot I really think he's the one for her. We were both there today in that room, the love we saw between them, reminds me of us and like us that loves only going to get stronger." she smiled at him.

"I know. He makes her happy, and he would do anything for her." she smiled. " that's all I want for all my kids." he said.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and having a good time. Olivia or Elliot would go check on Maureen from time to time. They even notice Scott was doing the same thing, which made them both smile.

Later when they all turned in for the night Olivia and Elliot entered their room quietly, so they didn't wake Maureen who was still sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed.

They climbed in on either side of her. Maureen didn't wake she just turned over and curled into Elliot's side. Letting out a small content sign. They wrapped there arms around her. They both kissed her on the head and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Both relieved that she was finally getting the sleep she so badly needed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Had to have a Livvie and Mo moment In there didn't we. So what around the corner for them when they get back to the city, will Maureen finally start to feel more settled been back in the city? And I was thinking about Libby not making an appearance until after Olivia has the baby, so they will be a bit of a time jump some where. In the next chapter will be their last day in Tennessee and Mo and Scott's walk in the country. If you want that is. Let me know what you think. ****J. Peace. xox**


	33. Chapter 33

Lost Then Found.

"so you ready to go home?" Scott asked Maureen as they walked through a wide open field.

"Yeah, differently, it'll be nice to get back to what I know." she smiled.

"that's true, but it's so peaceful out here, all this open space." he said smiling. " quiet, relaxing, peaceful, romantic." he continued before getting cut off.

"your imaging a life here aren't you?" Maureen smiled up at him.

"Yeah kind of. It would be a great place to raise kids, ya know. Wide open spaces, no need to worry about them running out on to the road, having picnics out here, laying under the oak trees, the dog, the big house, knowing our kids are safe here." he told her.

" So the things that are hard to find in the city." Maureen laughed.

"Yep." he said taking hold of her hand and intertwining there fingers. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." she smiled at him. " so you want kids someday?" she questioned.

"only if there with you." he told her.

Maureen stopped walking and just looked at him. He stared back at her, never breaking eye contacted with her. He began moving closer to her so they were stood pretty much chest to chest, he moved his hand so it rested on the side of her face.

Maureen could feel the warmth of his touch and she never wanted to lose it. She couldn't believe that she spent 4 weeks been put through hell by two of the most evil men she had ever met. What they put her through she should be petrified of any man touching her or coming anywhere near her, put here she was wanting more of his touch.

"Mo your it for me, I know we're still young and a lot of people will think that we don't know what we want from life, but I know that whatever my life brings I want you there with me, and I hope you want the same thing, I've spent a month without you, not knowing where you were, if you were safe, and I was going out of my mind, your mom and dad let me stay there after awhile but that didn't help either." he revealed to her.

"I know my mom told me the other day, and I want that to you're the only man I want to walk through this life with." she told him leaning in to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"god I love you so much Maureen, with everything, I'm not saying that when we get back home we should get married, but…" he started but trailed off he didn't want her to thing that he was pushing her.

"but what?" she asked.

" It doesn't matter, just forget I said anything." he said and started to walk again, but Maureen stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and gently scratched. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him s small kiss before moving back to look him in the eyes, all she could see was the love he ad for her, and she knew he could see the thing in hers.

"what were you going to say?" she whispered.

" its not what I was going to say. More like what I wanted to ask." he told her.

"well then ask me." she demanded softly.

"I want you to move in with me, not straight away, but when you get settled and are ready. I wanna be able to come home to you everyday. Go sleep with you in my arms every night, wake up with you every morning, have the stupid little fights that couples have when they live together, I want it all… with you." he told her kinda fast scared of what her reaction would be.

He stood there for awhile, and he started to get nerves when he couldn't read her expression.

"baby I'm sorry, just forget I said anything. I should have waited until we were back in the city and all this had cooled o…" he got cut off by Maureen's lips on his.

" of course I'll move in with you, I want all that too." she told him with a smile on his face.

"You do?" he asked slightly surprised.

"yeah, I mean I know we've only been dating for just over 7 months but your what I want, you're my stability, my safety net, along with my family, but you also my world, my everything." she told him.

"good. Do you think your mom and dad will be okay with it, I mean I know its not gunna be for awhile, but I like your parents and I think they like me, but I don't know how they will like us living together." he told her.

"I think after all this they be okay with it." she smiled. " and like you said its not going to be for awhile, we'll give them time to get used to it before it becomes permanent." she continued.

"sounds like a plan." he told her with a goofy smile on his face.

"sounds like a really good plan baby!" she corrected him.

"come on let head back, it's getting late and our flight leaves in 5 hours." he smiled at her, taking her hand they began their slow walk back to the motel. Neither of them could wait to get back to the city and for all this to be over. But they knew it wasn't going to be over until they found Libby alive and well, and Dean and David so they could take them to court and send them to where they belonged.

_**Motel room**__**. **__**Olivia and Elliot. **_

Olivia and Elliot were in their room packing. Elliot watched Olivia as she rubbed small circles over her growing belly. He couldn't help smiling when he watched her smile down at her belly. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked pregnant, how happy she looked considering it hadn't been a smooth pregnancy, but he knew she loved it and couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to the family. He couldn't help but hope that because they were both still slightly young that this wouldn't be the last time he got to see her like this. Pregnant with their child.

Olivia looked over at him and smiled at him. " what you thinking about baby?" she asked walking over to the bed that he was sat on.

"Nothing really." He told her taking her hand and pulling her on to the bed next to him. She moved closer to him and straddled him she put her arms behind his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they broken apart Elliot lent his head against the headboard and smiled at her.

"it had to be something you were smiling like a cheesier cat Detective." she smiled kissing him softly again.

"I was just thing how despite everything that's going on, how happy, and content you look pregnant, how beautiful you look." he smiled at her while you moved his hand over her bump feeling the baby kicking away safely inside her.

"I am happy, even if I am beginning to look like a whale." she laughed.

"Baby your almost 7 months pregnant, if you wasn't this big I would be worried you look beautiful. You always do." he said honestly.

"thank you baby. I love you." she smiled.

"and I love you too." he told her.

"so what else was you thinking." she asked. " I could see the wheels turning in your head rather fast with thought." she laughed.

"just… do you think that because we've still only in our Early 30s that we would. That you will want another baby with me in a year or 2?" he asked looking dead into her eyes.

She looked at him and smiled. " you do know you already have 4 kind with another on the way right? That a big family right there." she laughed gently while looking at him.

"5 kids with another on the way." he corrected her.

"No."

"Yes." he said. " Mo, Katie, Lizzie, Dickie, Libby and this one." he told her tapping her belly lightly.

Smiling Olivia just looked at him. " yes." she said simply.

"yes what?" he asked slightly confused.

"I would love to have another baby with you in a year or two." she laugh as his face lit up.

"really?" he asked.

"yeah. I mean like you said we are only in our early 30s, and I love you and all our kids we have but maybe one or two more after this one would be nice you know. I always wanted a big family." she told him with a smile on her face.

"and that's what I want to give you." he told her just before he kissed her, just as the kiss got heated they heard the front door burst open and the twins voice yelling at each other, along with Maureen and Scott laughing at what most have been a fuuny fight they were having.

They didn't move from the room they just sat there listening to kid kids laugh and yell at each other. They were so happy to hear them all happy especially Maureen.

"Dickie, you Specialize in strangeness!" they heard Maureen say to her brother through a fit of laughter.

Deciding to join the rest of the group Elliot got up and Helped Olivia up. They walked out into the living room area and smiled at the scene in front of them. Lizzie and Dickie were sat on one couch, well no Dickie was laid on it with Lizzie sat on him keeping the remote that he was trying to grab out of his reach. Although he was yelling at her to give it his he was doing so through laughter. On the opposite couch, was Maureen, Scott and Kathleen all in fits of laughter watching the twins fight over the remote. Maureen was sat on Scott's lap with one arm draped over her shoulder and the other was laying in her lap with Kathleen's on top of it. . They watched as Scott looked up to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, they saw the smile that was plastered on her face as they pulled apart. Kathleen was sat next to them with her head laying on the back of the couch with her hand in Maureen's.

"Could you not do that when I'm sat right here please? Thank you." Kthleen smiled at them. They both at the same time laughed and stuck there tongues out at her.

"Rude much." Kathleen said to them.

"Oh you know you don't mind." Scott chuckled, hitting Kathleen with a cushion off the seat next to them.

" oh you did not just do that." Kathleen said.

"Erm I thing I did my friend." he smiled at her. "what you gunna do about it?" he asked.

"Uh oh.." Maureen said. She moved off his lap just in time to see him be hit in the face with a cushion he didn't even know Kathleen had.

"You moved!" he called to Maureen who had spotted her parents and gone to stand next to them.

"Yeah I did, I've taken enough hits from objects over the least few weeks thank you very much." she stated playfully, but everyone knew that apart of her also meant it. hearing her words Olivia put her arms around her as if she was trying to erase that pain, and the memory. " you're a grown man you don't need me to protect you from a cushion, and if your not then that your problem baby." she chuckled, leaning more into Olivia. She smiled feeling Olivia wrap her arms around her tighter.

" fine." Scotts said turning around pretending to be hurt.

Maureen looked at her dad who was just smiling at her, she smiled back at him the moved behind the couch, she leaned over and put her arms around Scott. "Aww don't pout baby." she said kissing his head. " you don't suit it." she chuckled.

Elliot looked on at the two of them and knew what Olivia had told him was true. This was the man that he would one day be walking his eldest daughter down the aisle to give her whole life to. And he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

4 hours later they were on the plane heading back home. Unsure of what was waiting for them. But knowing as a family they could get through it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Sorry had to have a few chapters that weren't full of heartache. Hope this did the trick. Back in the city just how close are they to finding Dean And David? And we May met Libby. If you want it let me know. Peace. xox **


	34. Chapter 34

Lost Then Found.

When they got back to the city they were brought up to speed on what the team had discovered on Dean and David. They were stupid enough to use the stolen credit card to buy three tickets back to New York, but smart enough to dump it when they got there. But they didn't stop not until all the trails went cold and they had no choice but to wait until they made some sort of movement that would lead the team back on to their trails. Olivia hated that they had to play the waiting game again, but knew that it was all they could do. They couldn't follow leads that weren't there. It was like they just disappeared off the face over the earth.

They had been back in the city for just over 4 weeks. It was now the 12th August. And summer was officially here, Olivia was in her last few weeks of her pregnancy and she couldn't wait to meet their little girl. She was so excited, they had everything ready, now all they had to do was wait for her to make her debut into the world. With her been just over 4 weeks away from her due date she was now on maternity leave, and bored to death with day time T.V. so she grabbed her keys and made her way to her car, with only one destination in mind. The precinct.

The drive there was long, she got stuck in the afternoon traffic. Once she got there she parked her car in the underground lot and made her way slowly to the elevator. When she got to the bullpen, she was met with dead silence, no one was there, she knew Elliot had Court so he could be gone for another hour or two. She noticed Cragen's door was closed so she made her way over knowing he was in there. She knocked on the door and waited for him to invite her in. once she heard him called to her to come on in she opened the door.

"hey dad." she smiled.

"hey Princess. What you doing here? couldn't keep away Huh." he chuckled.

"I was bored at home, with the Twins been off for summer break their out all day with their friends, not that I blame them, they start collage soon so they need to see them as much as they can over the summer, it could be awhile before they all get the chance to be together again." she told him.

Don knew there was more. " what else?" he questioned.

"This one." she said rubbing the large belly. " she just seems very unsettled today for some reason." she told him.

He smiled sympathetically at her and moved to pull out a chair for her. " it wont be long now baby, then she'll be here." he told her.

"I know, 3 more weeks then hopefully we'll get to met her." smiled at him. Before letting out a groan.

"you okay sweetie." Don asked kneeling in front of her.

"yeah just Braxton hicks. I've been having them all day since 10am yesterday morning so I haven't gotten much sleep" she told him.

"I'm sorry baby why don't you go on up to the cribs and rest for a little bit, I'll let Elliot know your up there when he gets back." he told her.

"yeah okay I will thanks dad."

"no problem baby girl." he said helping her up. " if you need anything just shout down okay." he said walking her up to the cribs.

"I will." she promised as she climbed on to one of the cots, and got as comfy as she could.

Don just smiled at her, he could see how tiered she was. Once she found a position

She was comfy in he pulled the blanket over her and gave her a kiss on the head. She just smiled and closed her eyes. " thanks dad." she whispered already half way to sleep land.

"no need to thank me baby. I'm just doing my fatherly duty." he smiled and back out the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

**Location old Abandoned hospital… 20 minutes away from the precinct…**

The young girl sat on the bed that stood in the corner of the room. It was almost pitch black in there with just the sun light coming through the small window. She knew she was in the basement because when she looked through the window she could just see over the of the grass out side. She hated the dark, she hated her life, she let so alone, and scared. She looked at the picture that laid on her bed of her mom and dad, she just wanted to go home, be wrapper in their arms and feel safe again.

Silent tears fell down her face but she didn't attempt to brush them away. So was in so much pain, that she felt like she would throw up, she couldn't sleep much because of it and she was always on edge waiting for the moment the door would fly open and reveal her biological father and his friends. She didn't know how much more she could take. She was so tiered, the only things that were keeping her going were the words that were whispered to her over and over again 5 or 6 weeks ago.

As she sat on the dirty mattress she could feel the blood running down her back, but she had gotten used to it. It wasn't the first time she had felt it. Slowly she lowered herself so she was laid on her side. She curled her self into a ball and cried hysterically as the pain ripped through every part of her body. She held tight to the picture she had been given, and cried harder knowing that they were looking for her but had no idea where to start.

As she slowly feel in to sleep filled with nightmares, one thing ran through her mind over and over again '_I need to get out of here, I don't know how, or when but I do.' _

With that In mind her body finally gave into the exhaustion. It wouldn't be long though before she would be woken abruptly, and put through more gruelling pain. She knew it would only be a matter of time, but she knew when it did she wouldn't give her captors the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She never did anymore. Years of been put through this kind of pain, she had started to get used to it. Which worried her. a lot. Did this mean she was starting to give up? She didn't know but she did know she would fight with everything she had within her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Short I know, but I think It did its job! ****J I think the next chapter will be based around this person in the old abandoned hospital before we go back to the precinct. What do you think? Let me know. Peace. xox **


	35. Chapter 35

Lost Then Found.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew it couldn't have been too long because she could see that it was still light outside. She heard the faint footsteps heading towards the door. The fear crept in to her heart when she heard a key been used to unlock the door, before it swung open and bounce off the wall. She laid as still as she could in hopes whoever it was would think that she was sleeping and leave her alone. No such luck. She felt hands on her and before she had time to react she was been thrown into the wall. She groaned in pain as she slid down to the floor.

"What the hell do you want from me now?" she asked.

"Nothing I was just bored." the man replied.

"Well I'm bored but you don't see me throwing unexpected people into walls now do you?. She replied feeling the anger begin to boil inside her.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to her feet. " Don't get smart with me, your not exactly in the position to be talking to me like that now are you.?" he snarled at her.

"why are you doing this." she whimpered.

"Because I can. I mean there's no one here to stop me." he grinned.

"you're my father. Your meant to want to protected me not hurt me!." she screamed at him.

Angry that she was standing up to him. Before he could stop himself he was hitting, kicking, punching and pretty much throwing her around the room.

She couldn't tell you how long it went on for but it felt like forever, she felt every blow that he delivered to her, she even felt her ribs break when he brought his foot down on her. She could feel the blood running from her nose, lip and the gash that was just above her eye.

"don't ever talk to me like that you stupid bitch." he yelled, delivering another kick to her side.

She just rolled on to her side and curled into a tight ball. Laying there she was waiting for his next move. She was surprised but relieved when she heard the door slam shut. Laying there she just cried silently until her world fell into darkness.

_**Location, 1-6 Precinct…**_

Olivia had been asleep for 2 hours when she woke up to pain ripping through her belly,she had know idea what it was at first but when it happened again she knew. She was in labour. She called out for Cragen but began to panic when she didn't get a reply.

"DAD!" she screamed just as the door flew open.

"what is it? What's wrong?" Cragen asked.

"contraction. The baby… she's coming." Olivia breathed.

Cragen came to her side and knelt in front of her. "Sweetie has your waters broke?." he asked seeing the fear in her eyes.

"No not yet." she panted. " please… please call Elliot. I need him." she cried.

"Okay baby ill do it now just breath." Don told her. He took his phone out his pocket and dialled Elliot's number.

_**Location, squad car…**_

"Man I'm telling you Munch spend more time been off sick than he actually does at work." fin said. " it makes me wonder how he still had a job." he laughed.

"Yeah I know. But he's good at this job." Elliot reminded him. " when he's here that is."

Just as Fin was about to say something else Elliot's cell began to ring.

"oh it's the Cap." he told fin before answering it.

"hey Cap, everything okay? Me and Fin are on our way back now." he said.

Fin saw Elliot pale, and wondered what was going on back at the station.

"We'll be there in 10, tell her to keep breathing and that I love her." he said into the cell.

"Will do, see you soon Sir." he said before ending the call. He just sat there for a moment or two before he told Fin to put on his lights and sirens and to step on it.

"Why what is it man." Fin asked starting to panic.

"Liv. She's having contractions." he said simply.

Without hesitation Fin did what Elliot had asked.

_**Back at the Station…**_

"where is he." Olivia cried out as another contraction ripped through her.

"He's on his way baby don't worry, he'll be here." Cragen said trying to keepp her as calm as possible.

"Ahh… I don't think I can do this dad it hurts so much." she cried.

"yes you can baby, your strong. You'll forget all about this when you get to hold your little girl." he smiled at her.

"yeah your right." she smiled back at him once the contraction had faded.

After a couple of minutes sat on the bed Don helped Olivia up so she could move about the cribs. He was watching her pace and rub her belly while he talked to her, when suddenly she froze mid pace.

"Oh No." she whispered.

"what's wrong sweetie, talk to me." Don said while walking over to where she was stood. As he got closer he noticed the puddle on the floor. He looked up at Olivia and she looked up to him.

"My water just broke." she cried.

"Its okay sweetie I promise. You'll be fine. Just focus on your breathing." Don encourage.

Once again the door to the cribs swung open to reveal Fin and Elliot.

"Elliot." Olivia cried, reaching out for him.

"It's okay I'm here now baby." he soothed as he reached for her and pulled her into his body.

"no, no it's not." she cried clutching his shirt until her knuckles turned white. " my water just broke we need to get to the hospital, now Elliot." she told him.

"okay lets go." he said.

With that he helped get Olivia out of the cribs and down to the squad car out front. Once they were in the car he left with his lights and sirens going. With Fin and Don following close behind them. They called Amanda and Nick to let them know where to find them when they got back to the office.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Sorry you had to wait so long for an update I've been Poorly with Tonsillitis but its starting to get better now. ****J so in the next chapter we get to meet the baby. But what should they call her. I want a good name one that you don't hear too much. So give me some good names please. Peace. xox **


	36. Chapter 36

Lost Then Found.

Olivia and Elliot welcomed their beautiful baby girl, Veronica Lola Stabler into the world on the 13th August at 1:06pm after 16 hours of labour. Elliot couldn't stop telling Olivia how proud he was of her and how much he loved her and their little girl.

They got into a good routine rather fast and now here they were 4 months on. Ronnie was growing really well. She's a happy, healthy little girl who loves her Mommy very much and has her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Olivia had loved her time off work, with Christmas only 3 weeks away she was able to get some of the Christmas shopping done so it wasn't all going to be done at the last minute like it had been every year before then, but she was now ready to get back in to the swing of things and bring justice to those who need it. She was however nervous about leaving her baby girl at the Precincts day-care. Elliot and Cragen had spent the last two weeks reassuring her that she was going to be safe and looked after. Olivia knew they were right but it still didn't stop her from feeling nervous.

"Baby you got to get some sleep. Its almost midnight and tomorrow's your first day back on the job, you don't want to be felling exhausted before you even start do you?" Elliot whispered from behind her.

" I know I'm just nervous." she confessed.

"About what Liv?" He asked turning her so he could see her eyes in the pale moonlight that shone through the crack in the curtains.

"Leaving Ronnie." she whispered. " I know she'll be fine but it's the first time I've left her in 4 months for longer than an hour you know. So it knda making me nervous." she finished.

"I know it is baby, but remember she will be right on the ground floor. So your still going to be in the same building as her, just not the same room is all. She'll be fine and so will you after a couple of days. I promise we can go see her when you want." he smiled then gave her a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

"thank you." she smiled then gave him another kiss. " I love you." she whispered to him.

"I love you too baby." he said. " think you can sleep now?" he asked.

Instead of replying with words Olivia just snuggled closer into Elliot's side. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head. " rest baby." he whispered. He continued to run his fingers through her long brown hair until he knew she was sleeping peacefully before falling back in to a peaceful sleep himself.

6:30am came round and Olivia was awoken by Ronnie's cries coming through the baby monitor that sat beside the alarm clock. Just as she sat up and stretched the alarm sounded and Olivia quickly turned it off.

"Good morning baby." she smiled bending down to give Elliot a kiss on the lips to wake him up from his sleep. "time to get up our daughter is awake and ready for her first day at cop day-care." she Chuckled.

A smile crept on to his face before he opened his eyes. " you sound more confident about leaving her there than you did 6 hours ago." he stated.

"Well your right she is still going to be in the same building so I know where she is. We know the people who work there and so does Ronnie and she seems to like them. I mean we have been taking her to spent a couple of hours with them for the last 10 weeks so it's not like we're just handing her to people we don't know." she explained.

"So in other words. All the things me and Cap have been telling you for the last two weeks." he smiled smugly at her.

"yeah, yeah Stabler get up. And get the twins up for collage while I sort Ronnie out. It will give you time to deflate that head of your." she giggled.

"okay." he laughed following Olivia actions and getting out of bed. " you know I'm glad the twins told us they were gunna carry on living at home instead of campus before we paid for their rooms." he laughed.

"yeah me too. It's nice having them at home with us." she smiled back at him.

"okay kids up, collage, day-care work. Lets roll." he chuckled walking to get his twins up. Olivia went across the hall from the room she shared with Elliot to get there daughter ready for the big day they were going to have.

"hey Lil girl, you ready for your big day at day-care?" she cooed as she carried her to the rocking chair in the corner where she sat and nursed Ronnie before getting her dressed. Once she had the baby ready she handed her over to Elliot to take down stairs with him while she took a quick shower and got dressed.

As she walked down the stairs she could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. She was surprised to walk in and see Kathleen and Maureen sat at the table with them.

"Hey Momma." Maureen and Kathleen said at the same time.

"Hi girls. I didn't know you two were stopping by this morning." she smiled kissing them both on the head before taking the empty seat next to Maureen.

"Yeah well Mo spent the night at Scott's and I crashed at gabby's so we thought we'd stop by give the twins a lift to school and… we wanted to see bubbles over here." Kathleen chuckled handing a set of plastic keys to the young baby who was currently sat happily in Maureen's arms.

Olivia couldn't help laugh at Kathleen's pet name for her youngest daughter. She had called her bubbles ever since Ronnie work out how to blow spit bubbles.

"Well it's good to see you too." she smiled. "how's collage going?" she asked the young woman.

"It's okay it's getting more interesting and hard but I like it. There's a lot to learn about the law god only knows how I'm going to remember it all." she laughed.

"You'll be fine you're a smart young lady." she smiled back at her.

"Yeah I know it will be good when I finish. Only a year to go then I can look for a law firm to join." she smiled.

"That great Katie. You'll do fine." Olivia smiled back.

"What about you Mo? How's collage?" she smiled. She could see that something's still made her eldest child jumpy, but with time, love from her family and Scott of course and the session's with George Huang she was healing well.

"yeah it's okay. Just bummed that I got to retake the year because I missed some of it, but other than that it's good." she told them.

"that's good, how are things in general?" she asked her.

"there good, the nightmares aren't to bad and I don't have them every night anymore so that's good. Things with me and Scott are good if not better." she smiled. " he's been so good and caring. And the therapy sessions are helping a lot. But…" she trailed off.

"but what Sweetie?" Elliot asked from opposite her.

"I still have panic attacks. A lot of them. George said in time they will get better but… I don't know they just don't seem to be getting anything." she confessed softly.

"hey Honey they will. Your still under a lot of pressure and a lot of it now is coming from wanting to find Libby. I'm back to work today and that at the top of our list we'll find her. don't worry so much." Olivia smiled wrapping her arm around her and kissing her head.

"yeah I know." she said.

7:45am everyone was out the door and on the road to where they needed to be. Olivia couldn't wait to get back to work more because she could start looking for Libby again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**I'm not sure I like this chapter but hey there you have it. So the baby's finally here. I put a bit of a time jump. Wont be long now until Libby is reunited with her family… maybe. Next chapter is mainly from Libby's POV. But Olivia and the gang will be in it to. Thanks for reading. Peace. xox **


	37. Chapter 37

Lost Then Found.

Libby laid on her side. Curled into the tightest ball she could manage right now. Her head, sides, back, legs, every part of her hurt. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It had been almost 7 months since she had seen Maureen. She could help but start to think that everything she had told her about her Mom and Elliot… No Dad coming to find her wasn't true.

She couldn't help but sit and look out the small window that sat level with the ground outside and wonder if her Mother had had the baby. '_maybe that's why she hasn't found me yet. Maybe they decided to let me go and move on with their new family, I don't even have a place with them anymore.' _she thought to herself._ 'almost 7 years Libby! If she was that concerned they would have found you by now. Just let it go and accept that right here is the end of the road for you. Stop dreaming of been reunited with your Parents they don't want you anymore. Jesus Elliot's not even your father why would he want to find you.' _she scolded herself.

"oh Shut up Libby You know that not true." she said to her self.

Turning back to the window she look at what she could see outside to see if she could work out just where she was, but she knew it would be near impossible she hadn't been in the city since she was 9 years old. There was no way she was going to remember where things were.

"You got to find away. Anyway out of here and find that building your mom works in Lib." she told herself. This had become a regular thing, with no one to talk to she would talk to her self, remind herself of things, sing songs that she heard on the portable radio that they had left there for her.

"what if she doesn't even work there anymore. Then what." she asked her self softly.

"of course she still works there Mo said she had grandpa Don and the gang helping her." she reminded her self.

"so get out and find the building. Would be a lot easier if we weren't in a city where all the building look the same." she said slightly angry.

She continued to stare out the window to keep her mind of needing sleep, and the ripping pains she felt cursing through her body. After awhile she knew she needed to lay down before she feel down. The room was spinning and she had no way of making it stop. So slowly she pushed her self up and shuffled to the top of the dirty, blood stained mattress. The pain she felt between her legs was unbearable, but there was nothing she could do. Laying down she slowly let her eyes flutter closed. Just before sleep claimed her she whispered softly with tears in her voice. " please Mom, hurry up and find me. I cant take no more of this." she cried out. " I love you." she whispered through her tears as sleep once again claimed her body.

_**Location 1-6 precinct. **_

"I'm been serious. Stop laughing Olivia! You left me here for almost 5 months, with the conspiracies, the hothead and the man who believes he was a gangster." Don said trying not to laugh at the three men's faces of shock.

"We were not that bad." Munch said defensively.

"I bet Munch." Olivia laughed. " I know how you three can be. That why I keep saying I'm the only normal one in this department." she finished.

"Hey what am I then? Cos I aint nothing like these three." Don said.

"you're the loveable father who puts us in our places when we don't do as we're told." Olivia sated walking to him and handing him a cup of coffee before saying. " apart from me I always do as I'm told." she smiled at him.

"Yeah Liv if you say so." Fin replied.

"I do and besides I'm his favourite. Aint that right dad?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Okay stop trying to start a war Olivia. Lets get some work done." he said with a chuckle. " that paper work isn't going to finish its self now is it.." he finished before turning to walk back to his office.

"Okay boys funs over lets get to work." Olivia smiled before walking to her desk to start on her paper work.

_**Location… Abandoned Hospital.**_

"Wakey wakey raise and shine." the voice said.

"what do you want?" Libby asked not even having the energy to open her eyes.

"I fetched you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." she told the dean coldly.

"well I'm surprised. Your dad said you did great." he smiled evilly at her.

Her eyes shot open at his statement. When she locked eyes with him she just glared at him and said through gritted teeth. "get the hell out!"

Without thinking Dean brought his hand back and back handed her across the face. " you've already been told about get smart with us your not in the best position do be telling us what to do." he yelled.

"screw you Dean." she yelled back.

"Okay if you insist." he told her. The smile on his face made her skin crawl and her heart feel like it would break through her chest.

"please don't do this Dean." she begged.

"why the hell not you just told me to." he laughed evilly at her. Before grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her to the edge of the bed. When he had her there he learned over her grabbed her wrists and held them above her head in one of his hands while the other made its way down to pull her panties down before unbuttoning and unzipping his own. "I'm gunna enjoy this." he growled at her.

"No, no, no please don't. not again." she cried.

He didn't listen or care. He listened to her cry out in pain while he brutally raped her.

After what felt like for ever he finally got off of her and zipped up his pants. He made his way to the door to leave but before he did he stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at her. She was curled up on her side with her back to him, he could tell she was crying. He could see the blood on the bed and the marks that would soon turn into bruises along her side. He smiled to himself. Satisfied with what he had accomplished.

"there's some black sweats and a tank top on the floor by the door. Bitch." he growled before slamming the door behind him.

Libby jumped hearing the door slam. She turned on to her back even though it hurt her to do so. She needed to make sure that he was actually gone and it wasn't some sort of trick. When she was sure he was gone she let the pain and fear over take her body and cried out louder than she ever had. She cried for what felt like hours. She even cried while she painfully pulled her self up to her feet to go get the clothes that had been left at the door for her.

She ate the food that was left then curled back up on the bed finally not caring what happened to her. She just wanted the nightmare to end.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**You know what to do. Review and let me know what you think. Peace **. ** xox**


	38. Chapter 38

Lost Then Found.

Christmas had come and gone and now was the time everyone was waiting for… New Years Eve. The night they all made the most of the time they spent together not as co-workers but as friends and family. The night they would all make New Years resolution's. what they wanted for the new year, what they didn't. but not this year, this year was different. This year they are all going to make the same promise because now they can, they have the proof to make it happen… Bring Libby home to where she belongs.

"You having a good time baby?" Scott asked Maureen.

"Yeah I am. You know this is the first time I've spent new years eve with my family for years. Its good to be in my own home with the people who mean the most to me. Well us the family together you know." Maureen smiled.

"yeah. You really haven't spent new years with your family for years?" he asked kind of surprised.

"yep ever since I was about 17, always gone to my friends house." she said. " I'm so glad we stayed here tonight though." she continued, giving him a kiss when she had finished speaking.

" so am I babe, so am I." he smiled. " I really cant wait for this year to be over. Goodbye 2008 hello 2009." he chuckled.

"hey I'm gunna go check on Ronnie for my Mom I will be back down soon okay. Why don't you go talk to Bradley and Robbie." Maureen asked.

"Okay baby, ill see you in a little while." he smiled, kissing her lips before making his way to the two men. Bradley was the eldest of the two at 23 years old he is also Scott's cousin. Robbie is younger just 19 years old today he's also Amanda's baby brother.

"hey guys you having a good time?" Scott asked the two guys.

"Yeah it beats going to parties that just get broken up by the police." Robbie laughed.

"I bet, just 2 more years and you'll be able to go out drinking instead of going with your sister." Scott laughed.

"no. I like coming to these parties. Its good to wake up in the moring and know everything that happened." he chuckled.

_**Upstairs**__**…**_

Maureen sat in the rocking chair that sat in the middle of Ronnie's nursery. She sat looking out the window rocking Ronnie gently back to sleep.

"You know your big sister Libby is going to love you when she meets you." Maureen smiled down at the baby that was now asleep safely in her arms.

Even through she was asleep she wasn't ready to put her down and go back to the party. So instead she carried on talking softly to her, unaware that her Parents were stood outside the door listening to her little heart to heart with the young life who had no idea what her big sister was talking about.

"Momma showed me a picture of Libby when she was your age and I gotta tell you sweetie the two of you look identical." she smiled looking back out in to the darkness of the night.

"I miss her so much Ron. I know she's out there but I… well we just don't know where. But Mo and Dad are smart the best Cops the states have so if anyone can find her its them."

She continued to rock until she realised she had been sat there for almost 2 hours and she only had 40 minutes until midnight. Elliot and Olivia had left her to finish her private talk with her sister and gone back to join the party.

Standing up she slowly made her way over to Ronnie's and gently laid her back down, she pulled the soft, light pale pink blanket up to keep her warm before leaning down to give her a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"goodnight honey, sweet dreams and happy new year to you princess." she whispered before quietly leaving the room and making her way back down stairs to the party.

_**Location**__**…**__** Abandoned Hospital.**_

Libby laid on top of the blankets on her bed just staring at the wall in front of her. She had made no attempt to move since earlier in the afternoon after having another run in with Dean and David. She had finally given up fighting them. She judt didn't see the point anymore. If this is where she was supposed to die then that's just what was going to happen. She had no fight left in her.

Wiping the silent tears from off her face she slowly stood up and moved to the little window and looked up to see as much of the dark sky she could.

" I love you mom." she whispered to no-one.

Moving back to the bed she reached under her pillow and pulled out the only photo she had.

Her eyes stunk with tears as she looked at it. Her, her mother and Elliot her father the only man she had seen as her father since she was 7. From the day she met him, she looked up to him as a dad before he and her mother started dating.

Looking at the picture of herself and Elliot laid on the couch, he was laid on his back and she was laid on his chest with her head resting above his heart. The blanket from the back of the couch was pulled over them and Elliot's arms where wrapped protectively around her. What she wouldn't give to be able to feel that safety again. What she wouldn't give to have her Mom and Dad wrap their arms around her and keep her safe. As she looked at the picture she couldn't't help smiling at the memory behind it.

_**Flash Back…**_

_It had been along day for Olivia, Elliot Libby and Elliot's kids. Today was Libby's 8__th__ birthday and they had done everything. Park, swimming, bowling, zoo, movie, you name it they had most likely done it today. _

_It was now 6pm and they were sat in Elliot's car on the way back to Olivia's place where he was spending the night. _

" _you looking forward to El spending the night baby?" Olivia asked her daughter from the front seat._

"_yep, yep. We still making pancakes in the morning right Elliot." Libby asked him innocently. _

" _of course we are it wouldn't be Sunday morning without them." he smiled. _

" _Mommy I'm a little sleepy." she said with a yawn. _

" _I know baby we're almost home. You can get in to your pyjamas and curl up with me and El on the couch. How does that sounded?" Olivia asked her daughter. _

"_sound good. What do you think Elliot?" she asked him. _

" _sounds like a very good plan baby. What better way to spend the evening curled up on the couch with two of my favourite girls." he chuckled. _

_Once they got into the apartment Olivia took Libby to get undressed while Elliot went into the bedroom he shared with Olivia on the weekends and got undressed in to sweat pants and a wife beater. Coming out of the room he met with the two of them. _

" _do you want to take her into the front room and pick out a DVD and I'll get changed real quick." Olivia asked. _

"_sure. Come on sweet pea gets go find a movie." he chuckled picking the young girl up. _

" _okay." she laughed as Elliot tickled her side. _

_Olivia had decided to take a quick shower. So Elliot and Libby laid on the counch together laughing and talking. _

" _you okay honey you've gone quiet." Elliot asked. When he didn't get a reply he looked down to see that the young girl had fallen asleep with her head in the same place Olivia always rested her head. _

_Looking at her he just smiled and gently pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back softly. Before he could stop himself he had fallen asleep with the young child on his chest. _

_20 minutes later Olivia walked out the room. _

"_okay you guys ready for the mov…" she trailed off when she rounded the couch and saw the two most amazing people in her life sleeping peacefully on the couch in each others arms. _

_she quickly took the camera out of her bag and took a few shot. She knew in that moment looking at the two of them that she had finally found what she was looking for, someone to love her and her daughter, someone they both loved back with everything. Someone to trust. She had finally found true, pure love and she was never going to give it up. Not for her job, for anyone. She was keeping it for ever._

_**End Of Flash Back…**_

She couldn't help the tears from forming in her eyes or falling when she thought of how much fun she had had that day. Or at how much she loved her mom and dad with all her heart. It was in that moment that she realised that so long as she had them she would always have something felt to fight with.

With that in mind she looked down at her watch then back to the window. A small smile on her face as she whispered. " Happy new year mom, happy new year dad, happy new year guys. See you all soon. I love you all so much."

_**Location… Stablers. **_

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**I promise not long now before there reunited. But just how will Libby settle in. will she at all. Want to know let me know. REVIEW! Peace. xox**


	39. Chapter 39

Lost Then Found.

The 3rd January saw everything going back to normal. Everyone was back at work. Although the team were just catching up on paper work. With it been a slow day there wasn't much else to be done until a case came in.

"I'm so bored." Fin whined.

"I know what is it, from January to the end of February all the evil in the world takes a break." Elliot complained.

"you people complain when we have a case, complain when we don't. is there anything that will make you all happy." Olivia teased.

"Yeah if you do all our paper work. You're a woman so you'll get it done faster than us, and better." Munch smiled at her.

"yeah why not." she smiled. " oh yeah that's why. I'm not an idiot. Do your own paper work. You know if you started it at the beginning of a case they wouldn't get piled up like this." she told them seriously.

" Okay thank you Olivia for your well needed advice." Elliot chuckled.

"no problem anytime." she smiled.

"so what are you doing now you finished all your paper work baby girl?" Fin questioned.

" Well I'm gunna go down to the precinct gym then go see Ronnie for a little while." she told the group.

"okay well have fun while we sit here and slave over all this paper work." Munch chuckled.

"Well john like Olivia said if you started your paper workat the start it wouldn't turn out like this." Cragen told him.

"See I told you I was his favourite." Olivia smiled before giving Elliot a quick kiss and making her way to the gym.

_**Location… Abandoned Hospital.**_

Laying on the bed Libby was thinking about what she had to do to make her escape she just hoped it would work the way she wanted it to.

Her father hadn't been down in almost 3 weeks so she didn't know what was going off with him. every time she had asked Dean he just got pissy and told her to keep out of it. That he was doing business. So she didn't ask. She just figured that he had done a runner and left Dean to deal with the fall out. Or that he was lurking around somewhere. Either way she was getting out. Before the week was over even if she had to die trying.

She was brought out of the thoughts when she heard the faint sounds of foot steps making their way to the door. She got off the bed as fat as she could pushing past all the pain that shot through her body every time she moved and went and stood behind the door waiting for her moment.

_**Location…16 Precinct.**_

"so you got much planned for Olivia's birthday yet?" Fin asked after he finished the last of his paper work.

"nope not yet. I know what I want to do but I don't think she'll go with it." Elliot smiled.

"why what do you want to do?" Cragen asked as he perched himself on Olivia's desk.

"I want to take her away for the weekend, just us the two of us ya know but I don't think she's guuna want to leave Ronnie. I mean we could take her with us, I guess I just wanted to spend sometime just us ya know." Elliot explained.

"I'm sure she will if you work her into the idea like you did with her coming back to work. Ask your Mom if she can come to the house while your gone then your not moving her around." Don said.

"yeah plus she'll have the twins and Kathleen there and Maureen's not too far away." Fin said.

"Your right I guess there no harm in asking right." he smiled.

"Exactly." all three men replied together.

"Speaking of Maureen. How she doing? Munch asked.

" good. Really good actually. She says that the sessions with Huang are really helping. The nightmares are few and far between, I mean she still has them but there not as intense anymore." he smiled. " she's still a little jumpy at times but she's getting there." he finished.

" and how are things between her and Scott?" Fin asked.

"there good they just celebrated Scott's 27th birthday, she really loves him." he smiled.

"And he loves her I'm sure. They remind me of you and Olivia. The way they look at each other. The love that is so easy to see in there eyes." Cragen told him. " he'll always protect her and keep her safe, happy and loved. Just like you do with My daughter. He's a good guy Elliot, just like you." he finished.

"I know. She's moving in with him." he told them.

"Seriously when did you find that out." Munch asked.

"Christmas day. He spent it with us and they told us." he told them.

"And you haven't killed him or tried." Munch questioned raising his eyebrow.

"well like Cap said, he's one of the good guys. Mo trusts him and I trust her." he said. " she wouldn't do it if she didn't think he was worth it. She loves him and to be honest I'm not about to stand in the way of that. I love her with everything I have, she's my first born. If she's happy then so am I. plus Liv trusts him. So, so do I." he told them.

"well I'm glad things are good for her." Fin smiled.

"yeah so am I." Elliot chuckled.

_**Location… Precinct day care.**_

"Hey baby you been good for the nice girls here." she cooed down at her baby girl in her arms.

"Yeah she's been very well behaved for a baby who's almost 5 months normally they cry a lot." she chuckled. "but not Ronnie here she's very laid back." Lauren smiled at Olivia.

"thanks. She's like that at home just give her something to play with and she's set for hours." Olivia laughed.

"yep pretty much. So I take it its quiet up there." Lauren asked.

"yep. Always is this time of year." Olivia smiled.

"well I'll leave you two alone for a little while. Just let me know when your leaving." Lauren smiled.

"will do thanks." Olivia smiled back.

40 minuets later Olivia left telling Lauren she had better go make sure the cave men hadn't killed each other. They laughed at the moment then Olivia left making her way to the elevator to go back to the squad room.

_**Location…Abandoned hospital. **_

Standing behind the door Libby prayed that this would work and she could get out. She heard the door lock turned. Lifting her arm over her head she waited for it to open.

Opening the door Dean had no idea what was about to happen. He stepped into the room. Before he had time to call out his name he felt something hit him hard on the head before everything went black.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Review and let me know what you think. Not long left before the big reunion. Peace. xox**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay people the chapter you've all been waiting for. Libby Great Escape. But is she going to make it out and to safety before Dean wakes up? Well you know there's only one way to find out… READ! Hope you all enjoy it ****J. **

**So without further due read away! J **

Lost Then Found.

Libby stood frozen to the spot as she watched Deans body hit the floor. She didn't know if he was still alive or not but at this point she didn't care. So without another thought to Dean laying bleeding on the floor she turned and ran as fast as she could.

She didn't know where she was going or how far she was from where she needed to be. From where she would find her Mom and Dad, all she knew was she wasn't going to stop until she got to where she needed to be. Safety.

So with that in mind she willed her body to push through the pain, the hurt and its tiredness and keep going. She ran up the stairs down a corridor through some doors then round what felt like a million turns. She felt like she was inside a maze and didn't know her way out. Finally she came face to face with the front doors.

She didn't stop as she ran as fast as she could not stopping even checking if the doors were unlocked before she ran full speed towards them. Pushing the doors open she stopped and let out a heavy breath she didn't realise she was holding. She looked around she finally had it. Freedom.

Looking ahead she saw the small stretch of road that would she hope lead on to the street. She took one look back to make sure she still wasn't been followed then took off running once again.

Breathing heavily she kept running. She ran out the hospital ground and on to the street. Not even stopping to work out which way to go, she figured she would eventually find her way to where she was going.

Running down the street she past person after person. All she heard was people shouting for her to stop that she needed to go to the hospital. She didn't understand why until she took a quick look down and saw that her legs where covered in blood. But she didn't care in that moment all the thoughts were on getting to the precinct and finding her Mom and Dad.

She could feel the bitter cold bite at her exposed skin. She could feel the snow flakes start to fall. she kept running, watching as the snow started to fall faster and thinker.

She was startled to feel someone grab her by the arm.

"Get off me. I'm not going back." she screamed trying with all her energy to get out of the persons grip.

"I'm a Cop." The woman said trying to get her to calm down. "You need to let us take you to the hospital." she finished, still trying to get Libby to calm down.

"No!" she yelled turning as fast as she could breaking the grip the Cop had on her. She took off running once again. It hadn't registered in her brain that the people trying to stop were Police and they could help her. Nothing was registering just that she had to get to where she knew she would be safe.

_**Location… Precinct.**_

"looks like its snowing again." Munch told the group.

"yep. And it looks like its coming down fast. I'm actually glad I'm here and not out in that." Elliot said.

"I'll seconded that." Olivia chimed in. "it looks horrible.

"What's up Cap?" Fin asked watching him and Tucker leave his office.

"Just got a call. Two beat Cops ran in to a young runaway not far from central park. They lost her but there gunna keep looking, they said she was in bad shape so they don't think she can get far." he told them.

"Okay. So what are we doing?" Olivia questioned.

"We're gunna stay on stand by in case they needed our help but until they find her we don't know." he told them.

"okay we can do that." Elliot told him. "just let us know if you here anything." he said.

"will do." Cragen replied.

They watched as Tucker and Cragen walked back into his office before turning back to their work.

Elliot sat and watched Olivia as she checked and replied to her emails. He could see it in her eyes, the same thing he'd seen since they walked through the doors.

"Baby you okay?" he asked her coming over and sitting in the chair next to her desk.

She looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile. "yeah I'm fine. It's just…" she trailed off not wanting to say something that would make him or the rest thing she was losing her mind.

"just what baby? Tell us."

"I don't know I just keep getting this feeling that something's not right." she told them.

"Like what?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know I just keep feeling like we should be out there looking." she told them. " but I just don't know what it is we should be looking for." she finished.

"maybe your just tiered. You did say that Ronnie had you up most of the night last night." Nick tried to sooth her.

"no that's not it." she told them. "Elliot can you call the kids just to make sure there all okay please." she asked looking him in the eyes.

"of course ill go do it now babe. Just try to relax okay." he told her.

"yeah okay." she whispered.

10 minutes later he came back in.

"there all okay. All at the house snuggled up in Mo's bed watching Movies and just chilling out with each other." he told her hoping it would help.

"thanks." she smiled. He knew with the look on her face that it hadn't help she was still feeling restless for some reason. But it wouldn't belong before he along with everyone else in the room realised it was her Mothers instinct kicking in for Libby again.

_**Location… central park. **_

She had been running for what felt like days. The cold was finally starting to take effect on her. She was running through central park trying not to fall on the icy part and trying to make it to the other side back on to the streets. It was starting to get dark and the last time she looked at her watch it was 3:30pm.

Her whole body ached, scream for her to stop but she just couldn't. she could feel every cut and slash on her body ripping open because of all the running she had done. Her lungs were yelling for air they just wasn't getting. She couldn't tell you just how much pain she was in, or how long the tears had been falling down her face. The one thing she could tell you was the only thing keeping her going, helping her fight off the darkness that was threatening to take hold was the adrenalin running wild through her body.

From somewhere behind her she could hear voice. "kid stop we just want to help you!" she heard but she just couldn't get her body to stop.

"god that kid can run fast." one of the Officers said out of breath.

"I know. I don't know how though did you see the state of her she looks like she been put through hell." the woman said just as out of breath as her partner. They had been looking for her for the last 20 minutes and finally spotted her making her way to the exit at the other end of the park.

The cold was burning her skin. The tears were running fast down her face. The pain she was feeling was on the brink of unbearable when she saw what she was looking for. The big building she could remember going to many times with her Mom and Dad. She just hoped and prayed that they still worked there. All she had to do was get across the street and up the steps to the front doors but with every passing moment she could feel the darkness closing in her.

The two officers watched as she ran across the street almost getting hit by two cars and unbelievably make it to the other side in one peace. They continued to follow her hoping that they could get to her once she was in the building and find out why and what she was running from.

Running up the front steps Libby could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. With the lack of oxygen in her lungs she felt like it would burst through her chest but she never stopped the adrenalin wouldn't allow her to, not until she got to where she wanted. No needed to be.

Once at the door she pulled it letting it collide with the outside wall as she ran inside.

"hey kid you cant just go through here you needed to be check first." the security yelled at her.

"No I need my Mom and Dad." she yelled back taking the steps two at a time.

_**Inside the squad room…**_

"okay guys lets call it a day." Cragen said walking with Tucker back out into the room.

"Works for me." Nick said throwing his pen down on his desk.

"same today most be the slowest day on record." Amanda said.

"you can say that again." Olivia chuckled.

"You got any plans for tonight?" Elliot asked her.

"No just spending it with Fin and Scott." she replied. "what about…" she was cut off by someone shouting in the hallway.

"Kid will you just stop so we can talk to you!" they heard someone shout.

Wondering what the hell was going on they all made there way to the hallway. But when they got there all their hearts stopped at the sight in front of them.

"let me go." they heard the young girl scream. They couldn't see her face because she had her back to them, but they could see that the officer that had hold of her was getting tired fast with the youngster.

"no. do you have any idea how long we have been chasing you!" the female officer asked.

"I don't care, let me go…" she yelled again. Then looked up at the officer. " Please." she whispered.

Something in the young girls eyes made the officers let her go. Just as they heard Olivia's voice.

"What the hell is going on out here?" she asked irritated after witnessing how the two beat cops had handled the young girl.

Libby's heart stopped at the sound of her mothers voice. More tears feel immediately form her eyes and it was then that the female officer realised who the young girl was.

She along with other cops walking the beat had been given a copy of a picture of David, Dean and Libby. The young officer looked at Olivia and Elliot with tears in her eyes then back down to the young girl who was still facing her and her partner.

Cragen, Tucker and the rest couldn't help but wonder why she kept looking at Olivia and Elliot then back to the young girl until they heard her whisper a name.

"Libby." she whispered.

Once she heard her name she looked up and made eye contacted with the officer still scared to turn and face one half of he family.

After hearing her daughters name Olivia froze in Elliot arms for a second before taking a small step forward. "Libby." she whispered. Taking another step. " is that you?" she pleaded hoping it was and that the officer wasn't mistaken.

Still frozen Libby continued to look at the officer in front of her.

"its okay sweetie. Turn around." she whispered. When she didn't she gently put her hands on her shoulders. "it's okay." she assured her as she gently turned her around.

Keeping her head down she heard gasps come from, Cragen, Tucker, Fin, Munch, Amanda, and Nick. She slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with her Mothers.

"Mommy." She whispered.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So there you have it she's back in the presence of her parents and the people she called her family. But just how is Olivia going to react. How does the rest of them and the Stabler kids react. Id Dean dead or alive. What happened to David? How does she settle in will she cope, with been free and with the new baby or will it all be too much too soon for her? Want to know let me know. Hope you liked this chapter and it was good. Let me know please! By the way do you want Libby to confront Dean if he lives and her real dad if they find him? Which they will. Let me know please. Peace. xox**


	41. Chapter 41

Lost Then Found.

"Mommy." she whispered.

Without hesitation Olivia move fast to her so she was stood directly in front of her. "baby." she whispered feeling the lump raise in her throat. "baby." she cried as she reached for her.

Libby fell straight into the comfort, and safety of her mothers arms and cried freely with her mother.

Olivia tightened her grip on her once she felt Libby's body become weak in her arms. She tried to comfort the young girl as she cried herself. It wasn't long before she felt Elliot put his hands on her shoulders.

He wanted to wrap them both up in his arms but didn't want to scare Libby so just to let her know he was there to he whispered softly. "Libby baby."

"Daddy." she cried grabbing on to him and burying her head in his neck and cried even harder feeling his strong arms wrap around her cocooning her in the safety of his body.

"its okay baby I'm here. Me and your mom we got you baby." he whispered through his own tears. He pulled Olivia to him and wrapped them both up in his arms. Kissing them both on the head.

"I love you." they heard Libby whisperer. " I love you both so much." they could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"we love you too baby. So, so much." Olivia said quietly. They stood there holding onto each other for dear life for a moment or two before they felt Libby's body go weak and her legs buckle under her. Slowly Olivia and Elliot lowered her to the floor still keeping her wrapped in their arms.

They were both surprised when she crawled into Elliot's lap and wrapped her arms around him trying to get as close to him as possible. Like the closer she was to his body the safer she was.

"it's okay baby." Olivia whispered holding her hand. "your safe now. I'm so sorry it took so long to find you Sweetie." she cried. Libby pulled away from Elliot for a moment just long enough for her to pull Olivia closer to her.

"I'm cold." she whispered through her tears.

And just like that both Olivia and Elliot could feel just how cold she was. They noticed that all she had on was some denim shorts and a tank top. No sock or shoes. They both held her closer hoping to warm her up with their body heat while Munch ran back into the bullpen to grab a thick blanket for her.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before they heard Tucker yell for everyone to leave the floor so they could have some privacy. Hearing Tuckers voice rip through the silence they felt Libby jump and Whimper as she pulled her arm from Olivia's grip to cling to Elliot's shirt.

"it's okay baby. It was just Ed clearing people out. You safe here." Olivia soothed her kissing her forehead.

Cragen came over to them and lent down next to them handing the blanket to them helping them wrap it around Libby's shaking frame. " Do you want to fetch her into my office, it's warmer and quieter in there." he asked them softly so he didn't startle or upset the young girl anymore.

"okay." Olivia whispered.

As Elliot went to move Libby to her feet so he could get up and walk her in she turned her head in to his chest and started to cry hard again.

"please don't let go. Please." she begged through her tears.

"Okay, okay. Baby its okay I wont let go I promise." Elliot told her. With the help of Olivia and Cragen he slowly stood cradling her body close to his.

"I've called Melinda to see if she can come down and take a look at her." he told Olivia. "until the snow dies down the hospital ambulances have been grounded." he finished.

"Thanks dad." she whispered.

He just smiled at her put his arm around her shoulders and followed Elliot into his office. They were followed by Tucker, Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda.

Once they were all in the office Amanda shut the door and watched as Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch cradling a tiered and terrified Libby.

Libby whimpered as Olivia took hold of her hand and fetched it to her lips.

"Baby does your arm hurt?" she asked softly.

"yeah." she whimpered.

"okay. Melinda is on her way just to do a little check cos the ambulances are grounded until the snow slows down. So she gunna just check you over okay. Then if you need to be taken to the hospital now we will take you." Olivia told her softly.

Libby just nodded and leaned her head on her mothers shoulder. Letting silent tears fall down her face.

Cragen left the room and came back a minute later with a soda and some chips for her to eat. He came down and knelt in front of them.

"Libby Sweetie." he said softly.

"yeah." she asked turning slightly so she could face the voice talking to her. Once hs saw who it was she reached out for him.

"Grandpa." she cried softly.

"Hey Sweetie. Its so good to see you." he smiled through his own tears.

"it's good to see you too." she smiled.

He gave her a kiss on the head and sat n the floor in front of her.

"I got you a soda and some chips." he smiled. "thought you could use some." he told her.

"Coke and cheetos." she asked quietly.

"of course." he chuckled.

"thanks." she said softly.

"baby how did you get away?" Elliot asked what they all knew they needed to know.

"I..I I hit Dean over the head when he came into the room. And ran when he hit the floor." she whispered bowing her head in shame. " I'm sorry." she whispered

"hey you did nothing wrong. But we need to know where you were so we can go arrest him." Olivia told her softly.

"it was an old hospital near the river." she told them. " I don't know where exactly I just got out and ran until I got here." she told them.

"its okay mini. I think I know which one you mean." Fin smiled at her. Before leaving with Munch and Nick to go pick him up.

"eat your chips and drink your drink baby." Elliot whispered to her.

Staying close to her Mom and Dad she took the drink and chips from her Grandpa. She slowly began to eat them and drink her cold soda. Olivia had asked Amanda if she could call Robbie and see if he could come and take Ronnie for a little while. She knew there was no point asking the kids because she knew once they knew Libby was back they would want to be at the hospital with them.

Amanda came back 5 minutes later. " he's on his way. Said he would call you later once he has her settled in sleeping." she told them.

"thanks." they both replied. They made small talk while they waited for Melinda to get here from across town. After 20 minutes they looked down to see that Libby had fallen asleep in the safety of her parents arms.

Elliot had called the rest of the family to let them know what was going on and they would let them know when they were going to the hospital so they could make there way there.

Libby was startled awake by the knock on the door.

"its okay baby. Its just Mel remember she's coming to look you over. " Olivia told her as Melinda walked in to the room.

"Okay let give them some privacy guys." Tucker said.

Everyone left got up and left the room leaving just Elliot, Olivia Melinda and Libby I the room.

"thanks for coming Mel." Olivia smiled sadly at her.

"it's okay." she assured her friend.

"Okay Elliot I need you to lay her down so I can look at her properly." she told Elliot.

"Okay." he said looking at Melinda then turned to look back at Libby who was still curled in his lap.

"baby I need to put you on the couch so Mel can look you over okay.?" he asked kissing her head.

"don't leave." she pleaded.

"we're not going to I promise we'll be right over by the desk Mel just needs to look at you and she cant with you in my lap." he assured her.

"okay Daddy." she whispered.

Elliot gently laid her on the couch and stepped aside to let Melinda get to her.

"we're right here baby. I promise." Olivia whispered as she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her waist.

She didn't rely just nodded her head to let them know she heard her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Up next Libby's injuries are revealed and she's reunited with the rest of her family. And her first night at home. Want it let me know. Peace. xox**


	42. Chapter 42

Lost Then Found.

Libby laid there like she was afraid to move. Melinda checked her over as fast as she could to keep her from becoming to distressed. She had told Olivia and Elliot that she would follow the to the hospital and do the rape kit her self. She tried to stay quiet while Melinda was checking over her visible injuries but some of them hurt so bad she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

Melinda noticed that her breathing was getting worse and it had nothing to do with her being scared.

"Olivia, you need to get her to the hospital now." Melinda told them. Standing up to call the hospital.

"this is Melinda Warner, From the M.E office. I'm with a 15 year old girl. With severe injuries that need to be treated ASAP. She will be fetched in by Police escort. I need a room preserved for a rape kit do be conducted, that I will personally be doing." she said into her cell phone before closing it.

"Melinda, what's going on?" Olivia asked starting to panic.

"her left long is punctured, that's why her breathing is getting worse, I think its been done by one of her broken ribs. We wont know until we get her to the hospital and they can do all the tests on her." she told them.

"okay, ill go get the car." Elliot said heading for the door.

"no I will." Olivia said. " you can carry her I can't." she explained.

"okay. Go ill follow you down." Elliot said.

Olivia rushed out the room quickly letting the rest know what was going on.

"Elliot we need to get her as warm as we can. She's struggling to keep her body temp up." she told him.

After wrapping her in as many blankets as they could find. Elliot bent down to pick up a now unconscious Libby. Once he had her in her in his arms he moved to leave the room to take her to the waiting car.

He gently put her in the back seat with Melinda, then joined Olivia in the front. "okay lets go baby." he said to Olivia as she put the lights and sirens on. They pulled away from the precinct followed shortly after by Cragen, Fin, Munch and Nick.

Half way to the hospital Libby started to groan as she came too.

"I don't feel so good." she whimpered.

"I know sweetie, we'll be at the hospital soon." Melinda said stroking her hair trying to keep her as calm as she could.

"ohh I'm gunna be si…" she didn't get to finished as she leaned forward and throw up in the back seat. Melinda become worried when she saw that it was blood.

"Mel what's going on?" Olivia asked fear and panic laced in her voice.

"it's blood." she whispered. " she's defiantly got internal bleeding." she finished.

"oh god," Olivia whimpered. " hold on baby we're nearly there." she told her.

"Elliot take my cell, call Mercy general tell them we're 3 minutes away and to be outside ready for her." Melinda told him handing him her phone.

"okay there ready for her." he said handing the phone back to her.

"good. Listen there most likely going to take her straight in to the O.R. they need to stop the bleeding." she told them as they pulled up at the hospital.

They watched in fear as the team moved her out of the car and on to a gurney before rushing her into the hospital.

"are you her parents?" a doctor asked.

"yes, yes we are is she going to be okay?" Olivia asked.

"she in good hands here ma'ma…"

"its Olivia." Olivia said cutting her off.

"okay Olivia. Like I said she's in good hands but until we get her into the O.R. we wont no the extent of her injuries and we don't have time to run tests. We honestly we're going in blind but its not something we haven't done before." she told them.

"she watched as Olivia buried her head in Elliots chest and cried.

"ill have someone come and update you soon." she told them before leaving to go in to the operating room that held Libby in it.

"we cant lose her now El, we just got her back." Olivia cried into his chest.

"we wont she's strong and stubborn just like us. She'll be okay. She's gunna pull though I can feel it." Elliot whispered.

Running in Don asked. " how is she?"

"they don't know how bad it is until they get in there. There wasn't time for them to run the test they needed to get her in there now." Elliot told them.

"She'll be okay Liv." Don said putting a hand on her back.

"I know." she hiccupped.

4 hours past and no one had come to see them to give them an update. Olivia had been pacing the floor for the past 2 hours and she was becoming more and more restless as the minuets ticked by.

"what's going on? Why has no one been to see us yet?" she asked the room.

"they will Olivia just as soon as they get her out of the O.R." Melinda told her. Knowing that it wasn't going to help her any.

After watching her awhile longer Elliot stood up and stood in front of her, effectively stopping her pacing. When she walked right into him she looked up into his eyes.

"Elliot what the hell?"

"stop pacing baby. Its not helping." he told her. " its just making everyone dizzy." he chuckled wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him.

"I know I just don't like waiting. And I hate hospitals." she whispered. Kissing his chest lightly.

"I know you don't. I don't either but you heard the doctor. She said she would come for us the minute she's out of theatre." he said hoping to calm her just a little.

"I know. I'm just so worried." she whispered into his chest.

"I am too baby, I am too." he whispered back kissing her on the head.

20 minutes later the doctor finally walked into the room along with Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, Scott and Bernie.

"Hey kids." Olivia smiled. "hi doctor Lee, how is she? Is she okay?"

"she's doing fine now. We got to the bleed and was able to stop it. She lost a lot of blood though, her heart stopped for about 2 minutes but we were able to get it going again." she told them. "she also had a broken left wrist, dislocated shoulder, 4 broken ribs. She needed 5 stitches for the gash on her forehead, and 23 down her right side." she paused.

"what else Doctor." Olivia asked knowing there was something the nice doctor wasn't telling them.

" she needed stitches on her back and torso. We stopped counting at 36." she said softly. " they will scar. The ones on her back should heal fast and shouldn't be too visible. But…" she trailed off.

"but what?" Elliot asked.

"the ones on her side and torso will most likely scar more and be visible if anyone sees them. There bad but we will be able to do a skin graft if she wishes, but she will have to wait until they have healed enough." she informed them.

"oh god, what did they do to them?" Olivia sobbed into Elliot's chest.

"I don't know baby I really don't know." he whispered sadly.

"erm guys." Don said softly.

They both turned so all eyes in the room where on him.

"what is it dad?" Olivia asked seeing the look on his face.

"I just got a text from Fin. Him and Munch have fetched Dean in." he told them.

"where?" Elliot asked with anger in his voice.

"he's here on the prison ward. They got him cuffed to the bed. Him and Much are staying there until he's released then they'll take him to the house to question him." he told them.

"I'm gunna kill him." Elliot seethed, making his way to the door. Before he could open it he was stopped by Olivia.

"Please." she whispered.

He didn't say anything just turned around still with anger all of his face but he soon softened when he saw the tears running down Olivia's cheeks.

"please don't go up there El. Libby needs her dad down here. I need you down here. Please don't leave." she whispered through her silent tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby." he whispered kissing her head and hugging her tightly to him.

"okay so when can Doctor Warner do the rape kit?" Don asked.

"now if she'd like it might be easier while she's still under the anaesthetic." doctor Lee told them.

"okay lets go." Melinda said.

With that she and two doctors left and went to the room she would once again perform an invasive rape kit on another person she considered family.

The wait was agonising for everyone in the room. Once Melinda left Amanda excused herself, letting Elliot and Olivia know she was going to go home to help Robbie with little Ronnie. Olivia knew the real reason was she didn't want to see another person she loved and called family the way she had seen Maureen. She knew this time was different. Harder. Scarier and was going to take longer to heal.

5 hours later Melinda walked in looking like she could do with a drink. No screw the drink she need the whole bottle.

"how is she." Olivia asked.

"she's okay she started to come to at the end so we finished up and the nurses are getting her settled in her room. I told them id take you to her once I told you what I found." Melinda said. The group could hear the emotion in her voice and knew this was hitting her hard.

"okay what did you find?" Olivia asked softly.

"most was like Maureen's, with the bite marks bruisers cuts, and slashes." she told them. She took a deep breath before continuing. She knew the next part would be hard on them all.

" she was raped multiple times a day, by more than just Dead and David. They really did a number on her. She had a lot of internal bruising so moving is going to be pretty painful and sore for a month or so. She needed 18 stitches." she whispered. Really not wanting to tell them why, but right on cue. Olivia asked.

"why did she need stitches Mel?"

"she…they… someone…" she stammered. The ears she had been trying to hold back finally won and made there way down her face as she bowed her head.

"Melinda what is it?" Olivia asked walking over to her and gently guiding her to the couch behind her.

"they used a knife on her. It cut her up pretty bad Liv." she whispered. "and it has got to have been done not long before she got out." she told then "I'm so sorry." she said through her tears.

"it's not your fault Mel," Elliot told her coming and sitting on the opposite side of her and put his arm around her shoulder. " your helping her now." he assured her.

"I know. I just… she's like family to me. All the kids are. I hate seeing any of them hurt." she whispered.

"We all do." Maureen said softly. Bending down so she was eye level with her. "but just like with me your helping her, and she'll get through this with our help. Support, trust and love." she told them.

"yeah your right." she said wiping her tears. Before she stood up.

"come on ill take you to her. I'm sure she's awake now." she told them making her way to the door.

Like promised Melinda took them to her room where they all sat in silence. Trying to make conversation with Libby but she just laid there silent looking up at the ceiling. This scared Olivia because she knew through the job that this was when a lot of victim began to shut down. Isolate themselves from the outside world and the people closest to them.

After 2 and a half hours a nurse came in to tell them that they had to leave. Everyone left one by one. Don told Elliot that he would drive his Mother and kids back to the house, knowing full well that he and Olivia wouldn't be leaving tonight. Once everyone had left and there was just the three of them they sat there once again in silence watch as Libby continued to stare at the ceiling. Silent tears making there way down her face.

"Baby please talk to me. don't shut down on us please." Olivia pleaded.

She didn't get a reply from her. All she got was Libby turning on to her side away from her parents.

"Please." Olivia whispered.

"go away." Libby whispered so softly that Olivia and Elliot almost missed it.

"Baby…" Elliot started but was cut off by Libby.

"Get out!" she shouted.

"Lib please…" Olivia tried but getting the same response as Elliot.

" .NOW!" she yelled louder.

Olivia and Eliot knew that that would have gotten the attention of one of the night staff. The door opened seconds later to reveal a nurse.

"everything okay in here?" she asked.

"yes." Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

"no" Libby said looking at the ceiling once again. "Please tell them to leave." she whispered.

"Lib baby Please." Olivia whimpered.

"Leave now. This is your fault." she screamed.

"Libby…" Elliot started .

"I HATE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed as tears ran down her face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. She needs to stay as calm as she can right now so she can rest." the nurse told them.

"I love you baby." Olivia said bending to kiss her hurting daughter on the forehead before leaving the room.

"I know your hurting and scared and confused right now sweetie but please don't push me and your mom away we love you so much" he whispered in to her ear before leaving the room to be with Olivia.

"if you loved me you wouldn't have let this happen." Libby whispered. Not realising Elliot had heard her.

Laying in the dark hospital room Libby cried. Really cried until the exhaustion finally claimed her body and took her in to sleep filled with nightmares of the hell she had been through. Hating herself for pushing away the only two people she wanted around her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So there you have it folks. Will Libby let her mom and dad in or keep pushing them away. What happens when she confronts Dean. Where is david? And what else did Fin and Munch find while picking Dean up from the abandoned hospital? Find out soon. By the way. I have no idea about new York law so I'm going skip the trail when it finally happens. But don't worry ill tell you how long they get. Hope I did well in this for you please let me know. Peace. xox**


	43. Chapter 43

Lost Then Found.

It had been 3 days since Libby had been found, 3 days since she kicked Olivia and Elliot out of her hospital room. In the time that's past she had refused to see her mother or any of the Stabler's. the only person she would talk to was Melinda. No one knew why all they knew was she felt safe enough to talk too someone they considered family.

"Libby you have to tell them." Melinda pleaded.

"why? What good is it going to do telling them that?" Libby replied.

" it will help you, it may not feel like it now but it will. Keeping this to your self isn't going to help you any." Melinda

"but you know so I'm not keeping it to it myself. Please Melinda don't make me tell them." she sobbed.

" yeah I know, and when this goes to court so will everyone else." she told her softly.

"what, why? You cant do that." she said panicked

"I wont have a choice. Once I take that stand their going to ask me what I found during the exam and I cant lie on oath Libby. Its going to come out. Now or in court. don't you think that your Mom and Dad should hear it from you.?" she asked softly.

"they never talk to me now." she whispered turning on to her side so she didn't have to look at Melinda.

"yes they will. They love you Libby they know that this is hard on a victim. They see it everyday in with work." Melinda told her.

After a few minutes silence Melinda didn't think she was going to get any thing else out of hr so she stood to leave the room. Just as she was about to step out she heard Libby's voice.

"why didn't they find me sooner.?" she whispered through her tears.

"Libby, Sweetie for 6 years they thought you were dead. Once they found out you wasn't they never stopped looking for you. Even when your Mom found out she was pregnant she didn't stop. She ended up in hospital after collapsing due to stress, lack of sleep, and not eating." she whispered. "she was too busy looking for you. Her life fell apart when you went missing. Then shattered all over again when we found out the body wasn't your's." she told her confidently.

"she has another baby. A whole new family. She doesn't need me anymore. None of them do. I'll just screw everything up. I cant even be in the same room as them anymore." she sobbed. " you don't get it do you. None of you."

"what do you mean Sweetie." she asked. "please tell me." she pleaded.

"I've been missing for 7 years. Away from every thing and everyone I know. Everything's changed. nothings the same anymore." she told her. "I have no idea where I fit into all this anymore, where I fit into this family. I don't belong her anymore. This isn't my family anymore. They should never have gone digging." she cried.

"Hey, hey that's not true. You do belong here. In this family. I know its all confusing to you right now but you have to gave it time. You have got to let your self adjust to been back. Its not going to happen over night." Melinda t ld her softly. " I cant say I know how you feel because I don't, but what I do know is you will heal, you will move on with your life. And you will settle back in." she soothed pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I told them I hated them Melinda." she said into her shoulder.

"they know you didn't mean it. Trust me they know. Talk to them tell them Libby don't let them find out in court, that will just break them even more." she whispered.

"okay… Erm, could you call them for me? but just ask my Mom to come I don't think I can face them both at the same time." Libby whispered.

"yeah ill do it." Melinda smiled.

"thanks. For everything." Libby smiled.

"no problem. What's family for." she smiled. Giving Libby a gentle hug before leaving to call for Olivia.

2 hours later Olivia made her way through the corridor heading to Libby's room. She was worried about what would happen once she got the. Would she be yelled at again, ignored, kicked out again. Or would she actually talk to her, take down the walls that went up way to fast for Olivia's liking. She just hoped she could help her knock the walls back down.

Her heart was pounding in her chest she could hear it in her ears. Ever since she got of the phone with Melinda her mind had been going a million miles an hour. She had been told that Libby had something that she needed to tell her, and that she needed Olivia to just listen to her because Libby was going to find it hard to tell her what she needed to tell her.

Once she got to her room she slowly pushed the door to a sleeping Libby. Olivia quietly walked in to the room shutting the door behind her and taking a seat next to the bed. She sat silently just watching her daughter sleeping what seeming looked peacefully but she knew other wise. She had been told that Libby doesn't seem to sleep more than an hour at a time.

She continued to watch her sleep getting lost in the memories of when she was younger and she would watch her sleep for hours. How she wished she could go back to that time and watched her a little longer, do anything to change the outcome of that fateful day 7 years ago.

She had lost so much time. So many memories that would never be made because of two jumped up scumbags who took her little girl away from her. She didn't want to dwell on the things she couldn't change, the time she couldn't get back. What really mattered was she was here now safe and alive.

She continued to be lost in thought. Not realising that she was been watched intently by her daughter.

Libby could see just how deep in thought her Mother was, she also knew just what she was thinking about. She knew she had to tell her. She needed to hear it fro her. Libby wanted her to hear it from her not some stranger in a courtroom full of people.

For the first time she could see the worry, stress, pain, and exhaustion on her Mothers face.

"Its not your fault Mom." Libby whispered breaking into Olivia thoughts. " Please." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner baby." Olivia replied through silent tears.

"please don't be its not your fault. Melinda told me that they told you I was dead." she told her. Slowly moving her hand across the bed and slipping it into her mothers. " you never stopped looking once you found out I was still alive." Libby told her firmly.

"still doesn't change any of it." Olivia whispered moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"no but I'm here now Mom." she tried to smile.

"yeah that's true your home now baby. Where you belong." Olivia smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"yeah…home." she whispered. Olivia knew by the look on her face that something was bugging her first born but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Baby what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

After a minutes silence Libby pulled away from her mother. "We need to talk. There's something's I guess I have to tell you." she whispered before bowing her head.

Olivia took hold of her chin gently and lifted her head so they were looking into each others eyes. "don't bow your head to me baby." she whispered. " what is it?" she asked, seeing the tears form in her daughters eyes.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**U**_**p next Olivia and Libby time. And just what is it that she needs to tell her parents, before it goes to court. Want it let me know. Peace. xox**


	44. Chapter 44

Lost Then Found.

She had no idea where to start. Her mind, thoughts and everything else was going a thousand miles an hour. Everything she wanted to tell her mother was coming at her all at once, from every side. She didn't know where to start or even how to start.

How was she supposed to tell her what she has to tell her. How was she supposed to tell her mother who she loves with all her heart. So how could she tell her what her father and his pals had put her through. Would her mother still love her. Would her dad (Elliot) still love her?. Would she finally find away to move on, open up let love back in. she didn't know, but what she did know was she was going to keep fighting, she'd done it for 7 years she could do it for a little while longer with her mom by her side.

"baby?…" Olivia's voice broke into her thought.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. " what did you say?" she asked.

"Melinda. Said there was something that Elliot and I should know but it would be best if we heard it from you." Olivia said gently, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Erm…I… well…you see…" she signed and bowed her head. " never mind, it doesn't matter now." she whispered. Tears walking there way softly down her face.

"hey." Olivia whispered. Placing to fingers under the young girls chin and lift gently lifted her head, careful not hurt her wounds that already played homage to her body. "it matters. If it matters to you then it matter." she told her softly.

She saw the pain, fear, and confusion in her daughters eyes and all she wanted to do was take it away, but she knew she couldn't, all she could do was help her and walk through this with her.

"what ever it is you can tell me Lib. I'm safe. I promise." she encouraged.

She was shocked when Libby pushed through the pain that shot through her body not liking the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around her moms waist. Olivia didn't miss a beat and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gently laid back on the small bed with her so she wasn't is too much pain. She held her daughter for the first time in 7 years while she cried uncontrollably in her arms.

"its okay. Cry baby. I've got you. Your safe with me baby I swear." Olivia whispered.

Almost an hour later Libby finally spoke. " I'm sorry momma." she sniffled.

"you haven't got anything to be sorry for baby I promise." she whispered to her.

"why did he have to come back.? Why did he have to change everything.? We were happy mom, why did he have to change that.?" she asked softly.

"I didn't know baby I really don't." Olivia whispered. Trying to answer the same questions in her head. every time coming up blank.

" I missed you." she whispered. " I missed dad." she told her.

" we missed you too sweetie." she smiled kissing her head. " your dad told me to tell you that he loves you so much and cant wait to be able to take you home." she smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't want him here. Its just… I don't know its hard you know. I don't know how I'm meant to talk about all this. But I know I have to." she told her.

"its okay he understand. He knows you most be feeling overwhelmed right now." he assured her.

" does he still love me? Even after everything that's happened to me?" Libby asked timidly not sure she wanted to know they answer.

" with all his heart. Please don't ever question our love for you baby. Please nothing will ever change how we feel about you. Nothing." she told her firmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that mom." she whispered.

"what?.. Why? Libby baby what's going on up here" she asked placing her fingers on her temple. " what is it that you need to tell me. Please tell me. I cant help you if you don't tel…." she was cut off. " I had a baby." Libby blurted.

Silence fell over the room. Olivia not knowing what to say to that. She wasn't mad or disappointed. She just had so many questions going around in her head. _'was the baby okay? Where was it? Was it a boy or girl? And which sick bastard did that to her.' _were just some of the questions running rampant in her mind.

"see I told you this would change how you felt." Libby whispered beginning to pull out of Olivia's grasp.

" no don't stay." Olivia whispered. Gently pulling her back down to her. "tell me please. What did they do to you baby? How did this happen?" Olivia pleaded.

"I don't know where you want me to start." Libby whispered.

"from the beginning baby. You already gave your statement to Uncle Fin and Munch so you can tell me everything." she told her. " or just what you want to tell me." she whispered kissing her forehead.

" okay." she whispered.

"when your ready sweetie take your time." Olivia told her. Not wanting to push her to talk if she wasn't ready.

Almost 2 hours past. 30 minutes had gone by since visiting hours had ended but the nurses allowed Olivia to stay as long as she wanted knowing it would most likely help Libby. Olivia began to think that she had fallen to sleep when suddenly Libby spoke.

"I don't remember much from when I was taken. It's all just kind of a bur. I can remember playing in the back with Dad but he went in to help set the table for dinner." she whispered. Taking a breath before continuing. "I don't know why but something made me go over to the gate. that's when some guy grabbed me and put something over my mouth. The next thing I know im in a car with dean." she sniffled. " I asked him if he was taking me back home. I said yes I thought he was taking me back to you and dad. But he didn't we pulled into an empty lot. He pulled me out and put me into another car where my father was.." she cried harder.

"it's okay take your time baby." Olivia whispered stroking her hair.

"the car that we were in blow up and we drove off." she told her. She turned to look her mother in the eyes. "we stayed in the city for awhile. Until grandpa made the announcement that it was my body in that car. He said that now they wouldn't be looking for me it was safe to leave." she sobbed. Burying her head into her mothers neck. Instantly feeling the safety that came with been this close to her. " once we got to Tennessee nothing really happened for the first 18months, he would just beat me, and yell at me." she said. Avoiding her mothers eyes, she didn't want to see the hurt that he knew was there. " he spent months messing with my mind. One minute he was nice and caring and the next he was so mean. after awhile I couldn't think for myself I started to feel like I needed him to survive." she told her mother.

Olivia could feel the tears building and falling down her face at her daughters confession, and she knew it only got worse. How could someone put an innocent little girl through what she had been through. She had never done anything wrong to anyone in her short life but yet she had been put through a world of pain. She wanted to kill them with her bare hands.

" he kept telling me that you didn't love me, that you never wanted me. It was him who pleaded with you not to get rid of me. He told me that someone had sent you proof months before that I was still alive and that you didn't care. You had a new life with Elliot and his kids." she sobbed. that's when something hit Olivia.

"is that why you told Melinda that you didn't know where you fitted into all this now?" she questioned gently. When she felt Libby nod into her shoulder the tears fell more. " ohh baby no one knew you were still alive if we did we would have found you sooner. I swear. You fit in to this family and nothing will ever change that baby." Olivia sobbed into her daughters hair.

"it was my 11th birthday." she paused taking a shuddered breath. " he told me it was time a became a big girl. _his_ big girl. It hurt so bad I begged him to stop but he didn't he just kept going and going. He laughed when he finished and saw all the blood. He said… he said… he said now your just like your mother. A dirty little whore." she stuttered struggling to take in breaths.

"okay calm down baby. Breath." Olivia whispered leaning over to grab a bottle of water that sat on the small table next to the bed. " here drink some water. And take some breaths." she instructed.

"thanks." Libby whispered taking the water. Once she had taken a sip she handed it back to her mother.

"you don't have to talk anymore baby, we can just rest here and get some sleep together okay." Olivia whispered softly wiping the tears form Libby's face.

"no I want to tell you mom. But maybe.. Maybe you can tell dad I don't think I could tell him all this to his face myself." she mumbled through the exhaustion that Olivia could hear clearly in the voice as well as seeing it in her eyes.

"okay. But you know he wouldn't think any different than he does now you're his daughter always have been always will be. He'll just hold you like I have." she told her.

"I know I just don't think I could do it." she told her with shame in her eyes.

"okay ill tell him." she whispered.

10 minutes past before Libby got her breathing back under control enough to carry on.

"at first it was just him. When he wasn't raping me he was going back and forth between being nice and pure evil. I didn't know what to do." she told her. " when he started letting his friends do it he just sat there and watched and sometime he would…he would film it. I could hear it on a night he would watch them he knew I could hear it. It was one way he would make me more fearful of him." she whispered. " when I was 14 on my birthday to be exact. one of his friends came down and he let him spend the night. He raped me all night long." she cried curling closer to her moms body as if she was trying to become one with her and hide within her. " in June he took me to one of his many friends who was a doctor and he told him I was 3 months pregnant and due on November 4th." she told her Olivia looking away from her only for her to bring her face back to look at her.

"don't look away fro me baby. You have done nothing wrong. You understand me." Olivia asked.

"yeah." she nodded. " he took care of me while I was pregnant, made sure a ate right, got enough sleep. Saw the doctor when I was supposed to. Even if it was that creep. And he let me stay in the house and not the cellar. Then on the 8th of November I went into labour. that's when he got evil again he wouldn't let the doctor give me anything for the pain at all. I went into labour at 12:30pm on the 8th and I had the baby at 2:33pm on the 9th. I was in labour for 26 hours with nothing for the pain." she sobbed.

"what did you have?" Olivia asked softly.

"a little girl. 5 pound 8 ounces." she smiled at the memory.

That smile didn't go unnoticed by Olivia and she couldn't help smiling at her.

"what happened." Olivia asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"nothing. I thought they were gunna take her away, but he told me that I had to keep her and look after her." she told her. " I was scared that I wouldn't be able to love her. I thought might hate her." she said looking her mom in the eyes. " but when they laid her on my chest I felt so much love for her. It scared me that I felt it so fast. The more I looked at her the more I fell in love with her. I made her a promise that night that I would do anything to protect her and not let them or anyone hurt her. I may have only been 14 but I knew I could do it." she smiled. Olivia felt her heart swell when she listened to her daughter talk about her own daughter.

"what did you call her?" she smiled at her wanting to know as much as possible about her granddaughter. She didn't care that she was only almost 34 and already a grandma and she knew Elliot wouldn't either. But one question plagued her mind. _'where was she now? And was she still alive?" _

" Ellie Olivia Faith Benson." she smiled. "she was so tiny. Beautiful and she gave me more reason to keep fighting. She was a good baby. Never really got too fussy." she smiled.

"what happened to her? Olivia asked seeing her daughters eyes darken with anger.

"when dean told David that you all knew I was still alive they took her and gave her to someone so they could fetch her back her to Manhattan. But I don't know where here she is." she whispered with hurt in her voice. "2 days later I woke up and Maureen was there with me. And you know the rest from there." she said before breaking down into tears and burying her head in Olivia neck again holding her like her life depended on it. " I want my baby back mom!" she cried.

Olivia not missing a seconded told her firmly. " and you will we'll find her I proise we wont stop looking until we do." she said kissing her head. " ill have to tell the guys at the precinct so they can start looking hopefully they can break Dean into telling them who they gave her too. But we will find her we wont stop until we do." she whispered.

"do what you have to just please mom find my Daughter." she sobbed.

"we will. We will." she repeated over and over again.

After 2 hours of crying and talking more Libby finally fell asleep before Olivia left to call Don and tell him what she needed them to do.

"_hey Liv. Hows Libby did she talk to you?" _Don asked.

"yeah she did. Dad we need a search team and for Nick and Fin to do anything they can to get some information out of Dean." she told him.

"_okay what do you need from him? And why do we need another search team out Sweetie." _he asked rather confused.

"we need information out of Dean about a 14 month old infant and the search team needs to find her." she told him.

"_okay what's the baby's name. and who's baby is it?" _he asked_._

"Ellie Olivia Faith Benson. Daughter of Libby Faith Benson." Olivia whispered.

"_Oo-okay I'm on it." _he said shocked that his granddaughter had a daughter of her own, but he was going to do everything he could to find her.

With that Olivia put the phone down, took one last look back at Libby finally sleeping peacefully before walking down the corridor and out into the street to go home and tell Elliot what she had just found out. She knew this was going to break his heart but she also knew no would do anything to find his granddaughter and reunite her with her mother. His daughter.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Wow so she has a daughter.. Did you like it? Let me no. they will find Ellie faster than they found Libby. Will reuniting Libby with her daughter help with her recovery.? Up next Elliot and Libby time. Libby's first day out of hospital and back with her family. How does she react to her baby sister?.. Want to know? Let me know. And please be honest when you tell me what you think of this chapter. Peace. xox **


	45. Chapter 45

Lost Then Found.

9:34am found Elliot making his way to Libby's room. She had called the house an hour ago and asked him to come by. He felt his heart melt when she asked for him so he quickly got up and dressed. In the car on the way here all he could think about was what Olivia had told him. His little girl had her own little girl and just like her mother she had had her ripped from her.

When he had got to the hospital Linda Libby's nurse had told him that she had a rough night and would most likely be a sleep when he got there. The good news she gave him was she would be going home this afternoon once the doctor had been to have one last look at her.

So now here he was stood in the doorway of her room watching her sleep. He couldn't help but notice how relaxed, and beautiful she looked. Just like he had always remembered her to look, but he also couldn't miss the look of sadness that crossed her features like there was something missing. And there was . Her daughter. He made a promise to Olivia last night and right there in the doorway he was making the same one silently to his daughter. He would stop at nothing to find her daughter and bring her back to where she belonged. Her mother.

Quietly he walked into the room shutting the door behind him and taking a seat next to the bed. For awhile he sat there just watching her sleep in the safety of the hospital room. He could remember the times he had sat on her bed when she was younger and sick. How he would rub small soothing circles on her side watching as she slept peacefully in the warmth of his presence. He remember how she would let him lay with her until she fell asleep, how she would lay her head on his lap when she was tiered but didn't want to go to sleep. How she would call him daddy. He wondered if they would ever do any of that again or if these bastards had made her fear all men.

"daddy?" Libby's voice call out, pulling Elliot from his thoughts.

"hey baby." he smiled. Taking her hand in his. "how you feeling?" he asked.

"ready to bust on out of here." she chuckled. " I hate hospitals." she told him looking into his eyes. She was afraid that once he knew she had a child he would see her different but now looking into his eyes she saw nothing but love for her, along with guilt and shame for not finding her faster or putting together that she was still alive out there.

"don't blame yourself daddy. None of this is your fault." she told him. Gently pulling on his arm to get him to stand from the chair. She moved over in the bed. " sit with me." she whispered looking down at the floor.

Without saying a word he sat on the bed and lifted his feet so they rested on the bed. He leaned back so he was resting against the pillows. Once he was comfy Libby gently laid back so she was resting into his side.

" so other than wanting out of here how you feeling?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Surprised to feel her nestle closer to him.

"not too bad, been better though. Still hurts to move too much or too fast. Linda's been good though she sits with me on a night after she does her round. She just talks to me until I fall back to sleep. Then Mary does the same thing through the day." she told him. " daddy.?" she whispered.

"yeah baby?"

"I want to go home, I want to meet my baby sister." she cried into his side.

"and you will. Linda said that you should be going home today once the doctor has been to see you this afternoon." he told her.

" really.?" she said hopefully.

"yeah." he smiled down at her.

"do you think that Ronnie will like me?" she asked timidly.

"of course she will sweetie. Why wouldn't she." he asked.

"what if its me? What if I cant because…" she tailed off.

"we'll find your daughter Libby I promise you that." he told her confidently.

"mom told you huh." she whispered looking away from him.

Elliot wouldn't let her look away in shame though. So just like her mom had done the night before, he placed to fingers under her chin and brought her face back so her eyes met his. " please don't look away from me in shame baby. You have nothing to be ashamed of." he told her.

"I'm almost 16." she told him like it was obvious.

"yeah and?" he asked confusion setting in.

"and… I have a daughter who will be 2 years old in November." she told him shame filling her voice.

"yeah and that's not your fault baby and I wont let anyone say other wise." he told her firmly but softly.

"I miss her so much." she confessed looking at her dad with tears in her eyes.

"I know you do." he said, wiping the tears that fell with his thumb. " will find her. Your uncle Fin and Nick, he's a great guy are going down to the Rikers to talk to Dean. They wont leave until he tells them." he told her confidently. Pulling her gently closer to her.

_**Location… Rikers Prison. **_

"look we know you know where that baby is so why don't you make this easier on everyone and just tell us." Nick snapped.

"I'm not telling you nothing." Dean snarled back.

That was the last straw for Fin. Before Dean had the chance to do anything or say anything Fin grabbed him out of his chair and throw him in to the wall.

"Look you prick, don't you thing you've put her through enough. Tell me where the kid is or ill kill you right here." he spat with venom and hate in his words.

"n-no" Dean stuttered.

Fin tightened his grip he had around his neck and squeezed harder. " you got 10 seconds or your never going to see another day again." he whispered evilly. " do you thing anybody's gunna come help scum like you right now." he snarled. "TELL ME!" he yelled, once again tightening his grip once more.

"o-okay, okay let go and ill tell tell you." Dean barely got the words out.

"Fin let him go." nick said.

Reluctantly Fin released him and watched him fall to the ground trying to get air into his lungs. " I don't know where she is…" he was cut off b Fin.

"right that's it I'm killing him!" he spat stepping closer to him.

"but I know their names." Dean said quickly.

"Well what are they." Fin and nick both snapped at the same time.

" Melissa and James Bennett." they live in the city but I don't know where. David took care over that." he told them. " if it was me I would have just killed the thing." he mumbled under his breath hoping they didn't hear. But they did. He knew it when Fin fist connected with his nose.

"if anything's happened to her or your lying to me, ill be coming back and I will kill you." he hissed. " you got that!" he finished.

"y-yes" Dean stuttered.

They left but not before telling the guards to make sure he didn't get any phone calls. They didn't want his calling David and letting him know they were looking for the baby.

_**Location… Mercy hospital.**_

"hey Sweetie. You read to go home?" Olivia asked as she walked in to the room.

"yeah the doctor just left to get the papers for you to sign." she smiled.

"so what you still doing in bed." Elliot teased.

"well it…" she trailed off feeling embarrassed.

"what baby" Olivia asked.

"I cant… it hurts… so I need." she babbled.

"wow breath Sweetie, then tell us what the problem is." Elliot said softly.

"it still hurt. Everywhere. So I cant stand to well on my own and it kinda sore to move to much." she whispered.

"okay well where's the things I fetched in this morning?" Elliot asked.

"over there on the chair. I tried to do it myself but it hurt. A lot." she told them.

"okay well you and your mom go into the bathroom and get ready ill sign the release forms when the doctor comes back with them, okay?" he said.

"yeah okay. Thanks." she said.

"no problem." Elliot replied giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

20 minutes later Libby was dressed and ready to go, the doctor had been and all forms where signed. All that was left to do now was leave.

"okay you got everything?" Olivia asked.

"yep. Lets go shall we." she smiled.

"yeah lets get outta here." Elliot smiled back at her.

The drive home was uncomfortable to say the least for Libby. They stopped to pick up the meds that had been prescribed to her before going home. On the drive she had asked questions about the family, and about Ronnie. She was excited to see everyone and to met Ronnie for the first time but she was also scared to do so, she didn't know why she just was. 7 years was a long time to be away from everything and everyone you know.

Libby looked out the window as they pulled into the drive of a house she didn't recognize. It was bigger than her old house but it had to be with there been so mant people there.

" okay we're home." Olivia said with excitement in her voice. They had told Libby that everyone was at the house and they were all excited to see her.

They walked up the drive and up the steps on to the porch. Libby stopped and just looked at the door like it was going to hurt her.

"you okay sweetie?" Elliot asked coming up behind her, followed by her mother.

"yeah just nerves I guess." she whispered. "its been along time since I've seen them all" she told them.

"I know. don't worry they there all really excited to see you." Olivia told her.

"okay lets do this." she smiled at them. Then turned around and pushed the door open.

They walked through the hallway and into the living room. She was surprised to see everyone there. Everyone from the precinct, all Elliot's kids and his mother.

One by one they all gave her a hug and told her how glad they were that she was back home with them, where she belonged. The last two people she came to was Maureen and Kathleen, they just stood there looking at each other before they all burst into tears and wrapped there arms around each other. The rest of the group watched the scene unfold in front of them with tears in there eyes.

"I miss you two so much." Libby whispered to her older sisters.

"we missed you to." Kathleen whispered back. Kissing her head. She looked over at the parents and just smiled at them.

Olivia introduced her to Ronnie and asked if she wanted to hold her which she quickly said no to. Olivia wasn't mad or upset. She understood how she most be feeling.

2 hours later everyone was sat around talking and having a good time. Libby looked at them all from the doorway and smiled at how easy it was to reconnect with everyone. To her it felt like see had never been away, but she also knew she had missed so much. She had seen the ring on her moms finger and wondered if they had gotten married and if so when and where.

She turned her attention to the stairs that lead to the room that held her sleeping sister in it. Quietly she made her way up the stairs. Once she got to the top she made her way to her sisters room, she stood looking at the door for a little while before she slowly pushed it open. Quietly she made her way to the crib. When she looked into it she saw the most crystal blue eyes looking back at her, she couldn't help but to smile down at her. She carefully bent down and pick the little girl out of her crib before fetching her to her chest.

Libby had forgot that when her mom laid her down for the nap she had turned the baby monitors on so she could listen out for her.

"hey little girl. I'm your sister." she said softly. She smiled when Ronnie looked up into her eyes and reached out with her tiny 5 months old hand. "mom told me your 5 months old today. Your so tiny." she whispered watching as her sister wrapped her small hand around her finger before snuggling closer into the warmth of her body.

"your so beautiful, you have the most loving mommy and daddy any little girl could ask for. And I should know cos there my parents to." she said walking slowly to the rocking chair that sat by the window. She didn't know that down stairs the room had gone silent as they all listened to Libby talk to her baby sister with a soothing voice that a mother would talk to there child.

"I missed them so much." she told her sister rubbing her hand soothingly over Ronnie's tiny tummy. " I've been away for a long time, and I know how much they most have been hurting because I was hurting to. But I'm here now, I'm safe and so glad to be back with people who love me." she smiled. " I saw that yawn you still tiered?" she asked like she would answer her. " just like my daughter, fight sleep she did that all the time but the minute I laid her in bed with me she was out like a light." she laughed softly, moving form the rocking chair to the twin bed that was also in the room. She figured that her mom and dad had spent night in this bed sleeping with her little one. She laid down slowly so not hurt herself too much and keep her sister happy.

"I would lay like this for hours and just watch her sleep, scared to sleep in case I missed something." she said running her finger lightly down Ronnie's cheek. "you look so much like dad. He's not my dad by blood. But by heart, that's all he's ever been to me. He loves my mom so much you can see it in the way he looks at her. He kept me safe and happy before I was taken and I know he'll do the same thing again for me now. I trust him with my life. Always have." she looked down to see that her sister had fallen back to sleep. " yeah that's right you sleep little one. My daughters gunna love you when she comes home." she smiled. " I'm so glad to be home Ronnie. So glad. I love you" she whispered kissing her lightly on her forehead before slowly falling into sleep herself. Filled with dreams and her daughter.

Down in the living room everyone was silent just looking at the monitor. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"I told her she had nothing to worry about." Olivia whispered. " she told her she loves her. Did you hear" she asked.

"yeah we did baby we all did." Elliot smiled kissing her head and putting his arms around her waist.

"I thing she gunna be just fine." George smiled at the two.

"yeah me too." Olivia whispered wiping her fallen tears.

An hour later at 4pm everyone had left. Olivia and Elliot made there way up the stairs to check on Libby and Ronnie. Expecting to find Ronnie in her crib and Libby in her bed resting, but they were surprised when they pushed open the nursery door and saw Libby curled up on the bed with a sleeping Ronnie tucked softly and safely in her arms. Both parents couldn't help the smiles that spread across their faces at the picture in front of them. Libby had her arms wrapped safely around her sister with a pillow at the other side of Ronnie so she wouldn't fall off the bed. There faces were inches away from each other and Ronnie's right hand was laying softly on Libby's cheek. A small smile on Libby's face.

Olivia couldn't help but wonder if that's how she looked when she held Ellie while she slept. She hoped that she would get to find out and soon. Quietly Elliot left the room but returned moments later with a camera in his hand he smiled at Olivia before snapping a picture.

"they look happy and content together." Elliot whispered, putting his arms around her waist.

"yeah they do." she smiled. Never taking her eyes off her two children. "I don't want to wake either of them this is probably the longest she's slept, but I know if we don't wake them neither of them will sleep tonight." she told him.

"I know you want to get Ronnie and ill wake Libby?" he asked.

"yeah okay." she replied.

They made there way over to the bed. Once they got there Olivia went to move Ronnie but she felt Libby and saw Libby's arms tighten around her keeping her close to her body. Protected. Olivia smiled at Elliot before softly reaching to wake Libby gently so she didn't startle her.

"hey sweetie. Wake up." she whispered rubbing small circles on her arm.

"hmmm. no just, more minutes." she mumbled. Making Olivia and Elliot laugh gently. But enough to wake Ronnie.

Ronnie looked at her parents then turned her head to look at the person holding her close. She giggled and kicked her legs happily before slapping her hands on Libby's face to wake her.

"hey little lady, that was a good wake up call." Libby laughed groggily. She opened her eyes and kissed her sister on her head before looking up to her parents.

"hi." she smiled.

"hey, you have a good nap?" Elliot asked her, tucking a piece of hair behind he ear.

"actually yeah. I think that's the longest I've slept in a while." she smiled. Then looked down at her sister still wrapped in her arms as she played with the necklace that Elliot had given her 2 weeks before she went missing. " I didn't mean to leave the party, I just wanted to see Ronnie." she told them softly.

"its okay." Olivia assured her. " everyone's gone now they had to get back to woke" she told her. "and it looks like you two have bonded well." she smiled.

"yeah. She reminds me so much of Ellie." she said looking at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"we'll find her Lib." Elliot told her softly.

"I know I just miss her so much. She said her first word on her 1st birthday." she smiled.

"what did she say?" Olivia asked.

"Mamma. She was stood up holding on to the bed, she looked at me pointed said Mamma then took her first steps." she smiled. "after that there was no stopping her she would walk all over." she laughed.

"we'll bring her home to you, I promise." Olivia told her.

"I know thank you." she smiled at them.

"Don't thank us she's your daughter and our granddaughter we'll do everything we have to, to fetch her back home. I never thought id be 38 and a papa." he chuckled.

"same here." Olivia smiled. " but it doesn't matter she out there and we love her already and we haven't even met her yet." she laughed.

"you hungry?" Elliot asked.

"yeah kind of." she smiled.

"well lets go make you some food then." he told her.

With that they all made there way back down stairs to spend the rest of the day as a family just relaxing. Libby couldn't wait to have her daughter back in her arms. With a family that would love her and keep her safe.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So she bonded with Ronnie, and she settling in okay at home. Next chapter they get a location on Ellie, and Libby confronts Dean surprising everyone. If you want it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Peace. xox **


	46. Chapter 46

Lost Then Found.

Libby had finally started to open up to her parents. She settled in more at home surrounded by the people she loved. She had been going to see Huang twice a week and it seemed to be helping although there're days when she didn't want to talk. And days when she would openly talk to him. There were days when she would come home and go straight to her room. Not coming out until her mother or father came to get her.

Today was 22nd January the day before Olivia's 34th birthday. Elliot had taken Libby along with Ronnie to go pick something out for her.

"hey dad?" Libby asked.

"yeah sweetie?" Elliot replied putting his arm over her shoulder while she pushed her sister around the mall.

"you know those pictures that Uncle Fin and Munch found…" she trailed off.

"yeah what about them.?" he questioned.

"Do you think we could go get the ones that they found of me and Ellie? I just want to use them for something for moms birthday."

"yeah I don't see why not. The camera they were on was the camera they gave to you so there not using it as evidence." he told her. " do you want me to give grandpa don a call to see if we could go pick it up?"

"yeah please." she smiled up at him.

" okay I'll do it now." he said kissing her head before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and calling Don. Once he had finish the call he put his cell back into his pocket. " okay he said we can go get the pictures and the camera when we have finished shopping.

"okay thank you." she smiled.

"your welcome baby." he smiled back. " so what do you want to get for your mom?" he asked.

"Erm.. I'm gunna need a photo album. A nice one." she told him.

"okay I think I know just the place." he smiled leading the way to and nice…Expensive store that sold really nice photo albums, hoping that it would have the one Libby was thinking of.

5 hours later they walked through the doors, after finding something for Olivia's birthday, stopping to have lunch, and stop by the Precinct to pick up the things Libby asked for.

"hey your back. Dinners almost ready." Olivia smiled as she watched her fiancé and Daughter walk into the kitchen to join the rest of the family, her smile grow when she was Ronnie curled safely in her arms of Libby's embrace.

"hey mom." she smiled walking to her side.

"hi baby, did you have fun with your dad?" she smiled kissing Libby's head and gently rubbing Ronnie's back.

"yeah it was good. I got everything I need… I think." she smiled.

"good. Why don't you go put her down in the play pen and go get ready for dinner." she smiled.

"yeah okay." she smiled. She grabbed the bags that had all the things she needed for her moms birthday present.

They watched as she walked into the living room and gently laid Ronnie down in the pen before making her way up the stairs and to her room. Once she couldn't be seen Olivia turned to Elliot.

"she looks happy…. Tiered but happy." she smiled kissing him softly.

"yeah she does." Elliot replied.

"she's still having trouble sleeping." she told Elliot. " I hear her at night pacing. She cant sleep more then 2-3 hours a night." Olivia sighed.

"I know baby I know I hear her too." Elliot said wrapping his arms around her.

"why doesn't she come to us if she cant sleep." Olivia whispered into his chest.

"she will Liv, just give her space and time, and when she's ready she'll come to us." he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I know I just hate feeling like she feels like she cant come to us day or night. And I hate knowing I let her down." she sniffled.

"hey, hey, stop you didn't let anyone down, and you certainly didn't let Libby down." he whispered in her ear. " she's still finding her feet, we got to let her get used to all this.. This freedom she has now, its gunna take awhile, but we'll get there. I promise." he told her.

"I know. While you were at the precinct did you see if they were any closer to getting a location on Ellie?" she asked.

"yeah I did. We'll talk when the kids have gone to bed." he told her looking into her soulful brown eyes.

"is something wrong?" she asked feeling the panic begin to rise within her.

"no…no just I don't want anything said to the kids until its in stone ya know." he explained seeing the panic in her eyes.

"okay." she said softly.

He gave her a kiss then helped her make the plates. Once they had brought all the plats to the table Olivia went to get Libby while Elliot went to get Ronnie. Olivia walked up the stairs and made her way down the short corridor that lead to Libby's room. When she got there she saw that the door was open slightly, she pushed it open more and watched as her daughter stared at a picture of her own daughter, silent tears falling down her young face.

She watched as Libby delicately traced her daughters face with her fingers. Libby hadn't notice Olivia stood in the doorway. She didn't notice her walking over to her bed. She didn't notice her until she spoke softly.

"we'll find her baby." she whispered leaning back so her back was against the light pink wall.

"I know. I just miss her so much." Libby whispered, her emotions breaking through her tight voice.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her holding the picture so they could both look at the picture. In it Ellie wasn't any older then 8 months old, she was stood holding herself up by the bed that was in the room. Beautiful smile just like her mother. And hair big beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. "I know you do baby, I know just how you feel. But as long as you always have that gut feeling that she's out there you'll always have the strength in you to push through day to day." she told her.

"she my little girl, she's the thing that's kept me going, the one person that's made me smile everyday, made me laugh, and kept loving me and letting me know that I wasn't as alone as I sometime felt. Without her I feel like someone's taken a big part of me and I don't know how to function without it." she sobbed.

"we're gunna find her, and she's gunna be with her family. She's gunna be so loved. Neither of you are ever gunna feel alone again baby. You just have to trust us. Okay." Olivia whispered feeling the same emotions as Libby. She could feel her heart breaking for the daughter and her granddaughter she had yet to meet.

"I do trust you mom. With everything I have." she whispered into her mom neck.

"good. Come on dinners on the table." she said moving off the bed and holding her hand out for Libby. Once she took hold of her hand they made there way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was sat with Kathleen the twins and baby Ronnie.

They spent the next couple of hours watching movies playing board games and talking. At 10pm Libby along with the twins said goodnight to there parents and Kathleen then made there way to bed. 20 minutes Kathleen did the same leaving Olivia and Elliot cuddled alone on the couch.

"what happened when you went to get Libby? You were gone awhile." Elliot asked running his fingers through Olivia's hair.

"she was looking at a picture of Ellie, crying." she told him. " she really misses her El, and she's hurting so much not having her little girl with her. I hate it, I know just how she feels and I hate knowing that I cant make that hurt go away." she said quietly.

"we'll find her. Or at least Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda will." he told her.

"so what wouldn't you tell me at dinner? What had to wait till the kids had gone to bed?" Olivia asked after moments of silence.

"they think they know who has her. There just waiting on the address so they can go get her." he told her.

"that's great, so why couldn't we say anything to Libby.?" she questioned.

"because I don't want to see any more pain cross her face, and if this turns out to be another dead end it will just bring her down more than she already is, but they should know within the next day or two." he told her.

"that's good then. I hope they find her. I hate seeing her so lost the way she is right now. Something needs to go her way, and soon." Olivia said through a yawn.

"I know come on lets go on up to bed it's gone 11pm and we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." he smiled down at her.

"yeah okay. Bed sounds good to me." she chuckled.

They had only been a sleep for 4 hours when they were woken up once again by Libby's pacing. But this time it wasn't coming from her room, it was coming from outside the door on the landing.

"what do you think she's doing out there?" Olivia asked in a whispered.

" I don't know." he said.

They stayed silent for a few moments until a soft knock on the door broke through the silence.

"yeah?" Elliot said softly. They watched as the door opened slowly to reveal Libby. A very tiered Libby.

"hey baby what's wrong?" Elliot asked softly.

"Erm I don't know I just… I couldn't sleep." she told them. "sorry I shouldn't have woken you up I'll just go back to bed. Night." she whispered before turning. Just before she could leave and close the door she heard her Moms voice.

"Sweetie…" she whispered.

Slowly Libby turned around to reveal the tears she had been trying to keep at bay running down her face.

"sweetheart come here please." Elliot whispered sitting up in bed and turning on the lamp to give the room a soft glow.

Libby made her way deeper into the room over to her parents bed. Once she got there she looked down at the floor still trying to get her tears to stop falling.

"baby talk to us please." Olivia pleaded in a whispered taking hold of Libby's hand. Libby jumped at the feel of someone grabbing her hand but immediately calmed when she realised it was her mom.

"sorry. I don't know why I jumped." she whispered still looking at the floor.

"it's okay baby you don't have to say your sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." Olivia told her gently. " but please talk to us." she said again.

"I just… I just… I don't know I'm tiered. So tiered but I cant sleep. every time I close my eyes I see them. I see what they did to me. Its like a movie that never ends." she said softly before the sobbed ripped from her throat.

Without hesitation Olivia got to her knees on the bed and moved the duvet back. "come on get in." she said softly.

She just looked at Elliot to see if he was okay with it.

"come on baby, get in with your mom and me and talk to us." Elliot said softly.

Libby promptly crawled into bed and laid in between her parents. Immediately feeling the safety they gave her.

"talk to us honey." Elliot whispered stroking her hair out for her face.

"I just want it to stop." She cried.

"we know you do." Olivia said sadly. " And it will but its going to take time your still getting used to been back at home." she assured her daughter.

"I know it just if I'm not having dreams about that then I'm having dreams about Ellie. I miss her so much Dad." she cried. "I just want my baby back with me." she cried harder.

"I know and we'll find her. It wont be long I promise." he told her kissing her forehead.

"I know." she whispered. " I have another session with George tomorrow but with it been your birthday do you want me to call a cab or something so you can stay and enjoy yourself?" she asked turning her head towards Olivia.

"what?… no we agreed we'd go with you to all of them and that what we'll do baby. You come first." she told her. "you and the other kids." she added.

"okay, only if your sure." she said.

"yeah we're sure baby." Elliot said.

They spent another 30 minutes talking, until Libby started to yawn when they looked down they could see her eyes starting to droop and her head lull to one side, but then suddenly she would force her eyes back open and stare at the ceiling.

"its okay baby sleep. My and your mom are right next to you." Elliot whispered. As he pulled the duvet up high to her shoulders. They watched as she snuggled deeper down into the mattress.

"I love you guys." she whispered as she finally let sleep take over her body.

"we love you too." Olivia whispered turning onto her side so she was laying with her chest to Libby's back. She looked at her daughter snuggled safely into the body of the man she loved. She looked up and met his calming blue ocean eyes.

"I love you." she mouthed.

"I love you too." mouthed back. Then laced his fingers with hers and placing their hands so they rested on Libby's side.

They watched as Libby feel deeper into sleep finally allowing her body mind and sprit the rest it so desperately needed. They watched as her whole body relaxed. As her breathing evened out, and as she began to snore softly. They both smiled knowing that it was something she got from Olivia, snoring when she was exhausted. It wasn't loud, but it was cute.

They finally fell asleep around 4:30am. Keeping Libby cradled safely between their bodies and with there fingers still interlaced together on Libby's side.

8:30am came all too soon for Elliot but as he looked at Libby and Olivia curled up together he decided to let them rest a couple more hours. So he quietly climbed out of bed and made his way to where his youngest daughter. Once he entered his room he bent down slightly and picked her up. He held her close to his chest and whispered to her.

"you hungry baby girl?" he asked. "lets go make you up a bottle. Mommy had a restless night with your sister, so we're going to let them sleep a little while longer okay." he smiled down at his daughter who was currently sucking on her tiny fist.

"it's mommy's birthday today so lets make it the best day. We'll make breakfast for everyone and then we'll take mommy and sissy there up to them and let them have it in bed. How does that sound." he spoke gently placing the nipple of the freshly made bottle to his youngsters mouth. She kicked her legs with happiness and began to drink her bottle.

At 10:30am Elliot entered the room he shared with Olivia to see Olivia awake and running her fingers gently, soothingly through Libby's hair as she slept.

"hey." he whispered placing the tray of food on the night stand before sitting on the edge of the bed. "happy birthday." he whispered kissing her lightly on the lips.

"thank you." she smiled.

"she still not woke up." he said nodding his head towards Libby.

"no but she did turn over realise you weren't in bed anymore so she turned back, but not before cuddling up to you pillow." she smiled up at him.

"I think this is the longest she's slept in a long time." he said, gently moving a piece of hair that had fallen over her face.

"I know and she defiantly need it to." Olivia added.

There light conversation was cut short with a small moan coming from Libby.

"Hhhhmmm…" she moaned and stretched before turning into Olivia's side once again.

"hey sleepy head welcome to land of the living." Elliot teased.

"go away… not there yet." she mumbled giving a small chuckle before pulling the duvet over her head and curling more into her mothers body.

Olivia chuckled and moved the duvet back down so she could see her face. " come on baby it's time to wake up." she said softly rubbing Libby's back hoping to help wake her up. When it didn't seem to work she tried a different approached.

"your Dad made us breakfast in bed." she whispered. Watching her daughters eyes spring open.

"Food!" she exclaimed.

Elliot and Olivia just laughed. They were happy to see that she had woken up looking a lot more relaxed, happy and more determined then she had over the last few weeks.

"there you go princess, Bacon, Sausage, toast, Scrambled Eggs with cheese and your orange juice." Elliot said handing one tray over to her.

"thank you dad." she said taking a bite of the toast. Then all of a sudden she moved the tray and jumped out of bed and made a break for the door.

"hey what wrong baby?" Olivia asked. But didn't get a reply as Libby had already let the room, but returned moments later with something in her hand.

"these are for you." she smiled. "happy birthday Mom." she said climbing back onto the bed and continuing with the amazing breakfast her dad had made for them.

Olivia looked at Libby then back down at the album that laid on her lap.

"open it?" Libby encouraged.

Slowly she opened it and tear instantly sprang to her eyes as she looked down at photos of Libby with Baby Ellie. Olivia couldn't believe just how much she looked like Libby. She spent 10 minutes looking through it with Elliot and Libby, Libby would often tell them stories about the Photos and things like that while they all Laughed.

"thank you baby, this has got to be best present you could ever give me." she smiled. "she looks just like you when you were her age."

Smiling Libby pointed to the last photo. "this one was taken the day they took her. We were sat in the bedroom and she had spent hours just running around the room shouting Mama, Mama! Then she came and laid on the floor with her head on my lap and went to sleep. She always sleeps with a smile on her face." she smiled looking at the picture of her daughter asleep. " she clicks her tongue in her sleep to. God only knows where she got that from but its so cute, and soothing." she laughed looking up at her parents. " I cant wait to hold her again." she smiled.

"I know, you will soon," Olivia smiled back.

After everyone had eaten breakfast and gotten ready they all made there way to the precinct so Libby could have her session with Huang. They had decided to meet Maureen and Scott there, instead of going all the way back to the house to come back.

Once there Libby left with Huang while everyone else hung out in Don's office with him.

"happy birthday sweetie." Don said handing a card and a gift to Olivia.

"thanks dad." she smiled. Opening the card. When she opened the gift she gasp. "dad its beautiful." she smiled giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

" thanks it was my wife's she always wanted to give it to our daughter if we had one." he told her. " but I we never did. I know if she was still with us she would want you to have it." he told her. Clasping the locket to her neck. And looking at her.

"it looks beautiful on you." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"thank you." she smiled wiping the tear that fell from her eye.

20 minutes later Maureen and Scott joined them and handed Olivia there gifts and card to her.

"so hows Libby doing?" she asked. " any closer to finding Ellie?" she added.

" She's holding up as good as she can. Had a rough night last night but she slept from about 3:45am till 10:30am or so." she smiled. " as for Ellie I don't know." she said looking at Don.

" Fin and Amanda have gone to check out this lead that came through while Nick and Munch are helping with that case down in Brooklyn." he told them.

After another 40 minuets past Libby and Huang finally walked into the room. Libby walked straight to Elliot and into his loving arms. Everyone in the room could tell by her face and surprisingly Huang's face that it had been a hard session.

"hey you okay?" Elliot whispered to her kissing her head.

"yeah. I will be." she told him honestly.

"good, okay." he smiled.

"so what are we doing now?" she asked.

"well where going to go to the movies and see that movie your mom wants to see so bad then were going to take a walk through the park. Maybe go to the zoo cos I know how much you and mom like the zoo." he smiled.

"yeah your moms just a big kid." Bernie chuckled.

"hey." Olivia said pouting.

"ohh don't give me that face dear you know its true." Bernie said.

"yeah it is. I cant lie." Olivia laughed.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Don got a call from Fin. He looked at all the face in the room except Libby who had left to go to the bathroom. They all looked at his face, and watched as relief and happiness washed over him.

Once he hung up the phone he looked at Olivia and Elliot and just smiled.

"What's going on dad?" Olivia asked.

"you might want to put your plans on hold." he told them.

"what why? Elliot asked looking confused.

"because… they found Ellie there bringing her up now, they knew Libby was here and would want to see her first." he smiled. And watched as smiles broke out through out the room. "they said she looks fine, but they'll take her to the hospital when she with Libby.

"when who's with me?" Libby's voice called out from the door.

Everyone just looked at her with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"okay I've been gone for 5 minutes." she pointed out. " so what the hell have I missed." She chuckled. Before she went serious. "seriously what have I miss?" she asked.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a tiny voice squeal "MAMA!" Libby froze. She would recognize that little squeal and giggle anywhere. " MAMA. MAMA!" this time she didn't hesitate she spun around just in time for her daughter to collide with her legs almost knocking her on her back.

Libby bent down and pick her daughter up and held her close. " Ellie, baby, god I missed you so much, so so much baby." she said through her tears.

Everyone in the room just stood there smiling with tears in there eyes as once again they watched a mother be reunited with her baby.

"wuv yuuu!" Ellie giggled. She pulled back and placed her forehead against her mothers and looked into her eyes. Brown on brown. To everyone watching in the room it looked like they were looking into each others souls through there eyes, like they were reconnecting them so they became one again.

Ellie moved and place her hands on Libby's cheeks. She smile a bright smile then placed a gentle, sloppy 14 month old baby kiss on to her lips, before pulling away and laying her head on it rightful place. Right on Libby right shoulder. She let out a soft content sigh before closing her tiered eyes.

Libby turned to her parents and the rest of the room and gave them a big bright smile. As tears fell from her eyes.

" I got my baby back." she cried softly.

"we know." Olivia cried along with her as she walked over to her followed by Elliot. They gave both Libby and Ellie a gently kiss on there foreheads before taking them into a gentle hug being careful not to disturb the sleeping baby.

Moments later Don spoke up.

"Libby sweetie, we need to take her to the hospital. Linda is waiting to see her." he said softly.

"what.. Why? What wrong with her.?" she asked as she started to panic.

"nothing you just need to have her checked over." he assured her.

"ohh okay." she said softly rubbing gentle circles on Ellie's tiny back. " Erm mom dad do you want to go do what we were going to do. Grandpa can take us to the hospital." she asked not wanting to spoil her mothers day.

"no baby we wont to be with the two of you." Olivia told her.

"but I don't want to go spoiling the things you had planned. It is your birthday." she said.

"I know and Id rather spend it with you and my granddaughter, than anywhere else." Olivia said. " your not spoiling anything I promise. We can do all that other stuff in a few days." she smiled.

"okay." she smiled back.

So shall we take this little angel to be check out so we can get her home and start to get her settled in." Elliot asked.

"yeah lets go. I really want to get her home." Libby told them without taking her eyes off her daughter, afraid that she would look down and realise she had imagined the whole thing.

"okay lets go." Maureen smiled.

Before they left the precinct Libby went to Fin and Amanda and gave them both a hug. Saying thank you for finding her daughter and bringing her back to where she belonged. They both hugged her back and told her see didn't have to say thank you. She was family and that what family did.

Lastly she went over to Don.

"grandpa.?" she said.

"yeah baby girl." he said looking into her eyes seeing nothing but pure happiness.

"thank you for everything you have done." she told him wrapping one arm around her neck while keeping Ellie pressed to her body with the other.

"don't ever say thank you for something like this, you're my granddaughter. When you hurt I hurt. Okay." he smiled kissing her cheek.

She just smiled back then looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"she's beautiful baby girl." Don whispered. "she looks just like her Mommy." he smiled.

"thanks. I should go get her checked out huh." she said.

"yeah you do that." he smiled.

"I'll have mom or dad call you to let you know what they say." she promised.

"okay. Thank you." he smiled. Then watched her walk out the doors.

The day had been long. They had taken Ellie to the hospital where Linda ran tests and checked her over. Once she had finished and gotten all her test results she told the family that she was a perfectly happy and healthy little girl, and she was free to go home.

They had called the precinct to let everyone know what they had been told and they were all so happy she was okay. Don also told them that the person David had given her to had left her at a home, and that's how she ended up with the Goodfellows residence. And that when social services had gotten the notice of the little girl police had been looking for they called and told them where she was.

It was now 10:30pm and everyone was in bed. Olivia and Elliot were making their rounds on the kids before they headed to bed.

Standing in the doorway of Libby's room they could help but smile at the image in front of them. Libby laid in bed with her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. Leaving the room they made there way to bed. Both falling to sleep with the same thought. That Libby could finally start to heal, with her daughter right by her side where she belonged.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Yay! They found Ellie, so now can Libby finally start to heal with her daughter by her side?.. I think so. ****J in the next chapter Libby lays one more of her fears and demons to rest.! One word DEAN! Let me know what you think of this chapter please. And Carriemarie78, where'd you go? I miss you reviews you gave me some really good ideas! Come back! Hehee. Peace. xox**


	47. Chapter 47

Lost Then Found.

9am found Libby awake and playing with her daughter in the front room. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched Ellie move around the room as fast as her little legs would take her. She watched as she went behind the sofa and rounded the other side.

"BOO!" Ellie giggled.

"AGH.." Libby laugh placing her hand over the spot where her heart beat in her chest, pretending that Ellie had scared her.

She smiled and opened her arms as her daughter approached. Once in safe distance Ellie fell in to her mother arms "BOO Mama." Ellie said before resting her head on Libby's right shoulder and letting out a small, gentle, content sigh into her neck.

"Boo baby." Libby whispered kissing her lightly on the head. " I love you baby bug." she whispered in to her child's slowly growing hair.

Olivia watched from the door frame as Ellie pulled back slightly so she could look her mother in the eyes. She placed her tiny hands on either side of her face before placing her forehead against her mother. Olivia watched as Libby gently laid her hand on Ellie's right hand and nuzzle into it, closing her eyes at the feel. Before opening them again to look in to the innocent eyes of her daughters. She smiled when Ellie kissed the tip of her nose.

"Wuv you!" Ellie whispered rubbing her button nose against her mothers.

Olivia jumped slightly feeling two strong arms move around her waist, but relaxed immediately when Elliot's scent filled her nose.

"hey baby." she whispered moving her head to the side so she could kiss his check.

"Morning." he whispered back kissing both Olivia and Ronnie softly on their foreheads. "she looks happy." he said also watching Libby and Ellie interact in the safety of their home.

"yeah… she does. They both do." she smiled.

"How long have they been up?" he asked never taking his eyes off his daughter and granddaughter.

"since round about 5:30am." Olivia told his quietly.

As they stood and watched the two girls, they could have sworn Ellie could see right into the heart of Libby through her eyes. She could see her hurt, the fear, the sadness that she had been caused of the last 7 years. They watched as Ellie smiled up at Libby before leaning in to give her another quick kiss before laying her head back on her shoulder and hugging her as tight as her little body would allow her. They watched as Libby relaxed into her daughters touch like all it took to take away the pain, fear and the sadness was having her daughter by her side.

Libby kissed her daughters head before whispering. " Sleep baby, you were up pretty early this morning." she smiled feeling Ellie's small chest raise and fall against hers.

She looked up hearing a small whimper coming from the doorway. When she looked up she was met by her Mother and Fathers gaze. She smiled at them before kissing Ellie on the head and slowly standing up so she didn't wake the now sleeping infant.

Once she had placed her in the playpen on her side she turned to her Mom and Dad, smiled and made her way over to them. Once she got to them she gave them both a hug before giving a very much awake Ronnie kiss on the head. She smiled at her sister as she happily played with her fingers.

"she's up at the crack of dawn but by 9am she's out cold for about an hour." she chuckled. Most be the new found freedom she has." she confessed softly to them.

"she has all the freedom she needs and wants in this house Sweetie." Elliot told her.

"and so do you." Olivia added kissing her on the side of the head.

"thanks. But my freedom ended when I had her. I live for her now." she whispered. "and I would have it any other way." smiled up at them.

"hey. You don't have to thank us baby." Olivia told her. She smiled once more at her mother and gave her a hug.

"why don't you go take a shower while I'll make breakfast." Elliot suggested.

"you sure. I mean Ellie's in a new place. She might wake up before I'm back down." she told them slightly timid.

"well if she does I'm sure me and you dad can keep her happy." Olivia told her giving her a reassuring smile.

"okay thanks." she said before making her way up the stairs to the shower. She passed a half asleep Kathleen on the stairs. "hey Kat." she smile.

"hey Lib. You off to use the bathroom.?" she asked giving her sister a hug.

"yeah. I better do it now before Dickie drags his lazy carcass out of bed and wants to use it. I swear he's worse than a girl." she laughed.

"you can say that again." Kathleen said. They both shared a light laugh before going to do what they needed. Libby a shower and Kathleen Coffee.

Once Kathleen made her way into the kitchen she gave Ronnie and Lizzie a quick kiss on the head before going to her parents to do the same thing.

"morning Kat. You want some Coffee? Its fresh." Olivia smiled as Kathleen leaned her body into Olivia's embraces.

"please Mom." she smiled.

"okay. Go sit down and ill bring it over to you with you breakfast." she smiled.

"you got it." she smiled, walking over to the table and joining Lizzie and Ronnie. She laughed as Ronnie blow spit bubbles while sitting in her swing seat.

"there you go kiddo." Elliot smiled placing her plate and Coffee in front of her then joining Olivia back at the stove to help make the rest.

Just as she was about to eat Ellie's cries broke through the atmosphere.

"I got her." Kathleen said moving from the table to the front room then back to the table with Ellie sitting on her hip with her head laid on her shoulder.

"she okay?" Elliot asked.

"yeah she just woke up. I guess she's still getting used to been, here." Kathleen replied. " its all still new to her." she said kissing Ellie's head, then laughing as she reached out and stole some of Kathleen's scrambled egg with cheese and putting it in her mouth. Her little face light up at the taste before reaching for more.

"wow there little girl, lets use a fork Huh?" she smiled. She took the fork and put a small bite of egg on it and watched as Ellie took it happily from it.

"hey dad, there any more Egg with cheese going." she laughed.

"yeah I'm making more." he told her. "why?" he asked just as he turned around. He smiled and walked over to the table and take Ellie from Kathleen. "you eat your food honey and this little one can come watch me and Mema cook." he smiled.

"thanks."

He walked back over to Olivia and smiled when he saw Olivia's face light up when Ellie reached out for her.

"hey little lady you came to help me and pops make breakfast." she said giving her a kiss. Ellie just squealed and clapped her hands in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." she smiled. " shall we make you and Your Momma some scrambled eggs with cheese so you don't go stealing anyone else's." she laughed tickling Ellie's exposed tummy.

"MAMA!" Ellie giggled.

"yeah mama!" Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

They finished making breakfast just as Libby and Dickie walked into the kitchen.

"Food!" Dickie exclaimed. Moving to sit at the table.

"you act like you've never seen it before." Libby Laughed taking her seat between Ellie and her Mom.

"FOOOOOOD!" Ellie copied.

"See Ellie gets me." Dickie defended. " dontcha Jelly Bean." he said leaning to his side to kiss her head. She just giggled and kicked her tiny feet before continuing eating her eggs and cheese.

"please she 14 months old. She'd agree with you if you said the earth was flat, unicorns lived in the woods, and that dad here was superman himself." Libby laughed. "and please do not and I mean do not start calling my daughter Jelly Bean. She will hate you when she gets older and so will I." she added still laughing.

"no she wont she'll still love it when she 30 and has kids of her own and so will you oh great sister of mine." Dickie told her.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, and who said I was going to let her date?" Libby asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"wow. Your turning into dad already." he laughed along with the rest of the table.

"am not." she protested.

"okay think of what you just said. Then think of dad." he said, waiting a few seconds.

"ohh, wow your right." Libby laughed.

"I'm always right even when people say I'm not." he said smirking.

"yeah okay if you say so. If that's what helps you sleep at night then you go right on ahead and keep telling yourself that." she smirked back.

"thank you I will." Dickie smiled brightly.

"you cheese ball." she laughed. Then added quietly. " she still not dating until I'm dead. And even then she will have to wait for at least 8 years then dig me up to make sure I am infact dead. Then maybe, just maybe she can date." she laughed when everyone at the table laughed.

"poor kid, she aint got a chance." Dickie said sadly, before he ruffled what bit of hair she had.

"like you'd let her date anyone. Dickie." Lizzie piped in.

"well… yeah you have a point there." he smiled. Before turning to Ellie and pointing at her playfully. "you no dating boys…or girls" he said. " do you know what… no dating period for you. don't even look at a boy. They have cooties and all that." he said.

The table laughed when Ellie pointed to Dickie, then herself before looking at Libby and the rest of the table. She slowly brought her eyes back to Dickie's before pointing to herself again. "No!" she said. Before letting out a big giggle.

"yeah.. No dating Jelly bean." Dickie Laughed.

Just then Maureen's voice rang out from the hallway. "hey where are you all?" she yelled.

"in the kitchen!" Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Libby called back.

As Maureen and Scott made their way into the Kitchen Libby looked up from giving Ellie her juice.

"hey." she smiled.

"hey." Maureen and Scott said back at the same time, as Olivia grabbed two more place settings and making room for them.

"grab some food you two there's plenty." Elliot smiled.

"thanks dad." Maureen smiled.

"So what we talking about?" Scott asked.

"well from what I've witnessed Dickie and Libby are debating weather or not Ellie will ever be allowed to date." Kathleen chuckled.

"no we are not." Libby said.

"no we agree she isn't allowed." Dickie finished.

Maureen and Scott laughed. " sorry kiddo." Maureen chuckled looking over at Ellie.

Olivia and Elliot just sat back watching and listening to the convocation going on around the table as all the Kids quickly and easily rebuilt the bond and connection they once had. As they looked at all the smiling faces around them the one that stood out the most was Libby's. She finally looked at peace, even if they knew it wasn't completely the case, in this moment it was. They couldn't see a trace of panic, fear or sadness on her features as she laughed freely. They could see the love she held for her daughter and her family. The love that had always been inside her, But most importantly they could see in front of their own eyes the bravest 15 year old they knew finally start to take back what is rightfully hers and start to rebuild her life, even if it was going to be brick by brick, board by board, nail by nail, she was going to do it and she would come back stronger than ever. The road ahead was going to be bumpy, and it wasn't always going to be as calm and happy as it was right now, but together as a family, as a unit they would weather an storm that was on the horizon.

After breakfast was finished and everyone was ready they set off to spend the day as a family.

They had been at the zoo for almost 4 hours and was finally coming to the end. Ellie loved seeing all the different animals that they had there. She had put herself to sleep with all the excitement she had, and all the running around she had done. Now she lay with her head once again in the crook of Libby's right shoulder and neck.

They made there way back to where they had parked the cars, and got everyone sorted into who would go with who. Once they were on the road, Olivia looked through the mirror to see Libby softly running her hand on Ellie's knee.

"you okay baby." she asked.

"yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." she told them.

"about what.?" Elliot asked.

"nothing.. Everything. I don't know." she admitted.

"okay. Well what the main thing th…" Olivia was cut off.

"I want to go see Dean" Libby blurted.

"wh-what why baby?" Olivia asked.

"because." she signed looked at her daughter before lifting her head so she was looking at her Moms eyes through the mirror. "Mom him and David took me, kept me for 7 years. Put me through hell, then took my daughter away from me." she told them.

"we know sweetie. But is going to see him really the best idea?" Elliot asked as he came to a red light.

"Dad I love you and mom." she told them seriously.

"we know and we love you too sweetie." he smiled.

"but you cant give me answers." she said. " I've got a lot of questions and only him or David can answer them. And since we know were Dean is…I just I need to know you know. I need to… I don't know I cant explain it. It's just something I need to do. For me." she finished hoping they would understand.

"okay, ill call my dad, ask him to ask Casey or Alex to sort it out." Olivia said. " if this is something you feel you need to do then me and your father will stand behind you on it." she finished giving her a small smile.

"thanks." she whispered.

So 3 hours later they had dropped Ronnie and Ellie off at the house where Bernie was already there waiting to take them and have fun until they got back. And now she stood outside the prison with Elliot, Olivia, Don, Tucker, Fin and both Casey and Alex waiting to see Dean. That was one of Dons conditions, that they were all to be in that room so nothing could happen, and to give and show Libby she had all of them on her side.

Taking a deep breath she walked up to the desk. " I'm Libby Benson I'm here to see Dean Porter." she told the woman behind the desk.

"okay ill have a guard take you through his already in a room waiting for you." she said looking from Libby to all the people she had with her.

"yes we are all going in with her." Tucker answered the question that the young woman was thinking.

"yes sir, okay." she said.

5 minutes later they were all escorted to the room that held Dean Porter within its four walls.

when the door opened Dean got to his feet.

"what the hell do you want bitch!" he asked staring Libby down.

She didn't blink, back away or even flinch. She just looked at him with more hatred she had ever felt for anyone in her eyes.

The rest of the group stood with their back to the wall watching Libby as she stared down one of the men that had taken her life, her freedom, her dignity, her innocence away from her. They watched as her eyes darkened so they were almost black…Evil and as the hatred and anger flashed in them.

"aww what wrong Dean aint you happy to see me?" she said faking hurt. The group could of laughed. Would have they at the comment but they didn't because fear and uneasiness began to creep in when the hatred, anger and now evil continued to flash and glimmer in her eyes. "I' hurt." she said softly.

"wh-what do you want?" he stuttered out, also seeing the flashers in her eyes.

"what do I want? Are you for real?" she asked, the anger coming through her voice, as she stared him down. " I want to know why?" she said taking a small step closer to him. Smiling slightly when she saw him visibly flitch and move back. " why me? What the hell did I ever do to you? I was just a kid." she said. " I was only 9, and you and that bastard ripping me away from everything." she yelled. " you ripped my family apart." she continued. "and I wanna know why." she said continuing to take steps closer to him and watching him move back until he backed into the table and she was stood right in front of him, almost nose to nose. "and your gunna tell me." she growled. When he didn't speak she yelled. "NOW DEAN!" making everyone in the room jump.

"I… we… it… your mom." he stuttered. Feeling the pure terror raise and run wild through his body.

"that, that your feeling right now. Is pure terror." she told him. Quietly put the evilness still remaining in her voice. "it's what I felt everyday for 7 years because of you." she stated. " now what about my mom.?" she questioned.

"it was never about you. I-I-it was always about her." he told her with fear in his voice. " we never planned any of what happened to happen w-w-w-we were j-j-just gunna leave you so-somewhere for them to find you." he stuttered more. " but then you dad…." she cut him off.

"his not my dad." she growled, now nose to nose with a very terrified Dean.

"o-o-okay David panicked when they went to the media. Kn-knew if-if we took you or left yo-you they would find us." he said.

"so you faked my death and took me back to Tennessee, where you raped me, beat me, let all his friends rape me and beat me.!" she spat.

"that wa-was all hi-his idea. Not mine." he said " he got bo-bored said while you're here might as well have a little fun with her." he told her trying to find some way out, to get away from her, but he was trapped. Like a caged animal. " I-I-I swear, your family."

"no I'm not!" she yelled. " not yours anyway! She hissed in his face. " so all this was to what hurt my mom?" she asked.

"ye-ye-yes." he whispered.

"it was all just some sick twisted game to you and him." she asked.

"yes."

"well guess what Dean." she said.

"wh-wh-what?" he studdered once more.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him so her lips rested right by his ear. " your gunna spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell, and we all know what happens in prison don't we. Especially to cops who get their asses thrown in jail" she taunted. " and just like me know ones gunna be there to help you. Your gunna have no one to turn to, no where to run, all your gunna have is four gray walls reminding you everyday that you should have left well enough alone!" she whispered. Your gunna have no way out dean." she whispered. " and every time you turn around all your gunna see is another wall letting you know your trapped in here for ever." she whispered calmly into his ear. "your gunna be like a caged animal dieing to get out, but you never will. Your stuck here all alone."

The room was silent but every word she spoke seemed to bounce off the walls and straight into the ears of the others in the room, they all stood there like they were frozen to the spot, watching proudly as Libby took back another piece of herself. Another piece of the broken puzzle that was herself.

"you say this was all just some game well guess what Dean. You should have quit while you were ahead, because everyone knows that its always the under dog that comes out on top." she whispered. " and that's just what I'm doing." she taunted. Pulling away to look him dead in the eye. "I got a lesson for you. When your gunna try and hang someone, don't go getting your own leg caught in the rope Dean it never ends well." she smiled evilly at him. A smile that kind of scared the whole room. " you may have broke me and took everything away from me, but most of it ill get back, cos when I walk out that door I'm walking away free. But you, your always gunna be here." she told him. She pulled on his collar to straighten it before patting his chest lightly while the other made there way to the door. "have a nice life Dean. Because god know I am, with my family, friends and my daughter." she finished before turning and walking to the door. The group could still see the anger and hate in he eyes but it had extinguished quite a lot. " GUARD! OPEN THE DOOR" she yelled.

Once the guard had opened the door she stepped out and began to walk down the corridor with Olivia on one side and Elliot on the other. Both of them had a hand on her back and could feel just how tense that had made her. She turned to take one last look and saw Dean been lead away in chains.

Once out side she took a big deep breath with her head tilted towards the sky before releasing it into the air, along with a loud cry. Olivia and Elliot just wrapped there arms around her, giving her a safe place to cry and start to crumble into. The harder she cried her tighter they held her to their bodies. Olivia looked up to Elliot and was a little surprised to see that he too had tears running down his face. They finally felt the weight that had been on Libby's shoulders shift and break making her feel more lighter than she ever thought she could be again.

The rest of the group watched as this scene played out in front of them. All asking themselves the same question. _'just how long had she kept all that anger and hate bottled up inside?'. _they didn't know the answer, but what they did know was in that one moment, in that one heart aching cry they all felt it give way and crumble around her. Placing one more brick on to her ever growing new foundation of her life.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So she finally stood up to one of them and took back another piece of her life go Libby! ****J …in the next chapter David shows up at the precinct while Libby's there with Ellie…What happens? What get said? Find out in the next chapter. So what did you guys think to this chapter please be truthful. Peace. xox**


	48. Chapter 48

Lost Then Found.

18th march 2009...

It had been 8 weeks since Libby had been to see Dean. 8 weeks since she had become lighter then she had felt in a long time. 8 weeks since she had closed another door to hell behind her and never looking back. 8 weeks since she started to feel herself begin to heal.

She stood in the doorway to her Mom and Dads room watching as her now 16 month old daughter sat on the bed on Elliot's lap laughing while Olivia tried to get a very squirmy Ronnie into her clothes. It was a battle she was losing, terribly. She could help but laugh as Ronnie moved on to her right side then her left. For a 7 month old baby she was just like her mother. Fast.

"you know she's just like you." Libby said from the door frame. " and me. If she don't wanna do something, she aint gunna do it!" she chuckled.

"you, if you aint helping don't say anything." Olivia laughed. "you young lady let me put some clothes on you." she laughed pulling Ronnie gently back to her. Ronnie's reply was a full belly giggle.

Libby just laughed as she moved over to the bed. She pick a very active Ronnie and placed her on her left hip. She walked over to the window with her. " now you listen hear little miss if you don't get any clothes on you wont be able to come out with us." she told the youngest as she played with Libby's long brown hair. "you'll have to stay here on your own, and believe me kiddo been alone isn't as fun as it sound." she told her kissing her on the head softly but for walking her back over to the bed and laying her back down in front of Olivia.

"stay still young lady. And let momma get you dressed" Libby smiled down at her. Ronnie just looked up at her smiled and kicked her legs happily before looking back at her mother.

She looked up at her as she hovered over her and giggled. Olivia laughed back and bent over more to kiss her forehead, before standing back up and finally beginning to get her youngest daughter dressed.

Libby went over to Elliot and Ellie were playing patty cake. As she got to them she laid on her side so she could face them. Ellie noticing her Mom for the first time moved to get off of Elliot's lap.

"Mama!" she squealed, before falling into her side. Lookit." she said pointing to her light purple top. " ipple." she smiled before laying her head on her Moms side.

"yeah I know purple." Libby smiled. As Ronnie quickly crawled her way up and laid her head on her side. Ellie and Ronnie were just laid staring at each other giggling. " okay what's so funny you two, and since when did I become a human pillow." she asked tickling the two young girls.

Olivia and Elliot just sat on the bottom of the bed watching Libby finally being free and carefree. As she played with her daughter and her baby sister. They smiled as both Ellie and Ronnie crawled up on to her, and she pretended to be afraid of them.

After about 10 minutes Libby finally put an end to the fun game.

"okay girls it's time to stop so we can go see Grandpa Don at the mad house." she smile sitting up with Ellie on her lap as Olivia took Ronnie from her.

"pama!" Ellie yelled happily.

"yeah Pama!" she smiled. " you're a regular chatterbox now aren't you baby."

"go see Pama!" Ellie smiled up at her mother.

"yeah baby were going to see Grandpa."

"yay!" Ellie giggled.

"Go find Kathleen." Libby said Placing Ellie on the floor, and watching her make her way to the bedroom door. "she in her room baby." she yelled after her.

"kay!" Ellie's voice filtered through the hall and into the room they were sat in.

"how you feeling baby?" Olivia asked moving to sit next to Libby at the top of the bed.

"good, real good actually." she smiled laying her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"yeah I noticed you didn't wake up last night."

"yeah well everything seems to be falling back into place." she smiled.

"that it is." Elliot piped up.

"I'm still a little worried about court starting at the end of the month but…"

"but?" Elliot asked.

"but what happens if you don't find David? Does that mean ill have to go through it all again when they finally catch him."

"there gunna find them baby, they've been following his trail."

"but they keep losing it. How can he keep getting away from them?"

"we don't know baby. But they'll get him. We promise."

"MAMA!" Ellie's voice broke through the room as she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"hey baby. What with all the yelling?"

"safe me!" she giggled as her Mom picked her up.

"save you from who baby?" Libby laughed as Ellie crawled behind her and hide her head in her neck.

Just then Kathleen came in to the room.

"oh dear where has she gone?" she laughed.

"Agh!" Ellie squealed holding herself closer to Libby.

"oh no what did you do baby?"

"she decided that my make up be fun to play with on my bed." she laughed.

"oppps!" Ellie Giggled from her safe place behind her Mom.

"yeah opps. Now my bed is coved in foundation and blushed, thanks to this little artist." Kathleen said picking a still giggling Ellie. " everything's just a canvas to you huh" , you she smiled giving her a kiss..

"eppp!" she giggled.

"come on you , you can help me finish getting ready." Kathleen said, walking out of the room. Laughing with Ellie as they made there way back to her room.

Libby kept smiling as she listened to her daughter laughing with her Auntie down the hallway. Before she turned back to her parents.

"I just really don't want to have to go to court twice for the same thing just because he's smart enough to keep falling off there radar." she sighed before walking out the room.

Olivia and Elliot just stared at the spot where she had just moments ago been sitting.

"she's right El."

"I know she is. How is she supposed to move on when the main man is still out there somewhere." he sighed.

"I just hope they do find him before the end of the month so she doesn't have to walk this nightmare twice." she told him quietly.

"and they will. Look I go back to work next week so ill try and help as much as…"

"they wont let you Elliot, you know that. We're too close to the vic in this one. She our daughter, they not let you touch this."

"I know. Okay look we'll work something out. I promise."

"I know. We always do." she smiled at his before giving him a quick kiss. "hurry up and change we leave in 20." she told him walking out the door.

"okay." he yelled to her.

Olivia walked down the hallway and stopped at Libby's door. Watching her daughter play with her own daughter, Laughing, smiling, happy. She sighed sadly knowing that once this did go to court at the end of the month her daughter would become withdrawn, confused and most likely sad again. Court could be a real bitch, she should know she'd been to plenty. Watched time and time again as it tore even the strongest victims, survivor apart. She just hoped that Libby knew she had enough support around her to lean on when the going got tough.

"hey baby you all ready to go." she asked softly from the door."

"yeah, is dad and everyone ready?"

"yeah."

"what about Scott and Maureen? Are we meeting them there?"

"yeah they just text to let us know they'll get there just before us." Olivia smiled.

"okay then, lets get going." Libby smiled, walking out the door and down the stairs with Ellie on her hip and Olivia just behind her.

10 minutes later, Olivia, Elliot, Libby, Ellie and Ronnie were in Olivia's SUV follow by Dickie and Lizzie in the car that they shared. Once they got to the Precinct they pulled into Olivia's spot and unload all the passengers before meeting Maureen and Scott on the front steps.

"MO MO!" Ellie squealed as soon as she could see her.

"Ellie!" Maureen called back, bending down to catch a speeding Ellie. "wow your getting so big kiddo!" she pointed out laughing as she stood back up with Ellie happily sitting on her hip.

"Pama!"

"yeah we're going to Grandpa and the gang before we go to the park." she smiled.

"YAY! Ark!"

"no its Park." Scott smiled tickling the young infants side.

"ARK!" she smiled back at him.

"let it go Scott it's gunna be Ark for awhile yet." she laughed hugging her family.

"yeah I know." he smiled.

"okay lets go see the gang!" Olivia said cheerfully.

"okay." came from everyone.

So altogether they made there way into the building, saying hello to the security at the door and the officers in the hallway as they made there way to the bullpen.

"Pama!" Ellie giggled happily as she ploughed her way to Don Cragen's legs.

"hey Princess." he smiled picking her up and holding her close.

"hi Grandpa." Libby said come to stand with Don.

"Hey sweetie." he smiled wrapping his free arm around her and gently bringing her into his side. "how you doing?" he asked.

"Not too bad thanks." she smiled. " What about you?" she asked.

"Ahh you know me, still going." he smiled. " So your dad came by yesterday and told ud you had a date with Amanda's brother." he smiled at her. Watching the blush start to spread over her face.

"it wasn't a date. She told them.

"okay so what was it?" nick asked joining the talk with Fin, Munch and Amanda.

"it was just two friends going to the movies." she told them. " I don't know if you people have forgotten but I have a daughter. I don't really think dating going to work for me. I mean who do you know that would want someone with a kid, especially at 16 year old." she told them. In that moment they all saw the sadness flash in her eyes.

"it will happen Lib." Elliot whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the side of the head. Just then Robbie's voice rang through the room.

"hey people."

"Hey Rob." Libby smiled brightly. That didn't go unnoticed by the group. Olivia and Elliot smiled at each other knowing where this would lead some time down the road. They watched as Robbie walked straight to Libby and gave her a strong hug.

"hey Lib how you doing? Your head felling okay this morning?" he laughed.

Pulling away she hit him lightly in the chest. " shut up that was your fault."

"how did you work that one out?" he smiled

"I said it was there for it is." he smiled back.

"yeah, yeah if you say so."

"I do say so. So it most be true." she laughed.

"okay." he laughed. "hey Ellie." he said brightly to the young girl as she squirmed to get out of Dons hold.

Once she had freed herself she ran over to Robbie.

"Roo!" she giggled wraping her small arms around his neck as he picked her up.

"Roo huh…. I like." he told her tickling her side.

"urple." she told him pointing to her shirt.

"yes it is. And a very nice purple it is." he smiled. "how was your morning young miss?" he asked kissing her head.

"gurd!" she giggled kissing his check.

"that was a nice kiss thank you. It made my day Ellie."

They sat and talked for a bit while Ellie ran riot around the quiet squad room.

"she's full of beans today." Robbie said to Libby.

"your telling me you should try having her waking you up at 5am. I have no idea where she gets all the energy from." she laughed. While the others talked quietly. About the two of them of course.

"she had you up at 5am. Man I was still dreaming until 9am."

"yeah okay rub it in why don't you. She's an early bird. Just like my Mom." she laughed. Watching her daughter run into Ed Tucker.

"Ellie baby be carefully.

"sowy" Ellie giggled.

1 hour later the group was ready to leave with one more person joining them. Robbie. They all laughed as they watched Ellie happily run around the still quiet squad room and away from her Mom.

"you can stop laughing right now Tucker!" Libby laughed.

"why. What did I do?" he asked playing dumb.

"well lets see… you gave my daughter a badge and a set of handcuffs." she told him. "that she's already used to handcuff me and Robbie together then run away with the key an…."

"maybe she trying to tell you something." he laughed as the blush spread across her face and Robbie's.

"don't you start with that to. She now thinks she's a Detective." she laughed continuing to chase after Ellie.

"gotcha!" she exclaimed as Ellie ran straight into her, knocking her back into the arms of an unknown person. That was until she turned around and saw just who she had fallen into. Her grip on Ellie tightened before she spoke.

"what the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Feeling her heart rate speed up.

"I wanted to see you."

"your out of your damn mind. Your wanted by the F.B.I and you come to a police precinct. Your not very bright are you?" she asked.

It took everything Elliot and Olivia had not to go over and tear him apart, and to stop Fin and Nick doing the same think.

"don't she needs to do this first." Elliot told them.

They just nodded and watched the scene play out.

"Go to Robbie Jelly Bean." she said placing Ellie on the floor never taking her eyes Off David's. when she felt Ellie wrap her arms around her legs she could feel her trembling. She bent down and whispered to her. " its okay baby, go to Robbie I'll be there soon." she said standing back up. "Beat feet Ellie!" she told her firmly, watching as Ellie ran as fast as she could yelling for Robbie. Once she saw that she was safely in Robbie's arms she turned sharply back to her biological father.

"what the hell do you want?" she asked again.

"I told you to see you."

"why?"

"to tell you…"

"tell me what."

Drop the charges you little bitch." he snarled in her ear.

"no. you and that psycho brother of yours are going to get what you deserve." she told him. "Dean told us everything. How it was you who set everything up."

"your lying." he said.

Libby couldn't help but smile when she saw the fear flash in his eyes.

"no. no I'm not he's pining everything on you!" she snarled back at him.

"but hey the two of you can fight it out while your rotting in prison. Maybe you could even share a cell." she said. " Along with other things." she finished smiling evilly at him. " your gunna be real popular in prison.. Daddy." she whispered in his ear.

"you don't know what your talking about."

"yeah I do. You put me through hell for 7 years. All the times I asked you to stop. Begged you to and you just laughed at me. You took everything from me, and didn't care. Well guess what." she asked him stepping closer to him.

"what!" he spat.

"the boys in prison are gunna take everything away from you. There not gunna stop when you ask. When you beg them to. Your gunna get a taste of just what you put me through. You see there gunna make your life hell just like you did to me." she whispered moving closer still. Except I got away from it. I'm back where I belong. With my family and friends, but you." she growled. " are never going to get away from It. Somebody's gunna own your ass in prison, take your dignity from you just like you did to me. But I'm getting mine back. Ill move on. Ill be happy. You." she said pointing to him. Will never see the light of day again." she said. " who's the bitch now!" she growled.

She turned her back to walk away. She saw Fin and Nick making there way to arrest him. She felt the fear melt from her but it once all to soon installed back into her as David grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall. At this everyone in the room pulled there guns and trained them onto David.

"you listen to me bitch. No one, and I mean no one take me on and wins. So why don't you stop this shit now!" he growled in her face.

"no you cant scare me anymore_ David. _it's over." she growled back.

"you have no idea who your dealing with. Your gunna start a war her sweetheart.

"no the wars over David!." she said back to him with so much hate running through the veins. " it was over the minute I got out of the hell you had me in." she told him trying to get out of his grip. Out of the corner of her eye she could see all the officers with there guns aimed at David.

"look around you David there's no where for you to go. There's no way out." she told him looking straight into his eyes. Then whispered deadly to him. "game over. You lose!" write before pulling her arm out of his grip.

He went to grab her again but was stopped by a shot to the leg that came from Amanda's gun. She turned to see him laying on the floor with Fin cuffing him and reading him his rights. She ran to her Mom and Dad and just feel into them and let them hold her while her brain worked around what had just happened. She could feel herself shaking as they held her.

"your okay baby." Olivia and Elliot kept whispering to her.

"I know. I'm okay."

"yeah your okay." Elliot said.

"where's Libby?"

"Robbie took her to the cribs to clean her up." Elliot told her hearing the panic in her voice.

"why?"

"she's okay. She had an accident so he took her to clean her up and get her to calm down." Olivia told her.

"okay. I'm gunna go see how she is. I'll be back soon." she told them pulling away and walking up the stairs to the cribs.

Once she got there she placed her head on the door and took a few deep breaths before she walked into the room. She smiled when she saw Robbie laid on one of the cots with Ellie laid on him with her head nestled into his neck.

"hey." she whispered so she didn't wake her little angel.

"hey. Everything okay?" he whispered back. Moving over so she could sit with them.

"yeah, they arrested him. So it good to know I can walk around and not have to be looking over my shoulder all the time." she smiled down at him. "thanks…. For erm taking care of Ellie." she told him softly.

"don't mention it, she's no trouble." he smiled before asking. " lay with us you look like you could use a little nap while she's napping." he smiled. Watching as Libby slowly turned sideways and laid down with Robbie's arm under her head. She sighed feeling his arm move to run through her hair. Helping to relax her more.

As sleep started to take over, Libby moved closer into Robbie's side, before falling into sleep. Quickly followed by Robbie. Something just felt right to both of them falling to sleep like they were. Even in their sleep Robbie kept his arms Protectively around the two girls who were quickly becoming the most important things in his life. He couldn't believe that after just 3 months he was falling for this girl and her daughter, fast and hard. He just hoped that in time she could feel the same and would be able to trust him enough to let him love her. And one day she could return that love. What he didn't know was Libby was falling for him just the same.

2 hours later Olivia and Elliot came to wake them up and couldn't help but smile. They felt like, seeing their daughter laid curled up in this boys arms that they should be angry, but looking at them and seeing just how happy and safe he made her couldn't stop them from smiling. They could see the sparks start to fly, and the strong bond start to form and they knew in time they would come together and be stronger than they ever had been alone.

They spent the rest of the day doing all the things they had planned to do after Libby had told them she had had enough of this nightmare putting the breaks on her life. So with that been said they spent a day full of fun and laughed. While everyone watched as Robbie and Libby grow closer.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**I'm not to sure about this chapter but tell me what you thought. I have a bit of writers block right now. So sorry if you don't like it. Anyway!… so Libby and Robbie are getting closer. Will something come of it or not? You tell me. Peace. xox**


	49. Chapter 49

Lost Then Found.

21st June 2009...

12 weeks had passed since David turned up at the precinct demanding that Libby drop the charges. She stood her ground and told him to go to hell, that he was going to pay for what he had put her and her family through.

Things started to calm down the following weeks after and just like Olivia and Elliot predicted Libby and Robbie's friendship only grow in strength, And now they were treading the thin line between best friends and something much stronger, much more rewarding something that wound bound them to one another for a very long time and the strange thing was not just Olivia and Elliot but everyone who knew them and saw the connection they had, Amanda, Fin, Munch, Don, Casey, Alex, the twins, Kathleen, Maureen and Scott were all waiting, hoping that someday soon they would take the leap off the line and go into that uncharted waters together.

Even more surprising to the group was that Elliot, the man who hated seeing his little girls date, or even take an interest in the opposite sex wanted this to happen too. He justified himself by telling them that she deserved to be happy and to have someone treat her with the respect and pure love that she truly deserved, and if Robbie was that person then who was he to stand in the way of young loves dream?

Unfortunately the upward lift didn't last. Once the trail started Libby had to sit through countless hours of telling her story over and over again to a room full of people she didn't know. Then listen as David and Deans lawyer tried to tear her story about. To listen to him say how disgusted they were to be accused of doing such horrible things, and to a family member of all people. But it wasn't a story.. No it was the life she lived for 7 years and she just wanted the nightmare to end. To move on, come out of the dark and bask in the sun. but first she had to put all her demons and fears to bed, and that just what she was doing with the help of the ones who loved her. The road was long with a lot of bumps in it but she was pushing herself forward with every bit of strength she had, even when she felt like she had none to use she still kept pushing.

Throughout the weeks of the trail Libby had started to have nightmares every night. She was hardly sleeping, talking or eating which worried everyone. It wasn't that she wasn't eating because she was, It was because she was so worried of how this would end, so stress with the media been there everyday at court that she just couldn't keep anything down.

Today was the 21st June, a hot day and Robbie had asked Olivia to take Ellie for the day while he took Libby out to the movies and for lunch. Olivia had gratefully agreed knowing that Libby needed time and someone to talk to away from the family. Someone she could laugh with and cry in front of if need be. She knew that throughout all this Robbie had been her main rock, keeping her standing, and giving her and soft place with strong arms to fall into when she needed it. He had spent hours holding her while she cried, hours telling her that she was going to get through this just fine when she told him she couldn't do it anymore, and hours telling her that he wasn't going to walk away he would always be there to catch her when she fell. He would fall with her, because that what people in love do, although the last bit he said in his head.

"so what are we doing today Rob?" she asked as they walked down the street.

" I thought we could go to the movies, and then for some lunch, and this afternoon we could spend taking a nice slow walk through the park."

"sounds good to me." she smiled up at him. At 19 he stood 6ft 3inches. With broad shoulders and strong but loving arms that she was becoming all to content been wrapped up in.

"good. There shows some good movies right now, some maybe old but there still good." he laughed placing his arm around her shoulder.

Smiling she nestled herself a little closer to his body and sighed quietly when she felt his grip tighten lovingly on her. " okay so what do you want to catch?"

"anything the choice is your…. What you in the mood to see?"

"Erm…I don't know lets just see what there showing before we pick one. But I'm kinda in the mood to watch an animated movie." she smiled shyly at him.

"animated it is then." he said, laughing lightly.

They continued to walk down the street to the movie theatre with a comfortable, relaxing silence between them. Smiling to her self every time she felt Robbie give her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

_**Libby's POV…**_

As we walk down the street together, neither of us are speaking but it still feels comfortable, I don't feel the need to start a convocation to ease silence. Its nice. Its calming. Its relaxing. I like been this way. Rob makes me feel so safe, so happy and strangely so loved. Every time he's around my heart races, my mind goes fuzzy and the butterflies go mad in my stomach. I wonder if he feels it to or if it just me.

I look up and notice him staring down at me. With his height my head fall inline with where his heart beats in his chest.

"what you thinking about?"

"Erm nothing, its not important." I smile back.

I can feel my palms getting sweaty, is it normal for me to feel these feeling after everything I have been through? shouldn't I be afraid of a mans touch? But here I was with his arm laying lazily on my shoulder and I could feel more relaxed, more happy than I am right this moment.

"well to say its not important your sure doing a lot of smiling."

"I know. This feels right feels good. To me anyway."

"It does to me too Libby. I like having you around." he smiled.

"I like you been around to. I don't know how much of this I could have taken without you been here by my side. So thank you!" she told his honestly.

"you don't have to thank me babe. It's what friends do, have each others backs no matter what."

"your right." she smiled as we walk down the street still laughing and joking. Then something clicks…_'Babe?' _does he even know he just said that to me? I'm falling for my best friend.

I cant fall for my best friend can I?

Well my mom fell for my dad and he was her best friend…

And partner.

But should I be falling for him.?

If it feel right then maybe it's meant to happen.

I love this guy with all my heart its actually scary.! Whoah! Where did that come from!?

_**Robbie's POV…**_

Oh my god I just call her babe! I hope she doesn't mind. She didn't look like she did. God I hope she didn't.

It feels right, me with her… like this. We just connect we thing alike and we like the same things.

Man I love her laugh. I love that I can make her laugh. She deserves to be happy. So does her daughter, the little rugrat.

She has the most amazing smile.

The most beautiful deep Brown eyes, I could get lost just looking into them if I wanted. She makes me feel calm, and needed.

I haven't known her that long just a little over 6 months but she's my best friend and ill protect with everything I have. She's been through so much at the hands of men but here she is, so relaxed and calm nestled into my side. I wish he could stay there for ever. I cant help but smile at the thought of for ever with her in my life.

"your doing it now Rob… whats got you all smiling!" she laughs.

"you,. Been here with you, two friends who always seem to do everything at the same pace, same speed. And know how the other is thinking feeling just by the way they acted." I smile down watching her smile grow bigger with a slight blush on her face.

"I know… its nice to have some one to fall into sync with." she told me smiling up at me.

I was bit surprised when she interlock her fingers with mine that were thrown lazily over her shoulders. I didn't miss a beat though. I gave them a gentle squeeze feeling her squeeze them back. And that's how we walked down the street laughing.

I love listening to her tell me things, like right now she's telling me how much of a monkey Ellie is becoming with her new found freedom.

When ever she talks about her daughter I cant help but notice the way her eyes light up with love, and pride. Its so sweet to see.

"im not looking forward to the terrible 2s though." she laughed.

"you'll do fine you have so far." I told her. "you're a great mother, don't let anyone or anything let you think different."

"thanks."

"just pointing out the truth" I smile.

Man she so beautiful, her smile, her eyes, the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy, everything about her is just so.. Perfect. Scars and all. Man I'm falling for her hard and I don't know how to stop it. Honestly I don't thing no I know I don't want to stop it.

I love her…. Whoah! Where did that come from?!

_**End POVs**_

Once they arrived at there destination they looked at the movies that were been shown. They were still holding hands and neither of them seemed to mind of even care, they were enjoying the calmness that came with it, the calmness that Robbie always seemed to be able to provide of Libby.

"okay so animations…" Robbie said looking at the board. "okay we have Monsters Inc, Lion king, or A bugs life." he chuckled. " so which one is it going to be?"

"A bugs life. I haven't seen that for years."

"okay A bugs life it is. Lets go get out tickets and popcorn and drinks." he smiled at her leading her into the theatre.

"okay."

"hi yeah can I have two for A Bugs Life, one large popcorn and two…?"

"diet pepis."

"two Diet Pepis's please."

Once they had all the things they needed for the movie they made their way into the room and found a seat in the back away from all the young children that were there also.

_**Location.. 1-6 Precinct…**_

Olivia walked into the squad room with Ronnie on her hip and Ellie walking by her side laughing and talking with Olivia.

"Papa!" she yelled pulling away from Olivia once Elliot was in her sights.

Hearing his name Elliot along with the rest of the main squad turned to see a very happy Ellie making her way to her Pappy, the name Elliot was very proud to be called even at 39.

"hey little lady what you doing here?" he asked lifting her to sit on his lap.

"Mama go bye bye." she told him waving her little hand.

"mommy go out with Robert again?" he smiled down at her.

"yep yep. Bye bye mama!" she giggled.

"well she'll be home later." he told her. " hey baby." he smiled once Olivia was sat in the chair by the side of his desk.

"hey." she smiled learning over to give him a quick kiss.

"so the little monster her say Mama went bye-bye." he laughed.

"yeah Robert came and got her. He's taking here to the movies and for lunch." he smiled. " he's doing everything he can to keep her mind off of this hell." she told him.

"he's a great guy. Good for Libby too." he smiled.

Just then Amanda chirped in.. "you know that still kinda weird to hear from you.!" she laughed.

"well its true. I just hope they hurry up and get together, there good for one another." he laughed back.

"where Pampa D!" Ellie asked.

"he's in his office sweet pea. You wanna go say hi?" Elliot aksed setting her back down on the floor and watching her take off like a bullet. "I'll take that as a hell yeah." he chuckled.

Inside his office Don heard the tiny knock.

"yeah? Who is it?"

"it me!" Ellie cried opening the door.

"hey sweetie." he said getting up and walking to her.

Ellie stuck her arms out once he got to her as a sigh that she wanted him to pick her up. Which he did without hesitation.

"so where your mommy?" he asked walking out into the squad room.

"Mama go Bye-bye." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"oh did she now." " did she go out with that nice young man Robert?"

"yep, I stayeded with Mema!" she giggled into his neck. " she lots of fun!" she noted.

"I bet she is." he replied standing next to Olivia.

"Hey honey."

"hey dad."

"you ready to get back into the swing of things?"

"yep 5 more weeks and then ill be back and rearing to go." she smiled.

"good."

"so hows Libby? Munch asked.

"well she's still struggling to keep food down but she is keeping more down now." she told them.

"I think Rob has something to do with that." Elliot added.

"yeah he's good to her, and Ellie, she adores him." She smiled.

"yeah well Rob adores both of them." Amanda told the group. "you should hear him talk about them when he comes by our place. Drives me and Fin mad. We're glad when he goes back to his own apartment." she laughed.

"its true." Fin added. " but it's nice to know he has her back, and we all know him and know we can trust him." he added.

"yeah that's true." they all said.

"so what you girls got planned for your afternoon?" Nick asked.

"nothing we're been to the park. That's why both the girls are now dead to the world." she pointed to both sleeping girls, one in Don arms the other on Elliot.

"well its been a nice day for it." Elliot said.

"yeah now we're here waiting for Libby And Rob."

"are they coming now?" Amanda asked.

"yeah, you guys still all leaving at 5pm right cos Robs gunna come through and start the barque."

"yeah, we'll all be there." Don smiled.

"good."

They spent 20 minutes talking before Ellie woke from her nap, to the sound of Robs voice filtering through the room from the hallway.

"stop laughing Robert! It was not funny." Libby said rounding the corner and standing in the doorway watching Rob bent over trying to stop his laughing.

"hey sweetheart." Elliot said. Also with a question in his eyes. It was soon answered.

"give a girl some warning next time, you cheese ball."

"I trying!" Robbie cried out, coming to stand in the doorway with her.

"yeah sure you did. Saying watch your head after I've already hit it is not warning Robert!" she said trying not to laugh.

The group just watched amused at the attraction that was so obviously between the two.

"oh you full named named me Libby Serena Benson." he said putting his hands on her shoulders for support.

" hey you deserve it mister." she said. "now get off you are not using me for support when you just stood back and watched that happen." she laughed trying to move his hands but not getting very far.

"I'm so-so-sorry, but it.. Your face was priceless." he cried.

"gee thanks. Remind me never to ask you for sympathy! All id get is a laughing hyena!. She snorted.

"see your trying not to laugh yourself." he laughed pointing at her.

"yeah. I don't know what your talking about." she said walking away. Only to be stopped by Robbie's hands wrapping around her waist.

"I'm sorry." he said. " it wont happen again." he said giving her his best smile. That broke her, she smiled back at him.

"okay. But if it does, I will become your worst nightmare." she told him.

"okay now that would be scary." he told her. " now move ya feet." he laughed nudging her.

"no let go of me then ill walk."

"im helping. See I can be nice." he smirked.

"yeah but I don't need help, I know what my legs re for thank you." she laughed.

"fine, ill go see someone who likes my company." he chuckled before walking over to Ellie.

"Lady Bug!"

"Roo Roo!" Ellie squealed back reaching her arms out to him.

He smiled and sat her on his hip, kissed the side of her head before speaking to her. " did you have a good day with you Mema?"

"yep, yep, you have gurd day wiv my Mama?"

"that I did Lady bug that I did."

"Gurd." she smiled.

"your Mama hit her head on the desk down stairs. Very funny it was."

"you kay Mama?" she asked looking at her Mother as she moved towards them.

"yeah I'm fine baby. Thank you for asking." she said looking at Robbie giving him the dead eye before laughing at the sad face he gave her.

"I said sorry."

"I know its just fun watching you pout." she smiled.

"okay, you strange human being."

"take one to know one." she replied.

Before they could continue the play fight they had going on Casey walked into the room.

"great your all here." she said.

"yep that we are." Olivia laughed still watching Libby, Robbie and Ellie pull face at each other.

Once she notice her Auntie Libby turned so her body was facing her and she was stood almost learning into Robbie.

"what's wrong Aunt Casey?"

"nothing…"

"but?"

"the juries reach a verdict." she said looking straight at the young girl she called her niece.

"wh-when do we need to be back in court?" she asked as Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close to him. He immediately felt her relax in his arms. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"its gunna be given tomorrow morning at 9:30am."

"okay." she whispered.

"you know you don't have to be there anymore you know." she told her softly.

"yeah I know."

"okay well I'll see you later this evening." she said before nodding to the group and walking out the room.

They all watched as Libby looked on at the door that Casey had moments ago walked out of.

Leaning in to her ear Robbie whispered. " talk to me Lib."

She turned in his arms and buried her head in his neck. " I'm scared." she whispered.

"I know you are. But it will be okay, I promise"

She just nodded into his neck not trusting hr voice anymore. They stood there for a few moments while Robbie continued to whisper in her ear and kiss her on her head.

"let get you home okay."

"okay."

Come on we'll not think about it tonight we'll just enjoy the night with everyone and deal with what ever happens tomorrow, tomorrow."

"yeah your right." she said pulling away to look in to his eyes.

He couldn't tell you why he did it, or what made him do it, all he could tell you was it felt right to do it. So right there in front of her parents and her sister and the people she called family, he looked into her eyes smiled and slowly bent his head a placed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips.

Feeling his lips on her for that few seconds felt right, she felt her worries float away within it. Once he pulled away he waited for her to open her eyes. When she did she looked at him with all the love in her eyes and could see that same love reflect in his. She smiled and placed her forehead against his.

The sweet moment was stopped by Ellie's squeal.

"ewwww Mama!"

Laughing Robbie kissed her forehead.

"come on let go." he smiled at her.

"okay." she spoke softly.

He lifted Ellie and placed her on his hip before taking Libby's hand gently in his, they said goodbye to everyone before he lead them out followed by a very happy Elliot and Olivia.

That night Libby couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She and Robbie stayed in each others sights all night. By 8:45pm Ellie had fallen asleep on Robbie's shoulder so he along with Libby took her up to bed, but instead of putting her in her own bed Libby asked him to put her in hers for the night.

Once she was undress and in her Pyjamas Libby and Robbie laid down on either side of her waiting for her to fall back to sleep. Laying there they couldn't stop smiling at one another. Libby laid her hand on Ellie's side and smiled when Roobie took it in to his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing each of her knuckles.

20 minutes later all 3 were sleeping soundly all together, Ellie under the thin blanket and Libby and Robbie on the top. Libby had gotten In to her pyjamas earlier while Robbie got Ellie under the covers so she didn't need to change later.

As Olivia looked on from the door frame she decided to leave them there for the night, because Libby needed all the sleep she could get and by the look of peace on her face Robbie's presence would help with that. So she slowly closed the door so she didn't wake any of the sleeping bodies inside and went back down where there was just Fin and Amanda left.

"I can tell you he's not going anywhere tonight." she smiled to the group.

"they fallen asleep?" Elliot smiled back.

"yep with Ellie laid safely between them."

"you sure he's okay to stay I can wake him." Amanda said.

"no, no leave him, you wake him it will wake Libby and she wont sleep." Elliot said shocking them that it had actually come from him.

"yeah I think he's defiantly the thing that gives her peace, and she needs that tonight." Olivia smiled.

"okay well we'll see you tomorrow at court."

"you don't have to come you know."

"Liv are you kidding that girl is my niece." Fin told her.

" Yeah we'll be there, families stick together." Amanda smiled.

"okay see you in the morning. Goodnight guys."

"g'night." they said as they made there way to the car.

With the house cleaned Elliot and Olivia made there way to bed, making a quick stop at all the kids, when they got to Libby's they placed a light blanket over her And Robbie and smiled when Robbie gently pulled Libby and Ellie closer to him.

9:30am came to soon for Libby who was now sat in the court room in between her Mom and Robbie.

Libby's grip on Robbie's hand tighten as she watched Dean and David been lead into the room in shackles.

"it'll be fine," Roobie whispered in her ear then kissing her head.

"court is in session." a small middle aged woman said.

"here we go." Libby said Quietly watching as judge Donnelly take her seat.

"okay let finish this shall we. Jury have you reach a verdict that you all agree on?" she asked as a woman in her early 30s stood.

"we have your honour." the woman said.

" okay on all charges brought to this courtroom how do you find the defendant?"

"we find the defendants…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Awww Libby and Robert so cute don't you think… so are they found guilty or not guilty? All revealed in the next chapter… still to come, the F.I.B shock the squad, so what have they found out about David and Deans true identity, and has Libby caused a war that know one was ready for? Keep reading and let me know. Peace. xox**


	50. Chapter 50

Lost Then Found.

She couldn't believe it. As she walked out of the courtroom, the court house and down the steps through all the media and to the car followed by Olivia, Elliot and Robbie. Where they stood while Libby put everything in order. Everything was going round in her brain so fast she felt like she was on a rollercoaster but this time she didn't want to get off.

"Libby?" Robbie's voice rang through her ears.

She turned to face him. She looked him deep into his eyes before whispering.

"it's over. Its… really over. There never getting out." she smiled.

"yeah it's over you won." Elliot confirmed.

She looked at her Parents and family then back at Robbie before jumping on him trusting he would catch her, which he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist laughing and crying as he spun around with her laughing at the pure joy that was running through there bodies.

"its over, its over." she kept repeating.

"yeah, this the delayed reaction baby?" he asked once he'd stopped spinning with her.

"yeah. Yeah it is. I can finally breath knowing their where they belong, they can never hurt me or anyone again.!" she told them.

"I know he said," before kissing her as he placed her on the floor and put his hands on her hips while she kept her around his neck.

Pulling away she Whispered. " they got live with no parole baby. Its over!" she exclaimed catching his lips once again with hers.

Everyone looked on with the biggest smiles on there faces as they watched Libby finally take her life back and start to rebuild it with the help of Robbie.

"come on let go celebrate!" Munch said stopping the make out session they were locked in.

"yeah lets." Libby said never looking away from Robbie's eyes.

"come on then." he smiled before quickly kissing her again.

They all made there way back to the house where they light the barbeque and spent the day having fun.

They all kept there eyes on Libby and Robbie. They couldn't help but feel proud of how well she had done throughout all of this. And to see her now, happy, safe, smiling and so carefree made all of it worth it.

They watched as they danced with Ellie sat on Libby's hip.

"I'm so proud of you baby." he smiled at her.

"so am I. but I could never have done it without the help of everyone… without you." she smiled. "I'm so glad I get to have you in my life."

"I'm glad your in mine to. You know ill always make you and Ellie happy right. I love you too been around." he told her.

"well we love having you around to so don't be going anywhere." she said kissing him gently.

"never. I'm right where I want to be. With Amanda, you and this little Lady bug." he said smiling seeing Ellie sleeping peacefully on her Mothers shoulder.

"I guess all the excitement tiered her out."

"yeah you want me to go put her down for her nap?"

"please, I'll grab us something to drink."

"okay." he said taking Ellie and walking into the house and up the stairs to lay her down for her midday nap.

Libby walked over to where her parents and family were all sat. she dropped into the chair beside Olivia and laid her head on her shoulder.

"you okay baby?" Olivia asked kissing her on her head.

"yeah. Never been better." she smiled looking her in the eyes. " I have my Family, my Daughter, and an amazing guy who has stood by my side when most guys would have ran for the hills." she sighed.

"you Love him don't you?" she asked. Noticing how all eyes turned to them.

"Erm. Maybe. I don't really know what love feels like." she said shyly.

"my dear we have all seen how you look at him and how he looks at you. With nothing but love. Trust me what you feel for each other is true, pure love." Bernie said smiling at her granddaughter.

"thanks grandma." she smiled.

"no need to thank me. Just do me one thing."

"what?"

"don't let him go. Tell him how you feel."

"we hav…"

"yes you have been dating you two just haven't noticed."

"you really think that?"

"yes." everyone exclaimed.

"okay calm down people." she laughed. Then smiled when she saw Robbie walking out the patio doors..

"tell him." Elliot whispered.

"okay shh!" she said laughing lightly.

She watched and smiled brighter when he came and sat beside her.

"hi." he smiled.

"hi." she smiled back. "did she stay asleep?"

"yeah she's dead to the world until at least 3:30pm."

"good. She's so full of energy lately." she laughed.

"you want to take a walk while she's asleep?" he asked.

"yeah. Okay why not." she smiled back before turning to her Mom. "will you b…"

"go we'll be okay if she wakes up." Olivia smiled.

"thanks Mom." she smiled.

Just as they walked to the door Elliot pulled Robbie to one side.

"don't hurt her she's been through enough okay." he asked.

"I'll never hurt her I promise Elliot." he said honestly.

"good." and smiled. "one more thing."

"yeah."

"please tell her you love her. Its so obvious to everyone. And she loves you too." he smiled before walking away. Leaving the two of them to take there walk together.

"it's a lovely day aint it."

"yeah it is. Even better now there where they belong." Libby said.

He pulled her gently into his side as he put his arm round her shoulders, then smiled when he felt Libby wrap her arm around his back. They walked in sync for some time just enjoying the walk, sun and each other. Before Robbie stopped.

"what's wrong?" Libby asked.

"nothing… its just I want to tell.. But I dint know how you'll react." he mumbled.

"tell me what?

"that, I… never mind it too soon." he said starting to walk but stopped when he felt Libby pull him back to her.

"no its not." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Moving so her lips almost touched his. "what did you want to tell me." she whispered looking into his eyes.

"I- I I think.. No, no I know." he stumbled.

"know what Rob?" she asked chuckling a little at his nervousness.

"I love you." he said softly never taking his eyes off hers.

"I love you too Robbie." she smiled before putting her lips on his. She moaned softly feeling him pull her closer to his body. They pulled away when air became needed.

"I love you." he whispered again.

"and I love you too." she smiled. Before taking his hand and taking the slow walk back to her house.

The rest of the day was spent laughing, and just having a good time with the family all together. Olivia could tell by the way Libby and Robbie were acting that they had said the three word they wanted to hear from each other, and was proud to tell everyone.

Later that night when it was just Olivia, Elliot, Kathleen and the twins Libby turned to her parents.

"so when are you gunna set a date for your wedding?" she asked. " theres nothing stopping you from doing it now." she smiled.

Elliot looked at Olivia waiting for her to answer. She smiled at him. " she's right, we did say we were just going to wait till all this was behind us and it is now." she smiled.

"so?" Libby questioned.

"So lets plan a wedding." she smiled. Then laughed as all the kids laughed and cheered.

A few hours later everyone was asleep in bed. And the only thing Libby was dreaming about now. Was Robbie and what her life form here would be like. She slept the whole night with the biggest smile on here face anyone had ever seen.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So its over their where they belong. And Libby and Robbie are officially together and declared their love, awwwww!. Want more Review and let me know. Peace. xox**


	51. Chapter 51

_**So I know I haven't updated for awhile, but I've had a busy couple of weeks, with my niece been taken to hospital and my uncle passing away it's been rough but I'm back now! **__**J **_

Lost Then Found.

10 weeks had been and gone since Dean and David had been sent away for life and Libby was finally beginning to move on with her life. They had celebrated Ronnie's 1st birthday, which they spent in the park with the guys from the squad and some friends, they enjoyed a lovely picnic and playing games and just having a good family and friends day out.

Libby's sessions with Huang had been going really well the following weeks, but for the last 3 or 4 weeks it was like she was going backwards. Now she wouldn't lie and say it was a walk in the park now because it wasn't. she still had the nightmares, the flashbacks and nights where she wouldn't sleep. she would just lay awake staring at the fan on the ceiling. Playing her fathers words over and over again in her head like some old broken record. He couldn't have been telling the truth could he? She hadn't told her parents or anyone what he had said, she just tried to forget she heard it, hoping that he was wrong…but what if he wasn't? and that's were this new fear came into play, the fear that something was wrong. That they had yet to see the eye of the storm, that the worst was still to come. She couldn't explain it, she could just feel it.

"why do you feel like its not over yet?" Huang asked watching Libby intensely as she paced the floor of his office.

"I don't know, I- I cant explain it, I can just feel it. In the pit of my stomach."

"Libby Sweetie for me to help you, you have got to tell me what your talking about." George started. " contrary to what most people believe I can not read minds." he chuckled.

" I know." she said with a shaky breath. " it's not over." she whispered.

"what's not over Libby?" George asked, the worry starting to grow inside him.

"this with my… with David. It all ended to easily. He- he told me that this wasn't over, and I think he's right." she breathed, turning to George with tears running down her face. The fear and shear panic back in her beautiful brown eyes.

He knew Libby was dealing with everything to well. She hadn't fallen like most victims do. She just seemed to… act like it never happened, block it all out. Just like he knew Olivia had. But now He couldn't help but wonder if she was finally starting to break, if her damn of emotions was about to over spill, and if it was, were they ready to handle it… was she?… he didn't know. But he knew he had to talk to Olivia and Elliot and most likely Robert, just to give them some warning.

"what did he say to you Libby?" he questioned, slowly moving to stand beside her at the window.

She just stood there watching the city move below her. Collecting her thought, putting them into order, but failing miserably.

"he…." she sighed. " never mind… it- it doesn't matter." she whispered before turning to leave.

She didn't get very father before she felt George put a gentle hang on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She didn't turn to face him, but she didn't try to move either.

"it does Libby… it does matter. If you matters to you then it matters."

"NO! it doesn't." she yelled, pulling her arm free from his hold. " just let it go George." said called over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut behind her.

George stood in his office looking in shock at the stop Libby once stood. He didn't know what was playing on her mind, but he knew he had to talk to the group, he just hoped that they could help him work it out.

Libby walked down the stairs, through the squad room, out through the doors, down the corridor to the elevator and out through the main door, ignoring her families voices calling after her. She was stuck with her mind on that one convocation. Question running wild through her mind, always coming to the same conclusion. '_why cant I just let it go, move on with my life, stop letting him have the control!' _

Back in the squad room Olivia was stunned to say the least, that she had just watched her daughter walk out of the building not answering her, Elliot, Don or ever Ellie's calls for her.

She slowly turned to Cragen and Elliot and the gang. She Looked at them all with confusion written all over her face before she spoke.

"what the hell was that about?"

Before anyone got to answer, her head snapped up at the sound of the office door opening and George appearing at the top of them looking rather confused himself.

Before Olivia could stop herself she yelled. " what the fuck did you say to her George!?"

"nothing." he told them making his way down the stairs, a look on his face that Olivia could only say was what he looked like when he was trying to work some big equation out.

"what do you mean nothing?" she asked just before Cragens phone could be heard from inside his office. He excused himself and walked into his office closing the door behind him. Confused Olivia turned back to George. " it was clearly something, she got out of this place awfully fast for someone who was okay."

"I know. She just said…."

"what the hell happened to Libby? She was fine before she came here!" Rob's voice growled through the room.

"look I don't know what happened okay, one minute she was okay the next thing I know she was telling me that she felt like something was brewing, that this all ended too easily,." George told them.

"and that why she left like a bat out of hell leaving her daughter here.?" Rob said as he picked up Ellie and placed her on his hip.

"no yell." she whispered burying her face into his neck.

"sorry sweetie, I… we didn't mean to scare you." Olivia said rubbing her back gently.

"no more.." she whimpered trying to get closer to Rob.

"shhh, its okay baby, no more shouting." rob soothed.

"Mama! I want Mama." she cried.

"we'll go to her soon sweet pea she just need a little space to think right now."

"she come back?"

"yeah baby, she's coming back."

"She say that last time, but she no come back." she whispered into his neck, not realising the whole group had heard her confession. Rob's head turned to Olivia, Olivia looked at him then down at Ellie who was falling asleep in the safely of Rob's embrace. Then back to Rob.

He sighed sadly and ran his hand down the little girls back before kissing her head and whispering. "come on baby lets take you home."

Just as he was about to leave Cragen came out of his office looking pale and scared.

"Cap what's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"erm… we need to find Libby and bring her back here." he told them quietly.

"why?" both Olivia and Rob said at the same time.

"because…" he looked at Rob then At Olivia. She could see the panic in his eyes.

Stepping towards him she whispered. " because what dad?…. What's going on?"

"your not gunna believe what doors have burst wide open because of Libby's case." he told her.

"what doors Don?" George asked feeling the panic begin to rise in his chest.

" Dean and David's past, how nothing ever came up on them when Dean went through the academy. Why David never let Olivia met his family."

" hold on Don what are you two getting at here?" Elliot asked getting impatient.

"their father is Tony Louis Keller, one of the F.B.I's most wanted. Along with his 3 sons, wife and 2 daughters." he told them.

Once the name fell from his lips Don saw the complete fear take over Olivia's body. Tony was someone the F.B.I had been hunting for years but never got close to him. Him and his whole family had been running rings around the police for years.

"who the hell is he? And what does he have to do with Libby?" Rob asked.

"a guard at Rikers, has been passing letters on to David without anyone knowing. He's pissed that two of his kids are locked up because of Libby."

"HEY! that's not her fault the sick bastards should never have touched her!" Rob exclaimed.

"yeah you think I don't know that?" Cragen shouted back. " look he's pissed and he's going after the reason. that's Libby. Now we have to find her and find her now. And while we're at it, Elliot, Olivia I want you to fetch the rest of the kids here and your mother. He wants her for this and he'll hurt anyone who stands in his way." he told them before continuing. "He's already on the hunt, and this time for him its not about work, for him this ones personal."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next up we meet Tony! Just how far is he willing to take this whole revenge thing? Will he find Libby. And just why have they been on the F.B.I's most wanted? I tell you next. If you want it. So your gunna have to let me know. Peace. xox**


	52. Chapter 52

Lost Then Found.

Libby made her way through the park. She was so lost in her own thought that she didn't notice the man that was following her in the background.

'_your such an idiot Libby, just let it go. Its over, why cant you move on. Why keep putting your self through hell and so much stress over something that never gunna happen. Girl its all in your mind, just let it go!' _she told herself.

As she continued to walk, she couldn't help but smile as she looked around her. This place held so many good memories for her, it was the place she took her daughter the day she was released from the hospital, the place she first realised she had feeling for Rob that went deeper than just friendship, it was the place she had spent all summer with her family, having Barbeques, water fast, and playing in the sprinklers with Ellie and Rob, she can still hear all the laughter, and the smiles that were plastered all over her parents faces as she watched the three of them, the happy squeals coming from Ellie as she ran around been chased by the tickle monster ( aka Rob. ) this was how it was meant to be. So the hell couldn't she shake this panic that seemed to be getting stronger as the days went on.

She sighed as she sat on the bench. She sat there for awhile just watching the crowd of people, families, friends, lovers, old couples, as they all enjoyed the last few weeks of summers, before the weather changed and brought the cold, the rain and snow along with it. She couldn't wait for the in-between time, when it wasn't summer anymore but it wasn't quite winter yet either. That time of year she loved so much, she couldn't explain why she just did.

As she sat there thinking she kept rejecting the calls from her parents, grandfather, uncles even Rob. She didn't want to talk to them, not just yet. She need time, alone, away from everything and everyone, she wanted time with her own thought without everyone putting in their 2 cents worth.

"hello young lady." a tall man said.

"oh hi." Libby replied looking at the man wondering why he was talking to her. He didn't even know her. she could see he was old, in his 60s but he look good, healthy for his age.

"may I sit.?"

"sure, it's a free country, knock your self out."

"thank you." he smiled.

Not knowing what to say, and feeling rather uncomfortable in his presence she just gave him a small nerves smile before turning her attention back to the people in the park.

"so what's a young girl like your self doing sitting here all alone?"

"just thinking." Libby replied feeling more uncomfortable by the minuet.

"ah, so there must be something heavy on your mind."

"not really just needed to get away from my family for a little while."

"yeah, your family can be very hard to deal with." he said quietly.

"what's that meant to mean, you don't even know them." she said feeling more and more unnerved by the man.

"that's where your wrong." he said smiling at her. A smile that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, her heart beat wildly in the confines of her chest, her palms begin to sweat and fear run through her body.

"excuse me but I should be getting back to my daughter." she said stand quickly, she didn't have time to move because before she knew it the man was stood close to her holding her by her forearm. She tied to pull her arm free but that just made his grip tighten.

" ouch, your hurting me." she whimpered. " who are you?" she asked.

"sorry let me introduce myself. My names Tony Louis Keller. The father of Dean Porter and David Greens."

"ohh no." she whispered. Fear taking hold of her body.

"oh yes and because of you and your lies my sons are in prison. I don't like people playing games and ripping my family apart." he growled, still holding on to her arm.

**Location…1-6 Precinct.**

After going back to the house to get their family Olivia and Elliot walked back into the squad room.

"okay so their all here up in the cribs keeping busy, so now do you want to stop stalling and tell us who the hell this man is, and why he's on the F.B.I's most wanted list?" Olivia demanded, not liking that she once again didn't have control of the situation.

" okay..okay." tucker said. "his names is Tony Louis Keller. 62 years old, when he was just 27 he was brought in to his dads business." he said.

"which was?" Elliot asked.

"Sex trafficking. Girls 7 to 16 years old. Tony's father started out when Tony was just 14. They were smart enough to cover their tracks so if any of their clients were picked up by law enforcement nothing ever pointed back to them. They changed their names constantly, move all the time, never stayed in one place for more than a year. Not until Tony took over. As the years went by the more girls they would take, and the bigger the client list got." he breathed.

"when David was 29 his dad had a heart attack and handed the business over to him and Dean to run while he stayed off in the back ground, never to far away so that if they ever needed help he was there to give it." Don continued. " 8 years ago one of his girls got away and went straight to the Police in California when they went to pick them up everything was gone. It was like they didn't Exists except, when they check the website that they had the police realised how big it was and got F.B.I involved. When they found that it had gone world wide they put them on the Most wanted list." Don told tem.

"so how the hell have they been slipping through the fences?" Olivia questioned.

"they started to make mistakes out of panic so the F.B.I and Police would follow there trail but every tie they got close they would lose them again. They moved around all the time, the F.B.I lost them when they got to this side of the state line, but they never stopped looking. there smart Olivia, smarter than you would has been going for over 70 years and no one has been able to get close to them. Until now."

"but David never moved. I lived in Tennessee with him for almost 6 years of fuck sake."

"yeah we know that and up until after you left him, he and Dean didn't have much to do with any of it." Don told her.

" Look we spoke to David, he would tell us anything but dean said that their father hit the roof when he found out that David had gone and got him self, in his words a piece of ass. He hated it, and then you got pregnant and his Father told David that that's what he got for sleeping with a whore. Him and his father hit rock bottom in there relationship, he would constantly belittle David, tell him that he wasn't a man. So David turned on you to prove he was. He started telling his Father the things he had done to you, it was him that put the idea of letting other people…." Tucker paused. " Well you know." he said with sadness in his voice.

" so all this with Libby really was my fault." she whispered.

"wow!" Elliot exclaimed turning to look her dead in the face. " no, its not, you didn't know who he was, where he came from or what his family did, you just thought you loved him. None of this is your fault!" he promised her.

" there's more." Don told them.,

"of course there is." Olivia said sadly.

" hey Baby girl we got your back on this,." fin smiled.

"yeah, your not alone in this." Amanda added with a smile of her own.

" thanks." Olivia said. "all of you." she finished turning to look at Munch and Nick so they knew she meant them too. With a nod of their heads she knew they understood, so she turned back to Don and Tucker.

"What else is there dad?"

"David made the biggest mistake for all of them, when he came looking for you and Libby. Dean said his plan was to kill you and take Lib and put her into trafficking. But his plans changed when he realised he could hurt you more by keeping you alive and just taking Libby." Don started. " He changed his mind about putting her in the trafficking business and decided he and his pals could have there own fun with them. He pissed his father off though when more and more cops started looking for Libby, and that's when Dean enter, now you already knew him because you dated him awhile after you came back to the city, and that was just for him to keep an eye on you, but he did start to fall in love with you." Tucker told them.

" so when they fetched F.B.I in their Father told Dean to get him self on the team so he could keep them away from the truth and lead them in to a lie that _everyone _would believe to be the truth. And that's when they faked her death."

"David had been watching you, all of us actually for all these years, they thought they had gotten away with it, until Maureen saw them in the airport, and then went digging." Don continued.

" so they had to stop her." Olivia said in disbelief. "they took her and kept her hidden. Why didn't they just kill her when they first took her?" she questioned.

"well they figured that by the time you realised where she was she would already be dead and so would the truth about Libby." Don told her. He watched as she tried to take all the information in.

"so when we found her, alive. They fetched Libby back to Manhattan in hopes that we wouldn't work it out?"

"yeah and we didn't until the day before she came bursting through those doors. Now there Fathers pissed because he knows David just blow there lives out of the waters and because of it the F.B.I are closing in on them. And its because Libby got away from them that we found them." Tucker finished.

"so its not because she had his sons locked up that he's pissed. Well not completely, its more because his business had suffered." Olivia concluded.

"yeah."

"and why did Dean tell you all of this?" Elliot asked.

"Because he never really wanted anything to do with it. He did always want to be a cop. His dad let him because he knew it would be good to have insurance, someone on the inside." Don told them.

"we got to find her Dad before he does! If he finds her he'll finish what David started and kill her." Olivia said feeling the panic run wild through her body.

"and we will." he said wrapping his arms around her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So what do you think, next chapter, they find Libby, and Tony's world really comes crashing down on him… if you want it that is. Review and let me know! Peace. xox**


	53. Chapter 53

Lost Then Found.

**A/N sorry its been awhile, had a lot going on with family and work. But I'm now until the 21****st**** so I'm hoping I will get this story finished by then. So here it is chapter 53... ENJOY! Xox**

**Location - Central Park…**

"wow, your kidding right?… I ripped your family apart? Your sick sons ripped my family apart!" Libby gritted out. " they took me away from everything I knew, everyone that made me feel safe and loved. They took me away from my Mom and Dad." she yelled. "they took my freedom, my childhood, my ability to say no, my innocence, they throw me into a world I didn't know or understand… I had to grow up faster than I wanted to. They destroyed everything." she yelled, looking him straight in the eye. " they destroyed me!" she screamed.

"they didn't do anything that you didn't want them to do sweetheart." he said running his fingers gently across her tear soaked check.

"don't touch me."

"Oh I'm sorry is it only your boyfriend that can touch you like that now? He asked with a sick grin on his face. "tell me, when he's screwing you is it him you see or my sons and his friends?"

"you don't know what your talking about now let me go!"

"awe… does he not want to sleep with a cheap whore, who's had every man that was ever been in the same room as her on her back and inside her." he asked in a tormenting kind of voice.

Libby could feel the anger start to bubble within her, along with, hurt and shame. The one that pulled on her insides was the shame. Why she felt the shame she didn't know, but his words had got to her and shook her to her very core. It didn't matter that what he was saying was a lie, or was just being said to make her mad, they still hurt, like a knife been twisted in her heart.

"that's not true." she whispered, looking down at the ground. "he loves me."

"he doesn't love you, your just like your mother. No one could ever love you, you just an easy fuck."

"well you have to be fucking them to be one, and last I knew I wasn't sleeping with Rob, so yeah your wrong.! And he does love me."

**Back at the precinct.**

"She cant have gone far." Rob said pacing back and forth, while rocking a crying Ellie in his arms. "she has no money, no phone, no where to go so she has got to be easy to find. Plus she wouldn't go anywhere without her." he said looking down at the small child who was clinging to his shirt while hiding her face in his neck.

"we know and we'll find her, she probably walking the city blowing off steam before she comes back here." Elliot said patting him on his shoulder that didn't have Ellie's head resting on it.

"I know. I'm gunna go lay down with Ellie for awhile see if I can get her to calm down enough to sleep."

"okay, you go we'll keep you posted." Olivia said rubbing his back, then kissing Ellie on the back of the head.

They watched him make his way up the stairs before turning to face each other.

"16 and she's been through more than anyone would normally go through in their whole lives,." Olivia said softly, I don't know how much more she's gunna be able to take."

"hey she's strong just like her mother." Don told her.

"she'll be okay baby, we've all got her back no matter what, and like Cap said she's a strong kid." Elliot said pulling her gently into his arms, where he felt her relax.

"that just it El. She just a kid, and you heard Huang she's starting to crack. She's gunna break, then what?" she signed not expecting an answer from anyone..

"then we make sure we're all there ready to help rebuild her." he whispered before kissing her forehead.

They were all working on trying to find out where Libby would go when the Cragen's office phone broke through the silence. They watched him leave. Olivia turned to look at Elliot and smile when he gave her a loving smile.

"we gotta go!" Cragen said as he walked…no…ran out of his office. "all of us."

"what's going on Dad?"

"Tony's been spotted by uni in the park… with Libby." he told the group, but looking directly at Olivia.

"Oh no." she whispered just loud enough that Elliot caught it.

"she's gunna be okay baby, he cant be that stupid to do anything to her in public." Elliot whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head before excusing herself saying she had to let Rob know what was going on.

As the group watched her make her way up the stairs they all looked on with concern in there eyes. It wasn't just Libby they feared was been held over the edge, but Olivia too, and they didn't know how much more either could take before they both went over.

**Back In The Park…**

Libby couldn't believe just how fast the park seemed to empty, it was like there was only her and this man left, she could only see the odd person in the distance. Close enough for her to see them but not close enough for them to know she was in trouble.

The officer who had made the call to Cragen was told not to approach them but to keep them in sight. It was al going well until he stepped back and into the path of a man on a bike. The bike collided with him and took them both to the floor, and Tony seeing this saw it as his chance.

He pulled her into the brushes so they were out of sight. Once he felt they were in deep enough he stopped and pulled Libby's trembling body to his. She could feel his excitement through his pants, and her skin began to crawl even more. '_no way is this happening again!' _she thought.

He went to unbutton her pants. Flashes of what she had been put through at the hands of her father started to run wild in her mind, so with out thinking she turned slightly and the next thing she knew, she was feeling her fist connecting with his jaw. Shocked he stumbled back and fell. Taking the opportunity Libby went to run, she didn't get far before she felt his hand on her ankle. She feel to the ground and instantly felt the pain shot like fireworks through her side, she knew her ribs had once again broke.

She didn't have time to scream out in pain because his hand was over her mouth.

"you stupid bitch. You'll pay for that." he seethed while he ran his free hand over her body.

She tried to get out of his grasp but it was too strong, he was too strong, and the pain of her ribs was making it hard too move. She tried to push him off but he just grabbed her wrist and twisted until they both heard the sickening sound of bones breaking.

Uncontrollable sobs came from her as the man on top of her move his hand from her mouth to her throat, squeezing hard enough to know there would be a perfect bruise where he had held her. he began to undo her pants and she couldn't stop the tears. The tears of both fear and pain, so she just let them fall freely.

" David was right you are a fighter." Tony said from above her. He moved his hand from her throat so he could undo his own pants while his other ran softly like a lovers would over her abdomen. She laid there paralyzed with fear and cried harder.

"please don't do this." she cried. " please god not again." she pleaded.

"sorry sweet cheeks you don't get a say." smiling down at her as he moved his hand into her panties. She felt like throwing up when she heard him groan.

"HELP!" She screamed, as she felt him thrust two rough fingers into her body. He quickly moved his hand free hand and hit her across the face causing her lip to split painfully, before putting it back over her mouth.

"shut up, whore, you know you want it!" he yelled in a harsh whisper.

She just laid there and cried, just wanting it all to end.

**Entrance to the park.**

"where are they?" Elliot yelled as he saw the young officer.

"I-I- I don't know." the young officer stuttered. " I stepped back and didn't see the man on the bike come towards me, until he hit me. Wh-when I got back up they were gone." he said. " I-I'm so sorry Detectives." he said.

Before he or Olivia had time to kill the young man Don yelled. " okay everyone lets go they cant have gotten far." he said. " when did the bike hit you?" he asked turning to the young man.

"10 minuets ago." he said quietly.

"okay then he still has to have her in the park somewhere. Lets go!" he hollered.

They all took off looking for clues, but all staying close together.

**In The Bushes…**

She was struggling to breath, with the hand over her mouth and her crying so hard, she didn't know what to do, all she knew was she wasn't, no couldn't let this happen again. Now only if she could think, she could probably find away to get him off her and get out before he caught her again.

It was when she felt him pull his fingers from within her and him position himself at her entrance that see grabbed hold of the first thing her hand fell on to hit him with. When her hand collided with an object, she grasped it in her hand and moved like lightening and hit him on the back, he screamed in pain and bit down on her exposed shoulder, drawing blood, without thinking or hesitating she pulled her arm back then collided the object with the side of his head.

His lifeless body fell hard onto her and she yelped in pain. Still in a daze she pushed his body off of her and slowly moved to stand up. Once she was on shaky legs she pulled her panties and pant back up and tried unsuccessfully to button them back up, when she couldn't she just pulled up the zipper the best she could and began to make her way out from the bushes. All she wanted was to be cradled to the safety and love of her Mom and Dads arms. Tears streamed down her face. With every step she took her ribs, wrist and between her legs, her whole body screamed in pain she could feel the darkness closing in but she would let it take hold of her. Not yet anyway.

**Other Side Of The Bushes…**

"they cant have gotten far." Amanda said in frustration.

"we know, we'll find her." Fin told her resting his hand on her shoulder.

Just as they were about to carry on searching the group heard rustling coming from the bushes they all stopped, turned in the direction of the sound and pulled there guns and aimed.

Slowly they all lowered there guns when they saw who was coming out from behind them. Libby. They could tell she was in a daze and hadn't noticed them standing just feet away from her. they could see her clothes were ripped, her lip was split, there was small cuts on her cheek, and tears running hot and fast down her cheeks.

"Baby!" Olivia cried rushing to her side, followed quickly by Elliot.

"Mommy?" Libby asked still in a daze. Olivia and Elliot stopped just before they could pull her to them when they saw what was in her hand.

Libby followed there gaze to the object in her hand. She lifted it slightly. That when she realised it was a rock. A rock covered in blood, his blood. She let it drop to the floor before letting a heartbreaking cry out into the atmosphere. Without hesitation Olivia pulled her into her chest and held her cradling her head to her chest.

She felt her jump when Elliot put his arms around them both, but he didn't stop. He pulled them both close to him and held both of his girl while they cried freely. The rest of the group looked on with tears in there own eyes. And fear creeping in. not knowing what he had done to her, but thinking the worst with the way she looked, they would soon find out that it almost, just almost was.

Tucker called a bus for Libby, and CSU to come take care of the crime scene and got the area corned off.

"come on baby, come sit down." Olivia whispered into Libby's hair. Before she and Elliot slowly guided her over to a bench. As Libby sat down she cried out in pain as her right hand went to hold her ribs.

"princess?" Elliot whispered as he crouched down in front of her. From his position he could see the pain, fear and shame on her face, in her eyes and he felt his heart break.

"my ribs." she whispered answering his silent question. When he put his hand on her wrist she cried out again and moved it away.

"your wrist too?" Olivia whispered, gently moving closer to her so she could comfort her. Libby just nodded her head and Elliot noticed the look in her eyes. Shock. She was in shock, she didn't really know at that moment in time where she was, why she was there or what had just happened. Her brain was struggling to fill in the blanks.

"we need to get her to the hospital." Olivia cried as the rest of the group joined them.

"we cant move her, we need to call…" Elliot started.

"I already called for a bus, they will be here soon." Tucker said.

"why cant we move her?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot who had yet to take his eyes off Libby. Seeing the same thing Elliot had Don answered.

"she in shock Olivia, moving her without having her check out first could cause more trauma." he said softly, taking the seat next to her.

Olivia let silent tears fall as she kissed her daughter on the head. From the corner of her eye she saw Fin and Amanda come out of the bushes that Libby had minutes ago walked out of. They walked over to the group and saw all eyes on them, all with the same question in them.

" he's dead." Fin said quietly, before turning his gaze to the unmoving body of Libby.

"oh god." they all heard Libby say so quietly they almost missed it. " what did I do?" she questioned herself.

"shhh… you didn't do anything wrong baby." Olivia whispered to her.

Minuets later the bus arrived and after been checked over by the paramedics they moved Libby into the back joined by Olivia, and made there way the Mercy.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Once again sorry for the long wait on the updates, but ill be updating more over the next week or so. Thanks for sticking this story out… Review let me no what you think, next chapter, Rob and Libby reunited, with a little time jump. And do you want some smut or not? Let me know please.** **Thanks. Peace. xox**


	54. Chapter 54

Lost Then Found

The drive to the hospital felt like a life time, Libby was quite the whole way there, still in shock. Once they arrived Linda was ready to take her and have her checked out, leaving Olivia, Elliot, Don, Much, Fin, Nick and Amanda to all wait for news on her.

2 hours later the group was sat in the wait room join by Maureen and Scott.

"Mo you gotta stop pacing." Scott said from his chair.

"I cant." she whispered.

"Roo Roo, where my mamma?" Ellie's asked looking Rob in the eyes.

"she been seen by the doctor Jelly Bean." Rob replied kissing the small toddler on the forehead.

"Why?.. Is Momma sick?"

"No baby, she… er.. She got a boo boo in the park, Linda's just checking her over."

"I want My Momma!" Ellie said hiding her face in Rob's neck, crying softly.

"I know baby, so do I. soon, I promise." he whispered rubbing her back softly until he felt her relax in his arms.

When they were aloud to go see her things didn't go as well as they thought… not at all.

Later that night after everyone had gone home, Libby laid in her hospital bed staring at the ceiling. The days events running through her mind, how scared she had been, how confused she was and still is, all the anger that had been bubbling away inside since she came back, all her fears and the blame she needed to place on someone finally came rushing out.

At her mother.

She couldn't tell you why she said the things she said. She couldn't tell you why it was her mom she placed all the blame on. All she could tell you was the shame she was now feeing, the pain that was running through her veins. The same pain that she had carved so deep into Olivia's already fragile heart. So here she was, 10:55pm staring at the ceiling, her word running through her mind, her Mom's heartbroken face flashing in front of her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears that fell as she replayed it all back in her mind.

**Flash Back…**

_Olivia, Elliot and the rest of the group all followed Linda to Libby's room. Once they were there they all silently walked into the room and took seats around the bed. They watched Libby as she just sat up in staring into space. Linda had told them that they were keeping her in over night because she was in shock and wasn't responding to anyone. So they all sat there silently, hoping she would speak. _

_It felt like hours had passed before Anyone spoke._

"_What did I do?" Libby whispered so quietly that they almost missed it. _

_Not missing a beat Olivia took hold of her hand. "baby don't do that, you did nothing wrong, you survived that all." she told her firmly. _

"_he's dead though isn't he?" _

"_yeah. He is."_

"_and it was a blow to the head that killed him." _

"_yeah, but…" _

"_with the rock that I hit him with." _

"_he was going to hurt you, you had t…." _

"_I killed him. It doesn't matter why, he's dead because of me, and me alone." _

"_that not…" _

"_yes it is Detective!" she said slowly, calmly, too calmly if you asked the people in the room. _

_Doctor Huang stood to the side watching her, studying her behaviour, her body language and knew that what he feared was about to come to live. She hadn't heal like they all thought. 'You cant heal, wont heal if you ignore the fact that it happened' he thought to himself._

" _You should have got rid of when you first found out you was pregnant with me.!" she yelled. She saw the pain flash in her mothers eyes, but she didn't care, she was scared, angry, hurting and god damn it she wasn't going to feel like that alone, not again, so she set her fear induced attack on her mother._

"_Lib…."_

"_if you hadn't gone and fucked him you wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and I would be here, again because of him. And if you hadn't have pissed him off, pissed off his friends, his family, then they wouldn't have felt the need to do any of this! I wouldn't be going through this. YOU wouldn't be going through this. NOBODY would be going through this!" she screamed as the tears fell. _

"_Libby." Elliot said stand next to Olivia, looking the young girl in the eyes. " Don't say that, you know its not true. No one in this room is to blame for what happened to do. Not you not your Mother…" _

"_she to blame for everything. Everything that's happened to me.!" she choked out while trying to regulate her breathing._

"_Lib Baby please. You gotta calm down." Olivia said putting her hand on Libby's hoping it would calm her a little._

"_Don't touch me!" she spat as she pulling her hand away from her Mother. _

"_Baby." Olivia whispered. _

"_get out, don't come near me ever again." she cried. " Just get the hell out now. And take her with you. I'm no good to her anymore!" she yelled pointing at Ellie who was crying in Robs arms. Before moving off the bed._

_Everyone stood slowly watching her pace, trying to correct her breathing. The door swung open and Linda came rushing through heading straight for Libby. _

"_she's having a panic attack, Liv." she said turning to look at her woman, that when she saw the tears, saw the heartbroken look on her face. "whatever she said, she doesn't mean it. Her mind still trying to take all this in." she told her. _

"_I know." she whispered. "I love You baby, don't you Ever forget that." she said to Libby before walking out._

**End Of Flash Back…**

"She knows you didn't mean it, Lib." Linda's voice came from the door.

"she hates me now, not that I can blame her." she whispered never moving her eyes from the ceiling.

Moving into the room, Linda shut the door and took the seat next to her bed.

"if that's true, then why have I just got off the phone to her?"

" she called?" Libby asked finally looking at Linda.

"yeah, she called the phone in your room but she said you didn't answer."

"yeah, its probably best if I don't talk to anyone right now, ill just end up hurting them."

"You've been through a lot, you all have, but the one time you really need you Mom you did what I seen a million times before, you pushed her away."

"I know Linda. So if you have come to make me feel bad, save your breath cos I already feel awful."

"that's.. no.. that's not what I'm doing. You need to help to move on Lib because ignoring it clearly hasn't worked for you."

"I- I know." she whispered.

"your not to blame for any of this, and you did what you had to do to survive. If you didn't hit him. He would have killed you."

"and you think I don't know that?"

"I know you do."

"I screwed up. My mom has done nothing but help me, and what do I do?… I go blame her. And its not like she needed to hear it from me. She already blamed herself for everything that happened." Libby said wiping the tears away.

"look your exhausted, get some sleep, and when you leave tomorrow make plans to go see Huang and let him and everyone else help you… really help you, don't just tell them what you think they want to hear."

"okay, goodnight Linda."

"goodnight Kiddo." she smiled before walked out the room.

_**Location…Olivia and Elliot's house…**_

Olivia and Elliot walked into the house with the twins and Ronnie at 4:24pm. Olivia didn't say much on the way home or even when they got there, she just went upstairs, throwing '_I have a headache, I'm going to lie down for a bit'_ over her shoulder. And that's where she had stayed the rest of the night, she didn't go down for dinner, she dint put Ronnie to bed, she didn't say goodnight to her twins, she didn't say a word to Elliot when he joined her in bed at 11:30pm.

She turned over to face Elliot a slowly place her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat, while the whole days events played back to her. She knew Libby didn't mean any of what she had said to her, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less to hear it from her.

She let a lone tear fall from her eye. She felt it run down her cheek, and drop on to Elliot's chest. She knew he felt it because she felt him move.

"Baby?" he whispered into the darkness.

She didn't answer she just turned her head and kissed his chest softly as more tears fell.

"hey Baby come here." he said, gently pulling her until she was laid straddling him, and her face was level with his. " baby she didn't mean it, she's mad and hurting."

"I know, but hearing her say it…" she cried.

"it hurt you, I know baby."

"I just want things to settle down for her, you know she's been through hell and just when things start to move forward something pulls her back." she cried burying her face in his chest. "it hurts her so much… it hurts me." she whispered.

"I know. Tell me how I can help."

"make me forget." she said sitting up and puling her tank top over her head leaving her in just her panties. She could feel him reacting to her as she gently moved herself over his boxer covered member. "please." she whimpered.

"you know you don't have to ask me baby just tell me when and where and I will make it happen." he whispered running his hand down her body."

"here… now!" she told him as she felt his hand slide into her panties.

"Ohh, god!" she whimpered as she felt his fingers run up and down her slit. " I love you, baby please." she pleaded.

Elliot sat up and suckled and bit at her neck lovingly. "Tell me what you want baby." he said sliding his finger inside then bringing it out and running it over her clit, listening to her whine and whimper. "tell me baby."

"make me cum for you.!" she whined. Moving her his hand out of her panties.

Elliot watched as she stood up and dropped them to the floor before straddling his lap once again. "I want you to make me cum hard!… over and over again." she said taking his hand and guiding it back to her clit.

He listened to her moans as she began to rock on his lap. He watched her face, her eyes darken with lust and need for him. Then groaned when he felt her hand on top of his push his fingers on to her clit harder.

"oh fuck baby, just like that." she moaned.

"your so wet baby. Your pussy feeling so good. I cant to taste you." he said moving his fingers harder and faster. Watching her grind fast on his hand. Listening to her whine.

"oh god baby I'm gunna…. Shit baby make me cum, I'm so… fuckkk!…. Close. Just like that baby please." she whimpered.

"you like that baby? I know you do. I can feel how much you like it, your dipping baby!" he growled.

"oh fuck I love it baby, only for you." she cried.

"I know come on baby cum for me!" he demanded.

That did it, he moved his fingers faster and took one of her nipples into his mouth, and he felt her tense on top of him before she bit down on his shoulder and screamed out in painful pleasure.

"oh fuck, oh god. El baby." she whined as she trembled and shuck on top of him. Still keeping her hand over his as he stroked her softly bringing her down from her high.

Still in her daze she didn't notice Elliot lay her on her back, she didn't feel him kiss his way down her body. But when he ran his tongue through her lips, she release a long loud moan, bending her knees opening up more for him and running her fingers through his hair.

Listening to her moan, groan, whimper, whine and cry, he was glad the twins where deep, heavy sleepers, and down the hall and around the corner from there room.

"baby you taste so good."

"oh god, don't stop. Baby please don't stop.!"

"never." he growled.

She couldn't help it, she clawed, scratched and gripped his shoulders, the things he did to her made her head spin and her brain shut down. She would pull his hair, like she was trying to get him to stop. Too much pleasure for her to handle, but at the same time she would push him so his tongue went deeper inside her wet pussy.

"oohhhh…. FUCK baby I'm gunna cum hard please! don't stop just like that. Oh g-god El Baby. So good, too good." she cried, as her back flew off the bed. Her back arched while Elliot pulled her closer to him making her come unglued, she came hard and fast against his mouth crying out in pleasure.

Slowly Elliot brought her down until she was laid flat on the bed, a small content sile on her face.

He slowly kissed his way back up her body until he met her lips in a deep powerful kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. She moved her legs apart so he was laying between them both naked bodies pressed together. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his hard erection push on her too sensitive clit.

"what happened baby?" he whispered lifting a bit so his weight wasn't on her and looked her in the eyes.

"nothing, just I'm a little sensitive right now." she giggled.

"Oh." he said with a small grin on his face. Olivia knew that look. She knew they look all to well it was the look he gave when he had a plan. And he did. She gasped and flinched a little when she felt his rub his hard cock up and down her clit.

"shit baby" she groaned gripping his back.

"you love it." he said, slowly inching into her.

"oh fuck baby I do."

They mover together slowly at first, until it wasn't enough for them and they moved fasted, harder together , rolling all over the bed.

"oh god baby you, feel so fucking good, so tight!" Elliot cried.

"harder baby, make me cum, I'm so close. Please!" she screamed.

"me too baby." he said moving his hand in-between them in search of the one thing he knew would make her go wild, make her milk him hard. He smile when he found it and she cried in to his ear.

"oh god baby, too much I cant hold on," she cried as he rubbed her clit harder. " I need to cum baby. Please make me cum." she whined.

"I will cum on baby cum for me… hard." he commandeered, rubbing her harder still. He groaned when a felt her grip him as her orgasm started.

"oh shit El Baby that's it, just like…. OH GOD DON'T STOP!" she cried.

"never." he growled.

"I'm Cumming… oh shit I'm Cumming." she whined. "EL!" she cried as she clamped around him.

"oh god baby that it milk me… I'm Cumming baby." he cried as he spilled into her hotly.

He continued to move slowly bringing them both down from there amazing high they just experienced. Once they had both come back down Elliot rolled onto his back so Olivia was on top and he was still in side her.

"oh god… that… was ama…amazing." Olivia panted.

"I know… always is with you."

"I love you El." she said, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too baby." he replied pulling her in to a soft kiss.

Pulling the duvet back up and around them Elliot ran his hand up and down Olivia back softly helping to relax her and take her into a well need sleep. Tomorrow was going to be long and emotional for her, and Libby, but he knew together they would pull through, and get back on track with each other…. With life.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**So there you have it.. What do you think? Next chapter is going to be a time jump to summer of 2011... Please review and let me know what you think. Not much left on this story. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters. So let me know what you guys want to see. How you want it to end. Peace. xox**


	55. Chapter 55

Lost Then Found…

It was August 13th 2011 and things were finally on a smooth road, getting there however wasn't. Libby broke down completely, and had to have more intense sessions with George. She was jumpy, snappy with everyone, and could not stand to be in the same room as Ellie. Not because she blamed her or anything she just didn't want her daughter to see her like that. She broke up with Rob telling him he could do better than her, she was no good to anyone and he would only end up getting hurt because of her, but Rob wouldn't have it. He gave her space and time to herself, but he told her that he wasn't going to walk away from her, from them and he wasn't going to let her run either.

So here they were 2 years had past since that fateful day in the park, and a lot had happened in that time. Scott and Maureen bought a house closer to her parents and were due to get married in November, Maureen had her heart set on a winter wedding and so she got her way. Kathleen had finished collage and started dating Timmy who was in her psychology course and things were going well between them, and had moved in together 6 months ago in a nice place that was only 10 minuets away from Olivia and Elliot. Lizzie and Dickie were both enjoying life as collage students and living on campus. But like Maureen and Kathleen they still spent most night at the house. Libby had gone back to school and graduate just 2 weeks ago, and she and Rob were doing well and falling more and more in love everyday and Olivia and Elliot loved seeing her so happy. Ellie was a happy soon to be 4 year old who kept everyone on there toes, and Ronnie was a sweet lovely 3year old, who loved spending time with her big sister and her daughter. Olivia and Elliot finally got married on 15th August 2010, in a beautiful church ceremony with all their family and friends there to watch the two finally become husband and wife, and on February 25th 2011 at 5:53am they welcomed Baby boy Oscar Elliot Stabler and baby boy Jacob Donald Stabler into the world. The first couple of weeks were hard, due to a complication during birth Olivia had to have emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding which caused more problems and she began bleeding in the womb so in the end they had no choice but to remove her womb completely. It broke her heart but after she and Elliot had talked it all over they both realised that it wasn't as bad as it first looked. They had 8 beautiful kids together and decided that maybe it was a good thing because 8 was enough for the two detectives.

Libby was stood on the decking out back leaning on the railing watching her daughter and baby sister run around, laughing, playing having a good time. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Ellie shout for her Daddy to save her from the very energetic 3 year old, but it was her birthday so what did anyone expect. Yeah Ellie had now dropped Roo Roo and went straight for daddy, and she couldn't be more happy with it. She smiled watching Rob run to the little girl and scope her in to his arms, twirl her around before kissing her forehead.

"Hey Ron, why don't you go see what's taking daddy so long to get this barbeque started." Libby Called from the decking.

"Okay Libby-Boo." she called back using the name she had called her since the day she heard Rob call it her.

Libby smile as she watched her sister take off for the house shouting daddy before she turned her attention back to the two loves of her life, her daughter who was the apple of her eye, and the man who along with her daughter held the key to her heart. She watched as they laughed and hugged. She watched as Ellie Placed her hands on Robs cheeks looked into his eyes before giving him a big bright smile and a kiss.

"they really love each other huh?" her mothers voice broke through her thoughts.

"hey mom." she whispered softly as she felt her mothers arms wrap around her from behind. " yeah they do, he's great with her, with me."

"he loves you too,"

"I know I love him too. With all my heart." she smiled. Loving the feeling of safety and warmth she got when her mom or dad held her close. Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"sure sweetie… what's on your mind.?"

"well… er….you know.. After… erm never mind."

"whoa there sweetie I thought we'd agreed. If you want to ask me or your dad anything, anything at all you could."

"I know… I just, don't know…. How to asked." she told her with nervousness in her voice.

"okay well c'mon lets sit and talk for a little while before everyone gets here."

"okay."

"you want a drink while I'm making one?" Elliot voice came from the sliding patio doors.

"please." Olivia smiled.

"what about you caterpillar? You want a coffee?"

"oh er… yeah please daddy." she smiled

A couple of minuet later Elliot reappeared with two mugs of coffee and a very excited Ronnie.

"thanks daddy." Libby said as he held out the mug to her and giving the other to Olivia.

"no problem.£ he smiled back. "hey you okay? You look like your in pain." he teased, but in away that let Libby know he was still worried.

"yeah I'm good just got a bit of a headache, I'm sure it will ease off soon."

"okay, well you two ladies look like you want to have a serious talk without daddy around so ill go keep the twins, Fin and Amanda company for a bit." he smiled.

"okay." Libby whispered.

"thank you baby." Olivia whispered when he gave her a quick kiss.

"not a problem," he whispered back knowing she would tell him about it later.

Once she saw Elliot was back in the house and had shut the door she turned back to Libby who had Ronnie sat on her lap playing pat a cake with her, she smiled at the smiles on her two daughters faces, and smiled bigger when she heard them both giggling.

Libby laughing and giggling with her sister looked over at her mother and saw her staring with a smile on her face. She turned back to Ronnie and gently put her down.

"hey sweetie could you give me and mommy a couple of minutes please and go play with Rob and Ellie." she asked kissing her sister on the nose.

"okay." Ronnie giggled feeling her sister kiss her on the nose.

Olivia watched as Libby patter Ronnie's backside lightly as she ran over to Rob and Ellie.

"so…" she said turning to her mom.

"sweetie was wrong?"

"nothing, I guess I'm just nervous.

"Nervous?…. About what?"

"well you know how you and dad said you would watch Ellie tomorrow so Rob could take me to Grandpa's cabin for the weekend?" she said fidgeting.

"yeah, honey we haven't changed our mind, we'll still watch her." she smiled sweetly at her.

"no I know you haven't changed your minds." she whispered looking down into her mug of coffee.

"then what wrong?" Olivia asked. " something's got you in knots about this weekend. I think it will do you some good to get away just the two of you."

"that's the problem." Libby sighed, tears filling her eyes and falling as she put her head down.

It hit Olivia then just what was making her nervous. It wasn't leaving Ellie with them, or that she was going. It was the fact that she was going with Robert…. Alone, and it still scared her to death the thought of someone touching her like that, seeing her like that.

"oh sweetie."

"how did you do it mom?"

"sweetie it was hard I wont lie to you, right up until Elliot, every time was just like one big flashback for me. I mean I didn't sleep around over nothing there was maybe 2 or 3 before your dad but he was the only one who made me feel safe, special, loved know matter what." she smiled wrapping her daughter up in her arm. "just like Robert makes you Feel right?"

"right."

"but…" Olivia questioned.

"it just he's been so understanding about it all. And what… you know, that does happen and its not what he thought it would be." she signed. " I mean we all know he's slept with other girls before, and well for me this is like my first time…. And that sounds so stupid cos its not like I'm a virgin anymore." she said sadly. " I had that ripped away from me." she whispered, moving back farther into her mothers arms. Olivia could have sworn she heard her heart break right then.

" yes you are baby, for this you are. What they did was wrong, and it took so much from you, and I know you feel like you have no control now just like you did then, but you do." Olivia told her kissing the side of her head. " and for you when it happens will be your first time. You'll be able to witness first hand what it feels like to want the same thing as your partner. How it feel to be loved. " she smiled.

"but what if it's not what he expects it to be? I mean he's got to have thought about it." she whispered turning to look her mother eyes . "I know I have." she finished looking away and back at the floor.

Olivia realised then that it wasn't her scared that she didn't think she was ready. But that she was ready and it was that, that was scaring her. With that in mind she placed two fingers under her chin and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Libby I want to ask you something, and I need you two answer me honestly okay?"

Not trusting her voice Libby look right back at her mother and nodded her head.

"are you ready to make love to him? To let him make love to you?"

"yes." she whispered. She bit her lip never taking her eyes from Olivia's trying to see if she so mad with her.

"okay. So what's really scaring you baby?"

"what if I tell him I'm ready but then I freak out. It's gunna leave him pissed. I don't want him to think I'm doing it just to be difficult or anything."

"then don't tell him. Just let it play out, if it happens then it happens, if it doesn't then it doesn't, he wont get upset. Not that he would anyway. We had this same talk 6 months ago remember." Olivia chuckled.

"yeah except last time the minuet he went to move my top I flipped shit on him." Libby reminded.

"and did he get mad then?"

"no…. no he didn't, he came to make sure I was okay." he smiled remember him turning up at the house looking like he was going to cry.

"see he loves you baby, and when your ready to take that step he'll take it with you. And I'm willing to bet he'll walk you through it to." Olivia smiled.

"your right." Libby smiled. " you're my mom of course your right" she laughed. "he… he's never seen my scares, I mean he did once but he's never seen them up close." Libby told Olivia.

"he's not gunna be freaked out about them baby, like we have both said, he loves you for you and not your body, they wont bother him." Olivia reassured her.

"thanks mom." she smiled wrapping her arms around her waist.

"anytime baby, just do me and your dad a favour.?"

"Anything." she spoke softly.

"make sure you use a condom, just until you can get on some other kind of birth control." she said. " and even then use them as much as you can okay."

"okay… but mom."

"yeah."

"I'm already on birth control. I went on the pill about 8 months ago just before the first time we tried." she paused. "your not mad are you mom?"

"no… no not at all baby your being smart." she smiled.

They stayed on the deck just watching the girls with Robert, until everyone started to arrive for Ronnie's 3rd birthday.

Once everyone was there Elliot and the boys got the barbeque going while the girls sat talking about everything and anything. Every so often Olivia would look up and focus on Libby and Robert as they played with the girls and Melinda's 3 boys. Seeing them playing in the back yard with the kids got her mind conjuring up images of what they would look like with more kids, she couldn't help but notice how happy and in love they looked together.

"they look really happy don't they." Elliot said as he and the guys sat down.

"yeah, yeah they do." she smiled never taking her eyes off them.

"you know if they keep falling in love the way they are we could have another wedding pretty soon in the future." nick said also watching them.

"yeah. don't think that would be a bad idea to be honest they live for each other and they both live for that little girl. They both want the same thing and there happy and he keeps her safe." Elliot commented. When all he heard was silence he looked around. "what?" he asked with a little chuckle.

"you Elliot Stabler has just said that?" Don asked.

"yeah… why?"

"this is the man who everyone sees as the hot head." Amanda added, with Nick and Fin agreeing.

"have you got a point there?"

"your going soft.. Yeah you married the woman of your dreams. Living the life you always wanted. And now you have gone all soft and mushy on us." Munch said.

"he's right baby." Olivia said kissing his cheek.

"look all I'm saying is he makes her happy, if she's happy I'm happy, if he asked her to marry her tomorrow and she said yes I would be okay with it." he defended.

"I don't think it will happy that fast daddy, but thanks for letting us know we have your approval." Libby's voice came from behind him.

Turning he saw both Libby and Robert stood there, Robert holding EllIE, Libby holding Ronnie and the three boys in front of them. He couldn't help but think she would be good with a big family. Only if it was with Robert of course.

"okay boys go wash your hands then could take a seat for some dinner, okay." Libby said placing Ronnie on the ground. " and help the girls with theirs please Joey." she added. Watching them run into the house.

"Okay Libby." she heard all the boys call back as they made there way to the house. She smiled before taking her seat beside Robert. She looked at all the face looking back at her.

"what?" she asked confused to why they were all looking at her with stupid smiles on there faces.

"nothing, nothing at all. " Tucker smiled.

"that was just very motherly of you." Melinda said.

"yeah." Alex agreed.

"and they listened to you that right there is good parenting." Casey smiled.

"oh-kay." she said looking at Robert.

"don't look at me babe, they confuse e sometimes." then waited until everyone was back to the convocation they were having then he said. " but there right that was very motherly of you, your gunna be great with more kids." he smiled kissing her.

"no… we're gunna be great with more kids. Cos you and me buddy are a team." she smiled before leaning into give him a kiss.

Elliot sat looking around the table and couldn't help the smile that crept on to his face after just hearing what Libby and Robert had just said and couldn't agree more with them.

The rest of the day went by with a lot of laughing, joking, game playing and a water fight to end it on. By 8pm everyone had left except Don, Amanda and Fin who were sat in the kitchen talking while up stairs Libby and Robert were fast asleep with Ellie nestled safely between them. Both dreaming the weekend at the lake that was just around the corner.

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Next up the weekend at the lake, and will Libby finally take the next step with Robert or will her insecurities get in the way again? Want to know review and let me know. Peace. xox **


End file.
